Acidic Hearts
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: The Mikaelsons have endured everything from the wicked witch to themselves being their own enemy but what happens when the nightmare heat becomes their reality?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Typical human showers entailed using ¾ of the body wash, fearful of singing in the shower (Well, Avery was!) And 90 percent of the time she was winning mental arguments in her mind that didn't even make sense!

All these things transpired while she was washing her hair, waiting for the conditioner to soak, and lathering her body in manifolds of eccentrically scented soaps. Oh well, not like her father would mind he was barely around.

The most curiously amusing thoughts swarmed her mind. Thoughts that could gratify the oppressed, amuse the warped, and heighten the happiest of people-all except one kind- mend the broken.

How could one mend another, when ones life-force was collateral damage? Thin, frail pillars threatening to debacle, held together by shame, integrity and friendship. As a youth, Avery did not heed the concept of a "Good friend" Purely because she didn't have one, she didn't need one. Her family raised in a confined, mystical town with mythology, "Nothing bad ever happens here" yet everything disastrous all happened to entail in the small minded, petty town full of the same arrogant, unrestrained individuals. The town members all familiarized with one another, and their ancestors adjacent to one another, as the fought on the land, fought to protect one another, fought to protect their family, as one, in a unity.

But with light, came shadow. The town she was raised in for decade and quarter were the demons lay, scratching against the surface of each self's-humanity. Deep down, deeper than any soul could capacitate, coal-like tunnels, twisting into obliviousness.

It was irrefutable to claim that oneself were omitted of any humanity. Humanity was what was made of you, it made you vulnerable, yet it was what you did with that vulnerability that made you who you were.

New Orleans attained deathly silence, as Avery pierced her lips shut, a gravely, daring expression on her father's broad handsome features.

He offered no explanation nor did he see indispensable. She was his flesh and blood after all. The only one who'd tenaciously stayed with him. Only by legal force- James Saint Patrick thought. James Saint Patrick. Avery's fathers original name. At the present time, more commonly referred to as David Lowe.

Her grandmother, Judy was her mother's mother. She had Avery's elder sisters safely retained in East London. No doubt in her mind, Avery cold visualise her sisters dancing, drinking and smoking, endeavouring to seal the demise of their beloved mother, with flapper strategies. She could not deny they all loved their mother exceptionally. However the unspoken words of Avery scratched at the surface, she'd always loved her mother more; more than her sisters. Avery always had this, intensity, with her mother, amplifying any mother daughter bond further than any mother daughter bond.

Her grandmother, Judy was her mother's mother. She had Avery's elder sisters safely retained in East London. No doubt in her mind, Avery cold visualise her sisters dancing, drinking and smoking, endeavouring to seal the demise of their beloved mother, with flapper strategies. She could not deny they all loved their mother exceptionally. However the unspoken words of Avery scratched at the surface,she'd always loved her mother more; more than her sisters. Avery always had this, intensity, with her mother,amplifying any mother daughter bond further than any mother daughter bond.

Her mother was an admirable, strong women. Was it conceited to think so highly of her mother, or bias even? Was it conceited for Avery to wish herself fatherless, when some lacked in all parentage?

"Why? Why do we have to move again?" She demanded enthralled by her fathers coolness. This was definitely not a matter of ease, nor argumentative apparently, in her fathers case. He glided elegantly, his masculine figure blocking the entrance until it dispersed, while

* * *

"Blue or purple? Blue or purple? Blue or purple?" Rosalie Duke mused harmoniously, repetitively raising each concoction of fabrics, examining both dresses carefully, as if she was deciding on a chess move.

Avery aimlessly, with her short legs, casually draping off the side of the lavish, plush couch. The soft velvet texture irritating her sensitive dark legs. Shuffling her legs irately. _"What?"_

Her best friends expression fell six feet, glaring accusingly, "I've been questioning yo about which dress to wear to the New Orleans Masquerade." She reminded purposely, hinting at the most execrated, tedious event of the century in Avery's rightful opinion.

Not registering the hint, nor would she want to, she shrugged passively, comparing the dress with mild interest, both pulchritudinously beguiling; yet insanely parallel.

The blue, floral halter dress burst with life of it's own, with joy embroidered into intricate details adding to it's overall sophistication. In contrast to the smouldering violet dress, inclining in her slender fingertips. The lavender undertones brought attention to Avery. The colour was most definitely off the raider of Rosalie's desired colour scheme, which accustomed to her wardrobe pieces which consisted off, vibrant, lighter shades such as teals, baby blue's or lilac and _occasionally_ navy.

Avery deduced it would seem _unfitting_ on her friend, as the blue one would seem much more _flattering._ Its seems as if she (Avery) was correct.

"I love it! Purple's definitely not me!" She squealed, thoroughly pleased with herself despite it ultimately being Avery's decision, which unveiled her decision, but _whatever._

She discontinued in her self-pleasure, glancing at Avery sheepishly before clearing her throat. "Your coming too, of course. I _cannot,_ show up, without my best-friend!"

Avery grimaced, anti social would be a understatement, "I have decided that I shall remain absent during this particular social event, and any other to come." Promulgated Avery, indignantly huffing stand of frizzy, bronze locks out of her view. Poking her eye in the process. Even she could not fathom how she could possible do such a thing!? But that was Avery, weird, complicated, amusing, sarcastic and overall in _Roses rightful opinion, damn right boring!_

She huffed exasperatedly, "And my ears suddenly were deafened and my hearing became absent at each protest that escapes your protest." The blonde declared. She was too both equally beautiful to Avery in the most parallel of sort.

Rosalie possessed, long immaculate sleek, tresses, which glimmered softly in the exposure of sunlight, they held at the top of her head confidently. If one was to examine the finest of strands you'd observe the silvery white undertones, with a microscope- of course. Dissimilitudes to Avery, who maintained a much more voluminous curls that decided to have a life of it's own, the wind it's breathing oxygen. Her hair accelerated in length, yet her curls made her hair seem much more short. Her skin a dewy, a golden-brown colour, sun kissed biologically. A dark honey, slightly darker than her mother. Definitely darker than her sisters. Her lapis lazuli, gleaming orbs. Streaked with disdain.

She defiantly detested, events like this; opportunities like this Avery _definitely_ passed up, unless of course; Rosalie was made aware off Avery's protest, then they'd be no escape to these treacherous, tedious gatherings. Rosalie would burden her with annoyance until she'd cave in and go.

"But I can't!" Avery exclaimed falsely .

"I think my hearing abilities vanished?" Rosalie remarked sasily, smirking widely.

"If I remember crystal clearly, I recall you claiming to have lost your hearing a while ago, so tell me how can one vanish off something they didn't utilize to begin with?" Avery structured her sentence carefully before it sank it, no matter how intellectually Avery attempted to structure it, Rose was not taking no for an answer.

Avery groaned, "I seriously can't!"

Their friendship had blossomed from Rosalie's interest in the Avery, the new girl. The student revolved around the gossip, of course Rosalie's intention of befriending her, had been completely conceited but regretful of her actions, after doing so.

Avery was the only one who traversed truth and honesty amongst her chaotic, deceitful existence. Her honesty slightly brutal, but it was a much more stable foundation for a friendship than soft deceitful lies. Avery comprehended that Rosalie had no limits, yet even understood that Rosalie had no limits as well. She didn't underestimate her best friend either, something that proved confusingly, challenging for others. She'd valued self and inner-self, _and that's why they were best friends._

 _Always And Forever,_

 ** _UNTIL FOREVER ENDED_**


	2. Humane? Or Dehumanized?

**I feel like I have such a plot for this story, which depends on my consistency and interest, also as a update from my previous Kol story, I have to confess it's so much harder writing from a perspective of every episode it doesn't really give me a lot of thought and creativity, it was much more easier for me to write after I'd watched and processed the whole of season 3, which is what I'll most likely do with season 4, I will not continue my other Kol Mikaelson fanfiction until season 4 has ended, purely because it will give me a good base and foundation for me to continue the story, also my opinion and plot lines for stories change after certain events or if such an such did something that makes me furious, I'll most likely be frustrated and come to a writers block.**

 **So yeah, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just waiting.**

 **Also some of my thoughts on the new season of The Originals, (Season 4)  
**

 **BEWARE DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS**

 **I am so furious with Kol right now, and Freya and Elijah. Honestly Kol seemed as he formed, almost this acceptance? of Davina's death, and I saw hints of that after the few episodes after Davina died, and in these three episodes you definitely could visualise it. Elijah apologised to Rebekah for the loss of Marcel, (not loss such as death, but they split up and whatever!) _but what about Davina?_**

 **What about Kol and his girl? Honestly that it why I cannot remain forever furious with him, because despite this _acceptance,_ I do understand that it stills very fresh in his mind at the same time.**

 **But luckily Davina still has a part to play in this season, thank god! Leaving her in the dark last season was a big frustration and fury. Also can I just say the moment between Kol and Rebekah and Klaus and Rebekah was so precious.**

 **Meanwhile, the actress who plays Hope seems very intriguing I am interested in which direction they lead the young actress in, she isn't what I ideally imagined for Hope to be honest, but let's let her run it through before the ultimate thoughts.**

 **Also back to the mention of Rebekah, I am so bummed at the new family dynamic, the pact Always And Forever usually applied to Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus, however the roles have reversed, for centuries Rebekah has been besides her brother, now it's Freya coming into the lime light and I have to admit, I HATE IT! Rebekah's character was just amazing, it was nice to all three siblings together, everyone class Elijah as the glue, but I definitely think it was Rebekah. She had that bond with all her brothers, which is what brought them all together really. I am looking forward to some more Kol and Rebekah moments which have been promised my Julie Plec.**

 _ **So well just have to see about that...**_

* * *

Avery glared zestfully at her best friend who pranced about, mockingly mimicking her actions. She playfully nudged her, "Shut up!" They both were hanging at Avery's house. Her dad was on a another business trip, to be honest Avery didn't know what to think any more. _Was he on a business trip? God knows?!_

She had learnt not to underestimate or overestimate her father. Rose discarded a sleek black, dress and quickly alternated for a mint green and white lace summer dress. Her burnished, blonde hair straightened to perfection.

"Hurry Avery! Were going to be late!" The urgency and commandment in her tone would almost make Avery fear her, but she didn't. Avery believed, truthfully; she had no more to fear, everyone she feared loosing she'd already lost. A part of her disputed with this presupposition of herself, she'd learnt to love Rose, like a sister. No matter how much she denied their liaison. Loosing Rose would shatter her brave girl façade.

Rose fiercely snapped Avery out of her trance of thought. Before taking account her sombre expression. She sighed softly, "What's wrong?" She breathed gently, Avery couldn't handle the softness of her tone.

She stood up and jerked violently the words unintentionally spitting out, "Nothing." As she fiddled with some aimless items strewn about on her desk. Purposely ignoring the thick tension in the air.

Rosalie's meek, graceful steps approached her with no fear or anger. "I know _their is_ something bothering you, so either tell me what's wrong or, I will force it out of you." She asserted challengingly. Their idiosyncratic dynamic brought out the best and worst of each other. The silence after Rose's sharp words laid profoundly.

"I..." Avery couldn't fathom sentences she never dared to speak aloud about. Shuddering she attempted to simplify and omit her thoughts without twisting the words up. "Your a great friend." She blurted stupidly. Feeling the stupidity at her cheeks, she began hiking towards her dresser, abducting some black, high waisted shorts and black elbow cut out t-shirt.

"Avery, it's ok. Ok to admit you have emotions all humans have certain capability until their thoughts kill them." Rosalie assured. Affectionately rubbing her best-friends arm. Avery smiled tenderly, lightly elevating the glossy photo frame of her mother. "I miss her, _so much._ "

Rosalie relaxed besides her, smoothly running a slender finger of the frame, "I'm sure she was an amazing women." Rosalie pronounced, "You know, you look like her." She pointed out with a slight hint of happiness.

"Big mommies girl huh Lowe?" The tease and good nature washed out the sombre and grieving tone as Avery let out a strangled chortle. "Your kidding right? We look nothing alike." Avery disputed defiantly.

"Seriously do you really fool yourself? You've both got high cheekbones, and sun-beige skin too die for- Also not to forget, that frizzy ass bronze hair!" She joked escaping a bark of laughter, Avery following simultaneously.

"Well I am sorry we cannot all have that Duke women straight-ass blonde locks." Avery guffawed. Throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air, which no longer fixated with thick tension and sombre, but now teasing and high-spirits.

"Well technically, and ass is not flat it's curvy and round, and sometimes uncontrollable and saggy and like you stated my hair is straight, which means my hair cannot be compared with the likes of an ass." Rose admitted seriously.

Avery glanced to check any signs of amusement or joking. Rose kept her face poker serious before Avery burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Ah-Oh my god- You do know you make me die every day!" Avery grinned.

Rosalie nodded pleasingly. "And will continue doing so until you stay dead." She taunted teasingly. Avery shook her head, restraining her laughter. From the corner of her eye she noticed a tall athletic, figure swayed hurriedly. Her oval, hooded eyes complimenting her long, mousy locks which was thrown in a messy bun. Avery immediately smiled, "Jade!" The words slipped out excitedly.

Jade Westphall stood slightly taken aback, they never really associated unless they were in an educational environment. "Avery..Hey?" She didn't bother to dissemble the disorientation scribbled all over her dark skin.

They'd decided to grab some snacks, not intended to reacquaint, Rose thought lamely. In truth, their was nothing really wrong with Jade, except for the part she was considered a partial nerd. Her looks stuck her apart. She was pretty, not doubt beautiful just a little jock-y for Rosalie's taste, nevertheless she plastered a warm demeanour for Avery's sake, although she really couldn't envision why her best friend would choose freely to associate with peers from a certain grade, that weren't popular.

Avery could feel the stickiness beginning to build. "Well, it was nice seeing you, I just thought I'd hi." Avery rambled nervously, neither really comprehending where this conversation would end.

"Seriously? Jade Wetphall?" Her words dripping condescendingly as Avery ignored the arrogance in her tone, Jade was a decent enough student, in fact more, much more. Avery and her had first become acquainted when they'd been forced to take extra chemistry. Jade was selected due to her advanced knowledge on the subject, Raina Ruiz, a pretty petite mixed raced girl had been forced to attend to her lack of knowledge and poor score on the Chemistry test. Avery was neither, she had missed the first year of Louisiana High, it was mandatory to take extra chem with Mr Adrian Harrison unless you wanted to fail, of course.

Amongst the class, Avery was well sociable with some others, including one nerd; Farkle Minkus. Farkle had always intrigued her, never less, never more. He was so dissimilar Avery was almost in awe. He was his own person, something Avery held in high respect.

She abhorred beings that were similar to their peers so much, were they unknown to originality? Clearly! Following what they thought was the trend, was secretly a twisted plot scheme to exploit teenagers in so many ways. Sometimes Avery wondered, was she ever perceived as that? Frank, childish girl, couldn't be parted in a gathering of other teenage girls?

Avery was sure, she definitely stood out in the most unorthodox, uncanny teenager. Not in an attention seeking way, more in a unique way. For example, it was not a secret, she was well antiquated with students from various sociable status, nerds, popular, not so popular. She had various clunks of metals on her cartilage, one or her belly button. She'd be lying if she hadn't considered one for her nose. She could visualise her best friends horrified reaction to her irregular metal desires.

Avery wasn't Gothic, Gothic, however individuality was key and it wasn't something she hid, (not often anyway!) She was 100% accurate that many peers doubted herself, and her sanity. Honestly, she done the same on a multitude of occasions, but what could really do, if she lost her sanity? She was pretty sure she lost all sanity at the loss of her mother.

"Come on, I can see the pizza worker almost trying to kill us." Rose urged, walking towards the cheap takeaway.

* * *

Avery glanced jaundiced at her wardrobe, filled with blacks, maroons and greys. The colours seemed fitting with Avery's persona. Quiet, slight savage, depressing, Gothic, yet popular and unworldly beautiful- Avery didn't believe this, nor had the thought ever crossed that she may actually be somewhat attractive. Her shower had been tremendously effective, she had decided that today she was not attend school, of course after texting Rosalie the night before, and warning her off her settlement, because that's what best friends did.

Her eyes browsed carelessly, as her petite, short, naked body was wrapped in nothing but a mere cotton towel. She was in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Most her clothes had either become too short, or too old.

Once she'd chosen a suitable outfit, she collected her things that had been sparsely strewn about for some reason. Her clad black outfit had become customary, and she no longer cringed cynically at her wardrobe at how much it fitted her inner self.

Trotting down the stairs, she planned to head straight to the French Quarter. The only placed she would really concentrate, Lafayette Cemetery, she'd really relished the spiritual, ancestry that laid their. New Orleans was confined with secrets, burning to be discovered , was Avery to be those secrets?

She really didn't considered the implications of her actions, not really. Why bother when her father was bound to clean up whatever mess she made. Sighing, she raked a hand through her thick untamed frizzy locks.

She decided she'd rather lay sit aimlessly in front of the sun, and soak up the sunlight, but New Orleans always seemed too shoddy for that. New Orleans was undoubtedly mystical, and Avery sometimes seemed as if she was being glared at, as if she was like a sore thumb in array of slender, manicured fingers.

 _They were all human too right?_

* * *

 **Link to Avery's outfit:** untitled_358/set?id=219619686

 **The same outfit will continue throughout the next chapter, it'll be the same day, this chapter was just getting a little elongated I mean it's like 2000 words, so..**

 **Review** **!**


	3. Reap What Your Sow

**Second Chapter, continues through the last, but it was getting a bit too long, longest chapter I've ever wrote!**

 **I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, because if I did, I would be with, Stefan, Silas, Damon, Klaus, Kol, Kai, I'm kidding. I'm really not.**

 **Loll**

 **Avery's Outfit:**

 **untitled_358/set?id=219619686**

 **I take deep thought into her outfit, room and lifestyle because it just adds to herself overall. So yeah...**

 **It's Friday, were I live The Originals doesn't come on until One AM so I'll just have to wait for tomorrow.**

* * *

The classical, misty, little bookshop enthralled Avery, not as much as the cemetery however she had been their once and she wasn't able to stay for long periods due to the fact the locals that lived near the quarter decided to flood in at certain times. For example, they'd usually visit around four-ish, really morning and last thing at night.

Avery was really fumbled at how they could visit each and every night, she was haunted enough by her nightmares, concede reality. People breezed in lightly, not enough to unsettle, but then again, when was she really settled? Avery hadn't been settled for a very long time. She lost the routine of normality and began a life of numbness. Her cobalt eyes voided down a winding, street.

The ashen street corner, blocking her view from the winding road. A optimistic person would have a burning desire to wonder where it led, Avery didn't care. She knew the devil didn't come in horns and red tail, he came in everything you wanted.

Undeterred by the jeopardy her life could lead to if she decided to take a lonesome, night walk. She wasn't suicidal she was numb, she was null, she couldn't feel what suicide felt like. She was dead inside anyway, what did suicide feel anyway? It just would have just meant she was paralysed. Nothing else.

Her wild, barbaric, locks flew candidly, her succulent, divine scent intoxicating him it was almost, baneful. Kol could use her to his advantage, but she'd be nothing more than a weakness. Annihilation was always Kol Mikaelson's intent. He'd be ludicrous to any less. He'd make her scream, the most pleasurable pain they'd both ever face. His fangs ached, scraping his bottom lip. The deep growl erupted from his throat.

His merciless aptitude, allowed him to hunt his prey, until he caught her. Her soft, frizzy tresses ripple through the hazardous conditions. Her thin, petite frame was rendered in tight black skinny jeans, and a strappy top. Her silky flesh, shrieking his name. She was definitely reputably beautiful; of course. Kol would never had desired unattractive women. She was a human, merely shrieking to be disposed of. although he had to confess. She'd make a stunning immortal. Her beauty rivalling with the likes of his sister Rebekah or Hayley, his nieces mother.

His pabulum ambled coarsely, of course immortality would cure her butterfingered short legs. She wasn't ideally the height Kol preferred his women. Statuesque, Brazilian, less clothes to any at all. She was completely parallel, yet they'd never agog him as much as she did. He fangs grated against his tightly pressed lips, this was his chance, his chance to ensue her exhilarating, thick blood.

He'd merely rip out the headphones, perched in her tiny ears, he _wanted_ to hear her screams, just as much as he did. His ears would burn with satisfaction, seduction and blood lust. He'd be lying if he hadn't admitted, he pondered on keeping her as a play thing in the last few seconds of chasing her, the answer indisputable. She'd be merely used as a peril in case he ever decided to go against his older brother Klaus, which was more often than few. Which led to him having one of those treacherous bastardly silver daggers in his heart.

A naive, teenage girl was most definite had no worth to him, especially if she was ever the reasoned he'd be daggered.

She stood, shivering the temperature had taken a drastic turn, tenebrous, misty clouds surrounded them, faint drops of acidic rain falling amongst them, he chuckled darkly. How savage could a 5"2 young girl be, if hell had opened it's gates for her.

Kol was so immersed in his nefarious, twisted anticipation, he'd realize the imminent, alloy truck just as she had. Instead of her paralysed, aghast, pathetic skills Kol had forthwith inhumanely, caught her in a tight embrace, his palm out stretched, deterring the car mobility. It had been an utter split second, her eyes had been so esoteric, an anomalous mixture of cobalt fused with a silvery oyster shade.

He's pitch-dark pupils consumed with blood-lust and burning desire for murder and assassination had become mundane, he'd almost misremembered what his human eye's had been like. But for that mere split second, she'd seen the dangerous warmth of chocolate floating around gracefully in his pupils. Until he'd vanished.

Avery was steadfast she'd ended up in heaven or hell, she just yet had to work out which one it really was. Was that god himself? Or the devil? Her mouth remained draught dispute the litre bottle she'd drank earlier this moment. Her eyes pierced into the subaqueous dent in the chunk of hideous metal that murdered her. An angel, the devil, Satan worshippers?

Devil grins, angel eyes, tattered wings...

 _Who was he?_

The sudden absoluteness of her situation actualized, as the sharp clamouring began shrieking engulfing her. Avery deduced; she was in hell. Well it was one of the most common phenomenon. You reap what you sow.

* * *

 **Short chapter, shorter than usual anyway but this was more of a filler, I really imagined how they would actually meet and decided this was best and yes I have to confess; I know exactly how this sounds. (A reincarnation of twilight with mild tweaks!) But I promise you it's not! Not really in actual fact, Edward would never harm Bella, Kol's desire to murder Avery is unfathomable and you'll see how that plays out. How he controls it, _if_ he controls it. **

**Is Avery alive? Is she really in hell! Yes! She just saw Lucifer AKA Kol Mikaelson.**

 **Your gonna have to read the next chapter to find out...**

 **Leave a review, please**


	4. Lies?

**It's Wednesday and The Originals haven't even uploaded** **a sneak preview, where is my sanity? Blooddy imbeciles! Omghgdhkt**

* * *

Ominous, thick blurs, shrilling sinners and Avery. Was this the grave? She pressed her lids securely. She wanted to back to him, God, Lucifer whoever, whatever he was. Fuck, was she that fucked, she wanted another meeting with the devil? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

 _She wasn't dead? Fuck!_

"Avery? Avery? Avery can you hear me?!" She recoiled furiously.

"Yes Rosalie I can hear you, _perfectly fine._ "

Victoria's pale, distressed complexion immediately eased with relief. Avery being, snappy, savagely firecracker was exactly what she was like on general days, even more so on happy days, that was _if_ she decided to speak; _of course._

"Avery, I am so sorry, _so_ , _so, so_ , sorry! I honestly tried to stop-It's new-I'm so- your ok right- How-!"

"Piss of Trent!" Rose hissed slapping him the flesh ringing, echoing throughout the silent halls of the hospital. He swallowed thickly, even Rosalie seemed flabbergasted with her own rational actions. Before an angelic smirk crossed her plump pink lips.

"I'm glad your aright." She confessed smiling at Avery. Avery was most definitely not, she wanted to go back, go back to wherever the god damn she was. Back to whoever she was. God she'd planned out a whole interrogation. She needed to go back their.

Instead of deliberating her desires, she pulled her lips into a forced smile, "Me too." No, not really. Avery felt a furious pounding, her mind buzzed and swarmed with curiosity that could kill. The sharp gasp erode from her, as Rose glanced in apprehension and worry.

Before she could question Avery, Avery had already blurted out her question. "What happened?! Where was I?! Who saved me?! How am I possible alive?!" Okay, _questions._ Rosalie glared fumbled. "You honestly don't remember? The doctors didn't mention anything about concussion?" She murmured to herself, the anger arising slightly.

"Avery, you were nearly ran over some god-damn hideous piece of metal, by that- Trent Parkinsons! That stupid dumb fucker! He halted just in time. Stupid dick!" She blathered. Her blithering slitted Avery's ears distastefully. She ceased in confusion, "What _no one saved you_ Avery."

No she forbade herself to believe in this bullshit. She'd saw him, he'd held her. She shivered unnerved. She needed those answers more than oxygen. They'd outstretch anything she'd ever contended with in life, and anything she would contend with.

The silence suspended as her familiar abhorrent father entered. Astounded slightly by her recovery. He'd probably wished for her dead, although she really couldn't blame him, not really; she wished for death too, if it meant reuniting with him. She wasn't infatuated or starstruck by, merely astound by his miraculous by accelerated, inhumane speed.

"Your awake." Her father announced, stupidly, in Avery rightful opinion.

"Obviously!" Her father rolled his eyes at her conventional attitude. "Luckily for that imbecilic idiotic boy." He muttered lowly to himself, Avery narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her father. She'd herd his slight utter, even if she couldn't make sense of his comment. It was her turn to roll her eyes, too employed with her thoughts she decided to turn oblivious towards it, for now.

She heard the faint, graceful footsteps of Rosalie's departure. Briefly thanking her father for the caffeine. It was the just two of them left; Avery, and her father. Avery and the devil. God-damn.

Answers wouldn't exactly float to her. Ascending up, she began fumbling through the Victoria Secret travel case- no doubt Rose brought, not like her father would bother. Selfish git. Although little did she know, he was more selfless than she'd ever realize.

Her father frowned, "Exactly what do you think your doing?"

"Swimming." Avery breathed sarcastically. She found a pair of fresh clothing, "I'm going to speak to Trent, I am not the only one associated with this accident." Avery declared, all sarcasm diminished.

"He almost ran you over."Avery rolled her eyes repeatedly, like she'd ever abided by his rules. He would have a heart attack if she ever actually did abide by his rules. That would never, ever happen, unless she had received a heavy concussion. "No shit." She growled frustrated. Before stomping to grab the water cup, "It was an accident." Why she ever bothered to vindicate her answers to him, he clearly didn't bestow his. Whatever he said goes, at least he thought it did.

"Yes but he wasn't the victim!"

Avery froze, before her blood turned crisp. "Don't call me that." She hissed venomously. The furry repressing a fraction of what cinched inside of him, after all he was her father. She'd inherit all of her mothers goddess looks, and her fathers devilish, savage behaviour.

Even if they were both blinded by this fact, it was the plain truth.

He pinched the crease between his brows, "Avery."

"No! He goes to school with me, it was an accident." She barked, frenziedly ambling to the bathroom. The hospital bathroom smelt of nauseous detergent. She'd changed and threw her old clothes straight in the bin. She'd make her father buy more, just to annoy him. Because she was petty like that, when it revolved around her father.

Avery hiked round until she found a shabby, curly haired boy. He immediately shot up, and began profoundly apologising. "Avery I am, so, so, so, sorry. Your father- he looked like he-I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!"

Avery lengthened her arm to silence him, shutting her lids irked. He gasped restraining his blithering.

"Look it's fine, I'm fine, your fine, were all fine. Ignore my father, that's what I always do. But their, theirs one thing that isn't fine. That man who saved me, you saw him too right? He was so fast...I can't comprehend." She gaped breathlessly, raking a hand through her thick locks. He'd taken such a toll on her, she couldn't help but wonder if he was the same?

She hoped, prayed and believed, surely Trent saw him too. he opened his loud mouth and everything displeasing came out, "Man? What man? Avery are you aright...? I think you might be a bit confused.

Avery, I stopped. I braked before any harm came to you." He explained warily. Rubbing in an attempt at comforting her. Her stomach dropped sickly, was this all a really sick prank. The devil himself would appear crackling a her foolishness. Before a confident smirk fell across her lips, _she'd trapped him now._

"No! No! I mean before you stopped! The dent! The dent in your car, if their was no man then how exactly did you get that?" She was now so sure of herself she almost jumped with arrogance. So uncharacteristic.

"What dent?"

Avery harshly snatched his keys, her legs stumbling down the bland corridors of the hospital. Trent's irrelevant bullshit jabbered behind her. Once she reached the parking lot, she broke into a free sprint. She recognized Trent's hideous metal chunk instantaneously. Her grin faltered when she observed the non-existing dent.

"No, no, no, no, no! It was their I saw it their! You _have_ to believe me! Are you sure, _you_ don't have a concussion?" She shook her head defiantly. "IT WAS THERE! I SAW IT! I SAW HIM THERE!" Her screech filling the noiseless parking lot.

Trent's eyes widened as the fear contoured across his squared jaw, "Look Avery, let's go inside. Avery." He attempted to usher her, however her fist rapidly contacted with his face. The sick heard by each and every human in the area.

 _He was their, she saw him, no doubt in her mind._

 _But was she really going crazy?_

* * *

It was Monday morning, Avery's dreams had been haunted by the devilish angel, she couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried. Once she'd sold her soul, she knew their was no reverting. At the last dream she'd woken up screaming, her sheets pooled with sweat, stray pieces of her frizzy locks sticking against her tiny torrid forehead, that had accumulated with dripping excretion.

She'd lunched to the bathroom, and took a long, sizzling shower. Her mind brimmed with thoughts, and query of course, she'd dreamt about him, more than she should, why was she even dreaming about him in the first place? Avery knew her sexuality, she was straight however she'd been asexual for a very long time, none of the men in New Orleans had appealed to her. Except him. Avery had seen him for a split second, yet she'd memorised every feature of his characteristics, yet she still yearned to see him once more.

Her outfit consisted on clad black jeans and bodysuit, to keep her warm, glancing warily outside it seemed mildly chilly, although the weather was last of her priorities. Her navy trench coat clinging to her like her nightmares, dark and suffocating. She'd fitted comfortable in her black sued boots. She'd grabbed her sleek water bottle and a snack bar. Avery ate very little to none at all, not because she dieting or anything she merely had no food. Her father had restocked the cupboard however he only restocked it six months after six months, which meant five months Avery either brought takeaway or just drank lots of water to quench her hunger.

"Avery!" Avery had been so captivated by her thoughts she hadn't realized Rose's wailing until she'd approached, her flesh ringing loudly. Avery gaped, coming to terms with her reality; Rose slapped her. Rose slapped her across the face, fuck. It hadn't hurt nor was it red, well at least Avery didn't think so. Once she'd overcome the shock, Rose stood with a apologetic expression.

"I had to get your attention somehow." She confessed cringing. Avery shook her head. "What did you want?" She didn't mean for the words to come out so snappy and short however she did just hit her, on the other hand it didn't hurt. _Fuck._

"The new girl, Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. She's planning to try out for the squad." Rose rambled, as Avery fumbled with jeans. "Anyway she'd way too talented I mean, I don't wanna sound jealous, but what if she exceeds me? What if Coach Flinstock decided she's changing Rebekah to captain. Avery cheer captain is my life, it's the only thing I'm good at!"

"Rose!" One shout and Rose had immediately shut up, her cheeks blushing vigorously. Avery had understood her apprehension she'd also understood why she'd came to Avery to discuss it. Rosalie Duke, tall, beautiful, popular, Queen Bee. If anyone caught Rosalie with even the utmost apprehension or anguish it stir and damage her reputation. Her position would immediately be challenged.

She sighed controlling her breathing, "Look, Your Rosalie Duke, Queen Bee. Plenty people will challenge your position, they'll come by they'll go, and sometimes, they stick. But them challenging your position is another offer for you to present just how hard-working and talented you are at cheer-leading."

The apprehension grew softer, as she smiled affectionately at her best friend. This was exactly why they paired so impeccably. Avery inferred faultlessly when it came to Rose. Sometimes Avery was more quieter in situations her silence was her scream, and other times her screams were truly like bullets. Avery's temperament varied, more than anyone could comprehend. She looked like a shy, reserved young girl. Instead she was a loud, blatant savage.

Whereas Rosalie was always voicing her opinions, she knew what she was going to say and she'd say it, no one protested again her opinion, even if they didn't agree with her. That wasn't to say Rose was a merciless bitch, she wasn't. In fact, she was one of the kindest, protective girl Avery had ever met. It was merely her vulnerability and insecurity overwhelming her. The pressure and stress of being a teenager, girl, female, daughter, girlfriend, niece, best friend, student their was a lot of roles she'd juggled. How could she not avoid flaws here and there?

* * *

Avery had oathed she'd watch Rose and holler for her at practice. She needed all the support, especially after her disquieted disclosure. Avery grinned and cheered just as the rest of the audience did as Rose began performing a multitude of hands stand, cartwheels and flips. Once Rose had led the instructions, a bunch of girls began trying out, Avery noticed and recognized a few; such as Victoria Ryan. She'd attempted to join a few times, however her hand stands were always slightly, just slightly bent. Avery had began to feel pity for the girl. However it had seemed her failure paid off. Her legs remained pin straight and her cartwheels flawless. Avery had clapped just as she finished, another young girl stood, ready to try out.

Instantaneously, Rose glared at Avery, indicating who this girl exactly was. Avery nodded slowly. Rebekah Mikaelson. Her crisp, blonde locks glistering in the sunlight. Her delicate heart- shaped face seemed almost luminous under the misty sun. She had the general physical properties of a cheerleader. Tall, fit and healthy. Avery would see if she was agile as much as Rosalie was, when she began to try out.

Rebekah swayed with confidence, her cartwheels, handstands, launches faultless. She'd even added a extra, dance. Just to pageant how masterly she was. Avery tried to smile supportingly to Rose who now seemed blank, however Avery knew better. As people broke into endless cheers and hollers, Rebekah bowed gracefully. Avery rushed to Rosalie's side.

"Rose! That was great! You'll have some really talented people!" Avery reminded, she didn't really know how to reciprocate from the situation, Rose scoffed bitterly. "Yeah so talented they'll get their captain kicked off!"

She'd know began hiking off in an unknown direction, "Oh come on Rosalie, it's not all bad!" Avery assured weakly.

"Please Avery! Just leave me alone!" Avery glanced, sympathetically as Rose stalked off emotionally. Despite her furry and feeble attempt at hiding any emotion in her tone, Avery heard the slight hitch and knew she was on the verge of tears. Maybe a quiet lonesome walk would put everything in perspective for Rose. Meanwhile, Avery would have a quiet talk with Rebekah.

Avery fumbled with her trench coat as she noticed the familiar golden-hair girl. "Rebekah!" The words flew out,aster than they should have. She immediately spun round and Avery processed her beauty, her face unblemished, her juicy pink lips.

"Um-Hi! I don't think we've met before, I'm Avery I saw you out their on the field."

Rebekah nodded condescendingly, she forthwith began getting arrogant vibes from this girl. "Yes I tried out, does this conversation have a point? It's just that my brother he's waiting for me you see." Rebekah pointed to a sleek black car and Avery didn't have to be a car expert to comprehend the price of something like. But it was the owner that stunner her.

Her heart dropped. Him, it was him. He saved her. He'd caused the dent in Trent's car. His chocolaty warmth eyes seemed coal like and pierced impassively at her. Her heart jumped to her throat. Her tongue seemed as if it had been ripped out of. All the questions she'd been dying to ask swarmed to mind, but her tongue couldn't process or form the words, Avery was sure she'd drop dead.

"Um-if theirs nothing left to say-"

"No! You were great, really good. Their having a party, for the participates, I wondered if you like to come? I think it be good, I mean you have a really good chance at winning, I overheard the captains talking." Avery lied flawlessly. Well it wasn't really lying because she had to confess Rebekah was very athletic and flexible, she made sure to add some exaggerating complimented, flattery was always something certain people fell for and Avery could tell it would work perfectly on her.

Rebekah knew she was lying about the captains talking, she'd saw how the captain enviously glared at her, however the affection from a human that wasn't compelled or considerate over her looks or wealth flattered her.

"Ok then, text me the address."

Avery nodded silently, as her eyes moved back to him, he'd vanished...

 _she needed answers, she was going to get them._

* * *

 **Hey guyssss, New Chapter? Kol and Avery finally met, whoever unfortunately it was silent, however I'm sure many of you have gathered the silence has a very significance, also I'm so excited to explore their relationship! And Rebekah! What will she do when she realizes Avery was merely using her as an option to get answers from Kol, so how will that go?**

 **Lave me some reviews? Feedback is critical I really, really want to know what you think about this story? Also theirs a poll on my profile for my upcoming story! So please vote and review.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Avery's outfit:**

 **untitled_369/set?id=219939463**


	5. Obviously

Avery's mind had been imperious for her answers although right now, she really wish she wasn't. The sickening, nauseous incense of cheap whiskey and marijuana burned Avery's frail lunges. Attempting to overpass the burdening scent of the poisonousness liquid. Her eyes glanced attentively at Rebekah who seemed to be dancing with a galore of men, nor was it individual. However Avery wasn't to judge. Not really, she couldn't care less about peoples sluttiness. As long as they weren't harming anyone else in the process of it. Plus Rebekah seemed to be infatuated by all the attention.

She also noticed Rosalie's absent, although she was pretty sure the whole school were more than aware of her absenteeism. Avery had called her at least twenty seven times however after the twelfth the answer phone had said the line was disconnected, meaning Rosalie had intently switch of her phone. Avery decided she wasn't going to continue her ringing, and it was better to let her call Avery first.

It had been a good seven hours of die hard teenage partying and Rebekah was more than tipsy, Avery may be silent but her mind buzzed with diabolical methods, she wasn't stupid enough to drug her, Avery merely had waited patiently for Rebekah to reach a certain level of intoxication until she would make her move; which was now.

"Rebekah hey! You made it!" Her tone full of artificial vivacity. Rebekah peered in a combination curiosity and scepticism.

"Obviously." Rebekah stated bluntly, attempting to insult Avery, she guessed however Avery was wrong, Rebekah was challenging see how she would react and her patience. A trait both Klaus and Kol acquired. However it would take a lot more to insult Avery than and _"obviously"_ and bitchy-ness of course he father, the king of dicks had manufactured her well. Avery cringed at that last thought.

"Are you enjoying the party then?" Avery probed switching the grasp on her glassy champagne flute, to her left hand. Rebekah shrugged, "Fine. Of course I've been to much more exceeding standards of parties, in spite of this being a teenager rave, it's decent."

Avery's arched brows lifted cautiously to her hairline, "You speak of yourself like your not a teenager?" Avery noted. Rebekah immediately acknowledged this human wasn't like the rest, Rebekah had forgot that their was a minute remainder of humans that actually acquired intellectual skills as well as being vigilant. Rebekah mentally praised the girl, she was _something._

Of course the human girl- Avery would never be as worth of someone like herself, Rebekah was much more higher in worth and stature. She thought condescendingly, humans were weak and fragile, their loyalties lied with themselves, no matter how much they loved someone, it was rare that they would ever posses the loyalty vampires had. Of course Rebekah's loyalty laid with her brothers, her blood. More specifically, _Klaus._

"Maybe I'm not?" She taunted, it was her turn to elevate her arched brows.

"If you weren't what would you be doing here exactly?" Avery queried. No realizing what she was getting herself into. Not only was she denouncing, she was antagonizing an Original.

"Rather meddlesome don't you think?" Rebekah tilted her head, the flocks of men that had been priorly given her attention all dispersed, and Rebekah couldn't really care less, frustrating the teenage girl was much more appealing. Of course it wasn't as pleasing as receiving attention however she was bathe in the satisfaction she'd endure after fracturing the girls confidence, and low-key savageness.

Avery shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really, I just thought it ought to be good if I mingle with some fellow pupils, I mean it's not everyday we receive a newly profound British student." Her tone hinting sarcasm and mockery slightly.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "Indeed, I wouldn't be surprised. I am really one of a kind." She declared contemptuously. Her arrogance and disdainful behaviour didn't really bother Avery she'd use it as her advantage, use it against her.

She falsely furrowed her brows, "What do you mean by that? I see plenty of other girls in this room who share the same characteristic as you? Blonde hair? Pale skin?" Avery dared to say basic bitch not she thought blonde girls were basic bitches she was merely thinking of an insult to describe Rebekah as herself, however she restrained herself. Insulting her would majorly blow her chances of finding out more about her brother.

"You might want to watch that tongue of yours, I'll easily rip it out love. I'll actually be doing you a favour, speaking to someone like me, with that attitude..." Rebekah threatened lightly, not completing her sentence.

"You see, I have a feeling that wasn't the last of your sentence, continue!" Avery ushered mustering fake enthusiasm.

Rebekah smile widely, clearly it was simulated. "You see I have this feeling, despite your question, you do really know the ending of that sentence?" Both girls pretty caught up in their conversations, outlining their next converses. Avery may be smart and delusive for a human, but she was no where near Rebekah. Or so Rebekah thought anyway.

"It would be rather stupid, asking something I already know? Obviously, I wouldn't ask if I didn't know."

 _"Obviously."_ Rebekah repeated pretentiously.

 _"Obviously."_ Avery repeated flashing another charmingly-fake smiles. Rebekah copied in suit.

 _It was sure going to be one hell of a long evening._

* * *

 **Hey guys, what did you think? I initially wanted Rebekah and Avery to bond and for Rebekah to feel very fond of Avery, however if I put that into perspective it would have been _so_ unrealistic. Avery has to really prove her loyalties and strengths. And both their bitchiness and sass is equal, however Rebekah showcases it much more than Avery.**

 **Avery slips it in, However that doesn't make her as reckless and murmurous as someone for example Klaus or ripper Stefan? Do that makes sense? Hope it does!**

 **Leave a review! What did you guys think?**


	6. Challenge Accepted

**Avery Outfit Link: grans_birthday/set?id=219008255**

 **Outfit for the party**

* * *

Avery raked her hand through her thick, wild curls and Rebekah caught a glimpse of the various array of metal curling around her left ear and cartilage. She constrained her grimace. Rebekah had to admit, each earrings individually were pretty, however all combined on her ears, made Rebekah cringe. It was way to Gothic and unattractive for her. It wasn't the only thing that setted them apart.

Rebekah prided in her long, sleek golden-envied locks. Whereas, Avery had much more frizzy, barbaric locks, which she'd clearly made and effort to tame tonight, her hair straightened and pushed behind her ears. The rest of her extensive locks covering her ears. Her hair length was mildly impressive to Rebekah, but she'd confine her compliments for the human until she'd learn more about the young human.

Rebekah flipped her glimmering tresses. Avery had much more dark, tan skin than her. Her eyes were much more of a blue-grey combination rather than Rebekah's bold, icy pupils. Well, when they weren't consumed with blood lust.

Avery sported a lacy black romper, showcasing her smooth, sun-kissed legs. Unlike Rebekah who towered at 5'9 Avery was 5'5 with heels! Avery had always been petite, her mother the same. Her sisters had always been slightly taller than her, but never majorly- except with heels on. Rebekah was dressed in a tight gold beaded gown, Avery wasn't obtuse to the expensive brands Rebekah wore, because Avery had the exact same, except Avery never really wore them. Most of them her father or his girlfriend Jeima O'Connell had gifted to Avery, however Avery would rather be brutally murdered than wear clothes that, that whore brought!

Avery needed to know the time, but she didn't dare to glance at the clock, she knew Rebekah was enrapt in Avery displaying any sense of weaknesses or tiredness, anything to earn one up on her. Avery would have to die first for that to happen, and even then she'd take Rebekah with her or haunt her as a ghost at least. Avery hadn't spared a thought to what happened after death, Avery wasn't religious or curious about that nature.

She slowly sipped the warm, tangy wine. Avery was under age, obviously everyone in this party where, _well_ _except Rebekah._ Avery thought mockingly, rolling her blue eyes into the back of her head. But Avery didn't know the half truth of it.

"So you said these parties were never as compelling as your family balls?" Avery challenged. "I've never heard of any such compelling balls?" Avery confessed, it was true. Avery was more than 100% sure she could have had some mention about these "compelling" balls. Unless, they didn't exist.

Rebekah let out a flamboyant, giggle. Condescension dripping with every note. "Did I forgot to mention? Or did you merely forget? My families balls are exquisite and exclusive, consisting on the higher class of New Orleans. We prefer a much more classy ephemeris."

Avery's brows furrowed, "Well for "exquisite and exclusive, consisting on higher class citizens" It isn't exactly...widely recognized?"

The statement caused rage to fill in Rebekah's calm and classy demeanour. "Well, I don't exactly hear anyone speaking about yourself." Rebekah pointed out seeing red. She'd mentally cursed after the comment escaped. It wasn't her most savage and well-thought out remarks.

"Well that's because I don't acclaim to be or host something that isn't really true." Avery alluded. "As for not being spoke about, I think you've forgotten; you've barely been here five minutes, my biography won't have been revealed to you so quickly now will it?" The favour was in Avery's palm, and she'd use it to her advantage.

Rebekah glowered, towering lankly over her. The human that after minutes ago was providing Rebekah with entertainment and amusement, was now filling her with furry and distemper. This girl clearly didn't know who she was traversing with, oblivious naive bitch. Rebekah glared at the dubious young human, narrowing her eyes condescendingly. She would not lower herself to this pathetic human, no matter how much she tried the naive human bitch would never be able to elevate her status to the likes of Rebekah Mikaelson.

 _"Me and my family are very compelling."_ She assured pompously. A snicker escaped her plump, juicy pink lips. Her snicker caused shivers of scepticism up Avery's back. Almost as her comment was an inside joke that she shared with herself.

Avery shrugged, she would not let her walls crumble, she would not let her walls crumble. Attempting to veil her emotions, Avery shifted back into her platonic person, swallowing thickly. "That doesn't answer my question now does it? In fact, that's completely avoiding my question at all! Are you indicating that you can't actually conduct a compelling ball?"

Rebekah's perfectly manicured nails began digging into her pale palms. "I take that as a challenge..." Rebekah taunted. Waiting for Avery to exhibit any sign of fear or degradation, daring to speak to an original like that. "My house Saturday, 6pm."

 _ **Avery smirked, result.**_

* * *

The cavernous halls of high school were at it's rare peak between 3rd and 4th period where just for a split second, everything was silent. The students were packing away their things in class, the janitor hadn't started his job yet, and the principal was finishing of his meeting. The limited time meant Avery couldn't asphyxiate into her intoxicating thoughts about Rebekah's brother. It was beyond provocative. She just didn't realize he felt the same way.

An aching, agonizing screech stifled her thoughts, Avery savoured those few mere minutes of tranquillity around her while her thoughts swarmed violently around her, arising into a painful migraine. But then again when did the migraine leave. It never diminished, merely expanded to a distress beyond insanity. Which was what Avery was feeling right now. This exact moment in time.

She cringed as it dawned on her that the bell was ringing furiously in her ears. God damn.

"I honestly have no idea why the fuck anyone would want to sign up to this shit!" Raina cussed infuriated. The school board committee, consisting on a befoul group of students who thought they were much more surpassing to the rest of the school, however they silently condescended. They didn't scream it from every corners of New Orleans. They preferred to shrewd in their own pathetic condescending way.

"I hear you their hoe." Avery concurred. Raina often used cusses to epithet people, Avery included. In both good and bad ways. She often referred to Avery as "Bitch" "Hoe" "Mother Fucker" A wide array of blaspheme. Not that Avery minded much, she knew Raina meant it in a kind-hearted way. Raina often masked her emotions like Avery. Raina tried to be in control of her emotions by not controlling them at all, acting and living up to her savageness. Not that she was that savage in Avery's opinion, she thought Raina sometimes acted audacious due to her family, who were all drug dealers and gangsters, no one called them gangsters; not any more. It was too cringe worthy, nowadays they were called road-man.

Despite everything, she meant well, to Avery at least.

"I would rather die than join these bastards." Avery hissed treacherously.

"Trust me...Hey have you seen Rose by the way?" The sudden change of conversations sparked Avery's interest. Rosalie wasn't on good terms with anyone except Avery really, they either envied her, hated her, or worshipped her for all the wrong reasons. Raina considered her to be a Caucasian whore. However Avery accepted everything and blatantly ignored any remarks. But their was no remarks. _Strange._

"No, I haven't. I was going to text her but my phone charge died and so I couldn't. Why?" Avery glanced cautiously. Raina shrugged nonchalant- or at least tried to. But Avery had sat next to her for two years, 180 days for eight hours everyday. She'd acquired a suitable amount of skills in analysing other peoples emotions while masking hers.

"No, I just didn't see her at the party that's all." Raina simply responded, Avery nodded equivocally, her eyes piercing into Raina's back which was becoming further and further away from her sight until she disappeared, Avery suspected she'd gone to reunite with her friends again. Avery wasn't going to the hassle of chasing her. She'd end up finding someone else instead.

A pair of Cobalt pupils surveyed the flocks of students, it wasn't a difficult chore to find the contemptuously marked peer, her polished braids plunging as deep as her red v-neck. Avery mentally scoffed, what was that even, lingerie?! Stupid god-damn whore. Fuck.

"Endraya!" Her tone caused the entire swooning piteous gang to gape in shock, Avery dare suspend Endraya in the midst of her conversation. No one enjoyed their pride or ego being crumbled testified against, Avery had a habit of confrontation, and trialling a people, in front of their entourage. The main people their front was for, anyone who dared defied them should have been exhibited however Avery couldn't give a damn about Endraya or her fucking feelings.

Endraya cleared her throat threateningly, while Avery rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Endraya swiftly rose and walked towards her, not providing her gang with any justfication nor did she feel it be necessary, they were not in a position to question her.

 _But Avery most definitely was..._

* * *

 **Authors Note: OMGGGGGG I haven't updated this yet because I had minor writers block between the gap of Rebekah and Avery in the last chapter and in this one, morphing them and continuing their civilized, yet slightly verbally abusive conversion.**

 **Tell me what you think, and who you want to see? You'll also see the deal with Endraya in the next chapter so don't worry!**

 **Leave a review please**


	7. Shush!

_**The Bite Marks On My Tongue**_

 _ **From Everything I Never Spoke**_

 _ **To Protect You**_

* * *

"Quite the bravery you posed their Lowe. Word advice; never again. Might get you killed." Her tone laced with thick bitterness and warning. Endraya was a tall, stylish class girl, also the schools slut as she was most commonly known as. However Avery didn't care what or who she slept with, nor did she care about how many times it happened. Everyone had their own life, everyone lived it. Ultimately it was yourself who carried out the actions that defined you and derived your reputation.

Avery let out an unamused chortle, "Don't keep threats you can't live up too." Avery raked her tan hand through her frizzy feral tresses. Aver honestly couldn't deal with her melodramatic aura of Endraya. Everything that happened had to revolve around her. It was almost a constant battle of attention between her and Rosalie. And Avery couldn't handle with both their histrionics.

"Look let's skip the feeble threats and go straight to the part where you pledge yourself." Avery snarled, glowering indignantly. Unlike Rosalie or Raina, Endraya used her logic when it came to actual earnestness situations. She knew Avery wasn't feeble, easily influenced or gullible. She was determined, and driven and wasn't as naive that she would call Endraya out without reason. Even Endraya knew, they both loathed each other to the grave.

But all had one mutual motive. Which meant a platonic microscopic worth of tolerance. "Rosalie isn't in school." Avery confessed cautiously, glancing to Endraya who was glaring back at her, mirroring her expression.

"You think she cracked?" Endraya interrogated, however her tone contraindicated her question. She was so sure, it came out as a statement rather than a question, almost expecting Rosalie to have succumb in guilt or grief, maybe even both. Endraya expected her to be in knee-deep depression with their actions. Of course she hadn't expected any less from Rosalie Duke; she acted bitchy, arrogant and sassy to the ends, but when push came to shove she just was unable to conduct self-control and restrain her emotions.

"No of course not!" Avery hissed, in opposition. "I just think something not right, rotate phones. Shout me if you see or hear anything." Avery instructed as she sauntered off, presumably going to search for Rosalie.

Endraya's eyes rolled into the back of her skull. Avery usually was advantageous, strategical and imperative when it came to protecting herself and her friends. Of course Endraya and her weren't friends, they'd _never_ be friends ever. Endraya would rather be brutally tortured rather than being caught associating with Avery Lowe and Rosalie Duke, _out of all people._

But she knew despite, the lack of brain cells in Rosalie's skull; Avery was much more ingenious. She didn't have to worry about her sin exposed from the mouth of Avery Lowe, just her best friend.

Avery didn't even bother turning around, "Oh and by the way you might wanna change, can't tell the difference between that and god damn lingerie." She really hated Endraya.

"It's called fashion!" Endraya growled in a matter of factly voice.

Avery scoffed, "For strumpets!"

Endraya clenched her jaw as she petite, hourglass silhouette of the girl she loathed. One day she'd brutally murder Avery Lowe, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

The mundane winding streets of New Orleans, couldn't have been more depressing. Avery felt as if the city was attempting to portray her emotions she was currently feeling. Rosalie was not answering and it took her at least three hours to reach her house. And here she finally was, the sickly adorable white picket fence fruitlessly guarding the red brick house.

Rosalie's room was at the front of her house, her bright pink curtains widely open, allowing the sunlight to radiate across her room; alternatively the curtains were tied together thwarting any pesky rays of light.

Avery swallowed thickly, it was no secret Mr and Mrs Duke were no fans of her. Avoiding her contemplation, she knocked thrice on the wooden, festive red door. She bit her lip perturbed.

She'd repeated her prior actions and was still faced with the same eerie silence and lonesome. Fuck. Perilously, she twisted the flimsy knob of the home, and was greeted with the same dismal motto she always heard the Dukes preach; minus Rose. She wasn't as devoted to family as the rest.

 ** _In these walls are secrets more devilish than people themselves_**

Avery shivered slightly, it was a quote and motto, and a family saying. It oddly fitted. Deathly, doomed it was felicitous. "Rose? Mr D?...Mrs D?" Avery squirmed unsettlingly. Her stomach forming an unpleasant pit in her stomach. "Rosalie?" She warily kicked open the last door to check downstairs, she prayed Rose was upstairs blasting music so loudly that she solely was unable to hear over the loud music.

But that wasn't the case.

Avery's heart sunk at the empty, hollow bedroom. Her eyes cautiously scanning the items strewn about sporadically, her room was uncharacteristically messy, her books and highlighters arrayed disorganised. Her eyes narrowed conspicuously at the small sheet of paper crumpled. As she vigilantly extended her arm, to reach for it. However her plans were halted as she felt a hot hand connect with her bare back. Gasping, she swung round, planting a hard, painful punch on the stranger.

Avery panicky repeated her actions, and began chocking the perpetrator until she realized who it was. "Oh my god! Cindy! I'm sooo sorry!" Rosalie's younger sister stood her left eye puffed and her neck had a deep red bruise. "Oh my lord! I'm so sorry, you frightened me- I was looking for Rose!" She rambled abjectly.

Cindy winced, "It's ok!" She squealed falsely, Avery watched as she blew hot air onto the corner of sleeve, pressing it against her sore, red eyes. Avery who felt bad, ushered the young girl downstairs and fetched and ice pack. "Here, this should help." Avery offered bleakly, as Cindy flinched in pain and Avery gnawed at her bottom lip, "It'll settle, make sure not to remove the ice pack or else it'll become swollen." Avery advised warningly.

As she settled herself onto the island, "So...Do you know where Rose is?" Avery blurted, and Cindy glanced up worriedly and Avery could instantaneously knew something had befallen, "What happened?" Cindy had the identical look Rose made when she either lied or omitted the truth, something that really advertised the similarities between her and her older sister Rosalie.

"Erm...It was nothing." Immediately avoiding the topic completely, as she began shuffling apprehensively, her breathing beginning to labour, "Cindy! You can tell me it's fine, were the only ones here." Avery assured.

"I...It's nothing my mom and dad...just argued..." She stuttered, stumbling towards the door way but Avery hastily blocked it, their was no getting in or getting out for that matter

"What happened." Avery emphasized each syllable.

Tears began welling her crystal blue orbs, "My dad...He hurt my..mom." Her breathing hiked as the saltly tears began stinging her eyes even more than before, and Avery's heart officially sank.

* * *

 **Sooo, what did Avery, Rosalie and Endraya do that could destroy everything for them? Also other people portray Rosalie as a very weak, thick headed blonde however she's not given enough credit by people and I intend to display that soon. When it comes to Endraya, she's also a queen bee a rival, Rebekah was a rival and threat for cheer leading but it's Endraya that ultimately is a threat to her (Rosalie's) status everyday.**

 **And Avery and Rosalie absolutely loathe Endraya and vice versa, but because of this unknown cause they are forced to stay in contact and warn each other and each others presentiments, because their are linked somehow.**

 **Confusing I know but Avery essentially lives a double life and it's going to be explored more when she actually meets Kol and they get together, (Obviously because this _IS_ a Kol Mikaelson love story) But that doesn't mean Avery won't have other men that fancy her, or aren't a threat to their yet to become relationship (;**

 **School is one thing, love is another.**

 **Leave a review, tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. What Counts

"Hurt...Hurt? How?" The bile rising in Cindy's throat, made the pit in Avery's stomach enlarge. Cindy choked slightly on her bile, "It's..I...Me, Rose and Laura...We were sitting." She gasped as the tears fell freely, "And heard...we heard her scream." Before she continued she vomited, all in the sink luckily.

"Cindy..." Avery glanced as the young girls eyes clenched tightly. "We..weren't allowed downstairs...but...but Rose went" Avery swallowed thickly, "And..."

"And she never came back..." Cindy now collapsed into full on mental break down tears and Avery's breathing felt hard and laboured. Fuckk, fuck, where was her best friend, crouching down to Cindy's level, the petite twelve years old had her face buried into her arms, "Did your mother return?" Despite hating Mrs Duke, Avery had to admit her husband was a dick head.

Cindy didn't answer, but Avery wouldn't take her silence as an answer not matter if it was truth. She needed to hear her say it, say something Avery never wanted ever hear. But luckily she answered, "Yeah..She picked me up from school and left to...the mall."

Avery narrowed her eyes furiously, Rosalie had been missing and she'd left to go the mall?! Rage filled inside Avery, she was going to find her best friend, no doubt. But she was dying to give Mr and Mrs D a fragment of her mind, the truth about this face they created about their family. Ugh Dick heads. Avery wanted to murder something, quick time.

"Look Cindy." Avery stuffed some money out of her pocket, "If you want why don't you get something for you and Laura from the shop and I'll order pizza, but I need to find Rose, so you can give the delivery guy his money and keep the rest."

Before the young girl could reply Avery dashed out the house, as her fingers simultaneously began browsing across the screen, Rosalie. Clicking the icon she began ringing her frantically, and each time it had went straight to voice mail. Berserk, Avery's fingers found another number; Farkle. If she couldn't get to Rosalie first hand, she'd get Farkle to ping it and she'd find Rose herself.

"Hello, Farkle?!"

The caller on the other end seemed slightly surprised, Avery was popular, pretty and had expensive taste. But she was parallel to what whom she was expected to be, and one of the factors she did that, "She wasn't suppose to" was associating with nerds or lower class people, but Avery couldn't care less about what people thought about her. "Farkle I need you track Rose's phone _now."_

It was difficult to interpret Avery Lowe's expression, tone and what she was going to say. Being unpredictable was understatement, but Farkle amongst Avery's father had the rare ability to sense and determine Avery. And right now he could detect the mixture of rage, urgency and desperation in her tone even if someone else could only percept her rage. But Farkle knew better; _much better._

"I'm on it now." He vowed, and Avery could hear the furious clicking of keyboards and beeping. "It's tracking..."

"Hurry Farkle, Hurry!" Avery hated not knowing, being kept in the dark. And loosing people, even if she'd never admit; disappointment, loss and grief is something she'd been accustomed to her whole existence, and not matter how much she tried, she'd accepted and allowed Rosalie in. Their group had always been them two, and Farkle had always been Avery's side bitch. It sounded hash but Farkle understood, it Avery's silence people mistaken.

She'd make people perceive she was an innocent naive teenage girl who, like millions of others were on the winding, rocky road of adulthood. But she was much more complex and diabolic than people thought. Or gave her credit for. Both Rose and her were underestimated in that sense.

"L5o2. That's all I'm getting." But Farkle knew it was more than enough. No one in their school spoke like this, it was one of New Orleans prized talents, coding, and abbreviations. Even Farkle, who had the highest IQ in the whole of Louisiana High School, he was advanced in the most technological way, Avery wasn't surprised if he won a Noble Prize Award at this age. But even Farkle with his advanced intellectual was clueless when it came to New Orleans hidden language. He'd confess, Avery was rather astute when it came to language. She knew English (Obviously), Spanish, Arabic and a little French, although she didn't really study much French in fifth grade they'd covered the basic, she knew enough to start a life their, and she'd easily be able to pick up the rest.

"Safe, shout me if anything changes." Aver instructed before hiking towards the path of her best friend.

* * *

Avery didn't know Mr Duke was abusive, sure he always seemed like a dodgy dick, but abusive? Mrs D was no better but Rosalie had confessed their was some rare moments when the insults and annoyance halted and in that silence, everything had been perfect. But she'd always reminded herself it was the moment she'd fallen in love with. Avery knew, better than anyone else; Silence had an answer that impacted more than words or text could ever have.

Everything that had happened her mother died, it was torment she was forced upon her, she hadn't dealt with it, Avery hadn't dealt with anything; she'd just accepted and avoided it. Sentimental figures were long gone in Avery's life. What was the point of them anyway? It was the reason why Avery hadn't got a boyfriend. She detested relationships of any sort. Trust wasn't built along the way, you built it and then formed a relationship, she didn't want a relationship and then everyday realize something new about him. Trust was intricate, it was difficult and sometimes distressing to build. But that didn't mean it didn't existed.

And it was most definitely not attained over a time period, it was the actions that were taken in the a short period; a second, a split second. It was the milliseconds that counted, not the minute or hour.

 _But that milliseconds, that was the hardest, harder than anything._

* * *

 _ **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GUYS, I'VE JUST REALIZED SOMETIMES I CALL ROSALIE, VICTORIA! I'M SOOO SORRY! I'm going to change that right now. Shit!**_

 **This chapter did not solve the mystery of Rosalie, I know I'm sorry! Kind of dedicated the last part to Avery and her thoughts and opinions because they matter and play a crucial part in the story, but also I felt I hadn't included an insight of Avery as a person so yeah. I've been thinking about Cami being a sort of motherly figure towards Avery, who would be guidance counsellor due to the death of her mother? I don't know, tell me what _you_ guys think!**


	9. Fourth Degree Burn

**It's Just Me Myself And I**

 **Solo Ride Till I Die**

 **Cus I Got Me For Life**

 **I Don't Need A Hand To Hold**

 **Even When The Night Is Cold**

 **I Got That Fire In My Soul**

* * *

Avery would never confess, but Rose meant a lot more to her than she'd fathom. Rosalie had always been her delicacy, their'd always be a part of Rosalie that Avery would always be attached too, they say it's your first love that'd stick out but not really, not for Avery or Rosalie. They'd always stick out to each other, from the thick and the thin; they'd maintain a bond that no one could replace. Rosalie was the vulnerable popular girl with a reputation to remain, Avery was a young complex girl that had moved to a state she'd never imagine once moving too. They were two best friends, craving completely parallel things. Rosalie desired to be showered in endless teenager love, affection and attention. Avery knew she wasn't as self-centred and conceited as people convicted, she coveted a love so deep the oceans would cry; something everyone wanted. A significant other, that could love her soul as much as her body or popularity. And it was clear her aspirations weren't coming her way any time soon.

Avery knew Rosalie felt this way due to her subliminal forsake from her parents. Something Avery could relate and empathize. She knew what it felt like to be bound to someone by blood, longing to abandon any relations they'd possessed and lived in their own reality, internally. The death of her mother had consumed Avery more than it ever should have, she reminisced the fresh, piercing tears escaping her sore, swollen pupils. Now all she did was avoid her thoughts about her mother, and accepted that no matter how much you'd wish for someone to wake from being in a six year sleep, six feet deep pit. Over 500 miles away. Avery was coiled to her father by blood, Rosalie had to tolerate her mothers respectable standards she'd forced Rose to meet. But despite her rules, unlike Avery; Rose had felt her mothers affections on a multitude of occasions, Avery honestly sometimes wondered if her father ever wondered if he ever knew her name? Knew he had a third daughter, she seriously contemplated if her ever was aware of her entire existence. He'd leave four, five months straight, permitting no justification or cause. Avery had lost every inch of interest she'd ever had in him, a long time ago. He'd absences had pierced holes into her mentally, corrupting her into the most paranoid, unreasonable silent bitch. Avery wasn't always silent; but sometimes her thoughts were swarmed with so much poisonous it was difficult to say them aloud. Avery struggled with disclosing how she felt, when she felt; except in anger or frustration, she'd gladly then give a piece of her mind! No doubt.

Avery's legs were accustomed to hiking lengthy distances, she lived in Berksfield, yet went to school that was in Renever. Three hours away, but still in New Orleans. Berksfield, home to he supernatural and the Mikaelsons. Of course Avery was most definitely not supernatural, well to her knowledge atleast she wasn't, nor did she know it was abode to supernatural, same with Westfield; home to the witches of New Orleans. Avery and her father switched areas frequently, however Avery knew her father preferred Berksfield much more.

Avery glanced warily, this was the spot Rosalie was suppose to be, unless she'd moved. But that cant' have happened because Farkle would have informed her immediately. The eccentric neon lights flashed brightly in front of Avery's small, petite frame. It looked like a place in a typical movie, where the young girl enters meets hot older man, things get heated, and then he murders her. Avery cringed at her cynical thoughts. She entered the bar, her button nose engulfed with the strong scent of cheap whiskey, and strawberry flavoured shisha. (a strawberry flavoured smoking thing) All the scents hit her at once, she had to blink to overcome the overdosing smells.

Her small, doe cobalt pupils reacted with the cheap whiskey. Avery was familiarized with sumptuously lavish wine, extravagant bullshit, these cheap, skanky brothels were most definitely something she wasn't use to. But she'd instantaneously picked Rosalie out, her demeanour unflattering in the certain imagery. Rosalie tried to adhere to a specific image, classy and sophisticated; she didn't tolerate a large amount of alcohol or drugs, not like Avery.

Avery didn't bother formulating a plan in her mind, she'd strangle Rose if she had to. Rosalie's blonde hair flew barbarically as she drowned the shots treacherously. But before it could enter her thin lips, gurgle down her throat; Avery yanked the back of her forearm, tying them behind her back. Rose squalled, hissing and screaming in protest but the bumping music drowned her out completely.

Avery tried hard not to shove her friend harshly, when releasing her. Rose spun round eyes wide in fear and shock, but they were soon overcome with rage as she noticed her. "You-What-The Fuck?!"

Avery wasn't hear to listen to her best friend ramble, the worry and uneasiness she felt for Rose was long gone. It was replaced with anger and annoyance. It was rare Avery saved or did something nice in exchange for nothing. Rosalie was her best friend but their were times were Avery doubted her choice in picking allies. Especially these moments, in which Avery was force to mature and face the responsibility, of something she did do. She wasn't selfless, but Rosalie was her friend and had secrets that bound each other together, in spite of their sporadic loathing periods, they'd still stick through the thick and thin. _They had to._

"I've tried calling you, it went to voice mail." Avery spoke, in contempt of her open-minded demeanour, both girls knew she was raging inside. Avery had a skilful quality she'd inherited from her father, no matter what he felt; he'd never reflect his emotions he'd masked them or omit them. And although Avery would never be as gracious at them, as he was. Very few people could gather Avery's true emotions.

Dissimilar, reading Rosalie was elementary, she was full of teenage profound narcissist, and although Avery wasn't arrogant; she knew her worth. And she knew it didn't belong here, in New Orleans. Maybe she belonged somewhere with rain, not redundant rain, but drizzles, excluding any windy storms. Wind, and Sun where never compatible with Avery's frizzy locks.

"So?" Rosalie hissed, standing straighter as she strived to act like nothing was bothering her, and had no care in the world, but she forgot Avery played that charade for so long, she was the only proficient girl for that job. She'd out do any porcelain poker face doll. The common practice of attempting to hurt someone with words and brutality, was no stranger to Avery. It took a lot more than physical or emotional pain to hurt Avery.

"Let's cut the bitch girl shit-!" Avery snapped, in no mood to debate and see who could win the bitch contest. "The fuck were you in a cheap ass brothel? And why the fuck have you not been picking up my calls?!"

Rose huffed indignantly, "Last time I checked, you weren't my mother!" Rosalie spat her face growing redder by the minute.

"Well since she almost left you die all alone, I suggest you tone down on that hostility." Avery resonated, crossing her arms stiffly. The acerbity of her words caused Rose to shiver, and she couldn't suppress it; not even if she tried.

Both friends glanced glares, before Rosalie let her worries escape, sobbing on Avery's petite shoulder. "She's suppose to be my mother." the tiny whisper, seemed so uncharacteristic, to Roses usual tone. Avery waited quietly, the questions lingering into the back of her mind. She only could focus on her best friend at the moment. Once Avery had ruled out the Endraya situation, Avery's mind had eased but now it seemed restless.

It had been three hours, holding and hugging Rosalie to discharge of all her sadness and pain, and even though Avery knew that the treacherous memories such as betrayal couldn't be erased, nor the pain, rage or frustrations they caused would ever be forgiven; not completely. It was clear Rose had seemed much more calm at the moment. As she sat quickly, her usual captivating orbs seemed dull and puffy, as well as her illuminating appearance seemed cadaverous.

"He hurt my mom..he hurt her, hurt me then made her watch. S-she watched. She didn't even _try_ to stop him." Rosalie hissed faintly, she knew the worst part was no one stopped it. Her mother hadn't even shown emotion afterwards.

"You could have came to mine, if things at your home got bad." Avery admitted nervously, it was rare feeling where Avery felt perturbed at her words, but discussing emotions and all the details wasn't something Avery was thrilled about. She was destined to fuck up with it soon, and she had no intention of offending Rosalie. That was the last she intended to do.

Rose scoffed, "I couldn't go anywhere." She stated defiantly, shoving a thick chunk of her tresses behind her small ear. Rosalie was faultless at masking her emotions in front of the whole school, excluding Avery. From the beginning of their alliance, Avery had always been adept at reading her emotions to an extent Rosalie couldn't comprehend herself. She figured it was because examining a person from retrospect or third person perspective always allowed you to glimpse at parts the person, didn't really acknowledge about themselves.

Avery gnawed her lip hesitantly, she had a question, the answer was fairly simple and the reply was predicted, but in two complete different predictions. Rose could either snap and shut away or consult.

"Rose...What did he do?"

Rosalie's curvy fame changed immediately, her body becoming rigid and distance. She was sure her voice was lost, her tongue been sucked into oblivion. But when she reached to gasp for suffocating air, she came to terms with her reality. She knew Avery had seen and felt more pain than her prior to this, but maybe now; this made them alike more and understanding of each others feeling. She wasn't going to push Avery away like she usually attempted when they argued but instead she'd answer and find hope and serenity in the presence of her best friend. Even if her best friend was the most damned bitch on this earth. Their was always light in the unexpected places.

"He tried to burn me alive." She confessed blankly, her eyes clenching tightly the tears threatening to spill some more. Avery froze, labelling the answer "unexpected" was an understatement. Understatement of the millennium. Avery's eyes directly inspected any inch of visible flesh Rosalie displayed. Avery was so engrossed in examing her (Rosalie) that she almost didn't catch her next statement "Unfortunately for them, the door rang and he couldn't continue."

Avery let out a relived sigh, her chest elevating an inch, her face remained vacant.

"Her only successfully harmed my wrist." Rosalie murmured faintly, sticking out her wrist which was coated in severe burn marks. "Look Rose, you need that checked out." Avery advised. Rosalie shook her hand, "No no hospital, no police either." She stated adamantly. Avery recognized the burn as a second degree, daring to fall at a third degree one, and aside from a fourth degree; third was the most painful and inflicted the most pain and same. Not to mention the healing process.

Avery sighed, "Well at least let me check out." Avery warned.

Rose nodded submissively. "Ok then." Smiling softly at her best friend.


	10. Stunner

**Authors Note: So I understand the last few chapters have been majorly stalling and lacking in some Mikaelsons, but don't worry these chapters to come will be jammed pack Mikaelson (Including this one!) They'll be a lot more melodramatics after this chapter, and also SPOILER ALERT! Davina is returning! Sadly for one episode only though ;(**

 **Anyway Avery's outfit to the ball**

 **cgi/set?id=220853852**

* * *

 **Songs**

 **Symphony** **\- Zeds Dead & Charlotte OC : Rebekah And Avery**

 **Intensions Kiiara : Avery getting sent wine/ Kol Rebekah talk about her**

* * *

 **There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**

* * *

In life time it felt like a million years have passed to reach this day, in another sense it felt as if the week had flown in a second; Avery really couldn't decide which one she felt, except she knew it was something in between. With all the stuff that had happened with Rebekah, then at the school, and then Rosalie and now to top of her chaotic distressing week, she had a ball to to attend.

Contemplating not to attend would be drastically stupid and humiliating, plus Avery needed a good distraction and answers. Although the stranger had slipped her mind, he always lingered back into, seeping into her subconscious mind and dreams.

Avery glared at her reflection, examing herself their was no doubt in her mind Rebekah would most definitely scrutinize Avery's appearance, a strapless bandeau dress. It was glimmering coal shade, an intricate lace trim finished the dress off at the bottom, it clung to Avery's hourglass like a glove, Avery was petite yet she had slight curves and a thin weight, not intentionally but her father was always around and their was barely and food left in her fridge. The dress displayed most of Avery's short, tan legs which she elongated with six inch Louboutins. She'd finally be Rebekah's height or an inch shorter at the most. Her makeup was done flawlessly, she looked slightly more tanner, she'd made sure to swish the foundation down her neck, for the rest of her exhibited body she used a glistening Victoria Secrets PINK Sun Kissed Vacay Tinted Self-tanning Gel, added highlighter to her collarbones and the peaks of her shoulders. Her wispy lashes framed her misty grey eyes (Thanks to her contacts) She purchased some a while ago. Her lips seemed plumper with the classic red lipstick.

Avery huffed tiredly, she hadn't even left yet and she was already frustrated. Hers arms ached as she heaved her thick locks which she'd surprisingly managed to tame by straightening, then curling then running the straighter briefly to tame the curls again. She finally decided to half her hair, half up and half down. She'd received a text from Rebekah, the address it was somewhere located in Berksfield. Thankfully it didn't take Avery long to detect the mansion, the size was enormous the sun rays rebound of the draping crystals, candles lit across the compound, manifolds of dancers, waiters handing wine and champagne flutes. It was impeccable, Avery was overwhelmed in awe, she' have to force herself to contain herself in front of Rebekah. The last thing she needed was to insinuate that Avery was some blithering, blabbering mess.

The inside was a thousand times more magical than the out, Avery couldn't fathom how it was even possible. She'd spent a few seconds admiring before Rebekah appeared from thin air; literally. Rebekah donned a sequinned, jewelled Versace gown. Extravagant, lush and ostentatious. It was not like Avery was expecting any less anyway, the expression on Rebekah's porcelain was challenging, she almost seemed surprised.

"You arrived."

Avery raised her arched eyebrow, "Did you expect me to not to attend?"

Rebekah shrugged elegantly, "You aren't exactly an acquaintance." She stated.

Avery's brow never dropped, "Are you hoping for me to become one?"

Rebekah's brow shot up this time, never had she met a human who was reserved yet sharp. Certain phrases she structured and her method of twisting the statement back onto Rebekah was intriguing, general humans would usually become thwart and vexed, yet she was divergent. They both were. "Are you implying you want to be?" Rebekah pushed smirking, she knew she'd trapped Avery.

"Considering your persistence, I think you want me to be." Avery affirmed, tucking a piece of her prolonged locks smiling.

"Considering your assurance, I think you want to be." Rebekah repeated smiling at the young girl back. When neither girls replied, Rebekah stuck her pale, slender palm out, "How about we begin afresh? I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. The host of this exquisite, exclusive ball." She introduced smiling honestly.

Avery couldn't help but let a small truthful smile of her own slip, "Avery Lowe. Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Avery foreign confusion. Before transitioning into pretence realisation. "Oh that's right, you were that talented blonde girl that tried for cheer leading right?"

Rebekah beamed flattered and proudly, "Who else?"

Avery chuckled, "So did you get the place?" Avery probed strolling casually with Rebekah, her intentions of getting close to Rebekah for her brother had _almost_ slipped her mind, until she noticed him and seemed as if he'd noticed her too. His devilishly angelic features seemed even more suave, his tailored suit and clean cut trousers. His silky brown tresses complimenting with his fawn pupils. His light skin, not as pale as Rebekah but was faultless like his sister.

Avery hadn't heeded Rebekah's calls, until she began trembling her gently, snapping Avery out of her gawking. Avery gasped quietly, he'd vanished just like the first time he'd dispersed in less than a second.

Rebekah followed Avery's gaze, where her brother previously stood but he'd vanished too quick for both girls eyes, leaving Avery in impact and paranoia. Rebekah was confused and slightly anxious as she glanced at her new acquaintance. Swallowing thickly Avery apologised quietly, "Got caught up. Sorry." Rebekah hadn't heard Avery speak so lowly, frowning at the girl.

"Come, I'll show you round." She linked arms with Avery tugging her into the direction of a waiter. Handing them both a champagne flute, Avery sipped the spicy, piquant alcohol down her throat. A pleasant burning sensation thereupon. "You look pretty by the way." Rebekah complimented eyeing Avery carefully, examing every inch of the material that clung to her, unlike Avery, Rebekah's dress flared slightly towards the end, whereas Avery's clung throughout both beautifully parallel.

"Thank you, you look good too. Versace?" Avery speculated correctly, Avery was more than familiar with designer and expensive brands, both her sisters, father, and best friend favoured designer brands.

"How did you know?" Rebekah mused curiously. Avery shrugged, "Call it a habit."

Their was a silent, pause in the presence but comfortable one, "So, how many siblings do you have?" Avery questioned, attempting to stay calm and cool, blowing her cover now would disastrously treacherous.

Rebekah nodded placidly, "I have four brothers, although one is absent; Finn. But the rest are wondering aimlessly around somewhere. Nik, Elijah and Kol. You'll most likely see all of them, Elijah's walking towards us now." Rebekah pointed out, and Avery noticed a smartly dressed man ambling smoothly towards them. He looked like a much older version of Rebekah's other brother. The one that had saved her.

The man smiled politely, "Hello sister, I see you have socialized." Elijah pondered slightly before introducing himself, "Forgive me, where are my manners? Elijah Mikaelson."

Avery smiled weakly, "Avery Lowe." Her raised her palm placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. As soon as he dropped it she fought the urge to wipe the back of her hand vigorously against her dress, she had OCD like that.

"So Miss Lowe, how is the party? Enjoying it?" He surveyed.

Avery nodded, "What's not to like, I mean it is rather compelling." Avery teased sharing a look with Rebekah who smiled coyly at their inside joke, Elijah who raised him eyebrow unaware at the small quip.

"Well our family has a reputation for throwing the most exquisite and extravagant balls, consisting of the higher class of New Orleans." Rebekah beamed boastfully smirking widely at Avery.

Avery giggled slightly, _"Obviously."_

* * *

One hour later, Rebekah had apologised profoundly and confessed her brother was calling for her, she'd promised to return although she hadn't yet. Avery figured she''d been held up by some guest, so she sat at the bar draining the alcohol someone anonymously kept sending flutes of wine her way. At first she found it oddly flatting now she couldn't care less as she gladly drank. But it was even odder, whoever sent it knew that _that_ specific wine they were serving was Avery's favourite, and no other one.

She'd glanced around cautiously but everyone seemed engrossed in the dancing now taking part, elaborate gowns sweeping gracefully across the marble ground, swaying to the rhythm of the music. Definitely not Avery's type of music or dancing. She'd most likely end up collapsing and stumbling clumsily onto everyone, she cringed at the humiliating thought.

Just as another waiter placed the flute besides her, Avery ceased her. "Who is sending this?" Avery interrogated but the waiter merely pressed her lips together and swayed her hips away from Avery until she disappeared.

Making a noise of annoyance she was unaware of the captivated orbs settled on her, memorising every feature of her neck and back, how much they yearned to place kisses across on her back and neck, allowing piercing fangs to sink, feeding off her constantly. The rapturous feeling of the silky substances the thought alone caused caused a pair of fangs to grind against a jaw. _Of course she was all oblivious._

She looked bewitching in her tight, black dress. There was no deny of her hourglass figure, the black trim of her dress covered her thighs, short but classy. Her hair to height ratio made her hair seem ten times longer, her height seemed to increase with the six inch Louboutins. It was impressive how high her alcohol tolerance was, it was pretty safe to say she'd lost count of her drink a while ago.

Avery's mind was buzzing with thoughts of the strange man, the one that had saved her. She pondered of him for the remainder of her stay at the ball, where was he? Where had he gone? Blatantly asking Rebekah would be completely and totally idiotic but she desired to know the truth, even if it wasn't she expected or longed. She needed those answers, but everything came with a price. Money, gold, silver name your value Avery would give it all if it obtained her answers.

He was undoubtedly handsome, but Avery didn't know anything about him. But she was sure nothing would change. Avery glanced down at her phone. A text from her father, her long stiletto nails browsed across the screen, _Coming home tomorrow._

Ugh great how perfect?! (Note the sarcasm!) Annoyed she hissed annoyed and didn't even wait for the waiter to put the flute down before taking a swig, and consuming it all. She was done with fucking everything.

Expended in her annoyance and alcohol she didn't notice the set of eyes staring at her. Rebekah Mikaelson promised she'd return but accidently hadn't she'd gotten wrapped in with other guests but she was pleased now, as she stood next to Kol his eyes never swaying from Avery's figure the small smirk cemented on his lips she was absolutely breathtaking. Her blood and scent was another whole level.

"Are you trying to court her or kill her with all those drinks?" Rebekah taunted, but Kol merely stood silent as he raised his flute to his lips and watched Avery mimic his actions. His eyes roamed her charmingly.

"Stunning isn't she sister?" Kol mused smirking. Rebekah tittered, aborting her brother allowing him to continue in his gawking.

* * *

 **Long chapter it was like around 2000 words but yeah I wasn't planning Avery and Kol to associate as of now, but him to stare at her from a far and send her drinks, although Avery doesn't know it was him or that he was staring at her. Tell me if you guys want me to continue the next chapter like this (Still in the ball) or as a new day.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review tell me what you guys think!**


	11. It's a cruel cruel world

**Nothing Haunts Us Like The Things We Don't Say**

 **Hey guys! What did you guys thinks about the last chapter? I'm really excited for Avery and Kol to meet, I'm probably gonna keep this chapter as a filler and the next one should have some melodramatics but I'm thinking of including some flashbacks from Avery's childhood and explain a bit more in this chapter because this whole plot line has a focal point usually I'm very plot line organised about my stories, I'm most likely going to write one more book after this, but that's it and then I'll most likely shift back to my Beautiful Strangers one!**

 **Let's get into it. Also theirs some cussing involved (mildly)**

 **Also italics are song lyrics!**

* * *

 _I'm putting you out of your misery_

 _'Cause darling you're dragging me down_

 _I wish I could say that I'm sorry_

 _But I'm over that, now I'm taking you out_

 _It's a cruel, cruel world_

Avery groaned groggily as she rubbed her sore eyes, the Mikaelson ball despite consuming an enormous amount alcohol she didn't have a treacherous hangover- thank god. She turned on thee shower allowing the water to soothe her and wake her up, her hair, body was washed and lathered in moisturiser. Avery stumbled her way to her vanity spraying a vast array of body mists. Her shorts and comfy shirt accompanied her down the stairs as she had the fluffy blanket clung to her. The light humming of the TV, and smell of Tea, Toast and Eggs.

She knew the Tea was her fathers, the Toast Jemima; her fathers girlfriend and the eggs were Avery. She loathed Jemima as much as she loathed her father they were both absolutely vile and hideous. Jemima was Latino just like Avery's father and Avery but that still didn't make her or her existence acceptable or relevant at all. Stupid strumpet, as soon as Avery entered the large kitchen her father sat drinking his tea, Jemima hovering around the toaster. She heard a pair of shuffling feet, "I should be going to work." Her father declared as she glanced down at the Rolex on his left wrist, his fitted suit his general attire.

Avery's father owned Berksfield Bank, the biggest bank in New Orleans, the most proactive creatures stored their possessions as well as money. Witches usually put their grimoire and witch amulets, whereas vampire put stakes including the infamous white oak stake. Although the Mikaelsons didn't put it in their themselves they knew it was the only way of having a weapon close by. Berksfield Bank was the most unexpected place despite it's high status. It was the only thing witches, werewolves and vampires agreed with. Berksfield and the rules of Berksfield. Of course Avery was unaware of the supernatural ornaments lurking in her fathers bank, she was inattentive to every aspect of the supernatural, courtesy of her father.

 _I used to see beauty in people_

 _But now I see muscle and bones_

 _You know I never wanted to hurt you_

 _But I'm sorry, my friend, this is the end_

"Don't forget about tonight!" Jemima reminded loudly causing Avery to cringe, "Could you not control your bullshit? I just woke up!" Avery hissed moodily, stabbing her scrambled eggs, with her slender metal fork. Her father merely rolled his eyes at his daughters rudeness and Jemima cowered awkwardly setting her toast down. Once Avery heard the door slam, she yanked up smashing her dishes into the sink and stormed back up to her stairs.

Avery had learn't about her father girlfriend a while ago, she'd never been accepting or kind towards her. Avery made the excuse, "She's a whore." But in actual fact Avery couldn't take the pain and betrayal, any other girl other than her family that associated with her father she felt angry, paranoid, betrayed and threatened. Shaking her head, she began changing for the day.

Black high waisted shorts and black festival shirt. Clasping her mothers locket, she swung on her converses and noticed her anklets that never budged, her father had gifted them to her when she was born. She'd never taken them of now they were stuck despite having small feet. One anklet was white gold, and a simple triangle. Another a small key and one small Swarovski crystal one.

 _So I'm saying my goodbyes_

 _Goodbye to my good side_

 _It only ever got me hurt_

 _And I finally learned_

 _It's a cruel, cruel world_

 _It's a cruel, cruel world_

They were all beautiful and sentimental, but Avery wished she could rip them off, it was only another iota towards her fathers loyalty, her mothers locket however Avery didn't know how she'd resume life without it. It was the only specimen left of her mothers. Given to her by her mother. Inside a picture of her mother. Affectionately closing it, she cleared her throat erasing the emotions from her eyes and face. She'd walk to school, maybe even meet Rosalie on the journey, she still was unsure of how she felt was doing so catching up with her was crucial.

It took three hours to walk, and ten seconds to locate Rosalie. Avery recognized Rosalie's athletic frame, flipping and squatting all across the pitch. Ambling up to the pitch, Avery noticed Coach Flinstock, the biggest psychopath in the whole of New Orleans. He was just plain ludicrous; legit ludicrous. "Lowe, I suggest you keep those eyes low unless you want me to rip them out." He threatened warningly.

Avery glared strangely at the man, his chaotic, spiky hair located proudly on his crazy ass physco scalp, although Avery barely saw him he always confused her but yet at the same time, surprised her and made her laugh. Weirdo.

"Well chop chop Lowe, it's not your dad's field!" He yelled furiously his tone full of sass. Avery rolled her eyes, "No, It's my granddads." She sarcastically resorted sighing as the physco man glared at her. Mouthing a 'later' at Rose.

Deciding she was't in a mood to wait around, Avery hiked back into the school and instantaneously noticed petite Raina Ruiz conversing with her older cousin Keegan. He wasn't that old just a year, but nevertheless they were all in the same grade. "Keegan!" Avery's voice echoed across the vast hall, as she paused in her track setting her glance on the light skinned-black man. Who was very attractive, Avery would be drastically lying if she said she hadn't found Keegan fit. But Avery wasn't in the whole relationship stuff anyway, she saw him twice a day, once in home room another in trig.

He immediately smirked despite his impeccable looks, his attitude was clearly parallel, however strangely he always warmed up more to Avery; she figured it was because they were close family friends. "Hey Lowe!" He greeted, spinning round from his cousin to eye Avery appreciatively, while Avery merely rolled her combat pupils. His clad black shirt displayed his toned and muscular arms.

"You do the Spanish homework?" Avery probed tucking a strand of her thick, wavy locks behind her ears. Keegan scoffed, "Of course not!" He exclaimed as if Avery was being incredulous- but of course she was being ludicrous.. No one in high school did their homework until home room, recess and lunch right before the lesson it was due for. Only the nerds really did their homework beforehand. Including Avery!

"Me neither." She admitted shrugging. Raina continued with her own stuff, she wasn't in Spanish she took French. Which Rose thought was pretty stupid considering the fact she was half Latino. but Avery understood she wanted to expand her knowledge although she was pretty sure Raina had majorly been regretting taking French. Avery knew both languages perks of being biracial.

"Where's blondie?" Keegan snickered while Raina smirked. It was clear that both Ruiz cousin weren't big fans of Rosalie. "Cheer leading." She answered ignoring their annoyance, "Oh. Here she comes." Avery announced.

Raina coughed, "Well I have to go to my next period, don't wanna be late." The acidity clear in her voice as she sauntered off, Keegan smirking Avery off before sauntering of too.

"Ugh thank god." Rosalie remarked as she observed Keegan and Raina turning opposite corners and disappearing. "When did Flinstock return?" Avery quickly changed the topic. Rose flipped her long blonde hair shrugging, "God knows!"

"He's returned from hell and trying to drag me and the rest of the cheer squad back with him!" She hissed yanking out her chemistry books. "Harrison will shit on us if were not on time." She reminded.

Avery rolled her eyes at the thought of Mr Harrison their chemistry teacher. The biggest bitch in New Orleans. He always seemed to have a stick stuck up hiss ass, all the time. Literally _all_ the time.

"Miss Lowe!" A reprimanding tone made her jump out of her thoughts, ugh Harrison. "Are you planning to camp outside your locker or re you actually going to attend my lesson?"

Avery sighed loudly, "It's gonna be a long day." She grumbled lowly. Storming irascibly.

"So, just to be clear you didn't copy Endraya?" Rick Coleman interrogated tampering the truth, his crooked nose poking in between Rose and Avery. "You sure you didn't steal pokemon's long nose?" Rosalie snapped the acidity rising in her tone crystal clear, Rick Coleman always transgressed and each time as consequences would strike he'd always aspire to pin the blame on someone other than himself. Spawning bullshit for dust in 0.0000000002 seconds was his speciality. Avery desired to break every bone in his jaw, fracture every bicuspid, molar, premolar- god knows what a bloody premolar is but all Avery knew was she just wanted rip each one out and make him and his whole family choke on it.

And although she knew he never predetermined physical torture, he sure as hell intended something! Subjectively, he made advances for every single person in New Orleans to endure his constant mocking, and all the ridicule he faced, but he brought it on himself no matter how harsh it sounded. Sometimes Avery wondered how pathetic and preposterous it was for some to crave empathy after all they served. Especially someone like Rick Coleman. He desired to be desired, to be worshipped the floor beneath him be lathered in glory. But it didn't work that way you either earned it or forced it upon people to worship you but with that status came a price. A formidable price at that one Coleman was inept to give.

Though Avery did find it mildly amusing that he thought he could. He was much of a pussy weakling for that shit. Maybe if he actually supported himself with adequate justifications, and threats he could live up to he might have had a chance of being somewhat worshipped- in high school but instead he hid himself behind some imbecilic magazine with is name in big, thick font labelling him as the foolish founder of the shit.

Avery rolled her eyes imbecile.

* * *

 **Hey guys, longgggggggggggg time no see? I've recently been sooooooooooo busy, I'm in the middle of transitioning school so it's all busy busy! HOWEVER, on more exciting news, THE ORIGINALS IS RENEWED FOR SEASON 5! DO YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING?! YES, YES THAT'S ME! I'm so excited, what about you guys?**

 **Link to Avery's outfit**

 **untitled_378/set?id=220859001**

 **leave a review and tell me what you think! thanks for reading!**


	12. Forgive Me Darling

**Authors Note: So I know my updates have been very inconsistent but like I mentioned briefly in the previous Authors Note, right now my life is crazy hectic so hopefully after this week everything in my life should become more stable and fixated. But more or the fandom side did anyone else watch The Originals 4x08 Voodoo In My Blood**

 **Spoilers For The Originals 4x08**

 **So I know I previously admitted Hope was weird but right now she'd such a cutieeeeeeeeee oh my god, recently I have really loved the storyline they've taken with her and I especially loved the part where she saved Klaus from Davina, not to mention Davina was acting like a total dickhead, my positive feelings for her are dispersing drastically. Silly bitch.**

 **But Hope who is only seven btw, Fucked her over majorly. Thank the lord.**

 _ **Hopefully Kol and Rebekah return soon!**_

* * *

 ** _Behind Her Silence Is Everything You'll Never Understand_**

* * *

"You should pick that one." Rebekah endorsed imperatively, her slender fingers grasping the velvety material, dissecting all the pro's and con's. As Avery reached out for a pair of black high waisted jeans, the dress Rebekah possessed was alluring no doubt, however Avery was indubitably a jeans kind of girl. High waisted jeans and crops top were her thing. An abounding amount of people disesteemed her for her choice of clothing. But that was the hilarity in it, they loathed it, she loved it. She'd became inured with everyone's condemnation once she'd learn to accept it, she thoroughly savoured the insults. Most entertainment she'd had in years.

Avery shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm much more of a sneakers and skinny jeans girl." Avery stated utterly tossing the tight jeans into her basket. Atypical lines creased Rebekah's forehead as her porcelain expression fell into a frown. "You wore a dress to the ball."

"Well, I couldn't exactly turn up in skinny jeans now could I?"

The blonde sighed, "All I'm saying is that dresses are beyond flattering than jeans- any day!" She triumphed flicking her golden locks behind her head. Avery began formulating resorts mentally, she really couldn't succumb or slip.

"Except for when it's windy, rainy, snowy, cold..." She reciprocated earnestly before a small favourable smile appeared on her lips, "Would you like me to continue?" Avery teased sarcastically. Rebekah rolled her icy pupils. She'd accepted Avery's shopping proposal for two reasons; One being, she was intrigued by where and what she would buy. Second of all, what Avery intended from this trip. And an additional justification; Rebekah for centuries yearned for a companion of any sort being blood bound to her family impelled her loyalty towards them and them alone. Sure Kol, and Elijah had never been dreadful except for Kol's condescending teasing but by far, Klaus had always been the most, _overindulging_ in Rebekah's intimate affairs. Despite the fact he was that tenacious with all his siblings, he'd always been more staunching with Rebekah than any other of his siblings.

A thousand was beyond the bounds of a average human life span but you'd consider it be a long enough period to find love, settle down? Maybe adopt children. The image of Rebekah lying on the armchair her children, grandchildren surrounding a glowing fire something Avery was more than opportune to, except she didn't want it. _Never._ It was one thing on the agenda that was considered verboten, verboten till the end of time. Not that Avery was consistent with an actual agenda but speaking metaphorically, having a child would be the death of her and that child. Avery was no way in hell maternal, her mother was absent from half her life her father equivalent despite his heart beating his truancy were tantamount to insufficient deaths, Avery would exult in satisfaction the day he suffered a insufferable, death.

Howbeit, Avery wasn't opposed to all children she was just wasn't particularly fond of them- any of them. Taking up residence and relevance in New Orleans was never on this "Agenda" it was all on account of her fathers bastard-ness whereas her alliance with Rosalie was on her account. It was her fault for spawning a significant relationship that made it so difficult to say farewell.

"No, I don't want to embarrass you considering the fact you've terminated all the seasons." Rebekah taunted smirking wickedly. Her plump pink lips seem to set back into their conventional parallel line as her phone vibrated.

"You gonna get that?" Avery inquired attempting to beard her prying. Her fascination to discover the truth with Rebekah's brother hadn't settled one bit, not in the morning, not in school, not in the evening; not even in the night! Haunted with dreams of her saviour, all for the wrong reasons. It made Avery feel disgusted _almost_ filthy and hypocritical. The amount of occasions she reprimanded Rosalie's wasteful actions when she easily slipped her skirt down at the sight of a man. Now Avery felt as if she was in her best friend attitude, and it did not correspond with Avery's beliefs well. Especially when she knew absolutely nothing about him.

Rebekah shook her abruptly, "It's merely my imbecilic brothers." Rebekah seasonably began examing her admirably manicured nails, Rebekah would not elaborate the infatuation any further than she had. Her brothers were repeatedly calling her, but Avery wouldn't know why. Nor would she care to tell. Avery was a decent enough acquaintances but she would not further develop that relationship. It would only result damned just like every other aspect in both girls life.

* * *

Avery narrowed her eyes, and tiptoed carefully balancing with her high heels. They were searching for Rebekah's car, a Ferrari F12 to be exact. It was bright cherry red, sleek with tinted windows and cream leather interior. "Found it!" Avery announced, leading the pathway for Rebekah to follow, Rebekah wouldn't have found such a mundane and straightforward activity if it wasn't for her vexatious older brothers.

"You can drop me of here." Avery suggested. "I can walk, it's not too far." Avery confessed. Despite the spot being three hours from her house but Avery knew she could shorten that time drastically as she been accustomed to doing that.

Rebekah merely scoffed, "Of course not! Since neither of my annoying dimwit brothers aren't home, you can come over!" She beamed. Avery stiffened, as her mind processed the statement. _Stay calm, and poker._

"Are you sure I do not wish to cause any inconvenience." Avery smoothly responded.

Rebekah nodded assured, "My brothers not being home isn't a habit."Avery silently pondered, why would Rebekah's brother being home be an issue? Did she know something? Of course she did they were siblings! But her own families actions caused her contemplate her last statement. But that didn't mean Rebekah was completely oblivious. Just maybe the truth was omitted from her slightly or altered.

As soon as Rebekah turned the corner, Avery eyebrows shot up impressed at the lavish compound, of course Avery hadn't really excepted less but it was much more marvellous than Avery thought. It was the corner home, meaning it was the largest and by a first glance Avery was most definite it took up a lengthy proportion of the cities land. Vintage, yet sophisticated. Iron gates stood proudly at the entrance.

Avery stood admiring the marble dinning table, covered with lit candles. "Come on!" Rebekah beckoned. Skipping into her home but not expecting the sight she was. Kol was draped lazily across the exorbitantly priced couch. Her breath halted, while her face fell. As she faintly heard the voice of Avery.

"Rebekah?"

Suddenly the room was engulfed in her enticing blood, Kol visibly stiffened and they _all_ noticed. Including Avery. Rebekah didn't fear her brother but feared loosing her only acquittance, due to her brother. If it wasn't Kol bothering them, or Nik using Avery against him. Especially since she knew Avery had caught Kol's sinful eyes. Countering his sisters emotions Kol observed the girl. Her long bronze hair was pinned half up, half down any stray hairs were pushed back allowing Kol to study her carefully. She was small, short without a doubt. She sported a black off the shoulder shirt the material clung, her shoulders and collarbone glowed exhibiting the tan skin much more. The black skinny jeans accentuated her round butt salaciously.

Avery's silence. caused his smirk to widen further, as he smoothly approached her as if nothing had ever happened before between them...Maybe it didn't? Maybe she was turning crazy? If she classed herself most definitely mentally unstable before, what would she label herself now?

"Forgive me darling for not introducing myself properly the other day. I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson."


	13. Run, Run, Run

**I have been soo absent from fanfiction recently, and I just wanted to say I'm so sorry, but my life schedule has been so hectic and chaotic I had no gap or time for fanfiction, I started a new school and theirs all these exams on topics I haven't covered because in my old shitty school we didn't cover those. However, I do have a few chapters partially pre-written and as soon as I have those completed I'll post them after that, I don't really know how long I'll take to write and upload more chapters.**

 **But on more lighter news, I created another blog AGAIN, those of you who have read my stories from before when I had the Mercedes trilogy up should know that I had one then but it became very weird and all over the place so I'm in the process of creating that you can check it out if you want, it's called:**

www. ilovetwilightx999. blogger and then .co .uk

I'm sorry it's written all mumbo jumbo but fanifction was being a prick and wasn't allowing me to add it, so if you check my profile on fanfiction the link should be on their!

* * *

Rebekah hissed something low and incoherent but Avery couldn't assimilate any inch of reality except for the angelic demon in front of her. His tousled brown hair and the impish streak in his brown orbs, he looked dissimilar to Rebekah, very dissimilar as Rebekah had long, straight hair which was blonde and icy blue eyes, they only shared a similar shade complexion, slightly pale.

Beguiled at her brother, Rebekah toiled her friend's arm, desperately tugging Avery towards the doorway. But it was clear she wouldn't leave. The concrete silence formed a lucid conclusion; she'd chosen her brother of her. The preceding females in Rebekah's life had all become slain at the hands of her brothers; Klaus predominantly, Elijah rarely Kol sporadically. Regardless of which brother, the bottom line was they always obtained Rebekah's happiness and screwed up into a small ball, or in Klaus's case stick a dagger straight into her chest. Her situation had once again been reduplicated by guess who? _Her idiotic brother._

Avery's silence resulted in an enraged Rebekah storming out the compound, a whirlwind trailing behind her.

Kol smirk never faltered, as he urged her to speak. "You're not a mute now love? Come on speak!" He beckoned clearly amused by the scenario unfolding in front of his eyes. Avery could only deduce his emotions as twisted joy; she didn't see what he masked.

The mischievous glint in his brown orbs wasn't mutual as Avery stood with absolute seriousness plastered on her small face. She only dared speak to receive her answers but now she assumed it would transpire into something else.

It was not until she spoke, she realized the coarseness and dryness of her throat. "What are you?" Fear and contemplation laced evidently in her tone, of course, she'd be imbecilic to not fear the unknown and even more imbecilic to chase after the unknown; but she had.

His eyes continued to hold his amused glint but his tone contradicted his orbs. "I don't really follow darling, care to elaborate?" His low whisper caused her to release an involuntary shiver.

"You were fast, faster than usual...you stopped the car. Fuck you broke the fucking metal." She warned herself and attempted to restrain her furry she hardly knew him; all she desired from him was the truth.

He forged bewilderment, "I don't know what substances you teenagers take in these modern days however I think you should get your brain thoroughly examined. Hallucination isn't normal sweetheart."

Avery narrowed her eyes, "I know what I saw." Avery stated assertively. Standing he'd ground, her father's shit had been treacherous she wouldn't submit to another cunt.

"And what do you intend on doing with these accusations exactly? I doubt anyone would believe you?" Kol snapped. Avery would be lying if she said she wasn't taken back by his mood swing and forwardness.

"Did I mention anything about voicing my accusations? I know what you did, you know what you did." Avery spat. "Why don't you just confess?" Kol let out a chortle at the girl's attempt of being intimating. She was roughly 4"9 and he was a rake compared to her.

"Confess what?" He demanded roughly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning closer towards the mouth-watering scent.

"You stopped the car impossibly fast."

Kol shrugged, "It's hardly impossible if I stopped it?"

Avery held her breath, was that confession? She continued to toy with her words; it seemed as if the scales were more in her favour. She could slowly loosen that confession until she got the exact words out of him.

"Why did you save me?"

Kol's eyebrows shot up. "Like I said before I have no idea what your blithering is about but considering the fact you think I'm some sort of saviour you're hardly treating me right."

Avery had only spoke to him once and she'd already been caught and twisted in his mind games, his poisonous tongue leaving her perplexed, he was subliminally confessing to saving her but then directly denied it? How could he stand their, his calm menacing demeanour stood joyfully before her eyes, the devilish smirk plastered on his expressions.

She swore lowly, raking a palm through her dishevelled locks. Her cobalt eyes, latched onto his chocolate brown orbs. The duration of their contact wasn't comprehensible, to either of them and Avery's mind immobilized, every nerve in her body decrepit. Chewing her lips, her consciousness slowly began forming like hazy clouds around her. Dusky, bleak clouds.

It was absurd how she could assimilated the state of being impair while her insides spun vigorously, the disgorge threatening to overflow from her small mouth. Snapping her mouth shut, as if her lips and clenched jaw were some sort of barrier, preventing the vomit for hurling up viscously. Kol watched her, as she stood mutely his transfixed gaze broke as at last, as the small gasp left her. A sense of responsiveness had reoccurred somewhere in her system. And only one word formed, _run._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again I apologise for the lack of updates however I should be posting again very soon so keep a look out for those, also I'm sorry for creating such short chapters it's just everything chaotic and hectic in my life is majorly effecting on my fanfiction life.**

 **My blog remains incomplete as of now, but their is an acidic hearts tab which is partially complete so if you guys wanna check that out. It'll at least have the basic images of what Avery, Rosalie, Endraya look like also a few others mentioned in the story will be included.**

 **My blog sole purpose is for fanfiction**

 **Leave a review tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	14. It Was Me

Avery Lowe, stood at the edge of the road discombulated followed by annoyance as she detected the tall, captivating male standing expectedly at the edge of the street, sporting his perpetual smirk. Crossing her arms across her chest, Kol glanced amusedly as she stormed over evidently annoyed at the fact he'd shown up outside her school. "What the hell are you doing here?" She urged furiously.

Kol shrugged elegantly, "Figured you were in aid of a ride." His tone suggesting that they were acquaintances or knew each other well on a trust level- no way in hell did Avery trust him. Especially since they both agreed to meet in a certain district but instead he'd come right here to collect her, _dick._ "I thought we agreed to meet up outside the river." Avery hinted affronted.

"The area surrounding the river is rather crowded, and I prefer more _intimate_ gatherings." The words danced of his tongue tauntingly, smirking as he tucked her tresses behind her ear, observing entertained as she attempted to suppress her shiver. His eyes continued dancing around on her, taking in her attire and appearance. A long sleeved, fitted black pleated shirt, with black ripped jeans, clutching at her Navy trench coat. Her hair was gathered at the top of her head, she wore makeup and a dark mauve lipstick which complimented her sun kissed skin colour.

His eyes lowered further, until a vigorous rustle halted him abruptly. His eyes turned cold, as they scanned the forest whoever watching attempted to follow him conspicuously- evidently failing as he forcibly yanked the car door open. "Get in the car." Kol growled lowly, Avery glared astounded. "Get in." He repeated his tone much more acidic this time, motioning to the seat as if she was stupid but Avery stood there, an expression Kol gathered as stupefaction. He ordered her and expected her to obey. That was not the ritual not in this era anyway. Avery thought displeased at his sexism. Her silence and rigid pose clearly indicated she was not going to obey. Crossing her arms of her chest. "Give me one go-"

He growled lowly, pushing her head into the black Ferrari Spider. Her small frame meant she weighed nothing more than a husked feather to him. He was not going to stand here and argue.

His fingers went to the locks ensuring the were closed as he could feel Avery bashing on the windows furiously. Could thing they were tinted he thought. His vampire speed caused him to effortlessly run into the direction of where he was the ghastly figure the scent afresh but the figure vanished. His eyes scanned the forest, no ghastly figure swayed but he knew his eyes didn't deceive him after all he was an original vampire. Any threat he faced he'd instantaneously stake it, but right now he had feeble threat locked in his car.

* * *

Her lips were stood in a parallel line while her arms tightly wound across her chest, her bronze her slightly ruffled. The annoyance was not a secret. How preposterous could one man be. He'd locked her in the back of his sleek car and now he'd somehow ludicrously compelled her to sit down so he could 'Explain' Bloody cunt excuse better be good. She thought coldly as the acidity rose in her pupils.

Kol knew she was waiting for a plausible explanation, but he wouldn't give it to her unless she asked, because how would Kol really know what she desired if she didn't verbally communicate. He wasn't a mind reader.

The thick tension and quietness had Avery at the edge of her seat, meanwhile Kol sat rather comfortably and at ease as he lounged lazily as if this was his grandfathers cafe. She knew what he wanted, she knew it was a trick and she refused to fall for his escapade. "Could I get you anything sir?" The waiter a perky blonde approached them unmistakably drooling over Kol. Avery exasperatedly rolled her cobalt pupil. Kol found her silent attitude rather intriguing.

"Nothing for me love, what about you darling?"

She shook her head defiantly. The waiter waiter nodded for an elongated length of time in Avery's opinion.

"Nonsense, she'll have a large hot chocolate." Kol order on behalf on Avery.

Her glare didn't terrorize him, it was kind of cute. In actual fact, 4'9 ft human girl was attempting to intimidate an 1000 year old original.

He leaned closer to her, tucking the strand close to her eyes afar, it felt as if it was posing as some kind of veil. Brushing his slender fingers across her earlobe. Avery forthwith yanked the piece back out.

They sat in this silence all the way until the perky blonde returned setting down the hot chocolate besides Avery.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She pleaded sweetly twirling her blonde strand between her fingers.

Kol shook his head. The blonde giggled while Avery restrained herself from pulling a face, Kol nor herself had said anything amusing so why on earth would she feel the need to giggle that god awful giggle. Hell, Kol and her hadn't even said anything at all.

She nodded sending a flirtatious smile his way, strutting off. Kol paid no attention to the perky blonde.

Alternatively, he convened his focus to Avery. Women loved attention, flash them a charming smile and they'd result as putty in his fingers. Dropping his face into his propped elbows.

"If you don't start speaking people will begin thinking your aphonic sweetheart."

Avery detested his pet names love, darling, sweetheart. She'd converse her pet names for him and he'd hardly be flattered. Stupid cunt. "Well my voice is reserved for people that aren't imbeciles." Avery grumbled testily.

"Ouch sweetheart, I'm going to pretend that was offensive to save you the humiliation."

She scoffed, "What you mean in actual fact is, you can't take the truth!"

"Oh so she speaks!" He gaped mockingly, theatrically flapping his arms.

"So now we've finally uncovered your voice box. Why don't you begin using it?" He taunted, gulping her hot chocolate, which was hers even though he did pay for it.

"Like I said, I don't intend to waste my breath on imbeciles." Avery repeated.

"You just did love." Kol pointed out smirking, taking another sip from her hot chocolate.

Avery's mouth suddenly became dry, fuck. He'd trapped her and had her exactly where he wished.

Before Avery blurted out, " You just called yourself an imbecile."

"No." Kol corrected, " _You_ called me and imbecile and then _you_ portrayed _yourself_ as an imbecile, but the blame most go to me of course, my perpetual good looks are distressing you- understandable sweetheart."

Avery scoffed, "Hardly." Fugly cunt, but in reality he was really hot. "Why did you lock me in your car." She demanded. Kol smirked widely at the satisfaction, and their it was. "I shall not waste your precious breath on my imbecilic self." He declared tauntingly. Tucking his chair in, his back to Avery as he took a step towards the door, Avery jerked at his arm roughly.

Kol spun around- on his account of course. She could never accumulate the strength to beat an original. His body was pressed against his I'm every possible way, intimately and lustfully even if lust wasn't what Avery was feeling right now. "Is their something you wished for love?" Kol whispered darkly into her ear.

Avery immediately pushes him away, blushing Scarlett. Glancing around nervously she became aware of the various looks she was receiving.

Raking a hand through her frizzy locks, covering her face in it. For once she appreciated the frizzy bush on top of her scalp.

"I-I asked you a question." Avery swallowed thickly.

"These mixed signal are really bemusing darling. Maybe if you were more polite..."

"Tell me."

Kol shrugged, "I thought I saw something- I didn't." Except he did but their was no need to share it.

"So you locked me in your car for what reason exactly?" Avery hissed.

"Because I planned on taking you home and keeping you captive in my bedroom." He resorted sarcastically, walking straight out.

Avery frowned following after him. "That still didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed furiously. "You saved me, you appeared from no where! I've been going out of my fucking mind. I know what I saw, I know it was you that stopped that car what I cant figure out, is how?" She rambled afflicted. She didn't expect hunting down her answers easy nor did she expect them this fast. But she had and he was just bewildering her on to another level.

"And?" Kol spat venomously as if he hadn't heard her whole rant as if he was oblivious to her aggregation. "Like I stated before no one would ever believe you, they'd merely think you were some attention seeking teenager like every other average teenager." His voice held hostility not necessarily towards her or because of her. But a numerous amount of events piled on top of each other but his blood lust for her was most definitely at the top of his list. He craved sinking his fangs into the crook of her neck, desiring to hear her scream because of him, for him. Begging for her life. She wasn't aware of the effect she had on him.

"I already fucking told you! I wasn't planning on telling anyone!" She screeched angrily. "Why can't you just admit it was you!"

Kol scoffed, "And what would be the outcome of that exactly, considering you've already so adamant it was me anyway."

He felt like strangling this girl into oblivion while draining every ounce of the blood at the same time, while another part of him desperately desired to create bruises all over her revealing collarbone and shoulders, bedding her, claiming her as his own.

"Fine." He growled. His faced inches away from hers. **_"It was me."_**


	15. Your's Truly

Avery's mind was occupied by yours truly, Kol Mikaelson, after his confession they'd precipitously parted ways, Avery couldn't believe she felt the urge as if she needed to apologise, except she had nothing to apologise for she reminded herself bashfully. She was experiencing rather violent and concerning patterns of mood swings, and strewn emotions. Turmoil, frustration, desire and annoyance.

Although Seeing Rosalie at the edge of the bench smiling widely did ease her annoyance slightly though. "Hey Ave! I brought up some toast!" She exclaimed cheerfully pushing the slice of buttered bread her way. Avery's brow shot wondered what had Rosalie in such a bright attitude, it couldn't be something that revolved around the cheer squad, Rosalie would have phoned the entire of New Orleans."So what's new in the land of Avery Lowe?" She grinned chewing on her own toast slice.

Let see, she finally figured out the answers she'd been desiring, finally could prove she wasn't going insane and finally had substantial evidence to say Kol saved her. Kol and her had a extravagant (Not the good type of extravagant) argument. All though she accomplished what she needed, she still felt as if she was missing something. He'd confessed. He'd told her it was him, but straight after he'd sped away leaving her alone, astounded and with no ride, maybe her astonishment still overwhelmed her?Instead, she shrugged. " _Nothing really._ What about you, why are you in such a good mood?" Avery peered curiously. Taking a small bite into the piece of toast.

Rosalie glared innocently, "Can I not be happy?" Avery paused resonating for a minute before bluntly answering, "No." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Mr Harrison the bitch isn't here. We have a substitute teacher!"

"Oh well that's some ecstatic news. Let's crack open a bottle of vodka!" Avery smirked widely, disposing of the toast. "You have vodka even when their isn't ecstatic news, and hey I paid for that!" Referring to the half eaten toast piece. Rosalie snuck out the water bottle. Avery grinned excitedly gulping down the intoxicating liquid.

"Calm down Ave, they'll notice." Rose advised warningly. They hadn't really spent any time together since a while. And it seemed Rosalie felt the same, as her preposition sounded rather pleasant to Avery. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping after school?" Rosalie suggested. Fixing the buttons on her denim jacket.

"Sure. Why not?" Avery agreed smiling truthfully. The thought of winding down and having her mind burdened with something other than her feelings was going to be a satisfying feeling. She detested her own feelings, especially attachment and desire. Being with Rosalie meant she was going to be forced to think about others things far from Kol and her feelings- hold up where did Kol come from? Her eyes widened even when he wasn't here he still managed a way to slip in. Noticing the grim expression on Avery's face Rosalie frowned. "What's up?"

"What-no, no, no."Avery gushed, "It's nothing." She muttered. _"Nothing at all."_

"Hey Avery, have you done the art homework?" A tall, rushed Jade Westphall stood at the edge of the bench. Her silky hair thrown into a high pony, as strands clung to the glands of sweat dripping down her face and neck. Jade was apart of a multitude of extracurricular activities, mainly surrounding sports. Just as Rosalie was apart of cheer, Jade was apart of track, swimming, cricket and a volleyball. She was super athletic, yet artistic and creative at the same time. She was unbelievable at drawing. Avery sometimes stood in awe at all the inky tattoo's on the young girls wrists and fingers. Avery wanted a few tattoo's too, well she already had one.

But Jade had much nicer ones. Flicking through her book, she handed it to a sweaty Jade, "Here,you were suppose to copy this out from the lesson you missed and create a whole title page on Salvador Dali also then you have to create your own surrealist image." Avery instructed pointing to pieces in her book. Jade knew not to bother asking Rosalie she'd merely reply with a bitchy narcissist comment. She didn't admire the art on Jade's body like Avery did, which was fine but she didn't have to voice it so much.

Nodding thankfully, Jade clutched the book carefully. "Thanks, do you mind if I borrow it. I just have to catch up that's all. I'll give it back in Chem." Avery nodded reassuringly, "Sure it's fine." Smiling Jade waved at her before jogging off.

Resuming with her drink, she couldn't knock of Rosalie's glare, _"What."_ She questioned, although it came out much more as a statement, then a question. Rosalie shook her head innocently, "Nothing just thought she could have been a bit more polite and said hello, like Avery isn't the only sitting on this bench."

Avery shrug, "Your unnoticeable."

Rosalie glared at her best friend.

"Irrelevant." Avery insulted teasingly.

Slapping her on the shoulder, Rosalie dragged Avery and herself to first period.

* * *

Avery Lowe, had the most bizarre, unique dress style yet pulled it off- every time. Sporting a Rock Print Corset Detail Swing Playsuit, she tightened the corset. That was on top of the playsuit and not hidden underneath her clothing. Her hair was pulled in an elegant low pony and her lipstick staining her lips. She struggled to fit into her black block heels. Jumping up, she greeted Rosalie excitedly.

"Hi!" Tightly hugging her best friend Rosalie grinned excitedly, taking in Avery's appearance which was dissimilar to hers. Avery's full face of glam makeup, parallel to Rosalie's natural makeup. They had different styles, and opinions which always contrasted each other but nor did the other mind. "So what's the plan?" Avery inquired. "Shopping, clubbing and getting the biggest hangover in the middle of the week?"

Rosalie nodded, "Pretty much." She answered mundane as Avery giggled, shaking her head. They'd first gone to the mall, and Rosalie had examined rack through rack whereas Avery quickly scanned through the racks for the sake of not dying from boredom. She brought a few stuff in comparison to Rosalie who'd brought the whole store (s) stores. She brought a lot.

They settled for a nice bar in Seventh Avenue, which transformed into the most ratchet, smuttiest party-hard bar in the whole of New Orleans- no lie. "Let's dance!" Avery squealed over the music, as her and Rosalie began dancing the buzz of the alcohol getting to their mind. Her body pressed and suffocated against a bunch of crowded, sweaty dancers all grinding their bodies together. "I'll get the next round!" Avery screamed as Rosalie nodded hazily, as she was in some stranger man arms dancing.

Avery brought the whole round, and the next two and the ones after the and all the ones she could remember after that. The club was dim, and cheap which is why they were allowed usually people always double looked Avery, due to her height and small frame. It had very few strobe lights. They were both exceedingly drunk when they'd entered the car. "Who's car did you say this was again?" Avery shrieked blasting the grime music, bursting the car speakers.

Rosalie made a funny noise, "Said his name was Jamie...Or Luke or maybe Babazulayaa." Sputtering drunkly, Avery fell into fits of laughter her mind in an other zone, forgetting Rosalie was drunk driving, her noisiness wasn't helping Rosalie's dizziness. Suddenly Rosalie felt outstandingly queasy. "How..How can you go from Jamie to Luke to Babaulayaa!" Avery grinned her high pitched laughter filling the car, accumulating the sounds, the speeds and pressure Rosalie screamed loudly, as the car screeched. Before the car and the passengers inside faced a blow.

Both girls quietened in the deadly silence, they almost died. Avery had realized they'd crashed into a stop sign. Rosalie was shaken up, whereas Avery quickly responded to the situation. "Get out." She ordered quietly. "Get out Rose, we need to put the sign back up!" Unbuckling her belt, Rose firmly grasped her palm. _"No."_

 _"No?"_ Avery repeated appalled, "No, Avery, No!"

Avery frowned at her best friend as she began to get out the car. "I swear to god Rosalie if you don't pick that sign up I'm leaving."

Rosalie scoffed, "Why are you even being such a buzz kill Avery, it's not my fault it's just a stupid fucking sign. Get over it!" She screeched. Avery glanced coldly at her best friend. Slamming the door harshly in her face. As Avery began hiking defiantly in the opposite direction of the car she had a tight wail from the car. She was deserted in the middle of fuck knows, and now it had began to rain. How fucking ironical. She thought bitterly.

Scrolling through her contacts until she approached an irksome contact who she knew could help. Unwillingly pressing call they answered after the second ring. Avery waited for the person on the other line to say hello first, but it was evident he wanted her speak first. "Hello." She spat. Kol chortled lightly as he heard the grudging tone in Avery's voice. He was surprised she'd called him, even more surprised why.

"I need your help."

* * *

 **From here the story escalates, and the storyline in my opinion will become more in depth and divided, I mean it's already sort of split but from here you will really see the division, and stuff will become a bit more complicated. The drama between Rosalie and Avery won't be major, because their best friends and they'll always makeup but it what comes after.**


	16. Never

**I really envisioned this chapter to take a whole new perspective but instead I cut it all out and wrote this instead which in my personal opinion was much better, I'm still trying to give Avery some background information and include in the story. I did consider writing flashbacks but I didn't feel it would fit into the story. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thank you to the review it was really sweet of you!**

 **Soundtrack**

 **Six Feet Under- Billie Eilish (Avery)**

* * *

Avery laid in bed, the gust of wind clinging to her trembling body, jolting her into a fit. The events of the night replaying in every possible mode, every possible angle, every possible perspective. Kol had dropped her of home. Rosalie had left her, she refused to pick up the sign Avery herself didn't really know why she was so furious at Rose for crashing into it, however Avery couldn't shake of the unwavering pit in her stomach.

Everything had unfolded in her mind, through so many worlds she honestly began contemplating on what actual reality was, and what it had become. She'd been involved in two different accidents, with two different people for two different reasons. None which had anything to do with Kol, yet each time he'd rescued her, except this time she didn't have any questions for him, she didn't have anything to say at she'd called upon him to save drive her home and so he'd done so. The journey home hadn't been anything except an acidic silence.

But that was ok, his classical music drowned out the sounds of reality and forced Avery into her thoughts. Thoughts she didn't want, memories she didn't want to see, and unwanted feelings. If she wasn't engrossed with the events of the night, she would have been stuck mentally musing about Kol's choice of music. She stared at the barre, empty wall in front of her. Her eyes boring into the freshly painted wall. It was a dark burgundy shade one Avery had chose no paintings, canvas or pictures bare and numb, just like her. Swallowing thickly, her gulped echoed across the room.

She felt the cotton sheets become moist under her sweaty touch, discarding of the dishevelled bedding she found a spot on the bay window, the cool temperature felt good as her right cheek pressed against the cold window. Tracing the scar on her left thigh, managing a ghastly smile at the memory of how she got it. Growing up Avery had always been short, shorter then the rest, shorter than everybody. Which had it's pro's and con's, for example playing hide and seek was enjoyable for herself when she was a child, being small meant she could become compact and discreet in dark corners and shelves, until her sister had found her and marked out all the spots Avery hid in the back of her brain. Avery was a competitive child, never liked loosing. But then again, _did anybody?_ Adamant, she wouldn't loose the next round Avery thought she'd be a big girl and climbed onto the stainless steel, high and pointy gates surrounding her house, getting past the gates and hiding behind the tree would be something her sister would never figure- Avery had slipped and her leg had dragged down, the tip of the gates had cut through the flesh of Avery's left leg, not all of it but it had been an inch deep or so. The memory was hazy,she hadn't remember much after falling but that could be due to the nasty bump on the head she received when her head had made contact with the solid ground.

Rubbing the faint scar, her mind wandered further into the past. Her grandmother Aubrey, (Father's mother) was a devoted Christian until everyone found out she'd robbed both her husbands AND had an affair. Her father grew up with two other siblings, John and Zara, his sister Zara had always been gracious to him even after they found out they were merely half-siblings however John had always held a deep jealousy. Avery didn't know a lot about her fathers family history, but she knew enough to make a rough image. John didn't like his brother, when John found out his mother had an affair and his brother was now his half brother, it was the perfect excuse to voice his diastase for his younger brother. Avery, like her aunt Zara was the youngest her father being the middle child, John the oldest. Just like her mother Avery was the youngest child.

Sighing lowly, Avery pushed the strands of hair away from her cobalt eyes. Kol had came, despite her annoyance and frustration towards him he had arrived, but of course he'd brought his perpetual smirk along with him. No matter how hard she tried, her mind always managed to swarm back to thoughts about him. He'd hadn't mentioned anything about the other day, nor did he show any readable signs of emotions when he arrived, but maybe he did and Avery was too engrossed in her own self. Maybe, maybe not? Feelings were exhausting.

Her cheek was now becoming warm and flustered as she hissed lowly annoyed at the drastic change in temperature. Firmly giving the window a good yank she managed to open the large window, throwing her legs out. The chilly, night air grazed soothingly across Avery's bare legs. The dark night, had few aeroplanes flying above, but absent of what made it lit; stars.

Avery couldn't understand why people wished aeroplanes were shooting stars, how could they have that much faith in something other than themselves. Avery didn't believe in faith and hope in other people or object. If she desired something she was ought to get it herself, she'd learnt that the hard way. People didn't put other peoples safety above theirs, nor did Avery. Their was no one who Avery would die for, unless she'd come to care for someone which she highly doubted. It was be almost impossible to find someone you could bear your sole to. People came into this world, and people left this world meaninglessly Avery was just another one of those people.

* * *

Avery missed the next few days from school, infact she missed a whole two weeks. Fixing her denim shorts, Avery began listing all the ways she could spend the day, which was began to getting really troubling for her. inserting her earrings, Avery figured she hadn't saw or herd from Farkle in a while. He was the only who understood her situation, only one she could really relate to.

He lived in a vast and lavish penthouse, top floor. With a whole train track system installed, one which he'd installed himself. The elevated alabaster counters were polished to apex. Her small fingers glided effortlessly across the marble work surface, admiring the infallible architecture. "Avery, was Farkle expecting you?" The voice of Minkus, Farkle's father broke Avery out of her admiration.

She shook her head lightly, "Sporadic visit." She stated quietly. For some reason Farkle and his family had always impelled Avery to behave and act in a certain way. Forcing her to see a new perspective- one that wasn't her own; which was an ascendancy when she was rarely acting indecisive, however Farkle adopted morals that Avery should live by- but she couldn't. She couldn't help but deem Farkle slightly delusion at times he lived behind a computer screen, she lived in a real world.

Fidgeting with the buttons on her high waisted shorts, Minkus noticed that she was stood in the kitchen, besides the fridge. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" He offered, wavering the plate of perfectly baked pastries in front of Avery's eyes. "No thank you. I was just admiring the impeccable architecture." Avery declined politely.

Minkus aimed to repress him emotions, he knew Avery barely ate at home. Her father was barely around she couldn't cook, for some reason despite her father being a culinary expert Avery was just incapable of making anything but a tasty salad. And you couldn't have salad for breakfast now could you. Unlike some people, Minkus didn't become ignorant to Avery's neglect like people usually did; he fed her as much as he could when she came over, which was very rare. He often encouraged Farkle to invite Avery over when he could; but he merely brushed his father of and simply stated _'She won't come'._

"Oh come on now, it's rude to decline your host." Minkus teased, swirling the plate of treats in front of Avery temptingly. She chuckled softly, "Not if I declined it politely." Minkus rolled his hazel eyes, brushing his curtains away from his eyes. "Their is no politely declining a host, but of course you'd only that if you were commonly going out instead of being a secluded little lady bug." He joked, as Avery took a bite of the smallest pastry on the tray. Smiling unwillingly, she did enjoy Farkle's company and his home but sometimes she felt as if Minkus was very clingy. Making jokes about how she was supposedly 'isolated' or 'secluded little bug' what he didn't understand was she was merely reserved, and hated being an active socialite to formal dinner parties, or balls because it meant she would be forced to act as something she wasn't. It meant she would have to sit their and answer extraneous questions. Discussing her life matters was not something Avery was collaborative towards.

"Oh here he is, Farkle! Looks who's decided to visit us!" His fathers cheery tones, beamed through their vast home caused him to visibly cringe, surprised he hadn't gotten use to feeling of echo's bouncing vigorously in his eardrums. Farkles eyes landed startled on Avery, was he expecting her? Their usually was a justification behind Avery, she didn't do things sporadically, _not ever._


	17. What do you think I am?

**So what do you guys think, I've been spending part of my days pre-writing chapters as much as I can, I already have a good few pre-written and I will continue to do so because that means all I left is posting them. Anyway, did anyone watch episode 10 of The Originals?** **BEWARE SPOILERS**

 **I haven't watched it all but from the snippets I saw:**

 ***Rebekah seemed absolutely distraught when they figured out Elijah was dead and also when she went to Marcel and found out he was trying to save Sofya; it reminded us of all when he loved Rebekah like that.**

 ***Second of all, can we all talk about that improper Kolvina reunion?! They both deserved better but after what she did with Klaus and Hope I'm not really feeling Davina any more, however if she decides to change her ways then you know, maybe there's a chance at happiness?**

 **That's all I've watched so far anyone know a site where you can watch movies, the best after Putlocker shut down was Yesmovies however right now it isn't loading The Originals 4x10 so yeah, leave them in the reviews?**

 **Soundtrack**

 **The Lumineers - Stubborn Love - (Avery And Kol)**

* * *

He was getting agitated, flustered and frustrated which so wasn't a good look on Farkle Minkus. "I'm presuming your here for a reason?" He murmured stiffly, his fingers pressed against his lips. Aver shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really." She admitted. "I was just bored and thought I'd pass round."

Farkle stared at the girl as if she was incredulous, a few moments passed and his shock still didn't wear as he awkwardly positioned himself on his large couch in front of Avery, who in contrast; draped her legs casually over the love seat. Her wavy hair framing her smoky eyes and crimson red lipstick. Farkle cautiously glanced as her sharp nails clicked loudly against her phone screen. Her crossed his legs, uncrossed them, laid them flat and tried sitting on them but whatever position he attempted Farkle was unable to get comfortable.

Instead he attempted a new tactic, could get him killed but whatever. "You and Rose...been absent." He stated hesitantly. Scratching the back of his bright orange scalp vigorously, he'd never look more like his father than he did then. Like Minkus, Farkle had curtains that draped over his hazel eyes however Farkles were more green-y than hazel. As his curtains billowed in the window, that seeped in through the open window. Avery halted, glancing up at Farkle silently cursing. "And..."

"And...You randomly appear in my home, is everything aright?" Farkle enquired vigilantly. Avery scoffed, letting her legs drop onto Farkles dark oak wood floors "Has anything ever been aright?" The rhetorical questioned left Farkle fumbled for words while thoughts swirled in his ingenious mind. Chewing the edge of his lip he allowed a small frown to crease his porcelain face. "And then you have to make it aright." Farkle declared bravely.

"And everything is aright." Avery affirmed tenaciously. Watching Farkles face twist into an assemblage of emotions Avery sighed defeated, "Were not speaking that's all." Farkle paused, "Does this have anything to do with when you wanted me to track down her phone?" He queried. Avery shook her head violently, "No, no nothing like that." She assured. "In fact, were long gone from that."

"Then what, what is it?" He interrogated. Avery swallowed thickly, "Nothing Farkle, nothing important." He scoffed, "Well when you miss two- going on three weeks it makes it seem as if there _is_ something wrong!" His voice boomed across the entire room, bouncing of from each four corners. The butler ushered in, perturbed. Examining both teenagers Avery raked a hand through her untamed locks.

Her lips pressed tightly together, "She just gone a bit AWOL and it's disturbed our friendship. It happens get over it!" Avery shot back harshly, once the butler had left. Farkle held his breath before nodding faintly. Concluding it was best to discard of the topic, Farkle raised the gaming controlled in his left hand, while grasping his own in his right hand. "Wanna play?"

Avery rolled her eyes, "You know I'm absolute shit at video games." She stated in a matter of factly tone, regardless she took the controlled and shifted her spot to the leather beanie in front of the plasma TV.

He grinned wickedly, "Exactly."

* * *

Avery sighed contently, the pinini she'd ate at Farkles had been divine. Her plastic coke cup, tightly in her grasp. She sipped the cold iced drink, her music blaring through the headphones. She was all too consumed in her music she only felt the impending stranger she was going to bump into when she actually bumped into him. She left out a groan, her drink spilling slightly on the expensive looking suit.

Although when she saw him- he wasn't a stranger. Her face dropped visibly, "Dad." She greeted flatly. James Saint Patrick stood there in his $900 dollar suit. "Avery." He greeted simply, fixing the button on his jacket. Avery rolled her eyes exasperatedly, shoving her phone into the back pocket of her shorts. Her father stood still, "Jemima is coming round, I expect you to be home at eight." He settled.

Avery plastered a fake sickly sweet smile, "Then I'm sure you;ll be rather ecstatic to greet thin air, because I'm busy." She lied, her legs began moving forwards until she felt a strong palm grasp her wrist loosely, forcing her to spin around to her fathers stern expression. "Well then you'll have to cancel whatever your doing and plague us with your presence." He teased smirking, displaying his dimple.

She glared at her father, sticking up her finger. "Goodbye."

James Saint Patrick's eyebrows rose, "Where do you think your going exactly?"

"Somewhere." Avery responded.

Her father moved towards his black sleek car, opening the passenger seat awaiting upon his daughter, "I presume you need a ride." Avery's could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat. Once again her father had proved to be the biggest pompous dick, and attempted to control everything and everyone, everywhere. "No."Avery announced resolutely. "I'm walking it."

Her father rolled his earthy brown eyes, into the back of his head. "A car will be quicker." He assured. Avery clenched her fingers tightly, "I'd rather run myself over with the god damn car." She grumbled testily. Her eyes scanned the area until they stopped on an all to familiar black Ferrari. Her breathing halted a fraction, "Actually I already have a ride." She blurted out stupidly. His eyebrows arched further.

Avery sauntered over to the car, while her inside tittered with nerves. Her stomach felt as if she was gymnastics in the Olympics. The somersaults her intestines were doing, weren't the good fun type. Avery hesitantly glanced at the car window hoping he'd take it as some kind of sign. Unless it wasn't him. Which would be totally humiliatingly shaming. Fuck, fuck, fuck shit.

Avery spent at least a good fifteen minutes pacing up and down the street, she was regretting denying her fathers offer, of course she'd never tell him or anyone else for that matter. The car hadn't moved nor had their been any sign of the suspected owner. It began getting chilly and chillier. Avery's finger pressed against the screen. She'd called a cab, which would have been the most cleverest idea to do at the beginning but Avery wasn't always clever.

"Hello can I hav-" Her words cut short as they met with Kol's. She attempted to stammer out the next words, she quickly did an a 180 degree turn, screwing her face into a small ball. "Yeah, please. Quickly."

"Avoiding me are we?" He quipped clearly amused, he'd watched her pace for thirty minutes, too scared to check if he was inside the car so she waited patiently, well at least she had done so, she was now on the phone to some cab company. Avery chewed her lip falteringly. It was in situations like this she seriously was clueless.

"Erm..Hi." She greeted fumblingly. His brows raised in amusement, "Need a ride?" He offered.

 _Confidence, Avery confidence._ She repetitively chanted in her brain. "That depends, are you going to lock me inside it again?" She teased. Kol rolled his dark orbs, sliding the door of his car open for her. Avery smiled shyly, sliding into the rather large seats. For part of the car journey Avery was silent, Kol often gingerly glanced at the young girl. Her eyes seemed transfixed in the winding forest, he gathered by the look of concentration on her face she was most likely in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts darling?" He mused, easily swerving in the chaotic traffic.

Avery halted, realizing he was talking to her. _Confidence Avery, don't be such a pussy_ She inwardly chanted. "My thoughts are much more valuable than just a penny." She guaranteed defiantly, Kol arched one brow. "How about a dollar than?" He taunted. Avery gasped mockingly, "I can't believe you'd consider my thoughts that invaluable." Her mind began forming a plan, oblivious to Avery Kol already had one.

"I know. How about answer for answer, I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine." Avery proposed. Kol inspected her offer, before inwardly chuckling and accepting.

"Well I already asked a question, so go on answer."

Avery shrugged, "Just thinking about stuff."

"That didn't answer my question." He averted. Avery rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking about what I'm gonna eat for dinner tonight." Avery lied, she'd really been thinking about him, but he definitely didn't need to know that.

"Now answer mine." Avery quickly spoke before he could intervene. "Why did you come when I called you the other night?" She probed curiously, the question had been on her mind the night he'd came but she occupied with Rosalie now reflecting back on the night. It was peculiar Avery had called him, even more peculiar he had actually came.

"I came because you summoned me." He replied frankly. Avery frowned, hey barely knew each other yet the first time he'd risked his life to save her, the car could have easily ran him over too. Well if he was normal.

"But I-" Avery began but Kol cut her off. "It's one question each" He reminded her. She snapped her lips together as questions flowed through her mind. Kol's next question came as a surprise to Avery.

"What do you think I am?"

Avery's heart delayed for a second, "What?"

Kol repeated the question again, "What do you think I am?"

Kol watched as Avery froze, he'd clearly caught her of guard with a question like this. But he needed to hear the answer to it, and so did she. She cogitated his question y, she wanted to answer with the same absolute accuracy and confidence he'd asked her in. And their was only one truthful response Avery had. _"I don't know."_

* * *

 **Authors Note: What did you guys think? Been a while since I've written a proper Authors Note like this however I just wanted to know your thoughts on this chapter. I honestly really fluked this chapter, more so towards the end; slight writers block. Anyway, what did you guys think about this chapter? Leave your thoughts in the review section! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Bloodstream

**Hey guys!** **Updates are going to be a more frequent, hopefully there's aren't any spelling errors or anything because I write them in spare times where I can check over and scan my work.**

 **It may seem late to you guys out from when I'm writing this Ariana Grande's Manchester Concert (The one love for Manchester) She's just honestly so amazing and you could seriously hear all the pain and emotion in her voice, it was so upsetting. I actually live in the UK, and Manchester was close to me, but after that another attack happened in London and truthfully it's so scary to think if they begin coming closer. Like Manchester is so close to my home. It so devastating to see incidents like this occurring. But remaining hopeful and standing in unity is all we need. (Insert heart emoji)**

 **Soundtrack**

 **Possibility- Lykke Li (Avery)**

 **Love and War -** **Fleurie (Avery)**

 **Ed Sheeran - Bloodstream (Kol/Avery)**

 **Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love (Kol Avery)**

* * *

A void and null Avery, harshly forced the slinky material across her body. Today she was going to school, regardless of the fact she'd meet Rosalie or not she could no longer stay confined in this four walls. Everything had turned into turmoil, usually Avery had a firm grip of everything surrounding her, she'd slipped up once- she would not allow it to repeat. Fixing her dark jacket Avery hiked downstairs and began walking to her three hours away school. She wasn't in the mood for anything, no music, no youtube videos no nothing. The weather seemed to contradict Avery's feelings, the glistening sun rays being across Avery's small figure. The cheerful screams of children filled the air, it was only in New Orleans that despite whatever grievances and demons people dealt with; vibrancy and joy would always prevail.

School was just as tedious as she imagined, even more. Rosalie hadn't been there, Endraya had been but it was absent of Rosalie which Avery thought was for the best she couldn't deal with Roses melodramatics. Raina Ruiz had offered Avery to come and sit with her and her clique at lunch but she'd politely declined. People had been gracious to her at this school, more gracious than her family ever had but at the same time she loathed it, every inch of the school she detested. A thick clump of anxiety clung to her insides, maybe declining Raina's invite was imbecilic where would she eat now? The tables had been occupied by certain cliques and groups Avery spotted the one her and Rosalie usually sat on. She wasn't going to sit there.

Instead, she found a spare seat next to Farkle which wasn't surprising considering he was categorized at a "Nerd" but Avery didn't have an utter care in the world about what her fellow high school peers thought of her company. His expression spoke more than his words, mouth gape and eyes wide Farkle Minkus contemplated on whether his eyes were deceiving him or not. Avery Lowe was sitting besides him in a hall full of the most critical people ever. It may seem exaggerating classing other students as the biggest critiques but it was accurate; the five years of high school felt like the longest five years of eternity. Living in the moment of everything was just as bad as reminiscing when you left. The misery you endured here would persist no matter how old you went. Words left scars too.

But the other peers wouldn't canvass Avery's choices because she was in the highest rank of friendship groups but it was those in her friendship group that would judge her; more directly Rosalie. Rosalie Duke would not accredit this behaviour and would most likely be kicked out the group, but then again they were best friends. Friendship discombulated him, Avery's choice discombulated him even more. He didn't know what to say, but Avery knew that despite his lack of words he was totally and utterly befuddled and aghast. A few more seconds past before Avery opened her mouth and flatly said. "Yes Farkle, hello to you too." Her tone laced with sarcasm.

He continued staring at her for a few more seconds later, before slowly lifting his burger and taking a bite. They both ate in muteness. The cacophony in the room caused by the other peers, blared blearily into the background. Engrossed in her thoughts nor Avery or Farkle noticed the high pitched obnoxious cough, until two slender hands bashed furiously against the cold table.

Avery hadn't processed the now lonely cafeteria until now. Endraya stood there, her long shiny blonde hair, flowing pin-straight. Her baby pink jacket and white attire complimented with her far skin. Forging a fake smile, she directly pinpointing her gaze on Avery. Completely ignoring Farkle. "Hey Avery, I heard Rosalie's been absent for a while and was merely wondering if she was aright?" Avery scoffed, she didn't give two shits about anyone but herself and that's exactly why she was asking, she'd deducted Rosalie had cracked under pressure from what they did, but instead she'd crashed into a stop sign despite it being a minor thing Avery's body began consuming her with this dread as soon as the sign hit the ground. She'd chosen her instincts over her best friend.

* * *

Avery smiled nervously, "I didn't know you wanted to hang out today." She confessed apprehensively fiddling with her fingers. Everything from the prior nights felt overwhelming and clashing. It was unexplainable, but Avery didn't need to explain it if no one would understand. If no one would care. Which no one would. But Kol seemed mildly interested, those thoughts came as soon as they left. _Of course Kol didn't like her it was just some silly stupid childish infatuation! She refused to be that girl._ She refused everything and everyone. She'd push him away and get itchy when he'd become clingy and eventually, he'd leave her. Just like everyone and everything.

 _I got sinnin' on my mind_  
 _Sipping on red wine_  
 _I've been sitting here for ages_  
 _Ripping out pages_  
 _How'd I get so faded_  
 _How'd I get so faded_

Kol shrugged, "It's the weekend what could possible a girl of your calibre be doing at a day and time like this except for getting hammered and smoking till death." His philosophy seemed to replicate Rebekah's as if he was older _much more_ older than older. Like he'd seen and heard everything and know of everyone, as if he knew about everything you could possibly know. As if he was some human- not so human- encyclopaedia.

 _Oh_  
 _No no don't leave me lonely now_  
 _If you love me how_  
 _You never loved me_  
 _Ooh_

Avery's face scrunched into a new expression Kol hadn't seen her wore, "Of course because that's all anybody would think of me isn't?" Avery spat venomously the acidity rising vigorously. Her bitterness yielding across the entire city. Kol's brow raised entertained, "And what is that suppose to mean exactly?"

 _Colour_ _crimson in my eyes_  
 _Wanted to could free my mind_  
 _This is how it ends_  
 _I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_

Avery scoffed bitterly, gritting her teeth violently. "Why don't you tell me? Since you were the one to say it!" her arms swung turbulently of course she was no match for him however her sudden jolt of movement caused him to loose balance for a split second. "No not really, technically darling; you said it."

 _Fading out again_  
 _I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_  
 _So tell me when it kicks in_  
 _Well tell when it kicks in_

Avery felt her breathing letup, of course like everything it wasn't her fault, it was always hers! She was merely being puerile but every slipped out from her mouth uncontrollably and it seemed as if he didn't have any filters either. A thing they had in common. Kol frowned sighing perplexed slightly, he'd witnessed these "Girly breakdowns" with his sisters, when Rebekah's favourite lipstick ran out or when she "hit pan" on her highlighter.

 _I've been looking for a love_  
 _Thought I'd find it really boring_  
 _God make me another one_  
 _I'll be feeling this tomorrow_  
 _Lord forgive me for the things I've done_  
 _I was never meant to hurt no one_  
 _And I saw scars upon her broken hearted dove_

His arms extended widely to catch her in his grasp but instead she attempted violently jerk away, "Piss off!"

* * *

 **Hey guys second time I included lyrics in the chapter, I don't know if you like it or not? My schedule has been super busy and I have a few chapters left to Beta over before posting also can we just talk about 4x12 of The Originals**

 **Beware Spoilers**

 **My thoughts on Davina have always varied but that last episode Kolvina were goals and Hope, HOPE, HOPE, HOPE! Recently i've been seriously loving Hope and her acting as well and by the promo of next weeks episode I think Summer Fontana for her age especially is so talented, also don't know if you know or not Hayley is planning to remove Hope from New Orleans in the next episode and is specifically kind of boycotting Elijah as if he's some sort of Ebola, like seriously he's Hope's uncle and he's the man she fell for what he did in 4x09 was not his fault he was clinging to some vision.**

 **But Hope's possessed by the Hollow and I have a feeling next episode is going to super super lit!**


	19. Kiss Ass

**Ugh guys! I seriously have the most confusing-est homework question ever! It's for Geography it's about erosion and stuff and I am honestly genuinely 1000% confused afff! I seriously have no idea why I'm telling you guys this but whatevs! My head hurts too ;(**

 **There's no soundtrack for this chapter least I don't think soooooooooooooo.**

 **Anyway** **is it just me or does anyone else enjoy reading episode opinions? I actually find them so interesting like they have one for The Originals and I find it super interesting when they can either contrast my own opinions or whether I agree. But the two shows I've watched which are tremendously amazing are of course**

 **The Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

 **Prison Break**

 **Prison Break is AMAAAAZING! I can't explain in words how good it gets, like at first I wasn't really into it but hit season 5 it was exceptional and the season in the Shona prison was soooo soo good. My favourite character is obviously Michael, Mike, Sucre, and although I hate T-Bag bc he was a rapist he never failed to make me laugh he's one of those characters you loathe his actions but sometimes feel a pang of sadness for him especially when his son died I was so happy he got revenge. And lets juts talk about Mike; ugnfh there's no word for that cuteness he's basically another version of his father. You should totallyy watch it, I love it.**

* * *

 _ **"Your looking in the wrong place for my love**_

 _ **Don't think because your with me, this is real"**_

* * *

 _Kiss ass, the one thing Kol hated; being a suck up._ However sometimes it was mandatory, if he desired something strongly he would despite loathing every second of it. He didn't desire Avery strongly, just her blood. Or at least that's what he told himself. "Avery!" He raised his voice irked; he couldn't fathom how or why he'd ever be captivated to some foolish human child.

"Piss of Mikaelson!" She shrieked in a futile attempt of hitting him. He scoffed merely rolling his eyes, before firmly grasping her small arms into his big hands. Avery glared fiercely at him, meanwhile, Kol penetrated a mundane unaffected expression. "Now darling there's no point in getting all worked up."

She gritted her teeth, "Fuck you Mikaelson!" She spat venomously, "LET. ME. GO. NOW!"

Kol Mikaelson shrugged nonchalantly. Providing her with no answer she began writhing and squirming. Kol allowed her to continue her childish antics before she opened her small mouth and let out the most vociferous, high pitched scream causing Kol to cringe, knocking him off guard. She took his weakness and ran, and stupidly ran for the first thing in front of her sight; his car.

A string of curses escaped her plump lips, he smirked tauntingly. "Tsk, what foul language for a girl your age." Avery childishly kicked his seat crossing her arms across her chest her lips tightly pressed together. Precipitously, Kol's palm violently clamped the steering wheel. His foot abruptly stepping on the clutch, his Ferrari surged vigorously. "What hell?! Kol!"

Avery could feel a breath forcefully exited her lungs as her severed sharply left. "Oh my-you-crazy-phyco bitch!" The car stopped and Avery took all the time to calm herself before a string of worse profanities escaped. She gnawed at her bottom lip, once her body had adjusted to the abrupt situation she began screaming, not as exasperating as the first time but fairly ear-splitting.

This time Kol glared at her rather than cringing, "You should leave." He spoke gruffly, refusing to make eye contact. She scoffed, and it almost felt like a habit at this point.

"You can't be serious?! I think I deserve a pretty justifiable explanation don't you?" Avery shot back starkly.

"Yes, you do!" Kol snapped heatedly. "But I am in no mood for deliberating nor do I intend to; so just leave!" He snarled wrathfully. There was a reason why his wrath was feared more than Klaus's but he didn't intend to disclose this to Avery. But she was most definitely testing his patience. Fucks sake, she was testing every ounce of his self-control he couldn't bear sitting so close to her, having her slight irregular heartbeat hammering into his ears. He craved sinking his fangs into every artery, and when she glanced at him irately, tilting her neck towards the left slightly she didn't help. She wasn't making things easier for either of them.

"Oh my god! Can you seriously not shut the fuck up about this whole "Ominous anonymous shit!" I don't have time for it and by the looks of it, neither do you! I honestly don't know what's so big that you have to continue with all this excessive melodramatics!" She drawled out the words furiously. Kol's expression remaining blank and as unapologetic as ever.

The impenetrable tension began gnawing at Avery's confidence, she didn't know whether he'd scream, shout, throw her out. His slender hand gripped the steering wheel firmer than she'd ever seen him grip it. The steering wheel seemed fragile considering his iron grip. "I think you should leave." He murmured lowly, his raspy voice sending shivers straight to Avery's spine.

"And what if I don't want to?"

* * *

"I didn't know you lived here." Avery confessed, nervously checking over her shoulder. She didn't know whether she'd clash into Rebekah or not. And she really didn't want to. His house didn't seem any less ostentatious than the ball; except it seemed exuberant in a different way. The grand stair case which cascaded crystals was now replaced with a large staircase with a bunch of Juliet Rose's entwined with the hand rail. The walls were coated a light creamy sophisticated colour, she felt the urge to caress the soft material of the love seat but Kol seemed reluctant.

Pulling her hand, he dragged her up the grand staircase and led her to a room near the back. It had dark wood oak floor, all four walls were painted black, a king sized bed laid in the centre. Black silk sheets covering the mattress and extended door led to what Avery presumed as an en suite. Despite the room being dark it was sleek and elegant, and Avery instantaneously could tell the furniture was over a million dollars. But strangely, his house felt like her own. Bare walls, absent pictures yet she could feel en emotional tug in the pit of her abdomen; a lot of things had happened in this household and it didn't taken Einstein to figure that out.

" _Sooo,_ this is where you live?" Avery questioned curiously. "No, it's a random compound in which all my items are stored for novalety purposes." Kol remarked sarcastically, nonchalantly shrugging his jacket on to the floor. Avery rolled her cobalt pupils, _men._

Neatly folding her jacket on the back of the slim couch besides her. She suddenly felt awkward and unfit. His hard, intense stare caused her insecurities and shyness to overwhelm her profoundly, yet at the same time the way he was looking at her went straight to her pants. (In a good way) Only thing was she could't determine if he felt the same way; she highly doubted he did though.

Fumbling with her fingers, Kol's fingers drummed the seat besides him, motioning for her to come sit next to him. Lumbering hesitantly they sat in quietness, and Avery would have given anything to erase it maybe music? Reaching out for the small cassette player, she pressed play only to hear the most one she'd instantaneously recolonized; Clair De Lune.

"Wow...Did not expect that." She muttered lowly.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, I prefer listening to something other than thrash metal."

How could he make an insult so complimenting? Avery scoffed offended, "Excuse me, I'll have you know my music is a blessing to the ears of mankind; human or not. And second of all, that's not what I was going say; I was going to say I didn't know you liked Clair De Lune."

He merely raised his brow, not saying a word. "I like it too." She confessed sheepishly.

"What a miracle you enjoy something other than your usual racket; _finally_ some class." He teased lightly, as she gasped melodramatically playfully shoving into his side. He showed no sign of amusement on his face, but Avery saw it linger in his eyes. "How dare you?" She choked theatrically placing a hand on her chest. "I'm so offended, I've decided I will no longer grace you with my presence."

"Is that so?"

Avery nodded simply, "That is so."

"Dickhead." She cursed loudly.

* * *

 **Hey guys did you like this chapter? Avery only swore jokingly by the way in case it wasn't clear. Has anybody watched Pretty Little Liars (BEWARE SPOILERS!)  
**

 ***Next episode 7x11 we find out who kills Charlotte**

 ***Mona is amazing, I love Mona. If they decide to kill her off I swear I kill myself**

 ***Aria is seriously pissing me off**

 ***Toby's beard is seriously pissing me off, he looks like a hobo. (No offence) (Yes offence)**

 ***I'm not enjoying this spoby storyline**

 ***HANA CALEB GOT ENGAGED VERY PLEASE ABOUT THAT IN** **CASE YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL**

 ***I love Hana too btw**


	20. Psychopath

**You guys should know I wrote this chapter completely differently but it got fucked and cut and one thing I cannot stand is rewriting chapters, which is why this one is sort of late bc I had writers block writing it.**

 **It was originally suppose to be different and now I'm sorta regretting writing** this **one, I defo think that was better but whatever.  
**

* * *

Avery Lowe stood rigidly in the lunch queue, she wasn't in any mood of eating but she was waiting for Farkle. Who seemed to be examining the fish pie, his oval shaped face contoured into an expression of terror, Avery rolled her eyes and dragged him across campus; which benefited him greatly considering the death glare the lunch lady was throwing.

"It's horrendous do they intended on murdering me?!" He shrieked his high pitched voice bouncing off the vast corridors.

"Then it's simple, don't get school lunch." She simply resorted.

"That's easy for you to say, your body is programmed to go months on end starving some of us e.g me- need food."

She groaned, "And your body programmed is to be the most annoying imbecil on the face of this earth!" Farkle had been a decent companion since she'd begun avoiding Rose but now all he did was blab, blab, blab, and talk about a certain girl who Avery couldn't stand but nor could he and the more Farkle talked about her the more Avery began doubting whether he really hated her?

Some common concepts were, when a boy likes a girl he can't have he bullies her until he's forced to confess his feelings, it was would be explainable if Farkles pretense loathing was because he was jealous and in love- but then repeating that in her mind it sounded so abnormal. Farkle, nerdy, geeky, social awkward Farkle in love.

But in a way it reminded her of herself, tiny, isolated, lonesome Avery bearing her soul to another soul- okay that's was it this abnormality would stop now!

Shivering she'd caught Farkles undivided attention, "What's wrong?" He queried quietly.

Despite the fact he was a chatterbox, he was always observant in shifts of emotion or atmospheres. And Avery often fell into a silence or suddenly her expressions became blanker than ever and he wondered what could possibly be wrong?

Avery and him contrasted yet there were rare moments where they could compliment each other's skill and work efficiently.

And clearly, those rare moments weren't happening anytime soon. "Nothing Farkle, piss off."

He frowned lightly, "Last time I checked you came to me, not the other way round!" He informed in a matter of fact tone.

She wrinkled her nose, "Ew Farkle whatever your implying or not it sounds vile either way." She commented disgustedly.

He mimicked her expression, "You truly have a very vile mind."

She glared piercingly at him. "Plus, you're acting as if men continuously say thinly veiled innuendos to you. Your hardly a hit with the men." He mocked tauntingly.

Her gaze seemed to pierce vigorously, "Oh and your such a hit with the ladies aren't you?" She sarcastically spat.

He smiled wryly, "As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am." He wore a small condescending sly smirk the glint in his eyes radiated his joy and Avery knew something had happened.

"Let me guess...Was it your mother? NO, NO, NO, NO it was our history teacher wasn't it?!" Avery teased sniggering loudly.

He glared at her, "Jokes on you A. Because you're going to be weeping when you find out who it is."

She halted firmly grasping his skinny arms, "First of all let's establish something; my names Avery if you dare calling me something I will murder you so fucking hard Minkus that the devil weep." She threatened icily.

Transgression was a bitch, but Avery didn't care so why should he?

"Tsk your hostility isn't appreciated, Ave."

She furiously punched him on the arm causing him to howl in pain. Rubbing his arm vigorously. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" He demanded.

"I warned you." Avery mundanely responded as she continued walking purposely exhibiting a skip in her walk.

He glared at her, "Well you are the fool because my date is absolutely smashing."

Avery cringed, "Ew Farkle no one uses words like that." Glancing at her socially awkward peer.

"I'll give you a few more worthless attempts go on; enlighten me!" He offered enthusiastically.

Avery scoffed, "Please Farkle, you enlighten me with your worthless fanfiction of your "date"." Intentionally sniggering on the word "date".

"It's Raina!" He beamed. Avery side way glanced at him, why on earth would raina go on a date with Farkle?! "No offense Farkle; actually all offense why would anyone especially Raina fucking Ruiz want to go on a with you?"

"I will not lie, nor will I withhold the truth. I myself was astounded but she asked first, and twice and a few more times after that and then after I woke up from fainting she asked again."

Her eyes widened, "You fainted?" She questioned incredulously.

Farkle nodded as if was ordinary. Although the word ordinary wasn't ought to be used so freely Avery thought. But she most definitely knew it wasn't ordinary for Raina to ask Farkle on a date.

"Erm, are you sure it wasn't a joke or something..?"

"That's what I thought, but her face represented no sign of amusement, to be fair it was actually all 100% honesty."

She frowned reprovingly, why did she feel like it wasn't but 100% dishonesty.

* * *

"Thought we could hang out if you didn't have anything better to do- which obviously you don't," Avery admitted.

Kol raised his brow, lifting his legs to rest them on the footstool. "And what's to say I don't have anything better?"

Avery scoffed, "And what exactly is better than me?" Kol knew she wasn't arrogant or vain she was just playing, and so would her.

"Let me think darling because there's plenty, how about the obvious one a strip club the twenty-first century has not only improved technology but improved women." He taunted wickedly smirking.

"Wow you are such an ego booster aren't you?" Avery sarcastically responded as she sat at the edge of his bed, fiddling with his racy sheets.

"Not my fault your a needy attention seeking women." He resorted intrigued to hear her response.

"Are you attempting to describe yourself in third person? Because if you are sweetheart, then you missed out ugly, disgraceful piece of shit." Avery smoothly replied. Thanking Jesus for having backed her up on that one, Kol always managed a way to taunt her with his word game. But not this time, this time she'd won.

She smiled victoriously, as she watched his face drop, and then his eyes began to darken and she cursed lowly. Maybe Jesus wasn't on her side after all...

She paused, remembering she wasn't even Christian!

Wow, she was so weird and random. Concentrate Avery, concentrate because Kol does not look happy. She urged herself pleadingly.

Fixing her gaze on Kol's his sudden movement forced her to yelp. "Fuck!" She screeched loudly, as everything flipped around. Fuckery. He'd thrown her over his should, this was not good.

She began thrashing and screeching and cursing loudly, "Bastard! Bastard! Fucking prick put me down now!"

Kol let out a small chortle of his own, tormenting teenage girls was by far amusing than anything.

Avery had watched a video, a story time video where the women said her sugar daddy had done something similar and thrown her over the balcony.

Reminding, she began mentally screaming, why the bloody hell was she getting so distracted when Kol had her in a position like this- okay that sounded weird.

"You fucking cunt! Put me down! Dickhead! Stupid fucking bitch!"

Her heart dropped as he walked straight out onto the balcony, no, oh god no. "No!No! Mother Fucker!"

Just when he was about to swing her round, she collided with a hard chest. "Do you really think that low of me?" He murmured in a raspy tone. This intimate contact was not something she accustomed to, nor did she want to be.

"Yeah, yeah whatever fuck off. I didn't have a lot to expect except the obvious." Avery grumbled disgruntled pulling herself apart from him.

"Honestly, your natural instincts are appalling, cursing won't get you anywhere." He advised as Avery glared already backed up with a sarcastic comment.

"And what do you suggest I do exactly? Kiss you to prevent you from killing me?" Although when the words left her mouth she immediately regretted, she'd just dug her own grave. Goddamit.

"Well you don't have to try and kiss me every time you think I'm trying to kill you, you can kiss me whenever darling."

She blushed deeply, well if she dug she may as well as lay in it.

* * *

 **UGH MY STOMACH HURTS! I decided to do longer authors Note at the bottom so you can choose whether you wanna read it or not because when it's too long ik it can be frustrating and stuff, so yeah. From the next chapter and onwards im going to attempt to just put relevant stuff (If needed) at the beginning such as soundtracks or something and my own opinions and random stuff here!**

 **And I think it''s pretty clear what "Random Stuff" Is**

 **THE ORIGINALS**

 **BEWARE SPOILERRSSSSSS**

 **Okay so I watched episode 12 and it can we just take a a moment to admire Summer Fontana's (Hope) acting. Seriously I'm sure I've made it clear in some priorly that when I first watched The Originals I seriously didn't not like Hope, her communication and everything felt so strange? But boy did I underestimate her, seriously as soon as we got into around the 4/4 deposits she got insanely good, and seeing her in this episode she was so exceptional, and I CANNOT for the next episode which is coincidently the finale ;(**

 **But on the bright side, there WILL be a season 5 however it will be very very short I herd. So well see, not going to lie, I will be disappointed if the next season is short because Season 4 was VERY short with only 13 episodes and usually there are suppose to be 23.**

 **Also the summary of the finale episode has THE END OF ALWAYS AND FOREVER - in capitals which makes me worried, because does that mean they Mikaelsons will become mortal? I hardly doubt that but tbh sometimes you don't know.**


	21. I Had An Affair With Your Father

**I had exams all this week, and have them all next week too so I hardly doubt I'll be able to update twice in a week or whatever but seriously exam season has shitted on me majorly which is not good for my stress and anxiety levels which has hit the roof. I swear to you, I had a mental fucking break down in my room bc of this math test. Seriously maths is _soooooo_ hard guys no lie.**

 **Anyway** **lord knows when I'll update this hopefully tonight (fingers crossed) however, I just wanted to tell you guys how devastatingly excited I am about The Originals Season Finale, and Pretty Little Liars Season Finale! Two amazing, oldies but goooodies which are ending, well PLL is anyway. The Originals is renewed for another season but PLL is one of those shows I discarded then came back to and I love those type of shows, because no matter what your always kind of drawn back to the story.**

 **Anyway** **im vv sad it's finishing but the promo looked lit**

 **It's a new day I updated a day late but who cares, I have tooooooooooo much to rant about**

 **SPOILER THE ORIGINALS FINALE 4X13**

 **I HATE EVERY BIT OF IT, Klaus, Elijah, Hope oml I am honestly you guys dying. Elijah was compelled to forgot everything about his family bc they all knew he'd come back and save Klaus and if he came to save Klaus the Hollow would be reunited again. So he told Marcel, and Vincent to compell him to forget everyone and everything and my heart is broken, and season five isn't coming out until 20fucking18 and I just can'ttttt.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **Ed Sheeran - Castle On The Hill (Avery And Kol)**

 **Terrible Love- Birdy (Avery/Kol)**

* * *

"Your egoism is beyond me." Avery stated incredulous, walking straight past Kol she collapsed straight onto the clean part of the ground. They currently harboured the forest, not the most astute nor cleanest area to meet up, however it was discreet and in some sense prudent for Kol. A human girl being spotted with Kol Mikaelson either went two ways. **1)** She's probably some food. **2)** She's a plaything Nik could use against him.

Although using playthings against him seemed petty, it meant something entirely different. It was ominous and admonishing, a warning to show Kol who was in control, of course Kol was however his imbecilic pathetic older brother always had himself warped in some twisted fantasy of being dominant. Kol was much more authoritative and savage in his ways rather than fruitless Klaus who painted the bland blonde; Caroline Forbes, constantly.

Pupils inattentive, Avery felt null. She hadn't spoken to or about Rose and it almost felt painful. Avery knew she shouldn't have felt or allowed herself to get attached like this but she had done so, there was no meaning in mentally debating it nor apologising verbally.

"Tell me love, what's on your pretty mind?"

She scoffed, "Your not even worthy of my presence forget my thoughts!"

His chin which was propped on his palms, titled jutting towards her. "Excuse me?"

"Does super power come with defective hearing?" She repeated sarcastically. Her already tanned skin absorbed more sun, Kol glared at her intrigued before simply replying, "No part of me is defective."He smirked coyly, "If your following darling." Pausing Avery's expression morphed into one of disgust. "Oh Kol! That's vile! Your vile! Ugh what the fuck?!"

Deciding a new subject would improve the situation, Avery spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Let's play that question game again; it was interesting." She confessed hesitantly, Kol's body immediately went rigid as he rolled his brown orbs exasperated. That game had foolish, Kol had been naive to play along, the presence of some silly little teenage girl had became a irritant. "I find that game rather imbecilic to be truthful, I just didn't disclose this to you the first time because I was sparing your emotions."

"Weren't you the one who suggested it?" Avery reminded.

He shrugged, "Does it matter who suggested it, that game is fruitless just like you."

The insult wasn't not offensive one bit. "And your dads a dick, anything else you'd like to share?" Avery responded shrugging nonchalantly. "How did _you_ know of my father?" He questioned concealing his amusement.

"I had an affair with him."

Kol raised his brow at the young girl, with all her annoyance she did come with profound amusement. "Is that so?" He probed shuffling closer to her. Her eyes remained sealed closed, while her lips toyed a small reluctant smile.

"Yes, and it is very evident to say; your father was a much more attractive, excelling man." Avery sarcastically responded, she was just joking they both knew it however neither of them displayed any signs of amusement or teasing; the toying smile Avery priorly wore had now been tamed into a thin line. Her face seemed impassive a replica of his own. "My father was an abusive man, who was under some delusional pretence." Kol countered back mundane.

Avery froze, "Sorry." Quietly apologising. He briskly shook his palm, "There's no need for the pity darling, he's dead. Plus, he abused my older brother Nik; which is understandable, considering what a frivolous man he is. Although, to be honest he really is no man, just some deranged boy with no worth."

Avery glanced sideways, generally people spoke high about their family, except Avery- and now it seemed she wasn't the only one with family issues. "Customarily, people talk high about their fathers. Their usually the only example a boy has, one he wishes to follow." Avery confessed, balancing her weight on her small elbows which dug into the hard ground.

"Well darling, I haven't herd yourself talk joyously about your father either."

She shrugged, "I haven't talked about my father; period." Avery reminded. "So, what your saying is, that if you were to speak about your father you would obviously be joyous; of course you would." Kol sharply responded.

"Don't detested me because, I'm such a likeable child; jealousy isn't an attractive trait besides when in my sentence or ever in fact, have I ever implied that I love my father?"Avery soon began opening up, more about herself than anything. Kol raised an eyebrow, "Ooh if your such a likeable child then tell me, why does your father hate you so much?"

"Excuse me, when in my sentence or ever, did I imply my father hated me?" Avery interrogated she continued breathlessly, "My father detested likeable people because he wishes to be likeable, like myself just like you. You most likely detest your brother because he is a likeable person; and you are not."

Kol let out a deep snigger, it sounded obnoxious, condescending and all types of evil. Shivering, Avery waited for him to calm down. "Ah darling, you really are a beacon of amusement aren't you?"

"I am Kol Mikaelson, more likeable than you, your father, my father, and my ignoble brother as well as my "noble" brother"

She scoffed, "Self centred much?"

"Says the girl that thinks she's a very likeable person, more likeable than me! I don't even think that's possible." Kol declared. "Maybe it is you who detests likeable people, because you are not likeable what so ever, maybe _you are jealous of me._ "

"Excuse me?! Excuse me?! I am not jealous of _that!_ " She exclaimed dramatically, wrinkling her nose. She almost forgot all the misfortunes, anguish and remorse and was consumed by something she couldn't label nor annotate. She wasn't sure of anything, ever but at that moment she felt _different,_ yet so _indifferent_ at the same time, as if she was another 15 year old girl, not the fifteen year old girl who'd seen her mothers brutally beaten corpse laid on the kitchen floor, nor the fifteen year old girl with the alcoholic father and separated sisters. She felt somewhat _normal._

It was such a ludicrous emotion, when you put it into perspective, it aroused interest in her, how did Kol feel? Usually she couldn't care less about other peoples emotions but she was so intrigued as to what the Mikaelson man was thinking. She didn't need to question the hate he reserved for his family, because she could relate. She knew what it was like, to hate someone so passionately. "Can I ask you something?" She muttered lowly, raising her orbs to meet his. Her tone was low and quiet, a tone which he rarely herd, he instantaneously assumed she'd repeat something insulting he'd said and begin the same pathetic cycle of self pity Klaus had, instead she said something completely and utterly parallel. "The other day, when you asked me what I thought you were, I didn't mean to answer offensively I just...I just answered honestly, and the best I could. Were you upset?...With my answer or something?"

Her tone trailed of into silence, as a scarlet blush covered her cheeks. She felt humiliated to bring it back up, but she'd be lying to say it never crossed her mind. It had been on her mind 24/7. Every question aroused another didn't it?

"I don't see how that has anything to do with our current topic." Kol spoke sharply, it was apparent, this was not the most favourable topic nor was it the most pleasurable memory for him. "Look...All I'm saying is...I'm sorry if I hurt you." She apologised truthfully. "Don't say that alot..." She confessed resonating her words silently. Kol scoffed bitterly, "Do you really think that I, Kol Mikaelson could get offended and hurt over something as senseless you? You have no worth to and Original such as myself!" He roared amendment, she could notice the furry swirling in his pupils, she could notice his pupils darkening by the second. "Original? Look I just fucking apologised to you, and your being some pompous dick, the least you could do is be honest with me!" She spat, anger of her own rising by the millisecond.

Indignantly shoving past her. His anger fuelled his blood lust even more, the overwhelming urge to murder her combined with the burning desire to taste her exquisiteness stimulated the movement of his fangs, he hissed heinously. Every vein under his eyes, his fangs everything caused Avery to benumb, both of them stood astounded at his actions.

"Avery..."He coaxed, "I..." He reached out to touch her, but her senses returned and she ran, she ran like hell and she never looked back not one bit.

* * *

 ** _SOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think?_ My rant was very necessary but I kept it short, don't know if this one will be short. Oh my god guys I am seriously dying over The Originals Elijah loved his brother so much, he had to be compelled to not save Klaus #Bloododsthickerthanwater I cannot take this depressing-ness seriously guys! I'm emotionally furious and sad.**


	22. Coming Here Was A Mistake

**I am so ecstatic half my exams are already finished just 3 left!**

 **Soundtrack**

 **Love and War- Fleurie (Avery/Kol)**

* * *

 _Everything was entirely and utterly fucked._ The statement felt like such an understatement for Avery Lowe, she stood at the edge of her bed addled. She felt emotionless, yet overwhelmed with emotions she could not begin to annotate. She felt salty tears run down her face, while she quietly choked. _Why was she crying? fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ Letting out a sharp gasp, she collapsed onto her bed screwed her eyes shut and would deal with the facts and consequences in the morning. Because that's the type of person had become, she'd lacked because she had gotten all distracted over Kol, she had been desperate for answers, desperate for some sort of truth now she wished to take it all back? _No, no she didn't. Did she?_ Avery couldn't have believed she could have been so foolish, how could she have not seen what was in front of her eyes.

But truth be told, she didn't Kol. Her feelings just had her feeling things she couldn't bear. Vigorously colliding her head against the chemistry textbook. She sat at her desk changed, fresh clothes, fresh makeup. Fresh day. Her makeup was smouldering and smoky. Her lips painted in a deep red shade. She wore a grey cropped, could shoulder shirt and one of her favourite pair of black jeans.

She ensured she had breakfast, one slice of brown toast topped with one small scrabbled egg, seasoned well. She didn't know what aroused her appetite, maybe stress? Or annoyance? Groaning, she did not want to think about anything stress related.

She'd met Farkle who'd consistently rambled about his devotion to his and Raina's relationship which hadn't even began. Their date was later this evening, and the unnerving feeling about their date still hadn't passed. It just was the thought of Raina with Farkle seemed so _outlandish._ Maybe she wasn't the best person to play cupid she had been remarkably blind.

 _Fuck._

School so far had been the most mundane obstacle in Avery's life, yet it had been all consumed with Kol and everything Kol related and he wasn't even here. Violently slamming her head against the chemistry book she groaned frustrated. Her small string of anxiety is burgeoned into a ominous killer. Mr Harrison glanced dubiously at the young girl, a tendency of the old man which Avery had been primarily accustomed to until now; the frustration with Kol, Rose and now impending doom date with Farkle was enough and now her chemistry was adding to the annoyance, yet he had no knowledge of absolute nothing except dust. Staring back at the man, her cobalt orbs advertised the full of extent of her exacerbated emotions. If she willed she could have concealed everything, just like she'd done so previously but sitting here, in class where she could convert her issues into solutions. Recently her life seemed as if it was a beacon of arguments, that dragged on. Nothing seemed to progress nor did it degrade.

"Miss Lowe? Something on your mind you wish to deliberate with us all?" Mr Harrison's concern masked with acerbity. "I'm sure we'd all thoroughly enjoy being auxiliary pillars to Avery Lowe and co." Acerbity and sarcasm, _dry, dry, dry, dry sarcasm._

She glared rudely, before flicking her hair. "Oh my auxiliary, I think we need to share some of it with you, considering you've been dumped by the only women you've ever known; _your mother."_

The tall scrawny man widened his eyes by an inch, sometimes teacher indulged in some kind-hearted secrets about themselves and their family, but not Mr Harrison, never Mr Harrison. Mr Harrison was robotic, and oddly had a strange strong comparison to Farkle. Except Farkle wasn't half as bad this. "I think you ought to leave, Mrs May and your father perfect auxiliary." Avery rolled her, Mrs May was their current head teacher although she wouldn't last, not really. The longest a head teacher had ever worked in their school had been half a year apparently the students here were "Intimidating." _Pffttt pussy's_ Avery though scoffing when she first herd, although to be fair Annabelle's third nostril was pretty intimidating as Rosalie once bluntly put it.

Trampling through the vigorous actinic odorous lab. Avery was more than conversant in the school system, she'd most likely get a detention that she would most definitely not attend, hell would have to freezer over before she ever attended that deplorable shit.

Instead, she invested in a new refreshing outfit. _How stupid._ She criticized herself mentally, god what was happening to her? She ambled down the narrow street of New Orleans, which opened a vast lane of cafes and small restaurants. Small town houses, not the ordinary kind; ones adorned with vibrancy, the chromatic shades and gleeful cheer, which her ears had not herd for a while, made her aware of just how long she had been absent from this part of the city.

And their, sat liberally as if her father owned the keys to the city Raina Ruiz. She sported a slinky rose gold off the shoulder dress, which ruffled outwards towards the end. Her thick heels added half an inch, rather pointless in all honesty. The dress stopped above her knee allowing the exposing the brown flesh of her small legs. Her hair braided into two Deutsch braids neatly placed behind her back.

An image Avery never thought she'd see, nor did she believe her sight...Farkle stood besides Rosalie who contoured her expression into Rosalie Dukes emblematic bitch face, results in Raina rising challengingly, the situation became tensing rapidly. "How ironic, the slut in love with the nerd! _Woww!_ That's a new love tale isn't it?" The rude tone of voice generate a deep annoyance in both Avery, and Rosalie however Rosalie acted upon her furry quicker than Avery.

Avery was much more diabolical, and sadistic whereas Rosalie held the upper hand in word battles. Yet Rosalie usually flung herself her first, whereas Avery could -if desired, tame herself if needed be an option which wasn't Avery's favourite option.

Rosalie allowed the smirk to administrate across her face, "Oh was that written in your dads kinky book of fantasies? Thought so!" Before Raina could respond, verbally or physically Rosalie snatched the iced cool tea, smashing it across the left side of her skull she swore lowly. "Well you can keep those vile fantasies in your family! Bastard!"

* * *

Avery stood apprehensively outside the lavish compound, this cycle of anxiety and apprehension seemed to become all to familiar, they connoted around Kol; Kol Mikaelson. Her mind began recollecting all the fragments from her fragmented mind, it all felt too surreal, yet no atom of Avery doubted reality at the moment. The door had been opened, with a redundant Rebekah, showcasing her annoyance. "Can I help you?" Her tone was sarcastic and full of eternal sass.

"I'm..Is Kol in?"

She puffed affronted, "I don't know and really couldn't care!"

Avery tightly bit her tongue, "Look I just want to speak to him, I'm not oblivious to the fact his cars sitting right there." Avery snapped back, she needed to use whatever amount of confidence she could muster, because she knew the second she allowed her consciousness and reality to set; she'd be interrogating everything of her sanity. Like she always did.

Rebekah rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Oh look something your not oblivious to!" She shrieked praising mockingly. Avery glared at the tall blonde, throwing insults wouldn't achieve anything- as of now at least.

She knew the path way to his bedroom so clearly, it was like it had been carved out in her brain. She took exactly _thirty four steps_ until she reached the dark oak wood of his door. It was smeared in a deep shade of red, it could have been easily been mistaken as black considering the dark wood it was against, but Avery knew better, she knew what it was. _Blood.._

She exhaled distressed, briefly closing her eyes she ambled straight in. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Avery. Doing stupid, stupid, stupid Avery things._ A sharp gasp left the small girl, causing Kol to tear away furiously from the curvy brunette. "I swear to you Bekah- their better be good reason as to why your ruining my dinn-"

Kol ceased his sentences, as his eyes met Avery's cobalt orbs. Both stood frozen, aghast at the scenario unfolding in front of his eyes. No words were spoken during the silence, but their wasn't any words really needed. Her gaze dropped, Kol saw the liveliness in her drain simultaneously. He swallowed thickly, "What do you think your doing here?"

Avery shrugged, her throat seemed dryer than the sahara desserts. Drier than dry. "I..I came to see you." She admitted quietly. She regretted every setting foot in the mansion. Coming had been ludicrous and imbecilic. She'd been tore up about someone, who seemed pretty whole and mundane, infact he seemed too mundane almost unapologetic. He couldn't really care what emotions Avery felt, _she_ decided to come to _his_ house. She could not debate the position she entered in, nor would he be held accountable for anything.

"But clearly." She raked a hand through her messy untamed bronze locks, Kol caught a glance at the rakes of piercing on her left ear. _Nine,_ nine piercings on just one ear. How he knew that, he really didn't know, he'd never counted them yet he always knew she had nine piercings on her left ear. How could she even fit nine, not all could be real some must have been novelty. "Clearly, your busy so I'll just maybe come back... _never."_

She spun on her two left feet, stumbling due to her clumsiness and before any physical harm could come to her, she felt Kol's inhumane reflexes saving her once again, she'd lost count how many times he'd saved her, and lost count of how many times he'd broke her. Was it selfish, to be desired? To feel something other than pain- was it even possible? Nothing had been perfect, but those times with Kol, they'd seemed roughly normal. She'd been content with normal, and as she began feeling something else and realizing something else it was all snatched away from her and tipped upside down.

Maybe normal would never _really_ be _normal_ for some people? E.g _Avery._

"Coming here was a mistake" Avery informed faintly.

"Then why did you?" He harshly responded, harbouring his true emotions with furry, and annoyance. "Because...Because I was under some false pathetic pretence, but you know what, it fine. Fucking brilliant infact, because I have figured out reality from longing and lust. So fuck you, Kol Mikaelson I hope you have a very shitty life with that very shitty tacky, slutty fucking brunette in your bed filthy bed!"

Her emotions began overwhelming her as it clashed with her anger, and setting. She felt nothing yet absolutely more emotions than anything she'd ever felt. His lips were pressed against his, considering the fact Kol had just kissed the same women Avery had insulted a few seconds ago, Avery kissed him back pretty _enthusiastically._

She pulled back silently, she could feel his thumbs stroking her cheek, she knew he'd been in the game of lust and lies far too many times and she'd refused to be a pawn in his amusement. He could stick with the tacky brunette. "You don't have to leave, not really." He murmured temptingly, his lips placed at her ears.

She pushed his chest gently, "No I should leave...besides you've got company remember?" Reminding Kol of the tacky brunette he'd uses to distract himself from Avery- she'd been on his mind all day, and night- although he wouldn't admit that to Avery. _Ever._ Kindness and caring, was a vampires biggest weakness, he was an original vampire their was no place for Avery in his life except as what he tried to convince himself as, a toy. She'd be another toy, pawn, or side thing whatever he labelled her despite what his feelings were for her. He dared not mix love with lust. Vampires were unable to love, they only felt blood lust- exactly what he felt Avery which was he desperately convinced himself. He only desired her love, despite everything. Despite wanting her every second of the day, wanting her to be in his presence 24/7. Wanting her, and nothing else.

She would not cry, Avery Lowe would not cry. She refused to cry! She'd just kissed Kol Mikaelson, the most shocking thing that occurred yet it seemed the only simple thing that occurred. Their feelings were most definitely not simple.

A tear rolled down her cheek, as the tall wailing trees shielded her from human eyes and the night. _She'd kissed Kol Mikaelson._

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for the lack of update, however all my exams are done! I'll have a much more in-depth authors note next chapter! Leave a review, did you like this chapter?**

 **Hope you did (;**


	23. Past

**Authors Note: Hey guys, long long time no see, and tbh theirs no actual justifiable reason behind my absence however I can only apologise my new school doesn't really give homework- or so I thought, until now. Since this is the last week of school we have alot of summer homework however summer break means long summer nights and long summer updates. So that's that.**

 **Anyway, hopefully end the end of** **July my goal (fingers crossed!) is to have written and published the main plot or what it will build up to at least. So I'm gonna attempt to either pre-write or continuously updates however sometimes im in the mood to write more than other times, and right now I have major writers block for this chapter which isn't a very productive start, so I do apologise in event for such a shitty chapter...**

* * *

 _"It always seems as my past has a habit of catching up on me."_

An inattentive Avery remained oblivious to her fathers blithering, her mind preoccupied with acidic thoughts swirling round her pretty mind. Where was she to begin? Where was she to end? She scantily felt her fathers firm hands shaking her, a deep rumbling of annoyance ran through her small frame.

"What do you want?" She barked angrily. Raking her palm through her thick tresses, where as she to begin? She was knee deep in shit.

And by shit she meant _feelings._ One thing, the one thing she absolutely detested. Her father stood in a clad black suit, a firm glare set on his features. "Do you ever listen to anything I say?" He probed dryly.

"No!" She blatantly snarled.

Although her father had grown accustomed to the barrier between his Avery and him, he still didn't tolerate her attitude; well at times he didn't. Currently would be one of those times.

"Were due at the Ruiz's in ten minutes, why don't you put on that dress you ordered last week?" Despite it being a suggestion, Avery knew it was a demand.

"And why the fuck do I have to go again?" Avery spat tilting her head mockingly at her dearest father.

It was evident James Saint Patrick wasn't in a deliberating mood, nor was he in a good mood entirely. Avery exasperatedly rolled her cobalt orbs as she observed her father button up his newly changed Armani suit. Avery herself sported a red velvet off the shoulder shirt, and grey skinny jeans. As soon as she came into her fathers condescending view he clearly presented his distaste, as he had told her to wear a dress, however when she did ever listen to that bastard? Besides, he wasn't in an argumentative mood. They both picked them up.

Lord knows what had caused him to be even bitchier than normal, but lets be real; Avery didn't even want to know.

"Avery!" Keegan's keen tone resulted in Avery to suddenly drop her phone out of her small palms. Cringing, Avery made no move as Keegan's laugh boomed across the vast cream hall, despite the fact he had an extremely affluent father his house still remained as basic as ever. The household contained a permanent stench of weed and beer. Vibora Ruiz he enjoyed calling himself, Vibora. It meant viper in English which was a venomous snake.

 _Wierdo._

"I didn't know you were coming." He admitted, as Avery instantaneously noticed the glistening rolex on his arm. Keegan and Avery's father had alot in common considering they were both part Latino and male and both wore endless designer clothing. Versace, Hugo Boss, Ralph Lauren etc. etc. Although Avery did enjoy clothing, she wasn't as self centred and trumpet about it.

"Yeah, well me neither!" Avery tried not to sound too bitchy about it, since it wasn't Keegan's fault. He was pleasant along with Raina, how ironically strode over. She wore a short red dress, forcefully smiling at Avery, after the stunt Rosalie pulled Avery wouldn't be surprised if Raina decided to never speak to Avery again- but Avery couldn't care less. Raina wouldn't try anything, they were family friends it would destruct everything not to mention even if they did fall up over it their fathers would urge them to rekindle, well at least Raina's would.

Raina's father was a kiss ass, not doubt about that and James Saint Patrick was self-made or so he liked to think so. When you were self made their was no kissing ass. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Raina left trails of her tension as she swayed in another direction.

"So...Did you do the homework task Harrison assigned?"

Avery glared mockingly, "Do we ever?"

He laughed teasingly, "True."

"You went anywhere today?" He quizzed, in attempt to create conversation. Although Avery preferred the quietness she still was grateful for his friendliness. Avery shook her head, "Nah, what bout you?"

With Keegan Avery felt most correlative, his language easily influenced her own. They shared a similar mind set, in spite of their differences out of everyone, they were truly akin in so many ways, unspeakable, invisible and subconsciously.

A smile slowly slipped on Avery's lips as she and Keegan began in a absorbing topic.

"Haha, wait! Your telling me, if Mrs Anderson didn't ask you on a date you wouldn't decline?!"

"Hell no have you seen that ass?"

Avery laughed despite her attempts at keeping a straight face, she found herself on the verge of pissing herself. Mrs Anderson was their maths teacher she was old and wrinkly. Mustering as much of a serious expression she glared at him, "As a partial feminist I condone you forever!"

"English A." He reminded cheekily.

"Oh im sorry- not sorry that I don't speak improper cringey English!"

Keegan smirked devilishly, "The only cringey thing here is your face!"

Avery halted death glaring at him, "You wanna say that again mother fucker? Come at me bro!" Avery screeched jokingly, bursting into laughters before she could complete her sentences.

"I'll pick your 4 foot ass up and through you over my shoulder very easily." He stated simply. "And then I'll simply kick you in the balls." Avery resorted.

Keegan raised his eyebrow, but remained quiet before tauntingly replied, "Anyway you can't say shit to me, I know you give head to Harrison every day before lesson."

"Keegan!" She gasped, plastering her palm over her mouth, remaining as serious as she could in spite of the grin tugging on her lips, "My dad, your dad, our dads! Their sitting right through there!" She reminded pointing over to the door on the far left to them.

"Oooh, I got it! You don't want your dad to know. Got it!" He tauntingly replied in a mocking whisper. Grinning playfully at her.


	24. Spoke Nothing

Avery leaned casually against the locker, as Keegan slumped his athletic figure against the back of Roses who wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Do you even know what their little meeting was about anyway?" Avery questioned curiously. Why had her dad sporadically decided to go to the Ruiz's. Keegan shrugged, "No idea, but if it bothers you that much I'll find out."

Avery vigorously shook her head, "It doesn't bother." She lied.

He grinned widely, "Sure it doesn't!"

"Oops look like barbie is coming over." Keegan stated tauntingly referring to Rosalie who was rapidly approaching them sporting high Valentino's which clinked against the tacky school floor. An angry glare set on her porcelain features as she noticed Keegan, the unnatural creases in Rosalie's forehead resulted in Avery cringing. _She looked super pissed, oh well._

"What the hell are you doing with _him?_ " Rosalie shrieked horrified, her voice echoing across the spacious hall, Avery sometimes wondered how such a spacious areas could be so cramped at peak times. Peak times being after home room time, when school finished and Friday Lunch time. The cafeteria que was unimaginable on Fridays, because of the delicious Friday chips. They were _really_ nice.

Other than that, cafeteria food was shit, absolute shit even Keegan' dog shit was probably more tastier than cafeteria food any day- except Fridays (Obviously!)..Ew...

" _Him_ Don't you mean Keegan?"

Rosalie scoffed bitterly, "Haven't you learn't anything from what happened with Farkles. The Ruiz's are demented bastards and were not to be seen with any of them- ever?!"

"That's easy for you to say, your not family friends with them are you?"

Rosalie huffed frustratedly, "Well it's not my fault your family had bad taste in company."

Avery rolled her eyes dramatically, not in the mood to deliberate companies. "Whatever."

Avery sported her typical clad black; high waisted jeans and crop top with her belly button piercing. In the future she planned to get more piercings maybe tongue? She noticed Farkle ambling towards her direction. He smiled over enthusiastically, grinning widely but Avery could see his pretence straight through him. However she wasn't the most useful when it came to emotions, so she awkwardly greeted him. "Hey Farkle."

"Hey Avery!" Speeding past her, he frantically opened his locker, burying his face into the metal locker. Sighing, Avery took four slow strides towards him, her hand slamming the locker furiously. With a raised eyebrow and untamed hair.

He thickly swallowed. "Can I help you.."

She shrugged one shoulder elegantly, "Not really; think I'm too fucked to be fixed now." Avery answered truthfully before rolling her eyes. "Honestly, your acting skills are utterly shit. At least put some emotion into it."

He frowned quizzically. "I'm not really following...and were going to be late for class."

Avery firmly grasped Farkles arms, "Acting as if what happened with Raina didn't bother you, of course it did."

Farkle snarled atypically, "Just leave it Avery!"

"Was their something you wanted to talk about?" Avery interrogated Kol, while nervously chewing her nail. Although she wouldn't confess her nerves she mentally scolded herself and brought her arms down besides her.

Kol shrugged, spinning round revealing his normal face absent of the dark veins and fangs. What he was was lucid, how he became what he was the main question and since Avery had no clue, she'd been forced to do her research and she'd only found one thing; witchcraft.

Although Avery's relationship with belief and religion had been non-existent (And still was), that didn't mean she believed humans were formed from apes, it seemed too fictional but then again, so did everything. "I figured you had nothing better to do." Kol responded numbly. She wore dark clothing, and a purplish colour lipstick. Her long, thick hair was thrown in a messy bun at the top of her head; showcasing all her eccentric piercings.

"And what's that suppose to mean exactly?" She frowned his comment had been quite insulting.

"You what 14? All teenagers do is spend their life drinking, partying and forever whining about how pitiable their life is!" Kol didn't mean to lash out at her, he'd been too eager to see her, and he detested himself for it. Her alluring scent strangled his skeleton as she yelled incredulously, "Excuse me? Well first of all, I'm 15 and second of all if you think all I do is party, drink and forever whine about my pitiable life then why did _you_ call me. I didn't ask for you to call me did I? I didn't call you! No, _you called me._ "

"And obviously it was mistake. A prodigious mistake that I most definitely not make again!" He growled enraged. Scoffing bitterly Avery muttered something under her breath and began stomping out. She was utterly furious, Kol was complicated she'd evidently learned that the first time they'd met, but his complications were getting on her nerves. All his mixed emotions and arrogance. Yet despite everything she felt to drawn to him. It took one phone call, and she'd been at the compound instantaneously and she hated herself for it. Why did she felt so utterly powerless. She'd always been defiant Avery Lowe, not smitten Avery Lowe.

Her path in life had never been clear, she didn't really know what she wanted or who she wanted she just adhered by one rule, one major rule. _Don't let anyone in. Don't put your guard down ever._

And subconsciously, and maybe even consciously she'd trusted Kol, and on top of that she'd kissed him. She kissed him..He'd kissed her first but she'd kissed him back. Why, why would she do that?

When she'd came in she was alone, it was just her and Kol in the compound. Every time she came they were alone, every time she left they'd been alone she'd never seen anyone other than Rebekah, she didn't know anyone other than Rebekah.

Freezing the man who stood at the bottom of the staircase halted clearly discombulated. She opened her mouth and spoke nothing, "..."


	25. Smart Girl

"Let's go to the shop. We can buy some sweets and have a girls night at mine." Rosalie suggested.

Avery absent-mindedly mumbled "Sure." Not really absorbed in their conversation, not absorbed in anything until they walked into the shop. She sighed tiredly glancing up stunned. Kol stood in front of the till, his expression cold and menacing on Dean the shop owner, when he saw Avery his emotion blanked blatantly ignoring her. Elijah however intriguingly glanced between is brother and the girl. _Avery Lowe._

Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and some other handsome man corned Dean there emotions all duplicated. Menacing, cold, furious. Rosalie ran to the counter grabbing the sour sweets, "Ooh look Avery! Your favourite." Grinning Rosalie collected her favourite sweets too, Avery's mind racked vigorously and focused on more on why was Kol's and his siblings looking at Dean as if he was prey.

"Oh look who it is. Rebekah Mikaelson." Rosalie bitterly commented. As Avery awkwardly was squished between Rose and Kol, who stood behind her. She could _feel_ his piercing gaze on her back.

Rebekah falsely smiled, "Oh, and it's...I'm sorry I only can remember the names of relevant and important people." Both blondes exchange evil eyes, and Avery took this a opportunity to question Dean. "Hey Dean, you ok?"

Kol froze, _how did Avery know of him?_

The man nodded breathlessly, he painfully scanned their items. His movement felt as if he was doing it on purpose; buying time. Avery frowned her mind calculating justifications as to why it took three siblings to come to the shop. If they ran out of something, only one of them needed to come and purchase something... Unless they weren't their to purchase something.

Reluctantly Avery left the shop.

"Anyone that little bitch Raina was in my Literature class, I gave her the evil eyes all the way through."

A notification went off on Avery's phone and Avery took this as a golden moment. "It's my dad...He wants me home." She lied pretending to act confused. Frowning Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "Tell him you here."

Avery shook her head, "You know my dad."

Huffing annoyed, Rosalie hugged her. "Well I'll see you in school then."

Avery nodded, "Yeah."

Instead of going home, she went straight to the corner shop besides her school. Deans shop. The one she'd saw Kol at earlier, she'd ask him why Kol was there. Noon had set in when she reached the shop. It was around half eight. Knocking on the white door, there was no answer and a deadly silence in response. Biting her lip Avery nervously check round. Slipping her arm into the letterbox she manoeuvred her arm round until she luckily grasped the handle and gave it a firm pull. Her eyes widened horrified blood stained the light wood. Glass shards and wood pieces scattered everywhere. Everything had been utterly demolished.

"Dean...?"

Avery slowly made her way into the hall until she bumped into a figure gasping in shock. Her heart was racing, as her eyes met the figures she sighed in relief. "Oh thank god it's just yo- Oh my god Dean! What the hell happened to your face?!"

Moving her palm Avery went to touch him, but he violently spanked the back of her hand. He was shivering, and glaring at her. "Look...I can help you..I promise I won't hurt you. But you'll get infected any possibly end up seriously scarred." She offered. Avery came to his shop at least every other day, with Rosalie and he observed every characteristics of hers, more than she knew.

Nodding hesitantly, he allowed her to help him.

Avery rushed to find some antiseptic, clean clothes, warm water. "This is going to sting." She confessed as she began clearing the bloody and bruised man. He hissed lowly flinching. "Antiseptic to clean the damage, it make ensures you don't get infected. Do you have a first aid kit? Stitches?"

Dean mumbled a stiff "No."

Avery nodded, "Well that's ok.." Avery's mind began formulating a plan, all the shops were shut and all chemists. Before her brain clicked, "Do you have any silk sheets or silk clothing?"

Dean silently handed her the lavish wedding dress. Avery froze, she wanted to ask him about it but it wasn't her place to ask so instead she began enacting what she promised; to help him.

"I might going to have to rip it slightly." Avery confessed grimly. He nodded blankly, and Avery couldn't detect any emotion in his pupils. Reluctantly Avery delicately tore a piece of frill from the wedding dress.

Carefully pulling the stitches out she explained, "Before modern day stitches were formed, silk was a rather common form for surgical stitches. Now polyester and nylon and other polyglycolic acids things are used."

After a long while he finally spoke, "Your a smart girl."

She smiled politely. "Thanks."

Avery stitched him up and made food to the best of her ability. "I'm not the best cook." She confessed placing the plate of oven food in front of Dean who instantaneously stuff everything in his mouth at once. Avery waited for what felt like an eternity, until he finished upon noticing a bleak Avery waiting for him he apologised. "Sorry."

Avery shook her head dismissively, "It's fine. Well I mean..Look what happened?"

He snapped his eyes shut, "I do not wish to involve anyone with my business."

Avery scoffed, "Too late."

* * *

 **Short chapter I know! But I have some Kol and Avery moments coming up!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **ALSOOOOOOO THE ORIGINALS SEASON 5 WILL BE THE LAST SEASON! WTFUQ IT'S NOT FAIR!**


	26. Know Your Roots

_**NESSERCERY TO READ**_

 _ **If your reading this at or after 27/07/2017 this chapter and onwards will make a bit more sense. When I originally wrote this chapter it was a continuation from the last and a semi conversation would have taken place between Avery and Elijah but since that somehow got deleted I rewrote Chapter 26 (This Chapter) and came up with this. Forgetting about the conversation I wrote firstly.**_

 _ **So were just going have to pretend that there was a semi conversation between Elijah and Avery because it'll make a lot more sense in the future chapter. So I have added a bit to try and make it flow. But I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **It deeply annoys me to ;(**_

* * *

 _"I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."_

"Let's go to the shop. We can buy some sweets and have a girls night at mine." Rosalie suggested snapping Avery out of her thoughts. She'd met Kol's brother; Elijah. That and Rebekah had referred to Avery as Kol's "plaything"

Well Avery fucking Lowe wouldn't be anyone's fucking plaything

Avery absent-mindedly mumbled "Sure." Not really absorbed in their conversation, not absorbed in anything until they walked into the shop. She sighed tiredly glancing up stunned. Kol stood in front of the till, his expression cold and menacing on Dean the shop owner, when he saw Avery his emotion blanked blatantly ignoring her. Elijah however intriguingly glanced between is brother and the girl. _Avery Lowe._

Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and some other handsome man corned Dean there emotions all duplicated. Menacing, cold, furious. Rosalie ran to the counter grabbing the sour sweets, "Ooh look Avery! Your favourite." Grinning Rosalie collected her favourite sweets too, Avery's mind racked vigorously and focused on more on why was Kol's and his siblings looking at Dean as if he was prey.

"Oh look who it is. Rebekah Mikaelson." Rosalie bitterly commented. As Avery awkwardly was squished between Rose and Kol, who stood behind her. She could _feel_ his piercing gaze on her back.

Rebekah falsely smiled, "Oh, and it's...I'm sorry I only can remember the names of relevant and important people." Both blondes exchange evil eyes, and Avery took this a opportunity to question Dean. "Hey Dean, you ok?"

Kol froze, _how did Avery know of him?_

The man nodded breathlessly, he painfully scanned their items. His movement felt as if he was doing it on purpose; buying time. Avery frowned her mind calculating justifications as to why it took three siblings to come to the shop. If they ran out of something, only one of them needed to come and purchase something... Unless they weren't their to purchase something.

Reluctantly Avery left the shop.

"Anyone that little bitch Raina was in my Literature class, I gave her the evil eyes all the way through."

A notification went off on Avery's phone and Avery took this as a golden moment. "It's my dad...He wants me home." She lied pretending to act confused. Frowning Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "Tell him you here."

Avery shook her head, "You know my dad."

Huffing annoyed, Rosalie hugged her. "Well I'll see you in school then."

Avery nodded, "Yeah."

Instead of going home, she went straight to the corner shop besides her school. Deans shop. The one she'd saw Kol at earlier, she'd ask him why Kol was there. Noon had set in when she reached the shop. It was around half eight. Knocking on the white door, there was no answer and a deadly silence in response. Biting her lip Avery nervously check round. Slipping her arm into the letterbox she manoeuvred her arm round until she luckily grasped the handle and gave it a firm pull. Her eyes widened horrified blood stained the light wood. Glass shards and wood pieces scattered everywhere. Everything had been utterly demolished.

"Dean...?"

Avery slowly made her way into the hall until she bumped into a figure gasping in shock. Her heart was racing, as her eyes met the figures she sighed in relief. "Oh thank god it's just yo- Oh my god Dean! What the hell happened to your face?!"

Moving her palm Avery went to touch him, but he violently spanked the back of her hand. He was shivering, and glaring at her. "Look...I can help you..I promise I won't hurt you. But you'll get infected any possibly end up seriously scarred." She offered. Avery came to his shop at least every other day, with Rosalie and he observed every characteristics of hers, more than she knew.

Nodding hesitantly, he allowed her to help him.

Avery rushed to find some antiseptic, clean clothes, warm water. "This is going to sting." She confessed as she began clearing the bloody and bruised man. He hissed lowly flinching. "Antiseptic to clean the damage, it make ensures you don't get infected. Do you have a first aid kit? Stitches?"

Dean mumbled a stiff "No."

Avery nodded, "Well that's ok.." Avery's mind began formulating a plan, all the shops were shut and all chemists. Before her brain clicked, "Do you have any silk sheets or silk clothing?"

Dean silently handed her the lavish wedding dress. Avery froze, she wanted to ask him about it but it wasn't her place to ask so instead she began enacting what she promised; to help him.

"I might going to have to rip it slightly." Avery confessed grimly. He nodded blankly, and Avery couldn't detect any emotion in his pupils. Reluctantly Avery delicately tore a piece of frill from the wedding dress.

Carefully pulling the stitches out she explained, "Before modern day stitches were formed, silk was a rather common form for surgical stitches. Now polyester and nylon and other polyglycolic acids things are used."

After a long while he finally spoke, "Your a smart girl."

She smiled politely. "Thanks."

Avery stitched him up and made food to the best of her ability. "I'm not the best cook." She confessed placing the plate of oven food in front of Dean who instantaneously stuff everything in his mouth at once. Avery waited for what felt like an eternity, until he finished upon noticing a bleak Avery waiting for him he apologised. "Sorry."

Avery shook her head dismissively, "It's fine. Well I mean..Look what happened?"

He snapped his eyes shut, "I do not wish to involve anyone with my business."

Avery scoffed, "Too late."

* * *

 **Short chapter I know! But I have some Kol and Avery moments coming up!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **ALSOOOOOOO THE ORIGINALS SEASON 5 WILL BE THE LAST SEASON! WTFUQ IT'S NOT FAIR!**


	27. Not As Smart As I Thought

**Authors Note:** **This chapter will contain some dark themes so read at own risk. No offence is meant to come from chapters like this. I do know that recently my chapters have gotten slightly more mature themes from when I first began Fanfiction and when I first began this story however this story is a T (Teenager) however I am considering changing into a M not because I'm planning to write any smut (Which I'm not) but because of the themes included in this story.**

 **Soundtrack**

 **"Into the Fire- Erin McCarley" (Morning Avery/Kol)**

* * *

"So I've washed up, do you have and laundry?" Avery questioned as she towel dried her palms. Dean nodded, raising his index finger to point at the ceiling. "Upstairs." Avery nodded carefully, she'd been friendly enough, made food, washed up and now she hoped he could her something in return.

She slide in front of him on the cheap armchair. "You still haven't told me what happened..." She pointed out quietly. He sighed heavily raking a hand through his overgrown hair, which strangely complimented his scruffy beard. "I thought I made it clear that I did not want to discuss anything with you."

"Look I know that! But why?!" She protested running a hand frantically through her locks. "I don't understand why everyone being so secretive about everything?! Just tell me! Please."

His chest heaved in defeat, "I had a little run in from a blast from the past." He answered.

She furrowed her brows, leaning closer. "Elaborate..." Motioning with her hand to continue. "I really shouldn't be elaborating this with you- or anyone. But you seemed smart enough to keep a secretive." He muttered.

"I discovered some information, that would change the course of our entire city. Not everyone wished to hear it. I guess you can't really please everyone." He confessed lowly as if someone or something would sporadically pop up or break in.

"So what you found out something you shouldn't have, that doesn't mean you deserved to get almost murdered for it. Even...Even if it was something major." Avery whispered the last part to herself, as realization. Dean had found out something Kol didn't want him to know. Maybe it was what he was? Maybe he'd seen Kol with veins under his eyes? Just like she had.

She swallowed thickly, "What did you find out?"

He shook his head vigorously, "I've already spoke to much." Instantaneously backing away as if she some sort of infectious parasite. Avery noticed the fear etched on his face. "No, no you don't have to be afraid." Avery assured reaching out to comfort the man however he harshly pushed her away resulting in gently stumbling back knocking a vase in the process. As Avery dusted herself off a deadly silence ran through them.

"Look, how about I get started on the laundry?" Avery suggested.

He quietly navigated the path for her. He led her up the dusty staircase and Avery restrained a sneeze figuring it seemed rude. Squinting her already small cobalt orbs, Avery warily extended her arms, and felt her surroundings. Using her hands she found the beds and began undoing the mattress covers and pillowcase, making a pile of materials besides her foot Avery bent to collect it and felt a hand placed on her thigh.

Gasping she jumped in fright, "Sh. It's just me." Dean assured. Avery swallowed thickly, "Where are the lights?" She probed attempting to keep her beating heart and uncontrollable breathing on a leash.

"There's no light." Dean simply answered.

"Well you should really invest in some." Avery advised sharply, swiftly making a move anywhere praying she didn't make a sound. She sighed in relief when she found the door or at least what she thought was a door.

"You know a smart girl like you would have adhered to that bastards advice. Clearly you aren't as smart as I thought." Dean sinisterly spoke from somewhere in the darkness, Avery felt his words being echoed around the vast room. It was like some mind game, she could hear him- hear him everywhere but she couldn't see him. Panic began rising through her veins.

"I saw the way you looked at him." He spoke heinously, as goosebumps ran across Avery's body. She wanted ask _who_ but her throat became dry. "Kol Mikaelson always enjoyed his toys innocent, ones he touched, ones he ruined."

Avery froze, "Don't get me wrong he loved women with sharp tongues, but something about innocence strikes a turn on with _us._ " W _ith us._ Her mind went completely blank her brain screamed run but her legs weren't getting the signal. "He always had the most fun; theirs no denying that. I confess I was sometimes envious but he never, _ever_ shared."

He was in such close proximity with Avery, she could feel his hot breath. Her surrounding pitch black, but she didn't need the light to know how close he was. It was beyond invasion of privacy. "And now, for the first time in a millennium, I finally can make him envious."

Avery shut her eyes tightly.

 _"I can ruin you."_

Avery opened her mouth to scream, but found her mouth and throat dry, it felt someone had slit her throat. Her throat had never felt this dry, except when she'd seen her mother blue corpse. His hands roamed her body and she felt beyond violated, she began violently thrashing but his grasp only tightened. In one strident movement her jacket was split leaving her in her romper.

Avery desperately kicked and bit him, in attempt to inflict pain but he merely chuckled maliciously. "You know thats more of a turn than anything?" He whispered lowly in her ear. A howl of pain left her mouth as something pierced her neck. The howl lasted a painful millisecond before splinters of wood soared through the air. It seemed as if a window had been blocked off my wood.

The faint light from the night entered allowing Avery to see a figure, and the sound of tearing flesh. She stumbled straight out, gasping as a hot tear rolled down her face. Her head felt heavy, and dizzy before she could react, she began regurgitated as someone held her hair back, on edge Avery elbowed the person but she herd a familiar voice. "It's just me darling."

But it just made her frightened more, abruptly pulling herself away from Kol she turned to face. "Don't just don't touch me." She warned setting away from him. His face was covered in blood as were his clothes.

"I..I know what it seems like but I-"

"Just save it!" She screamed cutting him off, running as fast as she could but he was faster. He stood in front of her, blocking her path. Grasping her arms tightly, "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured.

"Let go of me." She spat, as he immediately dropped her arms.

* * *

 **Two updates in a day, I'm bored and super awake so figured I'd update and pre-write some more chapters. I do not mean to offend or upset anyone when writing about these themes I try to be as conscious as I can possibly be when writing something along these themes. Thanks for reading.**

 **Leave a review**


	28. Blank

**Authors Note: NESSERCERY TO READ**

 **OMLLLLL I just realized there's been a major fuck up. Basically if anyone noticed in chapter 25 Avery and Kol speak, and Avery says "Elijah told me." Except for the fact it never been previously mentioned that they knew of each other. It's because the chapter before it (Chapter 24) I wrote once and then it got deleted somehow and I had to re-write it and must have missed out like a major part. OVBIOUSLY!**

 **Argh it's actually bugging me sf much. So what I'm going to replace that chapter fix the mishap but it'll still have a whole in the story which really really really annoys me.**

* * *

"I'll take you home." He offered but it seemed more like a demand.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Kol turned to stare at the teenage girl, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair dishevelled, her arms tightly wound around herself. Sighing, he removed her jacket, waving it inches in front of her, but she made no movement to get it nor did anything in her expression change.

Humans tended to be emotional needy or at least they were in Kol's vampire perspective but she seemed different. She desperately held it together, forced herself to not cry, speak or move. She didn't cling to him for comfort, she didn't thank him- nothing. She remained void, and still for lord knows how long. He'd never seen a human so still and blank.

After a long silence she quietly questioned into the night, "Why did you come?" This time she'd shift her gave straight up to the stars, never looking at Kol. Just straight upwards. "Isn't it just important I came." He quipped back.

Her eyes remained upwards, "He was going to kill you." Kol stated as if Avery wasn't there.

"I was there. I know what he was going to do." Avery whispered as her voice grew quieter and colder.

"I didn't want him to kill you." Kol asserted reluctantly.

She rolled her eyes, and levelled her gaze with his, "Why because you wanted to do it yourself?"

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you that first time and all the times after that." He spoke unwillingly, he loathed feelings he'd loved a thousand years stone cold, savage. Vampires don't care, it made you weak, yet every time she was in danger he ran like a pathetic smitten bastard to save her.

Sighing, she weakly closed her eyes as the feeling of destruction fell on her. "Take me home." Submerging into the darkness, Kol caught before her head hit the ground. Gently cradling her, he began walking.

Her clothes were slightly torn but he figured it was beyond inappropriate to change her clothes, so he left his jacket on her. With one last glance he turned around to the exist. Until he herd a raspy whisper. "Kol...S..Stay."

At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, until he herd another quiet plead. "P..Please." Wordlessly his feet padded across her room as he stood her bed. He felt contemplated, even if he wanted to stay he didn't want her to feel violated. Stiffly he fixed himself above the covers. Closing his eyes he knew in the morning he'd regret staying with her, in the long run he'd regret even meeting her. Nik would eventually found out about her, and she'd instantaneously become walking leverage. And Kol would be utterly powerless. Not to mention she'd become a distraction.

Klaus's destruction would never be a piece of cake; Kol was his brother he knew that better that anyone or anything. But having some girl taking up his time, and mind would cost him and he couldn't afford it. No matter how much he wanted it, wanted her. Because he did he wanted her, despite the fact he'd never say it aloud. It was more than just her blood than allured him, it was her smile, her humorous, her innocence. He didn't want to be the one that destroyed it all. Truth be told was no one had ever took a liking to Kol, but she had. His family were devoted to a certain "Always And Forever." pact which didn't apply to him. Him or Finn, they'd been locked in a box. Hell Finn was still in the box, and it all was down to Klaus, of course Elijah and Rebekah had been assistance but Kol figured Klaus's fall would affect them both. Cut the head, the body falls with it.

Morning came way too soon for both of them.

Avery groaned painfully, she had a disgusting taste in her mouth, her body ached and she felt drained, she unwilling opened her eyes startled when she noticed Kol laying besides her, as the flashbacks from the previous night hit her. Swallowing thickly Avery rushed to the bathroom where she allowed herself to cry, the noise of the shower running muffling her sobs.

Deciding to give her some intimacy, Kol existed the room wandering about aimlessly. The vast home was decorate in lavish materials and soft rugs.t t was definitely designed by a person with good artistic skill. He attempted to push away thoughts of Avery as he forced his mind to individually count the strings of wool on the rug, yet he stood in her home after spending the night with her. It was a combination of anger, frustration, lust, and-

"You don't have to stay. Leave if you want." Avery contemplated saying, but decided not to as she silently retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. Kol noticed the absence of human factors in Avery, and her home. It felt _fake._ Like a set for a movie or something. Humans were suppose to have family pictures hung everywhere, messy rooms and eat breakfast for breakfast; but Avery seemed completely indifferent. The house was immaculate, her room was immaculate their was no traces of any family or siblings.

They both sat in a tense silence. It was awkward yet comfortable at the same time. If anyone of them dared speak it become awkward and humiliating, and even so what would they speak about? They'd just going round in this tedious cycle of frustration which neither wanted to go round again. The kitchen was dimly lit with copper lamps swaying gently in the morning breeze that seeped through the half opened window. As Avery positioned herself on the high chair, the light centred upon her face, her expression; blank.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm thinking of throwing in a little something like when I get to 30 chapters I'm going to continuously spam it with another 5, because I realized that I was almost on the 30 chapter mark like this is the 27 chapter or what not, and I remember when I first started writing fan fictions most my stories would roughly be 30 but obviously! This one isn't!**

 **I don't actually know how many chapters this story will be _(Yet)_ but more than 30 ovbs. My mistake is seriously annoying me but on the bright side they'll be a little Elijah/Avery bonding coming up which you can only believe will result in some Avery/Kol time.**

 **So be on the look out for the next few chapters. And thank you for reading!**


	29. No School

Avery didn't go to school Monday, Tuesday, and the rest of the week instead, she hung out with Kol. They went straight to there spot, a sporadic spot in the forest. She didn't really know why she agreed to go, and he really didn't know why he'd even suggested they went there in the first place. "So Rebekah..." Avery began, as nerves waved off her. "She kept talking."

"My sister does all of that. Can't close her mouth." Kol stated shrugging, "Just like her legs." He added muttering lowly. Ignoring his comment Avery continued, "She kept speaking fancily. Like..Like she wasn't born in this era or something.." She quickly finished. Kol paused, staring at her she was extremely vigilant note taken. Avery took his silence as a sign that she was on the right track.

"I'm considering since your her older brother but don't look major old you weren't born in this era too, but you were born in the same one as her. Which ever era that was in..."She muttered quietly.

"And..I wanna know..why did you stay?"Avery felt a ball of self disgust curl up in her abdomen. She felt weak and morbid for asking; but it had to be asked.

Kol remained quiet and it annoyed her, "Well go on, say something!" She urged. He shrugged once more, a rare trait for Kol Mikaelson. Despite the time span Avery had always known Kol for a well equipped response.

"You told me to stay, and so I did." He announced quietly, as if he was ashamed, he was. He knew he'd regret it and so he had. If anyone, or anything found out Kol Mikaelson had honoured a humans request, he'd be deemed weak. Being deemed weak would be an understatement he'd be deemed the same status as a human. Shuddering, a waver of disgust ran through his veins. The thought of being the same status of a human was terrifying.

"Well if your so ashamed about it, then why did you stay?" Avery probed while attempting to maintain a neutral tone about her felt neutral, in fact she felt enraged and confused. Sure they were both complicating, but he could at least be honesty if nothing else.

"Your just utterly ungracious aren't you?" Kol spat venomously concealing his frustrations.

Avery scoffed , "Well your not exactly fucking Santa. Who's to say you won't try and rape me either?!" Avery furiously resorted as Kol faced hardened his jaw visibly tightening.

"Sex is no fun when the other person doesn't want to." He declared stupidly as Avery glared at him, raising her left wrist she slapped him with all her force.

"Get out my fucking house. Now."  
Were the last words Avery Lowe had said to Kol Mikaelson. It had been two entire weeks she hadn't seen him, nor had they spoke. Nor did she want to.

"I fucking hate him. I really fucking hate him. I fucking hate him so fucking much." Avery repeatedly swore, kicking and thrashing everything within her arm and leg reach furious with everyone, everything, Kol Mikaelson but most importantly herself. She was furious at herself the most for being so needy and fucking piss taking. Strings of cusses her left her mouth.

"He's a stupid fucking cunt and he can go fuck himself!" Avery swore loudly.

"I assume you can only be referring to me?"

Halting, she spun round to face Kol. "How did you fucking know?" Avery sarcastically replied. The look on her face replicating the one he'd been sporting for the entire two weeks.

"How could it not be me? Your utterly obsessed with me."

She scoffed raising her arched brows higher. "Obsessed? I fucking hate you! Although I'm pretty sure I've made that pretty clear. But if I haven't let me make it clear it right now."

Closing the gap, she jerked her finger violently, landing it on his chest pointedly. "I fucking hate you."

He mimicked her action, arching his brow mockingly. "Is that so."

"Yes that is fucking so. 100, 1000 % fucking so."

"So why did you kiss me? Hm tell me darling because I'm so intrigued to know why you kissed me twice, and asked me to stay the night? Hm go on then love?" He interrogated harshly.

"What's wrong? Got stage fright darling?"

Clenching her fists, "I swear to god if you don't fuck off-"

"What are you going to do darling? Kiss me?" He continuously taunted.

"Your just so fucking full of your fucking self! Maybe if you unscrewed you head from your ass you'd actually realise something!" She screeched, her high pitch screams filling the silence of forest.

"Well then go on love, have it. Make me 'realise' !" He urged exasperatedly, using air quotations for the word realise.

Uselessly kicking him she angrily glared at him, letting out a grunting noise she didn't comprehend how similar they were, they both desired something entirely opposite as to what they said. Nor did Kol realize how alike they were; stubborn, determined neither of them wanted to be the first to confess there feelings for each other. Feelings made you weak in Kol's perspective, and letting another person would result in damage. It always did.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Fucking hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you!" Avery repeatedly sat storming off, she knew truthfully it was childish and immature running off, but she wasn't accustomed to this whole "Feeling Things" The only men she spoke to she hated; her dad hating him, well was understatement. Farkle..Farkle had been partially ok, he seemed dissimilar just like her.

His perspective on life was completely divergent to hers, but her perspective was completely divergent to others including him so in a sense they complimented. Plus Farkle did attribute in the solution when there was a issue. So she'd be forced to except him. But Kol he'd saved her but he'd fucked with her feelings, all his melodramatics well all _their_ melodramatics. But neither Kol or Avery would point their own faults, and would point out each others.


	30. DeAtH oF DaD

"Hey Avery!" Farkle yelled pacing across the field. His bright orange locks swishing like a mop uncontrollably Rosalie cringed at the sight rolling her eyes. Sure she'd stuck up for him against Raina but it had been more about her anger towards Raina rather than defending him. Plus she was still the queen bee and still had a reputation to hold.

"I'll see you in homeroom." Rosalie announced sighing loudly. Avery nodded towards the girl, she sported a white halter neck and high waisted skinny blue jeans unlike Avery who wore clad-black. A black cropped Nike jumper, leather leggings a few silver rings.. Her hair was in a typical messy bun showcasing her piercing flock.

He stood six feet away from her collapsing breathlessly as she rolled her eyes, "Farkle get the fuck up."

He melodramatically gasped, "Need air!"

"I swear to god if you don't get up I'll crush your god damn wind pipe and you'll really need the air then." She threatened as he halted in his theatricals glaring exasperatedly at her, Avery smiled sarcastically at his expression.

"Rude!"

Avery rolled her eyes once more, "Look Farkle if you have nothing important to say- which you never do anyway. I gotta go homeroom or I'll be late." Avery reminded galled. Farkle vigorously shook his head, "No, no. I need your help." He confessed.

"Well I have nothing to offer you. Help especially." Avery declared as she spun round, she was definitely going to get a detention. Home room tutor was a bitch. "Wait wait, we can make an exchange!" He yelled running after her.

"I'll do your homework from Harrison; you deliver a message."  
She sighed moodily, there was no point going to homeroom she was beyond late now, spinning round she turned to face him. "What message." He nodded relived, "Yeah well about that it's from Coach Flinstock to..erm Jade." He reluctantly admitted.

Avery shrugged nonchalantly not seeing why he was so worked up about delivering a message. "What message?"

Farkle hesitantly spoke, "You have to tell Jade that if she takes any more absences well then she'll be kicked of all the athletic teams she's enjoined in."

Avery raised her eyebrow, as if that was enough to make a person tremble. "Seriously Farkle? It's not even that bad."

He shook his head, "Well given the circumstances, I figured it would either add on to her pile and result in her hitting me, or her not caring and screaming in my face. Either way you can endure much more physical/verbal abuse than me any day!"

Avery scoffed, "Seriously how much of a pussy can you possibly be, all you have to do is tell her fucking get off the time or fucking go to practice!"

"Oh yeah and you really wanna hear about the message Coach Flinstock has for you, delivered by yours truly; Farkle Minkus. After your fathers died!" He sarcastically responded, waving his arms.

Avery paused her eye roll mid way, "What did you say-?"

"Pft and you insult me. I SAID-!

"NO Farkle! I mean the thing about Jades dad being dead."

"Oh, oh yeah that." He muttered. "He died about a week ago I don't know how you don't know but he was hung on the bell tower." Farkle recalled quietly. Her eyes widened, "What?!"

He nodded, "I know. Well I'm sure you can see why I don't wanna deliver the message."

Avery nodded, "But I'm still not getting why you asked me, you could have asked plenty of other reason. Like a certain Ruiz. Hint, hint Raina!" Avery teased cruelly. "Shut up." Farkle hissed shifting his eyes downwards.

Avery rolled her eyes, "I'm joking. Your probably too good for her anyway."Avery resorted leaving Farkle astounded her reply was uncharacteristic and he knew she wouldn't repeat it again. Or ever.

Avery fixed her leggings buttons before exiting the toilet, washing her hands Avery herd a storm of noise. Looking up she noticed Jade who frantically washed her hands. Awkwardly Avery manoeuvred her way round. She still hadn't passed on the message.

A lumbering Avery ambled over to the driers where she dried her hand, Jade harshly yanking a paper towel and disposing of it. Avery quickly opened her mouth, "Hey Jade! I was wondering if you did the homework Harrison set."

"No." She simply answered, "Are you erm..Are you going to do it?" Avery questioned stalling Jade. "No." She simply responded once more as very cringed cynically. Death had hit her really hard. But Avery could empathize she'd lost her mother.

"Oh, ok. You erm..going to the cafeteria?" Avery probed.

"No, I'm going to the athletics court." Jade hurriedly answered. Avery mentally cheered, she wouldn't have to break the news now. "Oh really?! That's great!"

Jade scoffed lowly, "Yeah especially when that knob head didn't tell me."

Avery frowned, "Who you talking about?"

"Farkle." Jade answered coldly, as Avery paused. Ah yeah. Shit.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't tell me coach was threatening my position!"

Avery cringed, hesitantly speaking, "Look he didn't wanna upset you..With everything going on." Avery confessed at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Look I know what comes next. Your condolences and quite frankly I don't need them nor do I want them!" Jade snapped before Avery could speak.

"Who said anything about fucking condolences?" Avery quipped perching an arched eyebrow. Jade looked slight aghast no one had been so upfront, before a small smile slipped on her lips. It was nice to have someone that didn't dwell on the obvious. Or the past, Or the present.

"How about that cafeteria trip?" Jade suggested.

"How about we ditch that cafeteria trip?" Avery encouraged smirking. It was lunch, Rose was at cheerleading practice, Farkle was most likely off hiding from Jade. Avery was pretty certain it would have been just her at lunch, and now it wasn't.

* * *

 **Has anyone herd chainsmokers fire- remix? Because I've had it on fucking replay. I haven't herd all their songs except closer and this one and they're gudddd.**

 **Anyone see Phoebe's post recently, it was with her and older Hope and she captioned it: _If you're on a show long enough, you go from being the meanest girl in high school to grounding the naughtiest._**

 **Cuties 3**


	31. StRoLinG CasUalLy

**OMG SO, I recently realized a major mistake I wrote, which I explained in the previous authors note so I hope this will make a little more sense, if you want I've gone and tweaked chapter 26 again to try and fit it and make sense. I'm so annoyed at that mistake. ARHGHFDS.**

* * *

Avery casually strolled across the vibrant city. Despite the time;; early morning, the city still contained it's buzz not as vigorous as night but it still contained that peppy vibe and it deeply annoyed her. Why were people so happy at 7 AM on a Saturday morning? What could make you so excited? Shoving her headphones straight in she clogged the sounds of her surroundings and freely walked. She heedlessly walked for a while not recalling the time. Before she knew it, it was 10 AM. Time passed quickly.

She did notice the forthcoming figure ahead before he steadily grasped her arms to prevent her falling. Unplugging her earphones Avery opened her mouth to let out a cuss until she halted realization set in. _Elijah._

Her cobalt eyes widened in surprise. "Elijah!"

He smiled handsomely, "Avery! What a delightful surprise!"

He sported another $9000 suit, but this time it was a black one. Suits usually were stiff and uncomfortable Avery couldn't fathom dressing so formal. Sure she wore dresses occasionally. _Occasionally._

But she much more preferred jeans, crop tops, sweater, band shirts etc. Not ball gowns, frilly and all around poufy making her look even smaller. Regaining herself Avery awkwardly greeted him again. "Hey..Elijah!" Before reminding herself she already had greeted him. Shit fuckery.

"What is a youngster like you doing at this time? Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Avery's mind instanously squealed. Two things; He'd referred to her as a "Youngster" and second of all he'd been surprised at her early wake. "Youngster" He didn't look much older. Sure another what 10 years. Yeah ok 10 years _was_ a lot...but everything about Elijah screamed old sophistication.

Just like Rebekah, not so much like Kol. Kol ugh, she did not want to think about him. Not today; not ever...She was just thinking about him. She mentally pointed out to herself. Instead of saying, "It's nice to see you!" He said, "What a delightful surprise!"

Who used the phrase "Delightful surprise"?  
Old men, old people. Elijah.

"My family and I are having a dinner party to celebrate the arrival of my brother." Elijah announced. "I was just going to pick up a few stuff before his arrival." He explained as Avery nodded. "Oh that's cool. I'm just...Wandering."

He raised his eyebrow amused, "How pleasant. I wish my own life was so mundane that I could just..Wander!" Elijah half jokingly admitted. Avery raised her own eyebrow, "What do you mean mundane? Do you turn into Spider-Man in the night and save everyone?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, no, not Spider-Man. But something close." He teased winking at her. Avery let out a genuine smile chuckling lightly. "Let me guess, wonder women?" She offered.

Elijah smiled, he could see why Rebekah would acquaint herself with Avery. Avery was a source of amusement, yet kind. Unlike them, barbaric savages. Rebekah rarely had any friends, and she the most other than Elijah ad desired a ordinary human life. High School, friends, falling in love etc. It would never happen and even it did, it would never last. _Never._

"So...I remember. I forgot to ask. Are you and my brother informally close?" Elijah hesitantly questioned as if Avery would instantaneously break down or have some tantrum. Well she could mentally, but she wouldn't physically. She couldn't'. Frowning Avery sceptically glanced at the man. "Erm..What are you. What are you asking exactly?"

Elijah cringed apprehensively. "Are..I understand my brother can.." Elijah paused as his mind racked ways he could phrase the question with causing offence. Although he was pretty sure any way he phrased it would be offensive to Avery. So he phrased in it's simplest yet most offensive. "Are you my and my brother..Erm forgive me." He uncomfortably spoke. "Dating?"

Avery's eyes widened, "What?! Me?! Kol?!"

"Ew! Fuck no!"

Elijah glanced at her with an expression Avery couldn't determine. It was a mixture of shock and confusment. Rebekah had labelled her as their brothers "Plaything." Niklaus wasn't around currently, which only left Kol, and Elijah was left discomblated when Avery left. His usual playthings were feared him and their life too much to leave or try anything of the sort. Plus Elijah was pretty sure if any of Kol's playthings did escape they'd most likely run for their life- they'd be foolish not to try.

But here Avery stood, outwardly cursing him, but Elijah suspected the curses were directed to Kol and/or the thought of her and Kol together. Elijah would have done the same if someone had asked him if they were dating Kol- if he wasn't Kol wasn't him brother but Kol was his brother, so Elijah was most definite he'd go on a massacre if someone asked him if Kol and him were together. The thought was treacherous.

"I mean..We did kiss twice." Avery confessed for some unknowing reason but Avery was more than certain her kiss with Kol would become apparent to everyone if not sooner or later and she much rather they herd it from her than someone else. At least she could justify herself and leave with some sort of dignity. "It was a mistake though we both are aware of that now."

Elijah processed the new information and only resulted in answers; Kol was messing with the young girls emotions, and Kol was messing with the young girls emotions. He didn't want to set false hope for the girl, but he was pretty sure she disliked Kol. Yet he didn't want to cause offense at the same time. Elijah remained quiet for a remainder of time before responding.

"And, may I ask? Why you kissed my brother- twice. I think I'd be able to comprehend if it happened once you made a mistake. But why did you repeat that mistake?" He interrogated. "I mean surely, a mistake made more than once isn't really a mistake, unless there is a plausible explanation of course."

Avery nodded, "Of course there is. My brain had a mal function."

Elijah immediately nodded playing along with her sarcasm. "Of course only a mal function would force a person to treacherous sins as such."

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys but Elijah seems slightly O/C but I did not intend for that yet at the same time Elijah is as amusing as Klaus or Kol or anyone else on TVD/TO except Elijah's humorous side isn't shown as much as he's busy being the noble brother and now a full time musician. );**

 **Anyway hoped you liked that chapter and hanks for reading!**


	32. Mastermind

"Disappearing again Lowe." A playful tone mused as Avery rolled her eyes. "Your skills of stealth are shit if you planned on scaring me; which you were." Avery simply responded.

Keegan arched an eyebrow enquiringly. As Avery tapped the side of her nose, "I'm a secret mastermind."

"Why are you still here?"

Avery paused dropping the heaps of books that were in her grasp "Detention."

He nodded, "Yup same. What did you get it for?"

"Harrison." Avery simply answered wrinkling her nose. Nodding in all understanding Keegan rolled his brown orbs. "I got mine from coach. That geezer is a certified nutter." Chuckling numbly Avery continued restocking the shelves.

"Restocking shit. I hate that shit." Keegan cursed lowly discarding his jacket and began helping annoyed. Avery chortled lowly, "Your not the only one." The silence between them broke when Keegan gingerly spoke. "Theirs a party at mine."

Grasping the flocks of paper in her palms even tighter, Avery raised her perfectly plucked brow. "And your telling me this why." Sometimes Keegan couldn't differentiate when Avery was playing hard to get or when she was genuinely uninterested. Usually it seemed to be the latter. He genuinely hoped it wasn't the latter this time. He knew things would most likely be more perplexing than usual with what happened with Raina and everything.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He muttered his gaze anywhere but hers, distracting himself from her angelic face as she contemplated her answer. "Sure." Avery answered the conviction in her tone surprising and pleasing Keegan until she added, "Just let me ask Rose wants to come." Avery declared the faint sarcasm in her tone was detectable.

"Look Avery, the thing with Farkle. It was just a thing. It didn't mean anything. It a joke." Keegan rambled in order to clarify it all but Avery interrupted him. Raina's sins weren't his.

"Look don't jump into her grave. I said I'd ask Rosalie about going to your party, not Raina's."

"But Raina's still my cousin." Keegan pointed out quietly. "And?" Avery probed. "What are you indicating that because your Raina's cousin her shit is instantly yours. Because if that's so, then we should cut all ties too."

Curling his face up, Keegan attempted to process all the words Avery uttered. "Look all I did was ask a question no need to jump at me." Keegan defended himself stepping away from her.

Avery exasperatedly rolled her eyes, "And all I did was fucking answered it. But yet here you are still flaming interrogating me!"

Keegan frowned at her intrusive behaviour and continued with their jobs mutely. Detention finished a while after their partial argument and very found herself steadily trudging down the long path to her home. She walked it, just like she did every day. And just like everyday her mind wandered to Kol, and like every time he was always stood their at the end of the street in his sleek black girl.

The commonality of reconciliation was both infuriating and allay; for both of them. Kol glanced as she gently rested her head against the seats head rest. Opening her eyes she turned right to question him softly murmuring, "How long have you been waiting here."

"Long enough." He replied. "But we still have a substantial remainder of time to...'Clear the air' As you humans enjoy putting it." Kol spoke almost mocking air quoting the phrase "Clear the air."

Turning to faze him, she sharply responded. "I know your a vampire."

After a few seconds of reasoning Kol honestly responded. "I know."

Her eyebrows rose with a flabbergasted expression she manoeuvred round in her seat to face the Vampire. "That's all. I know." She glared at him. "Seriously, that's all you can fucking say."

Kol shrugged, "Unless you have another statement or question I assumed that's all."

Her face contoured in anger that Kol found oddly adorable. A ghastly smile appeared on his lips and left as quick as it appeared as she began treacherously rambling. She wore a black cropped jumper with white font that wrote "Future equals women" skinny jeans, and trainers. Her hair was in two deutch braids which flowed down her back. "Are you done with your endless blithering?" Kol questioned the humour evident in his voice.

She let out a frustrated growl causing Kol to smirk. "Their seems to be a lot of frustration inside of you darling. If it's sexually then darling I assure you I'll be more than happy to help."

Raising her left wrist she hit him by the edge of his mouth, yet he remained unharmed. Mildly impressed Kol raised his eyebrow. "I must confess darling for your height you do contain some spark don't you."

In no mood for amusement Avery swore loudly.

She didn't know where to begin or end and it had become a habit. This stupid cycle of Kol, Kol, and more mother fucking Kol. "How, how did you even become a mother fucking vampire?!"

"Well long story cut short, my brother was killed by wolves so my witch bitch mother did a spell with some doppelganger blood and killed us. Blah blah blah, drank blood, drank some more and then bingo! I was a vampire. And have been for a thousand years or so."

Avery began vigorously choking, "Excuse me what!?"

Rolling his eyes, "You were so adamant to know and now you can't even keep up."

"Erm- A thousand or so years?" Avery interjected the shock on her face.

Kol simply nodded.

"Fuck. Fuckery. Ewwwwwwwwwwww I kissed a mother fucking old man!" She cried disgusted vigorously wiping her tongue. "Ew, ew, ew, ew."

"Well darling that's what your not reaction when we kissed. Every time kissed because we did kiss more than once. Thrice to be exact."

It wasn't that many times Avery assured herself mentally. "Just please shut up."

A smirking Kol replied, "Gladly."


	33. My Own Terms

"Every time we hang out you always bring me to a forest, it making me even more doubtful of you." Avery declared trailing behind an amused Kol Mikaelson. He chortled his back remaining towards her. "Then why to you comply?" He smoothly responded.

"Excuse me?" Avery barked. "I do not comply, I come on my own terms thank you very much."

He finally turned round to face her, "And what terms are those?" He questioned enquiringly. This was the first time they'd hung out after reconciling or whatever they called it and Kol would never confess but he enjoyed her presence. She was a source of entertainment, amusement, and a distraction. Nik's constant blithering bullshit had annoyed him to the brim, and of course Nik had repeated his deplorable dagger threats and Kol felt like shoving a dagger up Klaus's ass.

"None of your business."

"Don't you have some where to be? I mean your a thousand years old and your hanging out with a fifteen year old." Avery probed, as she attempted to retrieve information for the Original Vampire.

"Of course not why else do you think I'd be lowering my standers to the likes of you?" He teased the mischievous glint in his orbs and eternal smirk made Avery restrain a smile. Lightly punching him in the chest. "I'll have you know it's the other way round." She debated.

He hummed in response, "Is that so."  
"Yes that is so."

They spent more time wandering chatting, and teasing each other until Avery felt her stomach rumble lightly. Kol's eyebrow shot up, "What the bloody hell was that?" Even though he knew exactly was it was.

"Me. My stomach, if you want to hang out with me, your going to have to feed me too. And now I don't mean no weird vampire stuff I mean takeaway, burger chips, cookie dough." She moaned loudly, "Mmh I love cookie dough."

Kol ignored her request and incredulously stated. "Sounded like a monster."

She glared at him, "You are a monster."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I can't deny that love." Winking teasingly at her. Avery rolled her eyes, but despite the fact she knew he was joking she could comprehend the seriousness and honesty to his comment. Deciding to revert the topic she consistently whined about her hunger until they left the forest. Avery hoped they were going to a take away, they better be.

Craving a a delicious burger Avery was utterly lost when the reached a lavish building. "What is this?" Avery murmured bewildered slightly. Kol rolled his eyes simply resorting, "it's a restaurant a place of eating." His tone was as if he was talking to a three year old or someone with a serious lack of intellectual.

Avery's eyes widened, "I wanted Donna meat and chips not Cannelloni with beef ragù and gorgonzola...whatever that is." She lowly added. Kol scoffed, "No taste in food at all." Dragging her into the lush building. Swarovski crystals chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The place looked expensive, more expensive than expensive. It seemed like a place Avery's father would go. Which is exactly why she wouldn't want to go.

"Ugh I can tell you now they'll be no go damn burger and chips or cookie dough. They'll probably have tiny god damn nasty fish pieces that are so small and exorbitantly over priced. With no god damn spices or chilli sauce." She rambled annoyed.

Ignoring her rambling, Kol took as an opportunity to shrewdly compel the server to give them the best spot in the restaurant. The top floor with a breath taking view. Not only did she feel out of place, she looked out of place too. She sported her usual jeans and cropped black sweater since it was was bit chilly in the morning. Her converses contrasted every women's high heels.

"Condescending bitches." She cursed lowly, but Kol still picked it up smirking at the eccentric girl.

The place they sat at was secluded and by far the most enticing part of the restaurant they'd seen. The walls and ceilings were glass, and Avery could only imagine how alluring it would appear in the night. Grabbing the menu she opened it before instantaneously closing it again. "Yeah I have no idea whatever this fancy bullshit says. And im presuming you do, so order me a large burger with fries and nachos."

Kol rolled his eyes, "They do not do greasy food."  
Avery gasped offended, "Greasy food?! Excuse me, burger, fries and nachos are not grease they're my life!"

"Well then you do not have much of a life then, obviously." Kol epitomized.

Avery's eye widened before flashing him a look of disgust, "I'll have you know my life is absolutely delicious thank you very much. And as soon as we leave this stuck up building with stuck up people I'll show you just how much of a life I have." She challenged warningly.

"Fine by me love. But just for the head ups, Greasy food gives you obesity and a greasy face." With one last glare Avery yanked the menu to cover her face, as she herd Kol's loud chuckle, which he did on purpose.

Finally Avery couldn't choose between the prawns or the spaghetti. After a minitue of humming she choose the spaghetti. When the waiter asked Kol, Kol shook his head. "Nothing but a bottle of champagne for the lady and bourbon for myself."

Avery nodded understandingly, "You know my greasy food is better and your gonna loose so your drowning yourself in alcohol." Kol's eyebrow perked up, "I didn't know it was challenge."

Avery sternly nodded her head, "Of course it is. And I'm not gonna loose." She stated confidently. He cocked his head to the left and rested his chiselled face on his palms. "And if you win..."

Avery pondered before answering without a doubt, "If I win you have to buy me takeaway every single day for the next week."

Kol chuckled, "And if I win, you have to agree to go on a date with me. A dress and all, no tacky jeans."

Avery glared at the tacky jeans part. "I'd never go on a date with you ever." Before plastering a fake smile, "So it's a good thing I'm gonna win."

* * *

 **Hey guys been a while I'm officially into the third week of my summer break. (only three weeks left!) Lord where has the time gone?! Expect to updates because I intend to get this story up to 35 chapter by today and fingers crossed by the end of this week I'll get it up to 40. Big goals don't know if I can do it but I will _try_ and update every god damn day. Once or twice a day even if it means pre-writing several chapters.**

 **But I go some juicy Originals Season 5 Spoilers**

 **They are planning to kill Hayley off- some writer or producer posted an image on twitter with a board that contained some major spoilers about The Orignals. One being that Hayley dies to protect home. It's barbaric. I'll try and include the source so you guys can see for yourselves but recently fanfiction hasn't been allowing links which is why I haven't been inserting Avery's outfits .** **But if I can't in this chapter I'll ensure to add it into the next.**

 **Freelin Baby- The second one is Keelin apparently is going to be pregnant. I have no idea how this will happen.**

 **Few more obvious one;**

 **Caroline will be in the season premier of season 5**

 **They're _WILL_ be _more than one_ Klaus and Caroline scenes.**

 **Hope has a love interest called Roman.**


	34. That Depends, You Offering?

Avery Lowe vigorously raked through her closet. The weather was atrocious but she would _not_ left Kol win. She sported tights, denim shorts a comfy coat with some trainers. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she pulled the hood up. If the rain came into contact with her hair she'd become a frizz bomb and she'd already performed her hefty hair straightening regime.

Farkle smiled as Avery walked towards him in toe with Rosalie who blatantly cried. "Ugh what is _he_ doing here again?"

"Nice to see you too Rosalie." Farkle simply responded.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes, before responding back "Can't say the same."

Ignoring the blondes comment Avery ushered the trio into the canteen, she brought a bottle of orange juice and a piece of toast. Farkle purchased a sausage roll, and Rosalie purchased water.

The schools orange juice was the only thing Avery enjoyed.

"So...Keegan...He invited us to his party on the weekends." Avery announced awkwardly, Rosalie instantaneously threw daggers at her. "And your not seriously considering going?!" She demanded.

Avery stuttered, "No obviously not! I'm just telling you guys." Deep down Avery had considered the offer, but she knew in no way, shape or form was it acceptable nor appropriate to attend.

"No-" Farkle interrupted her thoughts, "We should go!" He encouraged as Rose flashed him an incredulous expression. "Please tell me your kidding!" Farkle shook hies head, "Not attending would mean I cared about what happened. I don't and we should!" He defiantly declared.

Rosalie scoffed, "This isn't about you Farkle. I hate all the Ruiz's. So therefore I will not attend the party."

Avery silently listened to the bicker debate. "You hate them, so why not show them up?!" Farkle suggested as Avery frowned deeply at his idea. "I mean I herd Raina's planning on going all glamorous with this rose gold dress and I herd apparently they might decide who's best dress, and well your by far prettier than Raina."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow sceptically.

Before widely smirking. "A party you say?"

Avery spent the rest of the regretting the fact she mentioned Keegan and his party. Whatever happened her stomach contained this horrid feeling. Something was not right. Something was going to happen. _Something bad._

"Rather quiet love? Have you finally come to terms with the fact your going to loose?" Kol teased lightly harshly yanking Avery out of her cynical thoughts, she pushed her emotions to the far back of her mind focusing on Kol.

"God no!" She scoffed, "Prepare to end up broke. My food is not cheap."

"Prepare for our date." Kol resorted. "I think you should wear lace. Yes definitely lace. Maybe black? Red?"

Ignoring his comment she reached out to grab his palm. Noticing how the coldness in them, she dragged him to a small shop and Kol's eye widened in horror, even his bedroom was bigger than this.

"Come on!" She urged. "This one is my favourite!" She grinned.

"Let me order you my favourite!" Avery squealed, he'd never seen this side of her. She seemed _excited_ , Kol had never seen a human so excited about eating. Of course Kol always got excited for a massacre, and feeding. Chortling lowly at his musings his eyes drifted on Avery. The more time they spent together, the more he got familiar with her and her body. His eyes twinkled with mischievous. As he enjoyed the view. Sure Avery didn't have the biggest boobs in the world, they were of a decent size but Kol had seen bigger and better but she made up for it. Her ass was-

"Kol! Do you want it mild or spicy?!" She shrieked but she didn't even wait for him to reply. "We'll have one chilli and one extra chilli." Avery answered for him.

She returned to her seat besides him. The tables were small and grubby. Avery's small body was squished against his muscled body. Not that he minded, not really. "I ordered my top favourites. Chicken burger, chicken rap, dona meat, battered chips and nachos!" She beamed.

She frowned glancing at him, "Why so quiet?" She questioned sipping her fizzy drink. Kol shrugged "Nothing I was just admiring the view." He flirted flashing a smile Avery knew he'd probably flashed a million women before. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah fries meat turns me on too." She resorted sarcastically.

His tone turned dark and low. "I wasn't talking about that type of food."

Ignoring him, she pushed The Original Vampire away. "Get lost."

Her rejection caused him amusement as he gently squeezed her thigh. "Tell me love how many squats do you daily? Judging by your ass I'm going to say the same amount of times my brothers has impaled me with those damned daggers and trust me love, _it's a lot._ "

She immediately tore his hand away. "I swear to god if you touch me again I'll fucking your arms off." She threatened as emotions of Dean flashed back. Pausing Kol's eyes darkened with anger, remembering what the bastard tried to do. Sensitive spot.

But he didn't apologise and as the food came Avery was silent. The only noise herd was her quiet chewing. "I have to go give credit, it isn't as treacherous as I thought. By the restaurant I took you to was better."

"You didn't even eat from their." She reminded.

Kol shrugged, "Didn't need to all things considered it definitely excels this grubby place. Everything was glass and diamond." He easily decided as Avery shook her head. "Not everything is about appearance. It's about memories I guess. Attachments."

Kol raised his eyebrow, "Your attached to a take away?"

Avery let out a small laugh rolling her eyes, "No what I mean is. This place is a lot more than you think. Glass shatters easily and diamonds degrade." She confessed shocking herself at how open she was being.

As soon as Kol finished Avery smiled clapping her hands together, "Right. What do you wanna get for dessert?" Avery probed she already knew what she wanted, but it seemed so did Kol.

The Original vampire rose his eyebrow. "That depends are you offering?"


	35. Luscious

**Soundtrack**

 **Halsey - Trap Queen (Date)**

So I attempted to add the link for the Hayley death spoiler in season 5 which I explained in the last chapter, but it wouldn't allow me and it's so annyoing I tried spacing it all, I tried adding the username that posted it but fanfiction kept deleting it all. ARGH

SO just type on the internet The Originals Season 5 Hayley death

* * *

 _"I totally won!" Avery cheered as Kol watched her with amusement. "My food was way better!"_

 _Kol arched his brow, "And how'd you figure that one?"_

 _"Well because first of all you ate it. And you finished all of it."  
_

 _"Correction love, you finished all of yours"_

 _Rolling her eyes, "Ok but you finished most of it! Which means I won!"_

 _"No. I don't think it was that delicious."_

 _Avery's eyes widened, "And tell me what would taste more delicious than battered chips, fries, dona meat, cheesy nachos. Cookie dough?" She cried incredulous. Not comprehending how someone could not enjoy take away food._

 _"I think of something." He confessed. Avery raised her arched eyebrow curiously, "And tell me what would be more delicious?" Avery questioned._

 _He smirked wickedly before simply answering, "You."_

Avery's mind consistently replayed the memory a she rummaged through her closet. The conversation had taken an even worse turn after that.

 _"Ok your too arrogant to confess your defeat. And I'm right because I'm always right. How about we wager a little deal?" He suggested. "I'll buy you some of your favourite greasy food."_

 _Avery rolled his eyes she knew their was a catch, she'd be stupid to think their wasn't. "And, what it's in it for you?"_

 _Kol's eyebrows shot up. "What makes you think there's something in it for me. Maybe I just want to see you content?"  
_

 _Avery scoffed. "Bullshit." She stated confidently. "And we both know it." She added crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "So go on." She demanded, "Tell me, what's in it for you?"_ _  
_

 _Kol smirked, "I'm wounded you'd think so low of me." He resorted mockingly placing his palm of his stone cold heart. Dropping his hand he smirked widely, "As long as you agree to that date of mine."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "We've already been over this. I Avery Lowe will never date you Kol Mikaelson."_

 _"Oh come on love. It doesn't have to be a date date, just to thank you for introducing me to obesity." He urged knowing sarcasm made her laugh and he was right. His smirk turned into a triumphant one as she restrained laughing._

 _"You said it yourself, I introduced you to obesity now you have do to something for me; buy me more take away."_

 _Kol scoffed, "I'm much more of a gentleman. I'll give feed you green weeds so you live a long life." Kol assured, as Avery rolled her eyes again._

 _"Ok, I'll only agree if we eat take away."_

 _Kol smirked, "Fine by me."_

Avery had tried on what seemed like a million dresses, until she reached the back of her closet and smiled. It was off the shoulder, black and had this corset detail at the front. She kept her hair in a high pony, put on silver hoop earrings. Her makeup she did a glitter eye, eye liner, foundation, contour, highlight and finished off with false lashes and a deep red lip.

They were going to meet at their river. Avery was looking forward to stuffing her mouth. She aimlessly walked around searching for Kol The Originals Vampire had suggested they meet here, it was his idea yet he was no where to be seen.

The city was chilly but oddly silent, as if they'd been compelled for one night and one night alone to remain in serenity. Not that it was a bad thing the noiseless atmosphere was calm yet it caused Avery to be more on edge. She always felt as if she was on edge around Kol she felt she could relive half of herself.

Kol frustratedly stormed out the compound, another heated with argument Elijah had seemed to keep the existence of Avery a secret which Kol was more than relived, in comparison to Klaus, Elijah was tolerable. If Nikklaus was aware of Avery he'd use it against him. In shameless ways. Kol would not deny the disgust felt towards her kind but once he'd sickened of her presence he'd feed on her. He'd capture her heart, break it, rip it out and eat it.

But despite the humiliation he would not discredit her luscious figure, especially in her current dress. Avery stood vigilantly watching her, as if she knew he was behind her she spun round.

The front of her dress was even better than the back. It was corset styles from the front. It fit like a glove clinging to every curve. Small waist but big ass. He knew she had no idea how delectable she looked right now. He felt his fangs scraping against his tongue eager to taste the sweetness of her blood. Composing himself he forced his fangs away- with much force.

Licking his lips he shamelessly allowed his eyes to roam her figure. Avery crossed her arms over her chest, "Could you be any less of a pervert?" Kol flashed her innocent smile, "Well when such a enticing girl such as yourself is gracing me with her presence, I don't think I can." He murmured. Avery rolled her eyes at him ignoring his long sentence.

"Let me be the first to compliment your lascivious figure."

"Ok can you stop talking about my body." Avery interrupted shifting uncomfortably, she wore what she wore because she liked it not to impress anyone else. Especially not Kol Mikaelson, she was only hear for the food.

"Where's the food?" She questioned.

"Not here. Obviously." He stated rolling his eyes.

Mimicking his eye roll, "Obviously."


	36. Not Another Person

**Soundtrack**

 **Lil Uzi Vert - XO Tour Llif3 - (Party)**

 **The Glitch Mob - Carry The Sun - (Rosalie begins dancing)**

 **First 29 seconds of Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse (Official Music Video) - (Ending)**

* * *

Saturday night drew closer, as Avery's emotions heightened she felt as if she was jumping on glass. Her dress wasn't as nice as the one she wore at the Mikaelson ball. It was a deep red/purple bodycon that fit like a glove. It had tight pleats at the front left side and on the long sleeved arms. The end of the sleeves had a string dangling down. Her makeup was done to perfection by Rosalie, who excitedly leaped across the room singing loudly.

Avery's persistence on not attending was making Rosalie more and more suspicious, "Do you know something I do not?" Rosalie interrogated elevating one sharp blonde eyebrow. Avery sighed frustratedly, "I'm just reminding you that you and the Ruiz's aren't exactly on civil terms."

Rosalie scoffed incredulously, "None sense, I can play nice." She stated flashing a fake enthusiastic smile displaying her pearly white teeth the whiteness enhanced due to the bold, red lipstick she sported; which contrasted Avery's dark mauve lipstick.

Glaring at her best friend with a pointed look, she allowed her gaze to drop to Rosalie's outfit. The red satin fitted her entire appearance was absolutely impeccable; her nails were painted a bold red which matched her attire. Shrugging on her denim jacket she grinned wickedly at Avery. "Let's go!"

Avery couldn't have envisioned the party any more accurately. The furniture had either been moved, removed, or destroyed. The crashing of glass echoed throughout the vast home as Avery cursed under her breath Rosalie sported a expression of disgust. Avery had already excepted this Rosalie had too, just not this much. It was atrocious in her eyes, but in Avery's it was familiar.

"Look why don't we go some where.. _You'd enjoy more._ " Avery suggested tightly carefully selecting her words. Rosalie vigorously shook her head and snorted. "None sense!" Dragging Avery's hand she sauntered through the crowd of drunk dancing teenagers who flashed them dirty looks Avery refrained from cringing and even more so when she noticed a girl younger than them fully making out with Keegan.

But she knew that Keegan making out with a girl a year younger than them wasn't the cause of this treacherous feeling in her stomach.

He paused as his roamed up from the petite blonde in his arms to Avery. He couldn't begin to calculate the expression she wore, Avery was always a master poker face. Avery turned to the blonde besides her. "You really wanna stay here?" She questioned with a pointed look. Everyone around them were either drunk, high or both. Rosalie nodded vigorously. "Well I didn't come here for nothing did I?!"

Strutting with a confidence Avery could never muster she stopped a few inches away from Keegan and the petite blonde flashing a condescending look she always wore when she was in her queen bee façade. Keegan and the tichy bitch slipped out the door but not before he glanced at Avery. Rosalie grinned wickedly tugging Avery's hand and followed the pair of them.

"What are you doing?" Avery hissed.

"Keegan!" The yell caused him to stop in his track. Reluctantly turning round his eyes landed on Rosalie. "Seriously? She's like in freshman year." Her lips turned into upright smirk. "Why don't you hang out with people your age?"

He gave the girl a quick glance before nodding, "She was a bit clingy." He admitted.

Avery couldn't process the emotions running through her tiny frame. Tiny but treacherous. _"That's me. Avery Lowe."_ Visions, shrieks, snarls and cries ran through her brain. It overcame her body. She was no longer in control, no she was not. Nor was she alive. She couldn't be. A 4 foot 9 girl stood in the crowd of rowdy drunk teenagers from a overview she seemed average, ordinary, as if she fit in perfectly.

But did she hell...

No one knew the hell Avery endured during these few seconds, because that's what it was a _few seconds_ yet it felt like a few eternities. Everything seemed to happen in a blur but at the same time it seemed to go in slow motion. It was indescribable. Her body began violently trembling. Nothing made sense, Avery couldn't comprehend anything. It felt so _retrospect._

 _Yet it didn't. What was happening?_

 _"You know I use to think you were stupid. Now I think your just incredibly stupid."_

The blurry vision froze as if it was a movie buffering. The screeching noise that came with it caused Avery to shriek in pain.

 _"Avery...Avery...Avery I'm so sorry."_

 _"I'm not."_

Avery was now wailing with excruciate pain, however only Avery and Avery alone herd it. Her lament continued, as the agony escalated. Vague, disorienting images blazed all Avery was engulfed with something she could never fathom. No one could fathom, a destruction no one could foresee, nor could anyone stop. New Orleans would be nothing but ashes.

 _Rosalie_

 _Keegan_

 _Raina_

 _Kol_

 _Rebekah_

 _Avery_

 ** _Ashes.._**

 _"Please Please! Please STOP!"_

Suddenly everything ceased.

And continued with a vehement torture that Avery couldn't take any more. Screams filled her ears but they weren't hers. She gasped her lungs desperate her eyes frantic, hands shaking. _Rosalie._

 _"Rose!"_

Her legs became unstable yet she managed to reach her best friend. Farkle, Keegan and Raina surrounded her. "What have you done!" She snarled furiously. She didn't know who was speaking.

Blood began spurring out her mouth.

Avery's legs dropped besides her best friend. "Rose?" Her voice was frail and gentle. As she reached out to stroke her cheek as if she was innocent porcelain doll. _Not another person._

 _She'd lost another person hadn't she?  
_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _It's been a while since I updated I just wanted to explain this chapter a little bit, I know it's confusing but I'll assure you it'll all make sense soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it._**


	37. Skinny Fingers

She groaned groggily the iridescent yellow light directed into her precious pupils. Her throat felt as if someone was scratching it vigorously. "How could you be so stupid? Do you know what you have done for our family. You stupid girl."

The insults came crystal clear. Even if she couldn't see, she knew who it was. Opening her mouth to respond she began r throat as a new unfamiliar voice spoke, "It's okay sweetheart your fine. Your in the hospital."

"Your father is beyond furious." The hisses continued until another voice intervened, "Mrs Duke I think it's best you leave. Rosalie needs rest."

"What? She's my daughter!" Her mother, the source of insults. Rosalie deeply desired to be in a permanent slumber instead she consciously focused on her best friend who stood contouring a blank expression.

Avery didn't know what to say, but then again _she never did,_ did she? Avery had only recently uncovered the abuse Rose was receiving from her parents how was she to react? Avery couldn't be sympathetic it would be extremely extrinsic if she tried and Rosalie would instantaneously clock on about her efforts and would most likely get uncomfortable, or get uncomfortable. Either way, she ended up standing their silently.

Rosalie squinted as Avery stood statue still. She stood and said nothing. Rosalie stared her down, she didn't have the strength to speak her throat was dry as the sahara and her head vigorously pounded. Suddenly a flash of pale Caucasian skin and bright red beamed through the door. Farkle stood breathlessly panting as if he was a thirsty dog. His eyes widened as he awkwardly shifted his gaze between the two girls.

"Hi!" He greeted squeamishly. "You..You good." He motioned with his palm to Rose. Rose glared furiously. "Ok. I'm leaving." He immediately rushed out the room. Avery swore under her breath. "Stupid cunt." Rose smiled weakly "Yeah he is."

"I..I"

"Don't" Rose interrupted her before she could speak. Rosalie exhaled a heavy sigh. "The Ruiz will pay." She vowed. "I'll make sure of it."

The nurse swiftly entered smiling friendly at Avery, "We have to do some mandatory tests, you can come back later if you want." Avery walked out her mind completely racked. _Shit._

Avery Lowe entered the vast, scrawny building. She was accustomed the whispers and stares but she knew they'd intensity after what happened with Rosalie the whole ordeal would blow things out of portion massively. Avery sported a Tommy X Gigi Gigi Hadid Rock Tour Cropped Tee, with blue washed acid jeans with fishnets and loubotins. She had a fluffy burgundy phone case in her left hand as she briskly avoided the crowd her eyes settled to the ground. Her first period was chemistry she always sat by Rose in chemistry but Rose wasn't here. Swallowing thickly she glided into her usual seat. A nervous in-between of a whimper and cough was herd besides her. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking the most attractive feature overall. They were a mystic combination of blue and grey they swirled with loneliness and loss, something that Avery could understand. His face was pale, with a thin pointy nose and small defined lips. "Erm...Is anyone sitting here?" He feebly mumbled. Avery shook her head. "Can...Can I sit here?"

Avery shrugged, "If you want."

He silently sat as Mr Harrison walked in the classroom consisted of everyone glaring at her. The work was pretty simple for Avery as she took the textbook and followed the instructions written on the board, on the other hand she could sense he boy besides her was stuck as he scribbled a bit of nonsense on his page. Avery crossed out the sentences and re-wrote it in her neat writing. "That's a displacement reaction." She explained the work to the best of the ability hoping he'd catch on. The lesson came to end as they packed away in silence he breathed a extremely quiet "Thank you." To Avery, assuming she didn't hear, but she did. "It's fine. You didn't mention your name." She noted. "Ben." She nodded, "Avery."

The obviously socially awkward boy fumbled off into the distance. As Avery threw a dirty look to a girl that obviously deserved it. "What do you have next A?" Farkle queried glancing at the girl.

Avery paused before answering, "Math."

Farkle responded quietly "yeah me too."

"I..I'm going to see Rose today." Farkle announced silently. Avery nodded, "Good for you." Farkle frowned deeply, "You not coming with..?" He waited long and silently for a response as Avery soundlessly shook her head ambling forwards and dissolving into the crowd. Exhaling loudly he noticed a boy giving him a funnily pointed look; of course everyone gave Farkle a funnily pointed look but this one seemed different, it seemed intrigued? Swallowing thickly he attempted to take no notice, like always and jogged to his next period. Wishing for the day to be over already.

"Avery, she wanted to come but she erm... she had enrichment. Chemistry, you know Mr Harrison well he's a total bitch." Farkle rambled nervously as Rose laid numbly on the bed, she never spoke a word as Farkle's voice echoed throughout the vast room. "Anyone today Missy Lawrence was leading the cheer squad and she was totally,like absolutely shit, obviously! I mean don't get me wrong the teams great! But only when your captain obviously!"

Farkle froze firmly sealing his narrow lips, as an eerie silence filled between the pair. "I'm talking too much aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll just shut up." He confession embarrassingly his cheeks flushing a deep salmon shade. Rosalie had never herd him genuinely apologise, hell she'd never herd him sound so sincere before ever. Awkwardly he rose and stumbled out, "I'll just leave. Bye."

Opening her mouth, it felt dry and her lips were chapped due to the dehydration but she didn't really care, she couldn't feel anything. She didn't feel like herself. She didn't know which self she should be, which one she could be after this. Her skinny fingerers enveloped the mustard coloured jumper he sported crashing her lips onto his in an utterly demented and unhinged mindset.

* * *

 **It's been such a while since I did this but life's been real busy and I wanna really try and make time for Fanfiction because I have so much ideas and creativity and I really wanna get all my stories down before I actually genuinely because of exams and everything so yeah. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long and it's super shitty. I promise to improve my quality!**


	38. Far From It

"Your quiet." The handsome darked haired man commented. Avery glanced up to meet his eyes yet remained silent. "Oh come on darling theirs no need to be so shy." He teased watching her features remain impeccable while simultaneously stay the same. She looked cute today, sporting a wine red Calvin Klein cropped shirt and leather leggings. Her body looked ravishing- as always of course. Her eyes were covered in smoky eye shadow, this resulted in her distinctive orbs to protrude further than usual, but in her protrude orbs he could sense the sadness and anguish. Kol lowered his voice into a gentle tone one which Avery's ears witnessed and her ears alone, yet she rarely herd it. "What's wrong?" He murmured.

"Nothing." She lied. He rolled his eyes, "We both know that is far from the truth."

"Well it has nothing to do with you either." She remarked sighing as she immediately rose from the couch, Kol elevated his left brow, but before he could speak at her new profound attitude, his older brother emerged apologetically. Elijah was always mindful of others, it was mind-boggling to think he was brothers with Kol and Klaus but Avery could see the similarities. And well the differences; well they spoke for themselves.

"Sorry. I don't hope to intrude." He apologised. Kol widely opened his gob to respond but Avery quickly answered on behalf on both of them. "You didn't intrude anything, I was just leaving anyway." Avery assured smoothing out her shirt. "You were?" Kol queried half amused.

Elijah sincerely glanced at the young girl, "Do not leave on my account."

Avery shook her head, "No my dad phoned as well."

"I didn't hear it ring." Kol shot back bluntly. Avery shrugged, "Maybe you should get your ears checked out then."

"Maybe your mouth shouldn't be spouting so much nonsense."

Avery rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Goodbye Kol."

Avery ended up sitting at her chemistry desk, the chair besides her empty. Her best friend seat was temporary vacant. She couldn't focus on her work, she couldn't focus on anything really. Exhaling furiously she startled the boy besides her, muttering an almost apology. He shyly responded. "I'm sorry Miss Lowe, is my lesson boring you?" Mr Harrison bitchily snapped as Avery rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Yes." The boy besides stifled a chuckle, her comment was low enough that he herd but nor Harrison. "Your eyes are real nice you know." Avery confessed facing the boy, his eyes were this distinctive shade of blue, nothing she'd ever seen before. They were brighter than Roses and her own. His pale fragile appearance flushed peach. "You don't talk much." She commented bluntly, folding her arms messily upon the desk, and then proceeding to rest her head on them theatrically.

"Nor do you." He merely responded.

"I speak more than you though." She argued, he raised a blonde/brown eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because I didn't know you existed until you sat by me."

"Well I wish I could say the same for you; but I mean who doesn't know Avery Lowe? Your the biggest slut going round New Orleans." He smirked devilishly as Avery in order to contain her laughter, she knew it wasn't funny he was cussing her but she knew he was kidding. She theatrically flipped her hair, "Well I'm honoured you think so highly of me!" They both fell into deep laughter before Harrison shushed them fiercely, only resulting in further laughter, earning them an hours detention, and the begging of what would become the greatest friendship either had ever endured.

A few weeks had passed, Rose had returned back from hospital and Avery visited everyday as much as she could, spending as much time as she could. Now she was home she was vulnerable and prone to her bastards fathers bullshit and at school her time was divided between Ben and Farkle and in between that all she spent time with Kol. She refused to smile as Kol attempted to amuse her. "Oh come on darling, are you just going sit there like a painting or are you gonna be entertaining."

Avery scoffed, "What do you think I am a fucking- Actually you know what don't answer that!" She warned, rolling round on his vast king sized bed, so her back was facing him. He smirked devilishly, "Why not, their are plenty of entertaining things you can do." She knew he'd have that mischievous glint in his eyes like always and that perpetual smirk. Ugh, how she utterly loathed it, yet didn't. It was Kol's significant feature. Dickhead. She unknowingly smiled at her thoughts. Before a high pitched squeal filled the silent air, his hand had crawled to her side, poking her. "Calm down I barely touched you." He taunted.

She whipped round, wrapping her arms round herself, he smiled he thought it was adorable she thought her hands could stop him. They both knew which one was stronger between them; obviously. But he wouldn't use it against her, not unless he had to in a extremely serious and rare situation. She trailed away sitting close to the edge. "Where's everyone?" She queried. She knew they were out, they were usually out when she came. She didn't spend that much time around Kol's family, but then again he'd never met hers.

"Out, don't know. Don't really care." He simply remarked. If it was anyone else they'd genuinely believe that Kol was being utterly honesty but she knew he wasn't. She raised her eyebrow but dropped it. Kol didn't want to waste his time with her blithering about his siblings. "You know that reminds me. I've never met your family." Kol noted. It had been on his mind for a while. She'd never spoke about them, nor had he ever seen them.

She shrugged, "My dad barely has time for me, allow you." He rose his brow, "Family problems." Although it was ought to be aimed as a question it most definitely came out as a statement, and he was most definitely correct. "My dad it always working, and my mom is dead." She candidly confessed, her nonchalance tone surprised Kol, most people wouldn't be able to so simply state something like that so mundanely, but then again she wasn't really "Most People." _No_ she was _far_ from it.


	39. Liar

A few months has passed by and she completely blanked Keegan and any other Ruiz family member including Rains and Vibora. She focused on Rose and getting through this year without screwing anything up even more especially her relationship with Kol; if she could even call it that. "Relationship" it was a such a strong word Avery's perspective. School has been no different tedious and mundane. The whispers and looks due to Roses paralytic fit had calmed down. Rebels was never to been seen again in school which Avery found rather peculiar however she couldn't care at the same time because it meant Rose wouldn't have this ring of hostility around her.

"What are you thinking bout?" Ben curiously mused over a long time period Ben's shyness and anti-social behaviour decreased around of Avery- but only around Avery. Harrison was no better than before, he remained his usual monotonous self. man.

"None of your business." Avery piped back picking up her black ball point pen she began copying the work, Ben immediately silenced after Avery's comment. Glancing up Ben avoided she contract and messed around with his nails. "It was a joke Ben." She assured patting his arm reassuringly. " I told you were friends known which mean I'll consistently insult and rude towards you but we're mates and it's just banta." She reminded. She usually had to remind Ben that it was a joke.

"In just thinking about how I can't wait for Halloween and Christmas they're my favourite holidays." Avery confessed. It was true something happened to her during halloween and christmas, otherness a shift in her emotions, perspective and music taste. She adored the fall vibes.

He chuckled "Planning some raves." He teased. "Oh hell no! That's your job." She responded. Arching his brow he turned her way, "Me? No. Let me remind you which one of us is the party animal." Before pausing and whispering, "Spoiler alert... it's you."

Rolling her eyes dramatically she scoffed, "Please I'm offended you think my standard are that low. My one man raves are more lit than any rave anyone throws ." "See exactly what I mean by party animal. You probably turn your home into a club when your raving alone." He teased.

She arched her already arched eyebrow, "Staking me now are we Sav'age?" We taunted. Avery had realized when Ben opened up they were extremely alike in music taste and personality. "First of all, that is not how you pronounce my name it's savage and second of all, I do not waste my time in you. Thirdly it isn't hard to believe everyone knows Avery Lowe is wild."

Avery scoffed before sassily replying, "First of all I'll start calling you savage when you start acting like one and standing up to your name! Second of all I know I am and extremely attractively tantalizing woman but your fan behaviour is not appreciated."

"Ok then Avery Hoe." He simply replied causing her to almost choke on her water although she thoroughly amused at his new name for her she was intended to behave in a completely opposite manner. "Excuse me?!" Her tone rose an octave. " what did you just call me?! " She demanded.

He merely shrugged a shoulder, "When you begin to pronounce my name right I'll pronounce your name right even if this one suits you."

Opening her mouth the bell buzzed resulting in a chaotic rush and Ben engulfed, apart of it. Chuckling softly she muttered under her breath, "Sassy cockhead."

The rest of the school day was nonchalant and Avery's mind was occupied with thoughts of Kol. She reached for her phone and began typing away. _Hey wanna meet up? Re_ ading her sentence to herself she erased it and rephrased her message. _Let's go out somewhere._ She groaned loudly, "Ew Avery no." Verbally scolding herself she finally settled on a simple _Hi._

He replied in exactly seven minutes later as Avery counted. He replied with a simple _Hello._ Avery frowned at his simple response but then she forced herself to remember that she had only sent _Hi._ _Wuup2_ as she went to press send Roses earlier rant flashed through her mind. _"Don't reply too fast keep him waiting but not too much just long enough to keep it interesting. Replying too fast is a major NO NO! "_ Avery didn't know who Rose was giving the advice to but figured Rosalie's advice was wise when it came to men and dating she was much more experienced than sent her message after precisely nine minute wait. It took Kol longer to reply than she anticipated she thought he'd lost interest or something as such.

However Kol Mikaelson was pestering his younger sister. "Bekah, what does W double U and the number 2 mean?!" Rebekah colleagues orbs dramatically. "Sod of Kol!"

"I will; After you told me the meaning." After annoying his sister for another fifteen minutes he finally replied to her message. _What I'm up to is none of your business_ he responded as a smirk spread on his handsome features.

 _Lool you didn't even know what WUUP2 even meant did you?_

 _Of course I did._ He replied.

 _Your a liar._

 _Funny how technology can make you so confidence yet whenever I see you you are an absolute mute._

Avery's response was simple, _Lool clearly that is your way of saying you are missing me and second of all shut up you should be honoured that I'm gracing my presence considering your pheasant status. And before you go asking Rebekah what Lool mean it's mean laughing out loud._

Kol instantaneously defended himself. _First of all darling, I know perfectly well what Lool means._ Even thought he didn't. _Second of all, I think you'll find it is the other way round you are the pheasant obviously._

If Kol planned on being devious then why couldn't she, _Don't fucking speak to me again._

* * *

 **Hey guys it's around 11pm were I live and I wrote this chapter now and hope you like it I also intend on uploading a chapter tomorrow since it's late i haven't had time to proof read etc so excuse any errors and the shitty-ness thanks xoxoxo**


	40. Play Acting

Avery rested in bed her eyes closed in attempt to sleep although she checked her phone constantly for Roses text but she received nothing but thin air. Closing her eyes she attempted to allow the cool satin material of her bed sheets to soothe her.

"For a pheasant darling I must say you look delectable." A mischievous whisper blew into her ear her eyes opened to meet with Kol who casually draped himself on her bed smirking widely she cursed the weather it was boiling hot and she's decided to sleep in nothing but underwear and a short satin gown which was poorly draped. Covering herself she say up to face him properly, "So first of all you insult me then think you can come over and compliment me and everything dandy. Well it's not."

He chuckled moving a strand of hair away from her face and merely smirked. "Don't touch me." She warned turning around so he faced her back but his sinful eyes roamed her sinful body. His fingers stroked the back of her neck causing her to squeal and squirm. She distanced herself immediately causing Kol to smirk in realization she was ticklish.

"Ticklish I see." He noted aloud.

"Piss of Kol." The corners of his mouth stretched into an incessant smirk that Avery loathed yet clandestinely love.

"Although this new behaviour is extremely entertaining I didn't come here for entertainment." Avery rested the shift of tone she remained passive and mute. "Their have been riots in the city violent ones." He quietly elucidated.

Arching her brows she turned to face him, "Why?" He had peaked curiosity in her, his world was this new enticing revelation to her, and she was fascinated with every detail of it.

"Because.." He murmured his lowering his tone, and gently pulling them closer causing Avery to perceive he was about to tell her something secretive. "Because of this new behaviour of yours."

She scoffed annoyed, "I actually thought you were going to tell me something serious!"

In turn Kol scoffed, "As if I'd tell you anything darling."

"And what's that suppose to mean exactly?!" She probed exasperated. He vigorously shook his head, "Nothing, nothing it doesn't mean anything." He reassured with an unconvincing voice. "It's just a joke. It doesn't matter!"

"No, no, no, no! Please elaborate on this 'joke'" She exclaimed air quoting the word joke.

"All I'm saying is that well your hardly the best in situations, I mean given your record."

Her facial expression was utterly priceless and made Kol wondered if she was still joking or not. Of course Avery was just playing but Kol was oblivious to it thanks to her sterling acting skills.

"Well every time something happened between you ran away."He

"Oh well I'm sorry if your disgraceful face scared! But that's really not my fault babe."

"Please darling, we both know I am the best looking man you've ever seen."

"Not really I mean Elijah is pretty good looking in my opinion, way better looking than you." Avery mused.

"Is that so?" Kol hummed. " I'll guess we'll just have to change your opinion then won't I? " He began kissing Avery's neck pausing as he deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent pushing away the blood lust thoughts. She immediately pushed his head away, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Avery claimed propping up herself properly to meet his orbs. "I'm too smart to be seduced by anyone."

"Well that's unfortunate for you, because that means your missing out on a lot, especially with me." He assured as Avery wrinkled her cute button nose in disgust. "Fuck off your vile." She commented repulsed at the much older man. In fact so old he would technically be classed as elderly, hell even elderly than the elderly. Did that even make sense?

"And F.Y.I their is much more to relationships and life than sex you know." She informed with a raised eyebrow. Kol burst into audicous laughter," You actually think were in a relationship?!"

Replying with a haughty laugh of her own she responded, "Haha you actually think I was being serious? Dumb ass." She commented insultingly smirking. "However I was being serious about the other part their are much better things to do in your life rather than being a horny bitch." She repeated. "Such as going out places, visting the world or like the most best and realistic sleeping!"

Kol scoffed, "Sleeping isn't necessary for vampires only the weak need rest."

Avery creased her face, "Well that must be complicated for you given the fact your weak and a vampire."

Kol scoffed once again this time with a legitimate earnest stare, "Darling I am far from weak and we both know this. I did stop that piece of metal junk from killing you." He reminded pointedly. Avery rolled her eyes. "There's no point even attempting to converse with you because your just an arrogant cunt."

"Well If I remind you, you never think this low of me when were making out." Kol shot back. Avery shrug one shoulder "That's because you compel me to make out with you."

Kol leaned his mouth onto her ear, "I let you into a little secret shall I darling; I have never compelled you, not once." Placing a teasing kiss on her ear. She pushed him away defiantly.

"No dignity, you can't even be man enough to admit to your wrong doing." She tutted jumping up and ambling over to her dresser. "I'm gonna order some takeaway, do you want anything?" Avery questioned scrolling through her phone.

"That depends what your offering. I'll prefer the arteries in your neck but if your wrist is all your offering then I'll guess ill take it." Kol confessed. Sticking up her middle finger she began placing her order.

"Did you walk it here or drive?" Avery enquired the dark haired man. "Drove obviously." Avery nodded, "That's fine. You can pick up my food then."

He arched his eyebrow but remained silent. "Then you can take me on an adventure."

Using vampire speed he moved to he was in front of her and due to the drastic height different he was towering over her like usual. "An adventure darling, why didn't you say sooner?"


	41. The Price Will Be Death

Kol glanced amusedly at the young girls style, it always varied some times she looked sophisticated, other time she looked Gothic and other times she look childish and adorable; and this is one of the times she looked childish and cute. She sported a corduroy maroon bomber jacket, black fishnet tights. Maroon matching fur slides with a maroon phone case."Why are you looking at me like that?" The teenager questioned consciously. Kol chuckled shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter." He assured. Glancing sceptically at the older vampire she shook her head and comfortably shuffled in the leather interior. Avery's orbs were glued to her phone Kol occasionally glanced over at her as she furiously typed away. The car journey had lasted longer than she anticipated, until Kol's sleek car came to a halt. Avery rose her notable orbs to meet her soundings. A small library was located so small it appeared almost miniature from where the car was parked. A few houses were located round it along with a deserted pier and cafe.

"Ok well this just looks like one of those abandoned house from some corny horror movie with all monsters and shit and in the end everyone dies." Avery commented bluntly. Kol rolled his eyes at her melodramatics. "Come on." He beckoned. Releasing a groan of annoyance Avery's legs obliged to his orders. Avery sceptically let her eyes wander, she felt on edge as if something would jump out to frighten her. Pushing her thoughts away she reassured herself she was merely being paranoid, and even if something did happen Kol would be there and she would half except him to do something, not that she was dependent on him or his protection, however it did seem silly if he'd saved her several times and now would let her die now. But nevertheless Avery never let her guard down.

Kol led the way to the corner shop, as Avery drew near to the building it dawned upon her that it was the not so miniature library. "You know when I said adventure I meant somewhere spontaneous and enticing not a fucking library. Their are plenty of them in New Orleans." Avery seethed frustrated. However before Kol reached the entrance he stood stationary, his hand pushing her back lightly. Creasing her brow she glanced between the small library and Kol. Frowning she opened her mouth however abruptly the door pull wide open to reveal an middle aged women no younger than thirty five who calmly glared at the Original Vampire. Although her expression seemed patient Avery could detect the menace in her eyes, the woman attempted to conceal her fear however she knew that when any original came knocking it was not a good sign; for anyone.

"Kol Mikaelson." The women hissed the words out as if they were flames burning her tongue disgusted at her own mouth for greeting him.

"Cynthia." He greeted cheerily, completely opposite to how she'd greeted him. Kind Kol was much scarier than savage Kol in Avery's opinion, however others may beg to differ at her opinion. "Why don't you invite me in? We can have a nice long chat and catch up on these past few centuries!" He offered smirking slyly as if there was some inside joke that Avery was unaware of. However the woman didn't look amused like Kol.

"It would seem rather foolish allowing _one you_ into my home." She remarked snarkily.

A toothless grin spread on Kol's face. "I am a man of my word, but of course you of all should know that."

Refusing to let the fear show she glared coldly at Kol before instantaneously replying, "And her? What is the meaning of this?"

"That is nothing of your concern." Kol reassured warningly. His tone assured Cynthia that she should not speak of the matter again, however Cynthia was bold and she would be so easily pushed around my some imbecilic original.

Chanting furiously she paused and took a step back as Kol wavered at the door slightly before entering. "I think your missing the magic word."

The woman's nostrils flared before spitting out, "Come in."

The library appeared as mundane as is had appeared from the outside however as Avery examined the books she realized half of these books were spell books and books based on supernatural. "Where's your hospitality, not going to offer a drink?"

"Your diet and mine is completely different" Converting the topic she didn't want to prologue the originals visit any longer, "So what is it you want?" She candidly probed.

"What I have always wanted." Kol mused. "The silver dagger. One accustomed for Nikklaus and Nikklaus alone."

Avery felt her blood go cold as she thickly swallowed. Hesitantly responding the woman glanced at Kol, "Well without assistance I cannot create an object of such."

"Well then you ought to go collect your companions and hurry then shan't you?"

Clearing her throat she seemed hesitant now, "That's not what I meant, what I mean is that it is almost impossible without the fauline diamond it is impossible."

Kol glowered menacingly, "Well then you better find a way to make it possible without the fauline diamond. And you never know maybe if you are able to something useful in your pitiable life than I might be gracious enough to grant you what you have always wished." Kol deliberated. Cynthia couldn't work out if he was being serious or not before glancing doubtingly but remained silent.

Avery had endless questions and queries however decide it was best to remain silent as of now. Tension floated in the air until Cynthia as she was called broke it addressing Avery properly for the first time. "Excuse my manners, the journey must have been an tiring one allow me to get you a drink."

Avery shook her head, "I'm fine thanks. But I need to use your restroom." Avery confessed. The woman nodded, "Follow me." Tiptoeing silently Avery followed the woman the house consisted of dark colours from the wallpaper to the carpet. Dark streaks of red were smeared on the walls and mystical objects were strewn round the cluttered room and Avery wondered if this was more like a witchy asylum rather than someone's home. Finally she led Avery to a bathroom which to Avery's surprise was actually hygenic. There was a toilet, a sink and bathtub connected with a shower. A large mirror rested on the wall above the basin. Exhaling deeply she ran her hand through her hair and freshened up being as cautious and quiet as possible.

Turning the doorknob Avery assured her movement was mute she even restrained her breathing and heart rate as best as she could. She was still yet to get accustomed with realizing that supernatural creatures could detect heart rate and breathing rate etc. Although if Avery pay close to attention she could sometimes calculate roses breathing to her dogs.

Cynthia held a tray of complimentary snacks and Avery stood with a blank expression awkwardly manoeuvring round. "You are silent." The woman stated. Avery paused attempting to find the correct answer making. "That' because there isn' anything to talk about."

"Nonesense!" The woman beamed . "I can answer alot of question you have." Avery didn't allow the curiosity to cross her face even though is screamed in her mind.

"I can sense your bond child." She whispered lowly. "With _him.:"_ Kol name seemed disgusting to her his mere existence and presence did aswell and Avery didn' want to know why. "For a thousand years he has lived in violence and rage you will be the change. You will be his redemption and for that you will have to pay." She foretolled.

"And the price will be death.."


	42. You Got Me I Got You

**Soundtrack **

**SL- Gentleman - (Cynthia/Avery chat)**

 **Not3s - Addison Lee (Remix) - (Kol/Avery car) (Rose/Avery ending)**

* * *

"You seem to be very knowledgeable about mine and Mom's relationship now let me tell you something about yourself _Cynthia._ More shit comes out your mouth than your ass hole." Leaping up Avery went to locate kol while simultaneously the door doing open revealing Kol. "Let's go." Nodding Avery followed him outside. The car journey was silent except Avery tranquil breathing. She knew deep down that there was some truth to Cynthia's word and she wouldn't deny the danger aligned with him but she was loyal and she was promising. She wouldn't just leave him because of complications. She'd stick with him for as long as he'd stick with her. That's how Avery rolled with people when she actually did communicate with them. 'You got me, I got you.'

"Your extremely silent." Kol stated. Although his statement was simple Avery knew what he was indicating or thinking.

"Isn't because of anything she said." Avery reassured answering the unasked question.

"And what did she say exactly?" Kol mused concealing at curiosity. Rolling her unique orbs she directly looked at Kol, "Nothing true. Except..Well she did say one thing correct. She said you were a total imbecilic bitch cock, and I could not agree with her more." She joked. If he had any doubts her amusement had ironed them out. "Oooh I love this song!" She grinned.

Raising his eyebrow he silently shook his head. The music in this era was absolute bashing and clashing of instruments out of beat but watching her hum lowly and singing to herself in an out of tune cute way made a smile erupt on his face, one that came as soon as it left. From an outside view of another car passing or anyone passing in the distance it would have illustrated a young couple who's only problems were rent and jealousy, or the normal bumps a relationship endured however that was not the case; their relationship would take it's toll but they'd in the end they'd never regret it. However neither of them were clairvoyant and they would not have the capability to foreshadow what would come.

"Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!" The young blonde beauty squealed as she rushed up. Glancing up curiously at Rose, who scurried besides her. "The school is having a Halloween party and guess who is the organizer?!" Smiling widely at her best friend. "That's great Rose! But it really isn't a surprise babe. You were the only person for the job." Interior design, party organizing, textiles were one of her strengthens which is why Avery knew that the party organizing would really make Rose happy.

"Thanks! Their is so much to plan, and the budget is atrocious but I can make it work!" She vowed determinedly.

"That's my girl!" Avery grinned high five-ing the blonde girl. "Now lets get some food and I can blast my music while you plan your work!" Rolling her eyes at her best friend Rose collected her jacket as both girls began walking to the all too familiar takeaway. She'd been here with Kol, she'd been here with Rose, and Farkle and pretty much was always here alone. She sat in the same seat.

"I spoke to Farkle he has some of these lights that I can use, there won't be any electrical lights nor battery operated ones, only candles."

"So why are you taking his lights?" Avery questioned confused.

"Because I want there to be a focus and a theme." Rose explained. Nodding Avery decided that she could help suggesting ideas too as Halloween was one of her favourite holidays. "And theme is that? Valentines day?" She teased Rose.

"And what's wrong with candles?"

"Rose it's Halloween not valentines day." Avery reminded. Nodding she understood what Avery meant. She'd ensure she that she'd look at ever aspect and detail even more. After all Rose was a perfectionist.

"I'm just kidding, it'll be great!"

As Rosalie began furiously writing on her notebook Avery began chewing on her chicken. "I swear they have the best food ever." Avery muttered lowly. As she continued eating she began releasing that Rose had not touched a single piece of food. "Why are you not eating?" Avery questioned.

"Yeah don't worry I'm gonna eat later after this." Rose assured absent mindlessly. Causing Avery to fake frown, "No shut the fuck fuck up. Why are you not eating. I don't like this behaviour eat. Eat now." Avery commanded theatrically in a humorous voice.

"In a bit."

Snatching out the notebook from her best friends grasp, "EAT NOW! I mean now. Or I'm gonna shove this so far up my-"

"OKOKKOK! Got the memo no need to continue that sentence."

Avery smiled proudly as Rosalie began taking a big bite of the tasty chicken. "Good girl!" Avery praised in a childish voice. "Thank you!" Avery sarcastically spoke to herself indicating that Rose had not replied to her comment. "God so fucking rude." Chuckling Rose almost choke on her chicken. As her best friend continued to be the amusing best friend she was. Their conversation about most celebrities, tv shows and gossip.

* * *

 **Such a short chapter yeh ik**


	43. No Good For Either Of Us

"Why would you not?" He asked thoroughly amused at her opinion, and while Kol couldn't grasp her views he reminded himself that they were both from completely different era's, which each held completely different beliefs. What was popular back in his time was foreign in hers.

"Because Shakespeare and all that is boring." Avery moaned annoyed and at the same time quite shocked that Kol Mikaelson would even suggest visting the theatres. He frowned deeply, "Well I think quite the contrary darling. I think your lack of respect for theatrics come from the fact you have never understood them, or even tried to." Kol stated firmly.

"And how would you know what I've tried to understand!?" Although her tone sounded offended he knew she wasn't really mad at all, in fact she the opposite truth be told she was utterly amused. Kol Mikaelson had asked her to see Macbeth with him.

Shaking her head she refused to let her smile slip as he replied. "Well you don't want to watch Macbeth that says it all; you are tasteless." He teased. As her eyebrow quirked .

"I'm tasteless when your the one thousand year old vampire whore who's spent his existence in various brothels." Avery pointed out.

Kol scoffed, "Please I cannot believe you think I've spent my existence in brothels." Before stating the biggest lie he'd ever said. "I have never been in one."

His statement resulted into a forcibly theatrical laughter from the small human girl besides him. Her laugh was both loud and infectious. The had began spending more time with each other, whenever they could really. After school, on the weekends. Yet it too short, or went too fast.

A unpleasant thought had crossed his mind and although Kol did not wish for Avery to spend time around his family he knew it was the one place he did not have to be so cautious. "So then the mansion." He settled.

A unreadable expression contoured the young girls face and although she was young she was not naive. It was obvious Kol was accustomed to receiving whatever he desired, he bent everyone to his will; except Avery. Avery was determined to be different. "First of all just a little pointers since I know your too accustomed to having your own way but just to put it out theor ; you can't have everything you want. No matter how hard you try." Avery lectured.

Halting his in his tracks he turned to face her, she was tiny in comparison to her frame and although it was cute it also came advantageous. Closing the gap between them he bent his head down, his hand forcibly raising her soft jawline. "Oh but darling I always get what I desire." He murmured .

Refusing to be intimidated by the older man she stood her ground. "How can you be so sure?!"

His cold fingertips danced across the side of her cheekbones until they reached her ear lobe, tucking a thick strand of her hair behind her ear. His mouth reached her ear. "Well you are standing here aren't you."

Pushing him away before he could enchant her anymore she began walking leaving Kol smirking widely. Perfectly aware of the effect he had on her, however at the same time she was perfectly aware of the effect she had on him and shed use that to her advantage. "Second piece of advice humble yourself babe."

Raising his eyebrow for her to dramatically leave like most did she spun round her frizzy hair doing a 360. "And third of all no. I will not hang out with you at the mansion."

"And why is that exactly?" He enquired finding the situation thoroughly humorous. A human teenage girl was attempting to educate Kol Mikaelson on manners and humbling himself.

"Because your an absolute asshole." She insulted even though she knew her insults were futile. She figured they accentuated her annoyance at him.

"You know I don't know why your so adamant on changing me darling, but it will never happen." He vowed strongly.

"No your right it wont, not unless you put in the effort to change." Avery confessed.

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to change." Their was a silence between them Avery knew deep down she didn't have the power or influence to change Kol or his way, but she just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt in the process of whatever this was. "Maybe it's you who should change." He suggested in a challenging tone waiting for her respons, however she remained silent. " I thought not. "

"Your so arrogant and use to getting what you want when you want, whenever you want well guess what Mikaelson I won't let you do that to me. I won't let you use me as some kind of toy or bit on the side for when your bored or need entertainment because I don't roll like that , I never have and I'm not going to start letting men use and abuse me now." It was the first time she'd revealed her true feelings and while she was rambling and knew half of what she was saying probably didn't make sense and was all jumbled up, she knew she'd regret ot . Because that's what happened when Avery opened up she was scared of regretting it. Getting caught in her feelings was the one thing that Avery never ever anticipated, for the most part of living in New Orleans her mind set was study and then as soon as she turned the legal age she'd leave, leave and never come. But then Kol had came and everything just felt so improper yet at the same time she never felt more befitting than when she was with him. And while she felt alone in her insecurities, the same thoughts had racked his mind.

His sole purpose of moving to New Orleans was to foreign this alliance with his older brother so he could explore more of the sorcery, he'd been almost successful on the dagger that would work on Klaus, but when he'd met Avery she'd influenced everything in his life and while she was oblivious Elijah had been observant. Too the way he treated her, it was not like Kol whatsoever and while Kol denied it in his mind she'd impact him majorly.

Not leaving any space for his reply she left as fast as she could. She'd embarrassed herself enough.

"Avery." He rarely used her name as he usually referred to her as "Darling." But she didn't not want to do this no more.

"Stop." He commanded, gripping her wrist without causing her pain yet using his force he spun her round. "Stop! Just leave me alone!"

Opening his mouth she'd cut him off, "No I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you I'm so sick of all this arguing and making up, and it's not good for either of us."

 _No good for either of us._

She'd been the first person to ever care about him, and not in a obligation sense like how he had to tolerate his siblings because they were his siblings, no she cared about him for a reason which why no one knew, but he felt something too. No matter how much he denied her and his feelings. But he wouldn't explain it to her, he couldn't. Feelings and Kol did not bond. "My feelings for you are not what you assume." Was the only thing he could deliberate. "What you think I intend to do is not my intention." Before either of them could say anymore Avery stretched as high as she could to reach him, bending his head. They kissed, her hands tangled in his locks as his arms wrapped in an iron grip round her waist.

* * *

 **I swear the next chapter will be so much better honestly my writing skills are slacking like I started a new school, and stuff in my life is so crazy right now. Also I did not have time to spell check however I did proof read it so yeah excuse any erroes . Thanks for reading!**


	44. Human Life

**Do you guys ever just get on this mood literally, I don't even know what it just literally**

 **It makes all my vibes fucked and I loathe it even though I really don't know what it is, but it's much easier to write fanfics, because I get so much more ideas and creativity so at the same time is useful. So I figured I would update**.

* * *

"Do you remember it?" Her voice was smooh, and almost silent if it wasn't for Kol's heightened hearing he wouldn't have herd it.

"Remeber what?" He questioned as they currently laid on Avery's her. She was engulfed in a fluffy blanket, while nestled into Kol.

"Your human life."

Kol sighed, "Not really. I am a thousand years old." He confessed honestly, chuckling at his last part. Kol always managed to add a joke or some kind of humour in everything, and anything really.

Avery rolled her distinctive orbs. "I know how old you are." She reminded. "I just wondered, if you remembered anything from your human life." She elaborated as she waited for the older man to reply. "Like your favourite food, what you enjoyed, I don't know where you grew up?" She muttered.

Kol smirked, "Well chicken nuggets and fries deep fried in fat was not something we had back then, and even if was I would never have been touched that grease covered food.

Gently punching him in the chest Avery repositioned herself so she was propped up better. "It was very simple then. Bread, water, and meat. As for what I enjoyed, magic." Despite the fact It was four am in the morning and the sky was still dark, they're was enough illumination slipping in through the gap of her dark purple curtains to make out his handsome face. A genuine smile graced over his features, a rare smile he wore; reserved for Avery and Avery's eyes alone. "The magic flowing through my veins is the only thing that I enjoyed about my human life." He allowed the words to soak in, as Avery silently listened absorbed in his every word. She was the only person who was ever sincere to him, and she the only person he'd be sincere to. Avery could hear the passion in his tone. She'd never been that passionate about anything really. She wished she was.

"The feeling of practising magic was euphoric." Was. The word was filled with bitterness. Changing the topic he reverted it to her. "Enough about me. What do you enjoy, other than food of course." He mocked.

"Shut up asshole, at least I don't eat people." She pointed out jokingly. Chuckling, Kol forgined a look of innocense, "Blood is much more flavoursome."

"Your only saying that because you were born in era where they hadn't invented sexy deep fried chicken and fries." She defended. Rolling his eyes at her offense he pulled her closer.

"Anyway other than food, I don't think I'm that passionate about anything really, I don't know I've never cared about something so much." She honestly answered .

Nodding slowly, he understood she was only young, she's yet to explore the world and Kol some part of Kol hoped he would be the person to show her. "Your still young." He reminded.

Nodding, he was right, Avery hadn't lived anywhere other than America and truth be told travelling was something that had always intrigued Avery, their was a whole world to explore. Travelling was something Avery would probably do after graduating from school. The fact her sisters would be giggling in some big old victorian house somewhere in London was something Avery envied. They were their and she was _here._

But it wasn't all bad, Rosalie, Farkle and Kol were probably the only things she enjoyed about the city. Pausing she realised that she'd been to wrapped up in her thoughts as she blushed. Apologising quietly Kol shook his head. Sometimes she could loud and amusing and other times she was the complete opposite. She'd never fail to intrigue him.

"So what about your hometown, where you grew up?" Avery asked, "Your childhood."

Avery watched as Kol shrugged casually, "My siblings were probably more tolerable back then, then they are now. I did have a younger brother; Henrik however thanks to Nik he's dead." Kol watched as her angelic face dropped.

 _"Oh."_

"What about you, I assume you grew up in New Orleans." He stated as Avery shoo her head. "No...A short period after my mom died my grandmother got custody of my two older sisters and I had to move with my dad. Last time I knew they were somewhere in London."

Avery words held no emotion, as she explained her situation. She was just a mere nuisance to her father not that she cared about what he thought of her, hell she couldn't care less about what anyone thought.

Kol remained silent as she spoke, and a little while after she spoke, silently he pulled her closer to him placing a kiss on top of head. His comfort was enough, Avery knew Kol Himself on was far from being kind hearted and gentle to others, but with her; he did things that no one would even expect and would probably leave them flabbergasted at the mere thought of Kol Mikaelson being kind and gentle because they knew him as the cold-blooded reckless vampire, nothing else but Avery knew otherwise.I

"What about you? Where did you grow up?" She murmured, the originals vampires face contoured in annoyance at the thought of the wretched town. "Small stupid city called Mystic Falls, located in Northern Virginia." Avery remained impressive reminding herself that he could detect any change of emotion from her heartbeat.

"It was an absolute filthy place, no more filter than this city." His voice held a disgusts that Avery assumed he must have a reason top, something must have happened.

"Why?"

"Well it was my beloved sisters fault." He began bitterly as he explained one of the main reason he absolutely loathed Mystic Falls. "Rebekah has always had this foolish fantasy of being a human, growing old, having children. Pretty stupid because the second she would become human all our enemies would have at her. Anyway their was this cure that everyone was pathetically running around trying to find, the cure would turn them into humans but of course they're were _others_ who wanted it. The cure was buried with an immortal called silas, who would unleash hell. Despite my efforts to warn Rebekah any other other foolish idiot after it, they still remained determined to find it. Anyway shortly after I was staked with a white oak stake. The only thing that can kill an original vampire."

Avery eyes widened as she immediately rose up staring wide eye at him in disbelief. Saying nothing she tightly embraced him in a hug. At first he stiffened before wraps his strong arms around her small frame.


	45. Dinner Party With The Mikaelsons

"Your always home alone." Kol pointed out as he lounged on her bed casually. Avery shrugged, "My dad is here, there and everywhere." Avery muttered taking a hand through her hair which had been freshly straightened.

"Except here." Kol noted.

"Yeah well your here now so or would you rather it be me, you and my dad." She probed slightly amused at herself.

He shook his head as a cheeky smirk took over his face, "No, because I wouldn't be able to do this." Before Avery could speak he moved to place his lips on hers. Her fingers had got tangled into locks. They'd been so engrossed in each other she almost completely forgot track of time. " Oh shit Kol!" She squeaked. "If I don't start getting ready then we're gonna be late!" Elijah had invited her and Kol to dinner and Avery wanted to make a good impression. Which meant coming on time and with a gift, while also looking good and it would be impossible if she continued making out with Kol.

Kol honestly didn't know why Avery was making such an effort he didn't care about his families silly dinner party but he was glad Klaus wouldn't be present just him, Avery, Elijah and probably Rebekah. Or probably not Rebekah.

After what seemed like hours, Avery was done. She'd put in time and effort in getting ready, she wanted to make a good impression. She knew Elijah would be polite and accepting, it was Rebekah that Avery knew would probably be iffy.

Her makeup had done dramatic and sultry. Her outfit was a runched deep, velvet red dress, a pair of louboutins. He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Done darling? I thought you were gonna take another century!"

She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, "I only took a few hours. Stop being such a drama queen."

He scoffed, "A few hours, felt like a few centuries!"

"God Kol your such a diva. Seriously I'm going to change your name in my contacts to drama queen."

Before Kol could retaliate, Avery's phone buzzed. Grabbing her phone she noticed the message was from Rose.

 _Hey bitch wanna grab a bite to eat?!_

 _Not today bitch. Tomorrow?_

Kol raised his eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nah just was making some plans for the weekend." She confessed. His eyebrow still raised, "And what plans would that be?" He mumured while pulling her by her wasit closing the space between them.

"In going out eat with a friend tomorrow."

"And then after that you'll be free." He finalized, although it was ought to be a question Kol had turned it into a statement, very solid statement. Avery rolled her eyes at his clear-cut _question._

"You know that's suppose to be a question not a statement, but the way you say it make it sound like I have no choice." He allowed his famous smirk to grace his handsome face.

"Of course you don't darling." He teased.

Rolling her eyes at him, she attempted to remain apathetic as she turned to glare at him, "First of all _darling,_ I don't take orders from you or anyone for that matter but if you buy me some food, you might be able to convince me to lower my standards to the likes of you."

He opened his mouth to reply but his phone began buzzing. "Is that Elijah?" She questioned he simply nodded.

"We should go then because we are gonna be late." She told him. Inspecting her outfit and makeup she nodded and set off. Avery was nervous approaching the Mikaelson compound and she knew that if she didn't control her heartbeat they'd be able to detect it and detect her anxiety. Kol had swiftly led the way through the foyer to the dinning room. It was beautiful, the walls were painted a light colour with a dark oak dinning table placed in the centre of the room. Elijah sat on one of the chairs while Rebekah on another.

She felt out of place as a sense of discomfort washed over her. She never had a steady relationship with her own family but here she was running with another Avery tended to be a reserved person and desired to remain that way, however she knew despite her desires she'd have to force herself to be more sociable. Elijah was in his usual attire which was a suit and Rebekah wore a royal blue gown, which mad Avery wondered how she wasn't roasting.

Rebekah hadn't made any snarky comments during dinner, which was surprising because usually Rebekah always had something to say, as did Kol but they always managed to muster some respect for Elijah at times. It made Avery wonder why, but then again he was extremely noble, and kind hearted it was kind of impossible to not respect Elijah.

"So Avery, which area do you live in?" Elijah questioned making small talk between the pair.

"When I first moved to New Orleans I lived here in Berksfield but then after we moved around a lot and now we currently reside in seventh avenue, but I doubt we'll be their for long it dad has a really bad habit of moving around." She confessed.

"You were not born here?" He queried the young girl, who shook her head. "No after my Moms death we moved around a lot until we finally settled in New Orleans." Elijah had assumed Avery was born in New Orleans.

"Oh I am sorry for your loss." He murmured sympathetically. Avery shrugged, "it's was ages ago anyways." She muttered not particularly enjoying this information aloud she never liked confessing her mother's death aloud.

The conversation turned into a rebekah centred one, in which Rebekah spoke alone discussing all things Rebekah while everyone else prayed for ear plugs and an off switch to Rebekah Mikaelson.

It seems Kol had voiced her thoughts as he rolled his eyes annoyed, "I feel like my immortal ears might bleed from all that rubber jabber leaving your mouth sister."

"Well by all means brother; leave." She retaliated snide commented with a bitter smile.

"I intended to." His chair roughly scrapped across the wooden panels although he didn't mean for the action to be so harsh it did and made Avery cringed at the noise. She decided to make this her opportunity to leave aswell, "Thanks for the food it was really great but it's getting kind of late and my house is quite far away.."

Elijah nodded, "It was my pleasure, do come another time." She smiled polite nodding. As she followed Kol to the foyer she was too busy engrossed with her own thoughts she hasn't realized anything until she felt Kol stiffened in front of her. Snapping into reality she noticed the devilishly handsome male, he had curly golden locks and his eyes were a deep blue with hints of green, Avery could imagine the colour change that would occur in certain lightings. "Nik." Kol hissed bitterly. His word dripping with venom.


	46. Until She Could No Longer Breath

Months passed and everything in New Orleans felt so right, everything had been perfect and everyone was so carefree, their was no obstacles or issues and it caused Avery to be swallowed with anxiety and paranoia. On edge, that all her happiness would be gone in a split second. It was one of the reason Avery distanced herself from everything and everyone after her mother's death. It reminded her how much she had to loose by caring. But Rose had changed that, and then Kol. They brought joy and co fort in her life she hasn't experienced in a very long time and vise versa.

Rose never had any proper friends before Avery they all either befriended her for popularity of sex their was no inbetween but Averys arrival had shown Rose what true friendship was and that it did exist and people did not only are her for popularity or pussy but for her intelligence, skills and character. And of course while the two girls were complete opposites somehow they moulded together impeccably.

Both girls currently sat at one of the picnic benches outside it was lunch and while Avery decided she was not going out because the food looked rank Rose had given her an extra sandwich. They were engulfed in conversation until the bell rang scintillating lunch was over.

Groaning Avery removed herself from the bench and glanced at her timetable, "we've got chem with Harrison." She informed her friend relieved. Mr Harrison class was more of a doss class not much work was done and it was displayed more like an extended lunch.

"I was thinking this weekend maybe we could do something. Like shopping!" Her friend beamed and Avery shook her head.

"Nah can't be arsed." Avery mumbled.

Rose snorted, "You can't be arsed to do anything." Teasing her friend School had flied quickly and soon Avery found herself walking home alone on a Friday after school. Rose had try outs and while Avery usually for her bestfriend Avery had felt a wave of immense sickness wash over her and decided it was best she went home rather than spread the virus. Her father had been out, on business as usual. Business was something that her father deemed valuable , more valuable than family. He spent most his hours of the day working and it was on rare occasion that Avery saw him, not that she minded he was a neglecting bastard.

Dropping her bag on the floor, it made a loud clashing noise as it collided with the cold, hard floor which echoed through the vast halls.

Her feet lightly trailed the stairs and she ended up in her father's room, something that day had boiled a curiosity, in her stomach. His room consisted of dark colors such as navy. She didnt know what she was actually looking for, except a part of Avery hoped she'd uncover something that belonged to her mother maybe a photo of jewllery whatever it was she wouldn't mind just as long as it was something of her mother's. She didn't really have many family heirlooms except her locket. Carefully Avery opened her father's large closet, raiding most the sections their was a small part Avery was yet to pry in. Opening the drawer Avery curiously picked up the small picture, and analysed it. It of her mother, her luscious, silky ringlets reached her chest as they were pulled into a high pony she smiled brightly and Avery could feel the happiness radiating from the picture. A small smile of her own tugged on Averys face at the thought of her mother, however the smile faltered as her eyes trailed slowly across. Next to her mother stoodd her father, she would have regonized him through out every decade as his apperance had hardly ever changed he merely matured. He apperared happy aswell which made Avery consider how he'd become this horrible man and father.

Avery gently stroked the picture before placing a soft kiss on it, reminding herself to get herself a photocopy. She continued to prawl around the draw further until she came across certain thick creme papers.

Anylah Saint Patrick

DOB: 1994

Aniyah Saint Patrick

DOB: 1996

Avery Marie Lowe

DOB:2000

She'd always been different from her sisters from birth, from looks even on the papers. She gotten her mother's maiden name. Not that she minded. Her fingers dared to travel further to the back of the warbdrobe. As she carefully pulled out something she never thought she'd see again and smiled sweetly as her cobalt eyes watered at the sight of it. It was a baby pink velvet music box, opening it a beautiful ballerina poped out and began dancing in rotation. The ballerina had long bronze hair which had been tied up into a sleek bun, with tanned skin it reminded Avery so much of her mother, it was one of the most valuable possessions Avery thought she lost after moving from Mystic Falls. Little did she know her bastard fathers took it, however right now her emotions were too overwhelmed at the moment, however what was coming would overwhelm her even more. Violently overwhelm her.

Inside the music box two identical creme sheets were inside and Avery didn't comprehend the fact she was holding in her breath, until she felt she could no longer breath.

Carmel Saint Patrick

DOB: 2003

Carmen Saint Patrick

DOB: 2003

Her father had an affair on her mother...

* * *

 **Very short chapter, after such a long absence i know I'm sorry had some family problems and I was ill for a while sooooo yeah I am hopefully gonna be more active now so yeah!**


	47. Infamous

"I'm Malakai Parker." The mischievously handsome man smirked wickedly at Avery. "You must be the infamous Avery Lowe I've herd so much about." He drawled with every work his smirk drew larger. Glancing over at him for a brief second Avery flashed a dirty look his way. He pouted tauntingly, "Why such hostility babe?"

"Not your babe." She resorted indignantly. Avery was enraged from her recent discovery of what she found in her fathers bedroom, and on top of someone new boy antagonizing and patronizing her Avery needed a justification to snap, however she decided against her wishes and controlled her rage digging her sharp nails into her small brown palms. _She wasn't her father._ She reminded herself.

He seemed to be amused with Avery's hostile behavior towards him, and made the lust in his eyes heighten, as his eyes raked over her striking hourglass figure, He wasn't going to lie the woman of this time, had much more amazing figures. Smirking his eyes followed over her plump ass not really caring he was being a downright perv. After spending years in the tedious prison world he was allowed to have a little fun right? And in Kai sense a little of fun, was a lot of fun. Maybe too much fun but New Orleans wasn't all for fun, he had business to do, and he intended on getting it done. Maybe when he was done, he'd move here permanently...

He needed to gain her trust, he knew who she was even if she was oblivious to herself, and family. Although to be fair he really didn't see the similarities between her-

"Avery! Oh my fucking god!" The high pitched blonde screeched from across the corridor, "Why didn't you call me or text me?!" She demanded frantically. The young tanned beauty shook her head. "Wi-Fi stopped working." She lied. Rose narrowed her eyes silently showing her that she didn't believe Avery.

"I'm Rosalie Duke. New Orleans High most skilled full cheerleader."

"And very modest about her talents too." Avery muttered sarcastically. Her comment didn't go unnoticed as Kai smirked. Avery tried to not make a reaction, as she silently pondered how he herd.

Reaction. Avery was always trying to keep a straight poker face and not letting people easily read her. It would make them underestimate her, and their were advantages to being underestimated. She learnt that the easy way.

Ignoring the conversation between her best friend and the new boy Avery here a certain voice call her out and she smiled as she regarded him but the friendly smiled wiped off immediately as she saw his eye. Ben approached her head down, clutching their chemistry book which Avery threw in the trash ages ago. "What happened to your eye?!" Avery quizzed as she inspected the deep purple bruise. He shook his head attempting to shake her off, "I tripped."

Rose spun round to face Avery but instead was faced by Ben next to her. "Good God what happened to your eye,you look more like a hobo than usual!" Rose remarked in her general condescending tone.

"Rose!" Avery snaps warningly. Rose sighed before sticking her pointy nose in the air sailing ahead of her muttering a "whatever."

"She's not in a good mood." Avery vaguely explained, something very odd of her , as she never felt the need to explain anything to anyone however something about him, about Ben their was this sense of _familiarity?_ Which made her feel the need to apologise for something she didn't cause.

Ben shrugged and smiled weakly, showing her it didn't matter, however he winced slightly as he felt the surge of pain surrounding his left eye, he attempted to conceal it as best as he could however it failed horribly.

"You know, your a horrible list at times." Avery informed him. Causing him to frown, she further elaborated herself so he could comprehend her. "Who did you get into a fight with?" She demanded.

He inhaled shaking his head signalling for her to drop it however Avery was stubborn as hell, as was he and he knew she wouldn't stop it. So he lied, "It was just some stupid jocks ok nothing to stress your pretty head over." He commented quickly, thinking if he added his somewhat type of in insult in, it would distract Avery from the matter in hand. It really wouldn't, _how vain did he think Avery was?_

"And which jocks were these exactly?"He shrugged aimlessly "I don't know they did it so quickly." He muttered further digging his feet in the dirt, metaphorically.

"How many?" Avery enquired as if she was some sort of fbi investigator. He pitched the bridge of his nose irritated by her persistence. "I don't know about three to four? Now can we drop it!?" Although it was a question it came out more like a statment.

Avery nodded unsatisfied. "Come on we got chem and Harrison the cunt will have our heads of even if we're fourty seconds late."

School whizzed past and at the end of the school day Avery found herself waiting as she swung her legs watching the boys in her classes compete for a spot in the football team. Apparently Kai was also watching too as his running commentary wouldn't stop.

Her eyes skimmed across the field as boredom overcome them, blocking out the harsh noises coming from Kai's pompous voice box. Her interest piqued when she noticed striking, familiar blue eyes get tackled violently. _Ben._

She cringed at the harsh contact his body made with the ground, and a small nose of rage left her small body as she herd Kai make a sly comment. " Do you have verbal diarrhoea?" She bitterly hissed at the boy.

"Seriously sweetheart that pretty little mouth of yours can make anything sound good." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Shut the fuck up!"

Ben failed again, "God is he naturally awful? Or does he just have a grass fetish?"

"Are you naturally ugly or did your mom have some kind of allergic reaction to your dad's sperm?!"

Not waiting for a reply, nor did she care for one Avery rose from her seat in the bleachers and made her way to the boys locker room, where she waited for Ben who was first to leave, she watched as he hurriedly left no doubt humiliated. "Ben! Wait up!"

He growled ignoring her and trudging his way through the mud home. "Seriously a little acknowledgment would be appreciated!" She sighed

No offence Avery it's been a long day, I just wanna go home no fuss, so if you don't mind I'll see you at school tomorrow." He spoke fast and walked away hurriedly.

"What if those jocks come back?"

"I hardly doubt they will."

"How can you be so sure?" Avery questioned curiously, not believing his bullshit one bit.

"Well I'll walk with youyou, just in case."

"Yes because a 4 foot child will really deter a thug!" He muttered sarcastically .

"Don't you mean _thugs?_ As in plural cause you said it was 4-5 that jumped you." She corrected. "if your gonna lie to be child at least put some effort into it."

He disregarded her comment. "Go home Avery." He commanded in a slow and patronizing tone.

"No thank dad I'm good." Frustrated with her behaviour he became furious, and so did his pace. They soon reached a more isolated area of New Orleans, near the bayou, Avery wasn't too familiar with this land, she generally kept herself round Berksfield and seventh Avenue.

The area appeared rough, and Avery could only imagine what went down here. It was nothing like the beautiful,breath taking breksfield, nor did it match Westfields magical aura, hell even Seventh Avenue appeared sophisticated in comparison to this and Seventh Avenue was filled with drug dealers including Avery's father but she was oblivious.

"I've never been around this area before!" Avery spoke again breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah because rich city girl like you only knows penthouses and houses in the Hamptons"

Avery shrugged not taking offence from his comment. "I'm always open to venturing out and exploring."

Suddenly he stopped, and Avery noticed the brown brick building and realized this was his home. It had a brown door the letterbox was broken, one of the windows was smashed and had tape covering it not to mention the foul smell, Avery wondered how Ben could live here?! Not in a judging condescending way, more in a concerned way. It did not seem clean or hygienic.

"Well not gonna invite me in?" She teased as Ben pushed the keys through the door as careful as possible as if it would break.

He cringed and his voice and tone shrunk drastically. "My father's home and I'm grounded. Go home." That was the last she herd of him of that night. That might that would change everything he would no longer be the Ben Savage she knew, but _something else._

"where have you been boy? " The drunk, violent so called father of his snarled, as he stumbled over to Ben, Ben held his breath not wanting to provoke his father anymore than he had last night. He'd been lucky that he had escaped with such light injuries especially since he knew Avery was persistent and stubborn. Any further visible injuries would further spike her curiosity, and she's piece it all together and the humiliation and embarrassment would begin. She would find out that he was a weak, coward who got beaten by his father every night. He didn't want her perception of him to alter and he was sure it would if she knew.

"I was at school, I'm late because we had football tryouts." He spoke cautiously not wanting to upset the drunk dick.

His father chuckled bitterly. The word father he used every loosely. "Football? We're you any good?"

Ben shrugged, "I was alright."

His father raised his eyebrows, "alright? I bet you couldn't kick a ball to save your life, want to know why?" His father held his chin in a tight grasp forcing him to meet the icy blue orbs of his father, which they shared however they were completely dissimilar at the same time.

"Your a failure." He spat in Ben's face before his belt did the rest of the conversing.

* * *

 **SOOOO, This is almost 2000 words do you guys prefer long chapters of short ones? It's my holiday i have a week off so I probably will be uploading more, however since I'm uploading from my tablet it might take a little while because it more fiddly.**

 **Alsoooo the originals returns April 20th (in the uk) I'm so excited!**


	48. Clear His Head

Avery gently allowed her fingers to skim the end of her skirt and twirled smirking loving the way she looked. Her and Kol hadn't seen each other in a while and Avery decided to put some in effort in wanting to look nice today, she woke up early for ready for her makeup, a dark Smokey eye and smouldering red lip. Her hair was down and straightened. She sported a black denim skirt, with black fishnets that complimented her toned, tanned legs which looked longer in the high heels she wore which added a boost to her slightly under average height. Her short was bell arm sleeves and cropped displaying her flat toned tummy and silver belly piercing which contrasted her dark skin nicely.

She still had two major problems, one being her revelation on her father affair and the other being Ben who being utterly shady. She was pausing planning her move on her father and decided perhaps it was better but focus on her friend first. She acted as if it was all fine around her father like he wasn't a lowlife cheat, however it would exaggerate the confrontation.

Skipping over to Kol, she wrapped her arms around his neck placing a deep kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned. "Well hello to you too darling." Avery smiled as he opened the car door for her to get in before speeding of to the mansion. It was one of the places they hung out, to be fair it was the only place they hung out not that Avery minded.

Avery smiled and waved at Elijah who returned it with a warm smile, "Hello Avery."

"Hi Elijah!" She greeted sitting opposite him. Klaus wasn't around or Kol merely would have taken her straight to his room, well he was going to anyway but if Klaus was around he would most definitely keep Avery away from him. Elijah however, was a completely different matter.

"So what's up?" She questioned . The older original vampire shrugged one shoulder gracefully "nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "I remember now being all ancient means your not use to modern day terms, it means how are you." She explained teasingly.

"Forgive me that youth of this era have much lower IQ than the one before them, it is present in their language."

Avery raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow, "Is that your polite way of calling us dumb because you know I'm part of this era."

He shook his head, and the perfect hairs on his head moved with him swfitly. "Not at all, in fact your one of the smartest humans in this city I know."

She scoffed, "hah yeah smart, I'm a straight D student sometimes a D plus if I'm lucky!" She teased releasing a bark of laughter. Despite her inner unhappiness Avery had the ability to make those around her happy it was as if her laughter was infectious as it brought a smile to both Original brothers.

"I'm sure their a perfect valid reason for that." He smirked and even though his face and tone looked and sounded innocent Avery could sense the sarcasm and teasing.

"Yes their is, all the teacher at New Orleans High have a stick lodged up their ass."

"Well it seems as if it their is a place for you to fit in brother, they all sound like you!" Kol taunted as Avery swatted him.

"He isn't stuck up, he's just got high standards." Avery defended the original and Elijah remained silent watching how his older brother responded with this young girl.

"Precisely." Elijah smirked answering. Kol rolled his eyes however could see how they changed at his supernatural ears picked up the sounds from outside, "Come on." He muttered pulling her towards the stairs. He felt a pang of sympathy and disappointment run through him as he caught on to Kol 'a action quicker than Avery.

Watching his youngest living brother turn from genuinely happy and carefree to with held and cold made Elijah more determined to protect his younger brother and his human companion from Nikklaus's wrath.

"Kol!" She cried at the hurrdiness, '"Bye Elijah! " she waved quickly before rushing off behind Kol.

"Well gee Kol, that wasn't awfully rude at all?" She commented sarcastically running her hand through her hair as Kol absorbed her beauty and how the sunlight streaks illuminated her angelic features. Catching on to his staring she blushed, a characteristic she rarely performed but when she did it memories him. He smirked as In a blink he was In front of her pushing her long straight locks behind digging his face in her neck he began placing kisses and licking the base of her neck at quiet, delicate moans escaped her full lips. While the two couples upstairs began making out, the two brother downstairs began talking.

Elijah was the glue of his dysfunctional family. He kept them together for a thousand years as best as he could, and he would continue to do so which is why this conversation with his brother was more than necessary and overdue. With a baby on the way now would be the perfect opportunity to make amends.

"How is she?" Elijah questioned in regards to Hayley, the mother of Klaus's new born child. Currently Elijah and Hayley were at odds.

He shrugged innocently, however the act was far from innocent, along with his reply they were both devious. "If you visited her yourself I'm sure you'd know." He was trying to tempt his older brother into visiting the young werewolf, however Elijah was stubborn and promised himself after their argument he would not spend unnessry time with her. He would taint her.

Elijah would be lying if he said a part of him didn't envy the relationship his brother had with Avery, of course he'd never admit it out loud because he would burden Hayley with his feelings more. The complexity of their relationship would wreck everything. He wanted Hayley, to love her, cherish her, to call her his however everything that occurred between them had overwhelmed her, and he promised himself in order to cause less pain for her, he'd avoid

Standing up, Elijah decided he wanted some air. Forgeting completely about the long overdue conversation with Klaus. Her rearrange it to a time where all his siblings were present, right now he needed to clear his head.


	49. Knobs

Avery stood on the balcony and watched silently as dusk approached, absorbing the beauty of her surroundings and nature. Disk it was her favourite time of the day. Lilac streaks soared through the sky along with a blazing orange. The view from Kol's balcony was truly breath taking. She inhaled deeply the scent of the wildflowers that surrounded the mansion garden. She made a mental note to ask Kol to take her into his garden. She couldn't wait to explore its 'd been so engrossed in her tranquillity, she had not noticed Kol approach her until she was firmly pressed into his back. She jumped slightly but snuggled into his arms. "Don't do that dickhead." She breathed out her tone light and teasing but he knew a part of her was partially serious. He merely chuckled into the crook of her neck long gentle kisses.

They could have stood like this for days and Avery would never have gotten bored, however if she did not get bored she certainly got cold as she shivered slightly, causing Kol to lead her back in.

"Kol." She muttered gently not wanting to ruin the serenity, he hummed in response. "I'm hungry."

She herd him chuckle and a few seconds later he unraveled himself from her and made his way to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a plate of cut up fruit. " The chef is cooking the food so you'll have to settle with a snack."

Avery muttered a thanks before taking a spoonful of pomegranate savouring its sweetness. "You know Pomegranate and pineapple are my favourite fruit." She declared taking another large spoon.

"I can see." Kol playfully commented referring to the pomegranate juice which dribbled down her chin, proving both their points. She giggled as her swiped his thumb across her chin. She took his thumb and sucked on it releasing it with a pop, and continued eating unaware of the effects she had on him Kol muttered to himself "Bloody hell." and pulled her closer into his side.

"What's your favourite fruit. Can vampires even eat?" She wondered allowed glancing at Kol. He nodded, "Yes but human food isn't anything special to us."

"Well that's clearly because you've never ate cheesy pasta nor cookie dough they're both bloody amazing! But that doesn't answer my first question. What's your favourite fruit?"

He shrugged. "Don't have one." He simply responded. She sighed loudly before rolling her eyes, "Ok well then tell me which do you think is the most tolerable fruit?"

Kol smirked this time before answering, "Strawberry." Causing Avery to scoff shaking her head in theatrical disappointment, "As predicted such a basic bitch."

He raised his eyebrows, and used his vampire speed so her face was notches away from his. "What did you just call me darling? Dare to repeat it again?" His tone was challenging and Kol would be interested in seeing how she reacted.

She smirked before replying again emphasising every syllable. " _Basic Bitch."_

Smirk still present she waggled her index finger in front of her face as a warning to not do anything before she knew it Kol had picked her up from his bed and three her over his shoulder. "Ah! Kol put me down!" She squealed Kol complied and threw her on to the velvet couch he had in his room bent over the edge. As she turned around she felt Kol smacked her ass playfully. She narrowed her eyes dramatically. "Oh your gonna pay for that Mikaelson." Running to the bathroom as fast as her little human legs could take her she grabbed the mouth wash and his it behind her back.

Kol watched as amusement danced in his eyes, watching as Avery walked suspiciously over to him something his behind her back. Whipping the item round she began squirting him with it. Avery smirked victorious as she squirted Kol with mouth wash. "You little-" Before he could finish he began tickling her vigorously and Avery Lowe was the most ticklish person ever. Her sequeals and high pitched laughter were adorable but were cut short when a loud crash as if a window breaking broke them up, and a high pitch wail filled the air. Avery frowned, _was that a...baby?_

Avery glanced at Kol for some answer but he seemed as befuddled as her, removing himself off her they both made their way downstairs to reveal Klaus holding a small wailing baby. The main living area looked an absolute mess. Her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the room before they landed on Klaus and the small creature in his arms made her heart melt she was an absolute stunner "Oh my god she's so beautiful!" Avery exclaimed running over to the baby and began playing with her and everyone watched as the baby quitened down at the voice of Avery.

"Hi sweetie! Aww your so cute oh my god! What's her name?!" Avery cried stroking her soft, pale skin.

To her surprise Klaus answered, "Hope her name is Hope."Avery smiled "Hi Hope! Ooh your such a head turner, aren't you? Yes you are !" Avery cooed playing with Hope as a small gigle erupted into the room. Hope's first laugh. Klaus was relived that she'd stopped crying, annoyed he couldn't but glad she stopped. "Can I hold her?" She asked Klaus gently, not knowing who the hybrid will react.

She knew Kol was always reluctant about Klaus but Avery didn't want to judge anyone without knowing them first hand, she wouldn't form an opinion of someone without genuinely knowing them.

Too her surprise again Klaus gently handed her the baby and Klaus watched controlling all his emotion as Hope eagerly seemed to be responding to Avery, he deduced it was probably a female thing.

"Ow!" Avery cried in mock pain. "Did you just bite me? You little munchkin!" Avery tickled the beautiful baby once again and received adorable cooes. " When was the last time you fed her? She just bit me so I think she might be hungry. "

Neither men answered. "You know it's pretty crucial she eats in order to you know..live." Avery awkwardly continued.

"Well love the only person capable of that is you love." Klaus responded with Aa harsh tone. Avery 's eyes widened in horror catching on to what he was on about. "No thank you i am no child's wet nurse thank you very much!" She cried horrified and leaped up. "Don't you people's have any formula?" She questioned as she peered in the vast and multiple cupboards of the Mikaelson kitchen. "Seriously yall have a baby and no formula?"

Knobs.

* * *

 **Lot of tragic things happening in the world the school shooting in America, in all honesty I'm proud to say I live a country where guns are banned and that is because it protects us so much more laws are placed to protect us and I think partly Americas government is to blame at this tragedy because if I was president and something like this happened I would take serious action to prevent it happening again, but it has and my heart bleeds for the victims and their family 3 spread love and peace not hate and negativity 3 I really do hope they put a gun ban everywhere because it will reduce the amount of crime significantly.**


	50. Her Blood

"Sometimes I think I'm too funny you know, it's just not fair on other people. I have to hold back my talents for the sake of other people, so silly Ass basic hoes can shine and guess what you know? I'm done! I'm done, from now on theirs no holding back hoes! Yall going back into your fucking lanes! From now on one it's all about me, and what makes ME happy! Nobody else! YOLO!" The young girl hollered mightily. "I recommend you to do the same." She advised with a knowing look causing the older man to raise his eyebrow in a mixture of interest and amusment, carefully perusing his lips he faced her, "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh come Elijah! Seriously!? You think you can hide anything from me, look the look on your face is obvious now it's not my place to pry...But it IS my place to pry because as your friend I got you, you should not be anyone second best! Thing yo when you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go, not just for them but more importantly for YOU. Because you are an important badass original vampire that has eternity on his side, don't waste it motherfucker." She warned , then proceeded to walk into the small cafe as if everything she said was meaningless. Elijah paused for a second relishing Avery's words and while they were entangled with a bunch of profanities, the words replayed in his mind.

Avery allowed Elijah to have some alone time and didn't bother looking back behind her to check if he was still their, she figured he'd find her again in his own time. Plus it gave Avery a little time to put forward her plan of action. With her father, her basterdly, basterdly, lying, cheating father. She was gonna confront him. She took the papers made photocopies, took pictures then hid them all. All she had to do now was order her hot chocolate, finish it, pay for it then go home and her father should be there.

To her surprise Elijah was sitting besides her when she snapped out of her thoughts and was sitting with a unreadable expression he stood staring at her. "Elijah I know I'm intensively attractive however, please rememer Kol and I are seeing each other." She teased and if Elijah didn' know better he'd assume she was flirting with him, however after the short time of knowing her he'd become accustomed to her type of amusement. Elijah often wondered how his brother and her had met. No matter how many times he attempted to mentally visualise the situation he always felt as if his perception would be much far from the truth.

However despite however they met, Elijah couldn't deny the change he saw in his younger brother. The amount of bloodshed his brother use to cause has drastically decreased. He no longer found entertainment in murder and mascare.

The relationship between Avery and Kol had led him to think about Hayley _again._ But then again he was always thinking about her, he couldn't get her out of her mind.

"We can talk about it if you like." Avery offered gently' her offer caused him to snap put of his trance.

"What?" He questioned befuddled, and Avery smiled at how un-Elijah like it sounded. "What is on your mind, it's better to release it rather than keep it bottled in you know. Keeping it to yourself will only make you crazy."

Elijah chuckled bitterly, another characteristic Avery found very unlike him. "Its too late for that." She nodded, "that's because for a thousand years you've tried to fix everyone else problems, all the problems with your family you've been trying to fix and trying to keep everyone together, that a big burden and entwined with all that you forget about yourself. Sometimes in order to be happy and most content, you have to do the thing your scared of the most off. It's better to be happy and content rather than live with regret and anguish."

Elijah listened and then analysed her for a long time with a perplex expression. He wondered where all this wisdom and maturity has derived from. She smirked amusedly, "Guess I'm not as thick as you thought huh?"

Elijah shook his head, she'd interrupted him incorrectly. "No not at all. I thinl yiyr ine of the smartest motrtals in tvis city. Avery raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And why is that?" She was curious as to why he's ever think like that because she really wasn't.

Although is answer wasn't what she was expecting at all. "You did not run from the truth you are aware of my brothers past and my family and I's sins yet you chose to embrace it rather than change or mould my brother into something he is not, you seem to bond with him on a level nobody has ever."

All expression had left her face before a small blush crept in her face, Avery badly blushed and it was something that memorized Kol "although in flattered that isn't a really accurate source." Elijah frowned however couldn't help the curiosity that unleashed on his handsome face.

"Kol and I met when he saved me from a car crash. At first I ran away a lot and we argued, and then weirdly it just sorta clicked." She blushed again. "I'm sorry my shitty explanation is gauge but that's really how we met I was going to die he saved me and then he dusspared and left me curious, and then I met rebekah in school and one day she said her brother was going to pick her up and then I saw kol, it was the first time I'd since him since the accident." She confessed. Elijah listened carefully he noticed how she didn't mention why he had saved her it was question lingering on his mind why would his brother save a stranger? Kol murders them brutally and savegly tortured them, before he met Avery he had no respect for human life. Elijah deemed one suitable explanation, _her blood._

* * *

 **Heyyyyyy guys from shitty England were all four seasons are condensed. Right now the wind and snow is terrible and the weather is utterly bipolar. Anyway so apparently the originals season 5 isn't released until August here in the ikkk?! Bitch what no! If it is released in the usa in April then it should be the same in England.**

 **Anyway I have been wondering to write a Kol OC story I have seen them around and have a super super big idea for it so that might be up this week but I might be posting it on watpadd to, so it'll be their first my watpadd name is twilightloverxo999**

 **Ik cringe but I made it back when I was 12 soooooo**


	51. Your boss is a scum

School was one the most controversial places ever, some people loved it others hated it, some people were worshipped others were bullied, some people were needs others were jocks but one thing everyone could agree on is that school could be so tedious and dry it was unbelievable and that's how Avery felt. Currently they were in chemistry, she was alone because Ben was absent, he hadn't been around for a few days and it made her wonder why she planned in going to his house after school today to check on him.

Her mind wandered from Ben to her father the papers still enraged her and she was still get to make her move and she thought why not better to do it at his birthday party tonight? Let all of his "clients" and "developers" know how much of their scum their "boss" was.

"Hey isn't it your dad's birthday soiree tonight?" Rose questioned giddly as she slipped over to her bestfriend, avery rolled her eyes at the word "soiree" the exact same word her father used as it would make a difference it was a birthday party and no fancy ass words would change that.

"Yeah it is." Avery responded concealing the acidity in her voice not wanting to raise her best friends suspicion. "Good well get ready together then after school?"

Avery nodded, "If you want, but I was gonna pass by Ben's after school because he hasn't been absent."

Rose snorted, "Seriously Avery, do you have a crush on him or something?" She said bluntly in disgust.

Avery shook her head, "No but he's my friend."

"And I'm your best friend and I'm telling you i am not trudging all the way to where ever the hell that hobo lives! If your so concerned although I have no idea why you would be, just text him!"

"His phone broke." Avery informed her judgmental friend. "Look he probably has a cold or something today is your dad's soiree Ben comes later or never... Preferably the latter."

She shook her head. "So you getting changed at mine or do you need and outfit first?" Avery questioned as Rose smiled widely in satisfaction.

Rose envied Avery's lifestyle it was always something Avery didn't appreciate and took or granted in Roses opinion, Avery was her best friend sometimes she could unpredictable but what she'd do tonight was blow everything out of proportion.

Engrossed and excited by the rack of vercase dresses Rose squealed excitedly and pressed another dress against her petite figure and examined it as if would a historical certificate that cost billions. It was merely a dress, although Avery did love fashion right now it wasn't on her mind, her mind was swarming with impulsive thoughts and she forced herself to restrain her fury and it only intensified when the sickly sweet voice of Jemima appeared at the door playing "sweet innocent stepmother."

 _Yeah fucking right, more like silly whore homewrecker pathetic excuse of a human._ Avery seethed mentally. "Rose that dress would look even better on you in pink."

She hummed gigly, "it really would wouldn't it?" She smirked quickly grabbing the dress of the rack and dashing into Avery's ensuite. "Can I help you with something?" Avery spat sarcastically noticing that the little wench hadn't moved from the door. Jemima stood hesitantly, for some unknown reason Avery had always held this passionate hate towards her and Jemima at first thought it was just the adjustment phase of getting to know your dad's girlfriend, however the longer and stronger her and James relationship became, the longer and stronger Avery's hate became towards her.

Entering the older woman played with her hands nervously before gangly placing herself on the comfy mattress opposite the proximity wanted to make Avery vomit vigorously.

"I think you and I started of on a really rough patch so I figured why not best to heal everything tonight. I just really want us to get along, and get to know you better."

At that point Avery switched off and began cursing in her head. After her cursing session she zoned back into reality when she herd the excited voice of her bestfriend. "Its fucking perfection!"

Rose glanced between the two women, "Well I just need to pee.." She quickly made an excuse to leave them alone but not before shooting Avery an odd look. She unwilling focused her on Jemima who sat with a hopeful expression Avery figured she'd given some peace offering speech, like that would work!

Before another thought crossed her mind, it wasn't her dad who was the whore at fault but Jemimas too, so therefore they both needed to be punished equally? Which was right,eat was that quote again...?

Ah yes; you reap what you sow.

And Jemima O'Connell would get everything she deserved. Their was no other better revenge the physiological revenge. Plastering her biggest, and most false smile and nodded. "Yeah I would like that ." She responded lying. _What I would actually like though is for you to fucking jump of a fucking cliff...or get run over...Preferably by me._

but Avery assumed if Jemima was as naive so think that things would be so easy between them it would add even more seasoning, and intensify the impact of her actions even more.

Jemima who looked slightly taken aback glanced in awe before a wide grin broke out on her tan face, it made Avery almost feel bad for what she has planned... _hahaha it really didn't. She and her dad deserved everything. Everything._

Rose rapidly returned with a burning curiosity written all over her features. "What was that about?" She demanded.

Avery shook her head with a knowing smile that only Avery knew the true definition behind, nothing it just seems as everything in my life is going well and it's about to come even better. "


	52. Beginning Of An End

James Saint Patrick, the despicable man pissed the charm and wit to seduce any woman of his choice, and while none would ever compare to his Alannah, but Jemima had been different to all the other senseless women he'd ever met, she'd been working at his company for four years it was only until a year ago he had noticed her when he found out she was Avery's school counsellors sister, Camille O Connell, she stood grinning widely dressed in white her rich blonde locks were placed in a sophisticated bun while a few rebellious locks escaped and cascaded down and framed her diamond shaped face.

Avery and Cami got along perfectly fine while Jemima and Avery were completely opposite Jemima believed it was because Avery felt threatened that she was attempting to replace Avery's late mother, Alanah but then Jemima had finally concluded that Avery's hate towards her didn't derive from feeling threatened but because Avery was a bitter bitch. Which was why she was so nervous to express her news while she was extremely excited she feared what their family would become until tonight Jemima had strongly believed that Avery would take the news horrible, but their chat tonight stemmed hope and happiness in Jemima.

"Thank you, I'm grateful for all of you that attended, and while this is my birthday celebration it is also a celebration of my business and my family and my beautiful girlfriend, who over the last two years has been my rock, and I cannot wait to make her my wife." The statement made Avery freeze. Her sense of smell, sight and hearing all slowly perished as rage overcome her, she became so blind in it washed away the applause and cheer Rose had a concern plastered on her porcelain face as she made her way towards Avery.

It took minuites for Aver to register Rose was speaking to her, "Avery? Avery? You okay?"

As a deep growl built up in her chest, she harshly pulled away from her best friends grasp, "Fine."

However she was far from fine she on the verge of either passing out, exploding or causing a six inch heels screeched against the harsh pavement she x inhaling furiously, she couldn't even think, numb was the most acutely accurate way to describe how she was feeling currently, yet completely drowned in vexation. She was no longer in control of what she was doing as if she was possessed while simultaneously being perfectly aware of her actions, while wholly unaware of the consequences she'd cause. The manic the panic, the bloodshed, their was a wound in the city they once called home, the peace offering the only thing keeping the wolves and vampires from fighting was berksfield bank, yet of course she was oblivious to this and while Avery may had not been oblivious to the supernatural world, she was heedless to her father's involvement in the supernatural world, James Saint Patrick was a vampire. No not any ordinary vampire, he was one who held more power than any other. Jemma had been human when she met him, after realising he didn't act like a human, how he had all these extraordinary abilities she'd built up the courage to confront him. She spent months wondering how she had just realised this now, despite knowing him for so long. It had caused a ripple in their relationship which then had repaired their relationship which was when he asked her to marry him, when she accepted him for who he was and not what.

Nothing in life had ever been simple for Avery, it all began from a young age when she had come to help her mother decorate the cookies they'd made only to find her cold, grey body dead sprawled across the floor blood around her, blood leaked from her eye lids, her nose, her ears it was as if she'd been stabbed yet their was no wound. Avery tried to obliterate the memory from her mind, however not even the marajuna, cocaine or vodka could wash it away. It was as if it was eched every single detail mesmerized in her mind unable to forget haunted by her own mind, she was plagued by the past, in her dreams; every time she closed her eyes, pallid ocean blue ones reflected back, the grey twinge that floated around in them home as if they'd never existed, after her mother's death they'd moved around so much, a feeble attempt to run away from the past, from mystic falls, from her deceased mother; as if she'd never existed. But she had the pain the horror that came along with it was all real and Avery felt it every single day, but their was her fatal flaw, thinking she was the only one suffering with the pain.

Her eyes bore into the building, it was blue a deep blue once that remind Avery of her mother's eyes, it was a breathtakingly beautiful bulding, one that tourist gasped at, even commoners of new Orleans were in awe of it, how one building could keep everything in tact. Only vampires, witches and werewolves or any other supernatural creatures were allowed to step foot in it, no humans. It was the place where all magical items were stored in vaults for each supernatural individual one that only that individual could enter and exit from. The white oak stake was stored in it an a coffin with the Mikaelson symbol engraved on it. Money, jewels, dark objects all laid in the thousands of vaults in their and they'd all burn to the ground along with the God awful city.

Avery's ragged breathing echoed through the vast building as it bounced off the magical walls, encrusted with jewels and paintings or was truly magnificent from the inside and out. She swallowed thickly and shrugged eyes blocking the throbbing pain and forcefully pulled out the small bag of white dust. Desperately she emptied the small packet in front of her, as she rolled the dollar and sniffed a line of the harmful substance. She realised that their was none left when she opened her eyes and came across the bare marble floor.

Forcing herself to stand up her legs wobbled but she forcefully stumbled across the building in a drug haze phase high as fuck. Her eyes couldn't see no more her keen sight no gone as darkness envaded them, she had only hear hearing to rely on as she herd jagged breathing, rough inhaled and exhales made her believe she was not alone in here whether the thing was human or not she most definitely not alone. Ther eyes caught the dangerous red ones which lurked across the hall, the piercing orbs were vermilion the orbs were so pigmented they illuminated the whole room and Avery gasped in awe unsure whether the substance in her body was playing tricks on her yet it appeared to real, so vivid. The creature laid on a threading stance, sheathed in jewels from its top to bottom, jewels of all different colours and sizes each reflected the red illumination of its eyes.

No! Absolutely not! Whatever she was seeing she was just imaging the drugs were causing hallucinations. She needed them to stop forcing her eyes shut she screwed them tightly together and scrambled as quickly as she could her fingers slamming across the glass case full of ancient wines and took a large swig before emptying the bottle across the floor and thats how she went about drinking and spilling the alchol.

"Studies have proven that alcohol doesn't reduce anger or stress levels in fact from personal experiences tO believe they intensify and maximise them." The warm voice startled Avery as she gasped in shock, flabbergasted at the strengthen and affect the drug had on her body, "No! No your not real? Avery screamed painfully as she covered her eyes screaming the prayers she knew in all languages she knew. Blocking her ears as best as she could she smirked herself with her arms her painful screams getting louder as they echoed across the lonely halls. "Except I am real, I'm right here." The voice whispered.

"No!" She snarled as she ripped the gasoline tank and spilt it across the haunting figure of her mother her fingers stuttered with the lighter before throwing it effort across her hallucination. However berksfield bank had a power which uprooted from within the bricks and motor and all that power had to go somewhere and of course it was absorbed by a teenage girl.

A pain that she'd never felt before surged through her body ashashe felt as if she was in her firefires, burning up, and soon so would the city.

It the beginning of an end, which would not end well for anyone, especially Avery Lowe.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm aware this is a super super long ass chapter however I have realised how long it's been since I last updated so yeah Avery has burnt down berksfield and shits going down tomrow I cnt wait to share and write the upcoming plot! Hope you like the chapter leave a lil review telling me what you thought?**

 **Would you guys prefer long chapters or shorter ones?**


	53. Pure Demolition

The once jublian city was now in destruction piece by piece it all began to form into ashes, the news of berksfield bank spread like a wild fire, a faint golden tint reflected on the vast lake, that led to the bayou how beautiful it looked, how deceiving were its looks. The demolition of the city would break out a war no doubt with the supernatural, they wouldn't rest until they'd found the pitiable culprit, in their enemies, however their culprit was not one of their enemies nor were they familiar with their culprit, but soon. but not soon enough the name Avery Lowe; would slither across their once exultant city, and would overcome with entity so powerful, the Mikaelsons would appear insignificant.

The roar of it's people echoed through each corner, screaming, the rage the supernatural were releasing the sky was pitch black, no stars just utmost, empty darkness it was as if it was sympthasing it's cities pain no stars were visible just the dark night, and bright light. But the bright light wasn't the stars, no it was the raging fire she'd caused.

She, Avery Lowe. Laid half dead, half alive stuck in a world of darkness paralysed. She couldn't fight it, she wasn't strong enough to fight the power so instead she welcomed it, allowed it roam and carees each part of her body, as it fueled her pain. She looked like an exact replica of her mother. Dead, sprawled on the floor her lifeless cobalt eyes appered pallid her once tan skin had lost it colour, everythjng that resembled her was gone, she was Avery Lowe yet she was no longer Avery Lowe. Altogether, alone she was; dried up blood on her face while fresh blood coated her face. Her eyes had not stopped bleeding, nor her ears, her mouth puked blood, she drowing in a fountion of her own blood.

She allowed the feeling of numbness to overcome if not, she would have felt the callous hands that wrapped round her fragile body, the hazel orbs that gazed intensely at her appearance. The feeling of his hands as he gently wiped away the blood from her face. Gently biting his wrist he placed it against her mouth, forcing her to drink however it only resulted in a coughing fit and for her to wrech it all up again. He sighed, "I guess well try plan B then"

He began rummaging round the drawers as he looked for thw dangerously large stringe filled with his blood.

And merecilessly pounded into her heart as his venom spread through her veins she once again released a scream of agony, which was drowned out by the cities.

Loud, boisterous voices came from below, even with her door shut she could still her them make out that one was her father, his voice was so distinctive to her, how could she ever forget it?

Avery groaned loudly as she attempted to rise from her bed but the agony in which her body was in did not allow her to. At first she assumed she was dreaming, but as the voices became louder and she herd footsteps approaching she realised she was awake and it was all real.

The door swung open to reveal James Saint Patrick standing with a complex expression on his face. Facing his daughter Avery figured it was best she remained asleep. "James i told you she was asleep." The voice could only belong to the whore, Jemima.

He inahaled sharply and Avery could imagine her fathers solid expression while he pintched the bridge of his nose, a trait Avery had picked up.

"She fell asleep before the whole thing happened, well talk to her when she wakes up." Jemima persuaded, however it sounded more like a plead in Avery's mind.

Sighing he nodded before retreating from her room, Jemimas soft fet padding after him gently closing the door.

Avery gasped and groaned as she twisted and manuvered herself up, calling for someone would only make her appear more suspicous so intead she gently slid out of her once comfy bed and onto the floor. Pathetic as it sounded she crawled pained into the bathroom. Crawling upon the basin she grapled the water within her hands and drank as if she'd been without water for months. She remained seated in pain not keeping track of how long, only when she decided enough she raised herself towards the shelf where she kept medicine and took painkillers to help.

She didn't bother glancing in the mirror, she knew whatever sight she saw wouldn't be pretty so instead she filled the bath, nd while she usally enjoyed a shower she was in not fit state to shower she couldn't even walk let alone stand up for half an hour.

It gave her time to think while her fingers scratched at her scalp the bath began to turn a crimson color as she gasped, panic arousing in her , reccalling the events of last night in her mind. Everything, from the party her dad annoucing the engagement to the coke and seeing the creature...to seeing her mother...

Avery recalled every detail of last night, it could not have possibly been her mother, her mother was dead six feet under ground somewhere in Northern Virginia; Mystic Falls.

She rembered alot of cocaine being involved and sniffing it like a pathetic dog and then the biggest memory clashed, and hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd burnt down berksfield bank.

Her mouth suddenly went dry, how did she get home? It wasn't possible as if a chunk of her mind had been erased. It couldn't have been Kol, he would have stayed with her until she'd woken up. From what she understood from the brief conversation between Jemima and her father was that they thought she knew nothing? What had even meant? Was last night a dream? Did she hallucinate it? She was lost for anwsers and she would find them in the most unexpected place.


	54. Something Tragic Happened

"Last night something tragic happened, your fathers business got caught on fire."

"-No it was set on fire." James Saint Patrick corrected his soon to be wife adamantly and furiously as Avery remained stoic and silent.

"You were asleep when we received a text from one of your fathers colleges. The entire thing is in ashes the building is completely unstable."

Avery swallowed thickly, "Do you know who was behind it?" She questioned.

Jemima shook her head as her raging husband spoke, "But I will, and when I do I'll have their organs cut up and strung around the globe." He threatened furiously, nd without a doubt Avery knew he'd keep his threat.

Jemima glared at him, "James." She warned, in a constricted tone.

"We understand if you wanna take the day of school its a lot to process."

"Was anyone hurt?" Avery hesitantly whispered. "Anyone injured? Inside when it happened?" Attempting to normalize her tone.

Jemima shook her head relived, "No thank God their were no direct injuries nor casualties."

Avery slowly developed a frown, "what does that mean?"

"Everything inside was destroyed, valuable family possessions, and other things...that meant more than you can fathom." Before Jemima could say anymore, her husband's harsh commentary interrupted her, "Somebody will pay." His tone adamant , he would find out.

Glancing a concerning look to her husband who had stormed out the room she glanced back at Avery, "I've called the school you can take a day off if you want."

Nobody would understand at school, her father's back no burnt down boo hoo, it's not like their was a death in the family, however the bank was their legacy in James eyes, her invested time, money, blood and sweat into that bank he would not settle until someone had paid.

Avery decided to take a shower, it's what she usually did when she needed time to her self, or time to think. She gently undressed herself, no marks, no burns no evidence. Her mouth became dry and i felt like sandpaper as she entered the shower, sealing her eyes tightly shut she attempted to recall the events of the night, how she had returned home, but it was just blank as if their was a whole in her memory.

 ** **"You'd fallen asleep."****

The statement confused Avery entirely, why did they believe she had fallen asleep? She hadn't she had been awake and stormed out after the toast they had all seen her. What was this some foolish game of reverse physiology?!

Yes her father revels in pointless, twisted plots and schemes this was probably another. However the chance of this was highly unlikely.

A deep frown set on her face she shook her head, things just did not make sense whatsoever. Opening her eyes finally she released a screech as all she was saw was a thick roaring fire at her fire, as they burnt and scalded, quickly she jumped stumbling out the shower slipping and hitting her head violently against the marble counter.

The entire left side of her face burned and felt heated up not to mention the mark under her eye which would no doubt leave a nasty bruise. She changed into a simple black shorts and a spaghetti string top, engulfing herself into her fluffy gown she began stripping her sheets. Settling at her desk she began throwing things out, once she'd rearranged everything she'd moved onto to hovering the entire thing, hovering under her bed, cleaning the Windows and the windowsill. Then moved on to the bathroom, although Avery didn't clean mainly because her father hired cleaners, she deemed it as some sort of copping mechanism well other than smoking.

Signing tiredly she collapsed on her bed, and scrolled through her phone, 75 missed calls from Rosalie, 325 messages from Rose. Clicking call she herd the line ring once before the squealing of her best friend hurt her ears " Where their hell where you? I called you so many fucking times!? did your dad find out which prick burnt it down?! "

"Sorry I've been busy theirs feds and random bitches everywhere I lost my phone and then I was in the shower and it's been so hectic." Which was half lie, half truth.

"Silly bitch I thought you were dead! Omg lemme tell you what happened!" Rose squealed excitedly, "You will not be live it you remember ugly duckling Ben savage!? The hobo came to school today and I was shook! He wasn't like anything like before, his hot, he fully cleaned himself and everything and his amazing at football! He is the best new addition to the team!" She smirked proudly, causing Avery to frown when did this new fondness for Ben develop? She thought he was a hobo and now apparently a hot hobo?! What the fuck? Before she could reply her bedroom door opened slightly as Farkle stuck his bright orange tresses through the door, looking a mixture of terrified and anxious.

"Hey rose give me a minute." Before rose could protest Avery say up as Farkle hurriedly shut the bedroom making sure to lock it before seating himself opposite her. "He's going mad, absolutely furious." Farkle stated worried and without mention his name Avery already knew that Farkle was on about her father.

"Yeah, he fully stormed out on jemima and me this morning." Avery informed. Shaking his head a million thoughts ran through his head, farkle was a genuine in school he was in advanced class for everything and yet even this posed a challenge for him. "Dad told me that the bank was a symbolic part of New Orleans and theirs gonna be a lot of backlash." Farkle spoke as Avery nodded nothing she didn't already know. She knew they're would now be some violence or uproar.

"When did you come?" Avery questioned.  
"Not too long ago my dad received a call from yours."  
"What was the call about?" Interrogated Avery, curious as to what her father would want with Farkle's dad. Carole shrugged matching the same look of blankness as her. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Avery briefly updated Rose before cutting the call telling her she needed to go down, her father wasn't home yet, Jemima approached both teenagers smiling fervently at Farkle. "Avery pack your stuff just some necessities."

"What why?!"  
"It's no longer safe for us in berksfield. It's for the best while things simmer down here in Berksfield."

"So what we're acting like pussies and just running?"

"Were not running, just moving house." Jemima corrected boldly leaving no room for protest or response as she hurriedly skidded down the stairs.

"Well it could be worse, you could have moved from New Orleans." Farkle reasoned as Avery merely released a small hm noise.

* * *

 **Two updates because well why not, ANDDDDD BEFORE I FORGET, sometimes I forget to put a line to separate the different days, sometimes each chapter will be date other times the week will be compressed in a chapter, however if Avery is with Farkle then later with Kol it's my fault for not making it clearer it just means that** **later in the day, or another day and their hanging out now, I don't know whether that makes sense hopefully it does. I'm sorry!**


	55. Blank Expression

Kai Parker glanced across the hall to meet with the once vibrant colbalt eyes of Avery Lowe, they were now consumed with blank expression.

She made her way across the hall, briskly while making no eye contact she avoided everyone, not just him which made him smirk, she was utterly docile if she thought she could avoid him. They're was no avoiding him.

"Avery!" He called out for her as she hurried further into the bend of the corridor masking herself into the scenery, they already had the same lessons so their was no point in running, he not tied her sitting towards the back, head in hand, alone.

He smirked and waltzed, pulling the chair besides her harshly, the screeching noise startled her as she cringed, flashing him a dirty look

"No need for that look babe." He commented cockily. Ignoring him she began scribbling notes, however her mind soon drifted and she absent mindedly began doodling the creature she saw in the bank, as much as she tried to avoid thinking about it; it crawled into her mind, slipped in her dreams, when she closed her eyes. Their was no escaping her actions.

"How unique.." He hummed gently, snapping her out of her daze as she violently slammed the book shut. Placing in hands in the air, in mock surrender. "Only was complimenting you sweetheart."

"Well save your compliments." She snapped.

He shrugged, "Just tryna makes some friends sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." She warned.

"God babe did something die up the big ass of yours?" He taunted as Avery raised her fist and hit him uncontrollably. "Shut the fuck up!" She seethed spitting in his face as she kicked his balls.

"Miss Lowe!" She herd the faint scream of the teacher as her vision impaired with red. Storming out in a frenzy she let out a frustrated scream running a hand through her wild locks. Furiously snapping the lighter on. She inhaled the marijuana, and held it for a second before exhaling. She needed air.

"Well didn't peg you for a violent kinda girl, but then the gorgeous innocennt looking ones always are the most devilsh." Ali's provoking voice said from behind. Blood trailed from his nose as he grinned wickedly.

"Although for a girl you have good aim."

She attempted to control her emotions, not wanting another fight, even though he was asking for it. " Let me help you." He whispered soothingly.

Rolling her another splif, and lighting it for her effortlessly, as Avery glanced skeptically at him. He took a puff before passing it to her, "it'll help with the anger."

"And risk getting an sti, I think I'll pass." She snarled furiously.

He shrugged, "suit yourself then b." Casing her to glare at him. "Fine I'll stop with the pet names then."

"How about you stop talking altogether." She offered angrily.

"No need for such hostility." He stated. "You should be more kinder towards be considering, I could have left you to burn to death." He whispered, his voice was low and calming yet held a sharp menacing streak.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

He stroked her hollow cheekbone. "You already know what I'm talking about. Theirs no need for this pretence."

Instinctively she jumped up ready to leave but his strong hold on her wrist forced her to halt. "Calm yourself. I did help you didn't I." He reminded her, however her mind was blanked she remenered nothing from that night. Nothing at all; except darkness.

"I brought you home. You were about to burn bleeding painfully, I saved you. I could have left you to die. You were so alone, and unresponsive I thought you were dead at first."

Her breathing was becoming ragged. "Your luckily the fire didn't catch you first"

Avery remained silent. "Let go of me now." He released her to her surprise.

She swallowed hard, "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"How did you find me?" She questioned quietly.

"I was in passing when I saw you unconscious on the floor bleeding out, you were close to the bank, and the fire had spread fast I thought you'd been burnt at first or affected by the smoke but clearly you wernt."

"So..."

"So I brought you back home." Her breathing was becoming erratic, as her heartbeat began thumping furiously from within her chest. Detecting the change, he ran a finger across her cheekbone and if she wasn't in such a frenzied state Avery would have slapped his hand away. Dropping his hand his gaze became intent, as he observed her, vise versa. His eyes were a misty blue- turquoise color filled with such deep darkness Avery could sense it, underneath his mix of adolescent angst, and playfulness their laid something dark.

Forcing herself to compose herself, she swallowed painfully, "I was walking when I saw the bank on fire, so I ran to see if anyone was in their but the flames and smoke they rose and before I know I was engulfed in it."

He rose his eyebrow half expecting a snarky remark, "You were covered in blood." He noted remembering the puddle of delicious crimson substance, which trickled down. Her unique orbs widened as he spoke, filled with utter entanglement. Backing away slowly, he'd slammed his arms stiffly against either side of her hips, trapping her in between his arms.

"What do you want?" She spat.

He smirked shrugging, "Why does everyone assume I want something? Or have something to gain? Can't I perhaps speak to the gorgeous girl I saved from lonely death?" Her eyes narrowed in thin slits. "Fuck off." She snarled kicking his dick as hard as she could. He groaned momentarily groaning. Walking briskly Avery let out a high pitched cry as she collided with someone, Keegan. A brooding expression on his face as he glanced at her, "You okay?" He questioned concerned. Nodding her head vigorously she attempted to escape him, knowing Kai was hot on heels however Keegan grasped her arm. "Are you sure? I herd what happened with your dad-"

"I'm fine!" She didn't mean to come across so harsh, however she thought he could at least notice her hastiness. With one longing glance at Avery, he watched as she furiously kicked open the double blue doors exiting the school rapidly. Frowning the light skin boy observed his surroundings before reluctantly making his way home.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOO THREE UPDATES? Yall deserve them considering the amount of time I was inactive for!**


	56. Lingering

Week went by at a tourterous pace, causing Avery to become more on edge by the minute but she knew it she didn't e the herself to compose her emotions she would never be able to properly, things in New Orleans still had her to simmer, in fact it had all blown out of proportion a war had begun between the witches and the werewolves after the wolves claimed only witches were capable of causing such dark magic to destroy something so deeply rooted into the city.

School had certainly become a burden, Avery felt a desperate need of relief and escapism spiralling her drug addict further, she smoked probably four times a day sometimes cigarettes other times weed, although weed was much easier to access; Keegan had been her supplier he usually attempted to share with her but one certain afternoon Avery had made it clear she did not wish to share, and while she thought it might deter him from her, it was actually the opposite. It had strengthened their friendship, they usually spent most their school days together, well as much as they can without Rose interferring, or suspecting anything which was a challenge at hand because she was all over Avery.

Today was a rare moment when peace was set across the school, Rose had been at cheer practice and Avery told her she would wait for her, when she she saw the light skin boy approach her unhurried a small smirk toying on his lips. "Hey Lowe!* He greeted seating himself besides her on the stone steps which led up to the school. She smiled weekly, instinctly extending her hand out towards him. He smirked, "Well you don't clearly beat around the bush do you saint patrick?" He teased lightly his failed attempt to be humorous had caused offence to Avery.

"Don't call me that." She snapped furiously. Saint Patrick was her father's name she did not wish to associate with him whether it was from disgust or guilt she did not know. He laughed lightly, "Chill B, it's just a joke." He defended holding his hands in mock surrender. She

"Well do you see my laughing?"

His smirk instantly wiped away, as his hand in an comforting attempt gripped her thigh, she harshly slapped it easy. "Look i didn't mean to upset you." His manner and actions and the tone he used indicated that it was more than a friendship on his side, and while Avery had accepted his shameless flirting politely, she did not want him touching her; or anyone else other than Kol.

"I feel like your misinterpreting the situation." She stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean exactly?!"

"What I said, look don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't feel that way, the type of way your feeling." She stated evenly taking a deep breath to calm hedself.

" And what type of feeling am I feeling exactly? "He questioned pointing his grey eyes.

"Something that crosses the friendship border, look don't get offended I thought that perhaps we had a mural understaning of this friendship." Knowing he wouldn't catch on she continued, "Your like my, smoking buddy..my dealer, my friend." Emphasising the last word. Clearly he had taken her words the wrong way as his brows furrowed furiously, his face masked in rage, "Yeah clearly whenever you need something that when you hit me up!"

"That's not true! " she defended, "Your taking this is the wrong way entirely i meant it in a friendly warning that I'm sorry if I led you on or made you belive something false, I didn't realise it was never my intension."

"Fuck you Avery Lowe, fuck your all over me and then have the fucking audacity to talk to me about misinterpretation, perhaps you shouldn't act like such a whore-" before

Slap.

The noise was loud and was as painful as it sounded, she was done with being nice and polite she had attempted to spare his feelings but this was beyond pathetic, "I'm a whore? " she hummed, "Says the pathetic boy who is mixing lust and friendship. No why don't you fuck up before you start shedding the corrocdile tears." Clearly attacking his man pride had touched a nerve bumbaclart.

Before he could reply, a annoying childlike voice appeared out of nowhere as Avery jumped, "Oooh roasted!"

Whipping her head round she noticed Kai standing a few feet opposite a humorous expression plastered on his face. The quick action of Avery had directed all her alluring scent, towards him his nostrils flared in delight inhaling the sweetness a sickly sweet smirk on his lips, and somehow Avery had feeling it was directed at her. He took in her apperance, it was as if wherever she was Avery was dressed to the nines, in whatever. Today she opted for a fitted high crew neck, black bodysuit the sleeves were netted mesh, they hugged her clinched waist perfectly, black pants which had a red stripe going horizontal and a thin white frame which outlined the red. They hugged her big ass and he almost pouted as she whipped round enjoying the view from behind.

"Shut the fuck up, was anyone even speaking to you no?!" Before anyone could respond to her comment a high pitched screech was here across the school. "Avery! Are you ready to go?! " Rose questioned wrinkling her nose in disgust at Keegan, while simply rasing a single eyebrow at Kai who casually leaned against the wall.

"Let's go." Avery announced tucking her arm into Roses as both girls swiftly left the boys hanging.

Reaching their common destination Rose groaned however allowed Avery to led her in. Dixy chicken shop, the takeaway Avery swore by. Sighing Avery attempted to concentrate on the menu however it was clear her best friend wasn't going to drop it. So after exposing the whole ordeal Avery watched as Rose reacted muttering in disgust. "Well I hate that Ruiz boy anyway so well done for cockblocking that mother fucker, however that's strange Kai was eavesdropping on your convo or suen."

Avery sighed annoyed, "I don't even wanna talk about boys right now, so how about you tell me what you wanna order bitch?" Avery interrogated with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

He stood in his infamous $1000 dollar suit and Avery could almost notice the stress on his handsome face, and while Elijah usually remained composed he seemed, fumbled. Curiously, Avery took another step closer into the compound, Klaus had clearly seen her however choose to not acknowledged her thinking he was superior to her species. Elijah gave her a polite nod, and she realised it was far from the friendly greeting her usually gave her, and Avery had a feeling it was because of the unknown woman standing besides him. She was beautiful, she had smooth olive skin, which complimented her bright green eyes. Her high cheekbones were concealed by her luscious silky, brown locks. She sported high waist black jeans do which hugged her long legs, and fitted brown jacket.

They all seemed to be surrounding something on the dark oak table. Finally she took in Kol, who had his eyes narrowed at her for a second, he wasn't expecting her today, or recently they had been seeing less of each other because of course Berksfield bank burning down, in desperate need of a culprit the witches had blamed the vampires; more specifically the Mikaelsons and while they were no match for 1000 year old vampires, they now had to be extra cautious and vigilant of Hope and her safety.

Slowly Kol walked towards her, and she smiled weekly at him he was leading her to his bedroom Avery glanced at the dishevelled bed and books scattered across the floor.

He had yet to speak, but Avery quickly opened her mouth, "I'm sorry I kinda just showed up no notice I just figured we hadn't hung out in a while." She rambled now embarrassed thinking how could she be so stupid?

However Kol shook his head showing it was okay, and she closed the gap between them placing a gentle kiss on his lips, surprised at the action he raised his eyebrow.

"I can come back later if you want." She muttered. He shook his head once again.

"Its fine I have just been busy." He spoke finally shrugging, as he collapsed on his bed.

She frowned, showing him to continue. "I'm sure you have herd that Berksfield bank was burnt down." She nodded attempting to control heart rate knowing he could detect any change.

she nodded slowly, "Well the bank is connected to the witches, vampire as some sort of peace treaty and now it's broke, they are in desperate need to pin the blame on someone." To Avery's surprise their was no anger or fear in his voice just amusement, but then reminded herself that they were 1000 years old vampires, nothing could harm nor fear them except the white oak stake and Klaus's daggers, which neutralized them for a period of time.

"Who did it..?" She whispered wanting to know who he thought it was, without hesitation he replied, "the witches obviously, they just decided to blame us as an excuse to break out a war. "

Her eyes widened at the thought of a war between the supernatural, knowing how much damage and murder would spread through the entire city. "Pathetic really, they have a death wish , which we shall grant."

Kol peered currently closely at the girl infront of him, waiting for her reaction however she remained silent and wrapped her arms around him, digging her face into the crook of his neck the masculine musk which she'd grown so familiar to filled her nostrils, he allowed the contact and wound his arms tightly around her, so she couldn't leave his embrace even if she wanted to, and they remained in this position,for keeping track of the time and Kol silently wished every moment could be like this, but he knew simplicity and happiness wasn't something vampireism offered, and while the witches weren't a threat to him, Avery was his weakness and without a doubt they'd use her. He would never allow such harm to come to her. Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, hearing the steady sound of heart, fast asleep.


	57. Every Time I Close My Eyes

_Every time I close my eyes a aloud voice in my mind secretly wished I won't open them again, for you to perceive me as suicidal currently is high likely, without a doubt ; however that is where you are wrong. you mistake my exigency for a long slumber for something entirely diffrent. I merely need a slumber long enough time moved forward from its current state, to fast forward to a time where they know nothing of me, where they do not cpwer, cringe and curse when they hear of see me. What was done could not be undone._

A harsh scribble filled the eery room, as Avery Lowe growled in frustration grappling her thick locks inbetween her long brown fingers indignantly. She had homework for English, and this has been her fifth attempt to write something decent however every time she put her pen to paperpaper, her fingers danced across and wrote something awful, and while she would never admit it, guilt ridden.

Her phone began incessantly buzzing,s grasping her phone she began skimming through the irrelevant messages and notifications, until her fingers paused on a certain contact.

 _You shouldn't have run off like that it was rude ~ K_

Her frustration had now only grew and branches into anger as she narrowed her eyes, knowing that it was not from neither Kol or Keegan. Suddenly her phone received another notifications as her finger reached to swipe it away the name caught her eye.

 _KobraKai liked your picture_

 _Kobrakai commented on your picture_

Her fingers instantly clicked the Instagram icon. scrolling through the notifications she hissed lowly at the spam of comments he'd left on her pictures. Without hesitation she instantly blocked him.

Avery's body began trembling again, and her breathing became shallow and laboured, as a fit approached her body; these irregular seizures had succeed more frequently, screwing her mesmerizing misty blue eyes, tract colours filled her mind, burnished shades made up the random shapes, Avery couldn't make anything out of them.

Not aware how forcefully she was digging her sharpness into her palms, sealing her lips shut she denied the bold cry that built up in her throat. Minutes past like hours, and Avery's red hot temperature began to cool dowm, as violent shivers ran up and down her back. While she was still trembling, her vision has returned normally, no longer seeing blotches of fawn and mahagony. While she tried to regain control of her body, it was not as an facile tasks as one thought. Her hands instinctively reached for the pocket of her khaki trench coat, she grabbed the cigarette she'd managed to slip out of her father's suit jacket pocket. The lighter she'd grown so fond of began clicking incessantly as her she desperately needed the flicker of the flame. Shoving the cigarette forward she lit it with quivering hands which she loathed.

Inhaling the tobacco, she approved the burning that filled her lungs, in relief. The respite it had given her had now dispersed as they cigarette had finished hissing lowly she threw the ashes in annoyance. Her fingers drumming against the marble dresser deciding she needed to occupy herself, she took in her appearance and cringed, her thick locks were knotted and clumped, her face was now shining with sweat glands. Stripping herself, she decided that showering was the best possible soloution, however it was not. She kept alternating the temperatures from boiling hot to freezing.

Wrapping the towel around her small frame, she entered her bedroom, her closet was a place which would occupy her mind, or so she thought. She sported a black thick strapped bodysuit with a denim Tommy Jeans jacket. Blow drying her hair she straightened it, keeping her skin fresh and glowy, she settled for thigh high velvet boots, and a bold red lipstick.

 _I have decided were spending the day together meet me at our spots in ten_

Clicking send she didn't want for a reply as she grabbed her water bottle and phone before tracking up her way up the steep hill. Settling on the edge she absorbed the beauty of her surroundings, the nature and innocence of it, the only part unaffected by the fire. It was the only place in the city which actually seemed enjoyable, it was the only area of the city that didn't possess fruitless vibes.

She suddenly was overcome by the sensation of being watched she'd head whipped round and she spotted Kol observing her, her heart beat was the only thing giving away her fears, with a raised eyebrow he smirked at he herd her holding her breath in a feeble attempt to control her heartbeat fully aware of him and his perky ears.

Silently she returned her gaze to her surroundings and waited as in vampire speed Kol came and sat besides her enclosing the gap between them. Neither of them spoke, as the silence between them settled in comfortably.

Fiddling with her fingers Avery was the first to speak "Your unusually quiet." She commented, while remaining to look ahead.

He raised his eyebrow, an action Avery noted he did alot. "I could say the same about you darling." Her hummed. Not bothering to respond to his comment, she instead diverted the topic, "I saw Elijah the other day, he looked like he was in a rush."

Kol frowned his brother had failed to mention that, whether he held it back intentionally or unintentionally he didn't know, while Rebekah and Klaus made advocate they were superior to humans and Avery, Elijah on the other hand was a ally of their relationship, sensing the change it triggered in his younger brother, one that Kol had denied as much as he could, but whether he wanted to admit it o or not he was changing, changing because of her.

Lost in his thoughts, he herd Avery clearing her throat to get his attention partly annoyed, partly amused.

He only had a little time to spend , and her father not spend it all engrossed in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Not much action in this chapter I promise I'll make up for it in the next one (:**

 **Leave a lil review (:**


	58. Typical Weekday

It was a weekday and Avery's typical weekday looked like this, wake up after repetitively slamming the snooze button, hop into the shower, grab a water bottle and head to school however her normal morning regimen had been cut short when their was abrupt knocking on the front door. The indecent ringing localised Avery to growl out in anger "I'm fucking coming!"

Ripping open the doors she half expected a stranger but when she was met by the immature man named Kai Parker she almost felt nauseous. Narrowing her eyes she dangerously glared at him, "Can I help you?" She spat sarcastically.

He merely smirked amused at how little effort he had to make in order to enrage her. "Can I not visit a gorgeous women?" He taunted as his eyes raked her figure she sported high waisted leather pants and a black knitted cropped sweater with black sude doc martens her dark outfit blended her into the walls of her home. "And plus I promised Rose that I would meet her in the morning and she suggested that I walk with you since our houses are so close, maybe you can show me where your local coffee shop is?"

Glaring at him she pointed her eye's even further, slamming the door in his face, however he stopped it with his foot at the last minute. "Ah come on babe theirs no reason to be so hostile Rose wanted to talk about something serious, believe it or not I'm here for her not you."

"The best thing you can do for her is leave her the fuck alone.

"Do you always swear this much? " He questioned the humour evident in his voice. Blanking him she grabbed her bag and walked furiously ahead of him. Jogging lightly behind her he enjoyed the view, it's not like he was a perv she was asking for it walking like that. "Someone does track."

Once the small coffee shop came in view her pace increased and Rose instantly noticed the deep frown set on her face. She smiled at the foul expression Avery wore and gave a small eye roll and wave. Kai enthusiastically waved back.

"What is this about?" Avery demanded, " And why the hell is he here?!* She shrieked not bothering to turn her head to Kai who put a hand off his heart in mock offence, "I'm wounded love."

Before a fight could break through Rose intervened, "You hang out with that hobo Ben now let me have a friend you don't like."

"We're here because Kai agreed to help with the decorating committee to plant the upcoming spring dance. Especially considering the whole Berksfield bank stuff it's becoming to make everything drag which is why we need to throw a celebration!" She squealed excitedly.

"And why the help do we require his help?!"

"He offered." Rose replied shrugging one elegant shoulder. Glaring between the two Avery abruptly rose from her seat the chair screeched against the wooden floor. Storming out she decided take the long way to school as the walk would help her control her emotions, clenching her fists the torturous slow pace did nothing for her rage, and she broke out into a fast sprint. Gasping for air, she bent her knees gripping her knees for support she wanted out heavily, the sound of her heavy breathing was the only thing that was here in the vast forest, vigilant she atomized her surroundings the tall trees fluctuated in the heavy wind, glancing up at the sky, which had darkened it almost appeared as a muted silver which gave a mystical overcast on the forest the tall trees now seemed an alluring jade shade the forest seemed to blend in with her mood and Avery had become immersed with the expense appreciating it, and while most people would disregard and complain about it, it was the darkness alluring her. Almost cursing she wish she had brought some drawing equipment with her. Annoyed by her lack of essentials to draw with, she decided a walk would be beneficial she would need to find a den where she could blend in seamlessly however would not get wet. Travelling deeper into the forest Avery suddenly became utterly cognizant, the wind roared violently as a warning before it began pouring down. Hissing Avery shoved up the hood of her khaki trench coat, sighing she shook her head knowing it would be impossible to escape without getting wet, thunder boomed against her ears and she did not hear the gentle crushing of leave a under thick, expensive shoes. Feeling a cold breeze brush her shoulder she spun round, her eyes analysing the forest while doing a 360 turn satisfied what she herd was of no danger she continued walking however this time she'd barely taken four steps when she felt something briefly touch her covered arm, jerking her arm violently she tightly wound her arms around herself narrowing her eyes this time she took one step back taking longer to examine the forest than the first time, she needed to get out of here, the soothing feeling the forest brought her had now long gone, and now was filled with suspense and tension.

Whirling round her legs began marching but a scream escaped her mouth as a figure stood in front of her, wearing a dark trench coat he wore a playful smirk. "You horrible bastard!" She cried, frightening her earned him a slap on the arm knowing she could really do no physical damage to him she pointed her eyes who a menacing look which he found more adorable than threatening. "Why can't you just be a normal person and fucking text or call me?!" She shrieked as she glanced at him incredulously, his amused expression enraged her even more shaking her head she pushed through him stomping across the leaves, while she could never be truly mad at him she would not fall for his charm so easily, matching up with her pace effortlessly, Kol grinned pulling her hand, "Your going the wrong way." Manoeuvring her round he led them out but she yanked her hand away from him, " You don't need to hold my hand just walkwalk." She

He raised his eyebrow clearly entertained at her bold behaviour, his pace quickened and Avery takes a hand through her drenched locks despite having her hood on she was still utterly drenched head to toe. Soon enough she noticed the exit and Kol watched as her speed increased they were now standing in the vast garden of the mansion. "Of course it fucking stops raining now doesn't it?" She sarcastically muttered under her breath to herself, catching the comment he smirked.

The mansion was oddly silent, and it was absent of its usual bickering and hostility. She was now shivering and standing in the middle of Kol's bedroom, Kol now rummaged through his draws and picked out some clothing for her. Handing them to her she thanked him softly before hurrying to his bathroom she changed and placed her wet clothing in a bundle in her hand. Laying her clothes on the nearest radiator she noticed Kol was now changed his clothes she pouted to herself mentally whinging how she was not their to witness it.

While she was grateful for the dry clothes she was still cold, Kol patted the space next to him on the bed, and she smiled curling into his side. She noticed he had extra blankets at the edge waiting to be of use, that weren't there before. Smiling at his sweetness Avery clung to him as he pulled the blankets up. As sleep consumed her and she fell into a world of dreams that only consisted of him.


	59. Never Again

Vampires needed sleep but they didn't reply on it as much as humans they could go days without it and would be fine, and while Kol didn't sleep often he always found himself sleeping for longer with her. Avery blinked back the stinging of her eyes, now fully awake she didn't want to move knowing how any slight movement would wake Kol, ever so slightly lifting her head she observed his handsome face which gleaned even more in the moonlight which seeped through the gap of the dark curtains, it was a rare sight where he looked so peaceful, Avery's arm ached to graze her fingers up his neck but decided against it, not wanting to wake him.

Sensing the change in her heartbeat Kol slowly rose and glanced down at the girl in his arm as she smiled up at him through her thick lashes he observed now innocent and adorable she appeared all while being oblivious to it.

"Morning. " She greeted grogily he smiled at her tiredness and chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" She questioned him, as he briefly twisted his head to see the illuminated clock, "5."

"Ugh!" Groaning she shook her head hurrying her face further into his chest he welcomed the action and tightened the grip round her small frame. He chuckled anticipating her reaction. "Fuck!" She immediately hissed after two seconds leaping over him she grabbed her phone furiously tapping each buttons hurriedly texting someone Kol raised a mere eyebrow waiting for an explanation without glancing up as if they could read each other she began talking quietly, "I just needed to check no one was freaking out about my whereabouts." She briefly explained before adding "Why would they?" Although the comment wasn't for his ears his vampire senses picked them up he also Kol noticed the look of disappointment that followed. Now he realised no one had questioned Avery's whereabouts, they hadn't cared enough too. It had caused an odd anger in him, seeing the lack of parental care in her father. Reading each other silently, comforting people wasn't his strength so instead he grabbed the phone out of her hands and tossed it to the other side of the bed, and before she could question his actions he had caged her underneath him, occupying her lips with his she hummed in delight has she teasingly bit on his bottom lip hearing him growl lowly she pulled back easing her eyebrow, slowly asking "Did you just growl?"

Her only confirmation was a smirk and found his lips attached to here in an instant not that she was complaining, he pulled back from her lips remembering she was human and needed to breath, he glanced down at her she looked beautifully dishevelled her hair was now curly thanks to the rain and spread widely across his pillow her lips were swollen and her chest was heaving up and down. His shirt had been too big for her and fallen off her left shoulder shouldere revealing the creamy flesh, he began kissing her fervently and she arched her neck so he could get better access, as her mind suddenly realised something, his self control. He was so close to her pulse and well he wasn't sucking her dry she wondered curiously how long it had taken to perfect it. Detecting her absentmindeness "What are you thinking about?" He hummed against he neck which sent shivers across her body, he smirked at the affect he had on her.

"Nothing just you." She answered realising how much of a cryptic answer that was she rolled her eyes at herself. He pulled back and moved so he sat by her feet. Waiting for her to elaborate further, "I mean your self control ; how long did it take?" She whispered Kol had expected fear or horror to be laced with her answer however was surprised when he only herd mere curiosity. He kept thinking that she would see him for the horrible person he was and all the atrocious actions her performed, and flee in horror however Avery wasn't naive she knew in order to survive he had to feed of humans, and knew he had probably killed more people than she could imagine she didn't want to be ignorant to the fact he had murdered and portray him as a character he wasn't.

"At first the bloodlust was overwhelming the people in our village would stay hidden at night, it was uncontrollable it took centuries to regain control of myself without blood being the main subject on my mind. Hovering running from Mikael forced us to be more composed well them anyway it was Nik who Mikeael wanted no one else but of course Elijah sided with him and so did Bekah leaving me and Finn with no reason to protest, well solely because Finn was tucked away in his coffin and so was I when I refused to run with the rest of them." Avery silently digested his words and picked up how he used labelled his family "them."

"And when I refused to run like a coward of course they stuck a dagger in my heart." Avery carefully listened to each word he said explaining his past wasn't something he did often and it made him feel vulnerable a feeling he wasn't her to. Being with her had stimulated emotions he didn't even know he could feel. She didn't really know what to say, the thought of it was horrible your own sibling daggering you and leaving you desiccated, all the talk of siblings and family made Avery's mind wander to her own sister's, Amarah would be 17 and Aleenah would have been 19. She didn't have any contact with them nor her grandma. Wrapping her arms around his neck she assured him that the dagger would not be used on him again and while Avery knew deep down she couldn't guarantee that she would ensure Kol wouldn't do anything that would give Klaus a motive to dagger him.


	60. Our Secret Place

The moon was at it peak, and slipped through the gap of the dark curtains illuminating the room, where Avery laid asleep her body pressed against Kol's. She looked angelic as the moonlight shone in her, like some spotlight. As if she was sensing someone staring at her, she stirred slowly groaning, "Kol?" She muttered grogily.

He smiled knowing she couldn't see it, at how adorable she looked and how oblivious she was to it. She gently raised her head to look over him, to the nightstand where her phone laid squinting her stinging eyes, "What time is it?"

"Just over three in the morning." He answered as Avery nodded slowly laying back down this time on her back so she was facing the ceiling, she knew once she was awake they're would be no way she'd fall back asleep, tiredly getting up she rubbed her eyes escaping Kol's grip he narrowed his eyes when he saw her rummaging through his warbobe, unaware of her actions she pulled out his black trench coat and some sweats, heading to the bathroom she changed her clothes then threw her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Kol was now sitting at the foot of the bed. Still curiously looking at her, shaking her head she offered him her hand waiting for him to take it. Once he had took it she smiled and headed for the door but he instead pulled her into his arms cradling her bridal style as she unreleased a surprise yelp, instructing her to close her eyes burrowing her brows confused, she did so. Hearing a soft thud he gently placed her on her feet. As her eyes widened they were now on the ground floor as she turned to Kol who had a grin on his face shrugging. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face she silently began drenching through the mellow city, until she stood outside the school, he raised his eyebrow.

"You dragged me out of bed at three am to go to school?" He questioned teasingly as she released a small gigle shaking her head as she walked a little further into the clearing she had discovered her first night in New Orleans. She seemed to be familiar with the woods as she silently guided him until they reached a rocky mountain however once they'd reached the top. Kol watched as she sighed out in relief laying on her back gazing at the night sky.

Kol closely watched for a minute before joining her however instead of facing the sky his head was titled towards her playing with her silky tresses. "I found it the first night I moved to New Orleans." She whispered Kol had told her his story and now it was only fair she told him hers.

"When I was younger my mom died, I remember we had baked cookies and cupcakes for easter and we were going to decorate them, she promised she'd call me when we'd decorate them but she never did, so I went downstairs and their she was lying on the cold, marble floor lifeless. Their was blood everywhere. " Her mind flashed with horrifying images she attempted to bleach out her mind, however whatever she did they would never leave her, they would always remain apart of her.

"My two older sisters moved in with my grandma, and I was forced to come with my dad, after she died my dad became a heavily alcoholic and drug addict he was violent, impulsive and unpredictable. I hated it, we moved often from town to town, country to country until we stopped in New Orleans, it was only suppose to be for a few months, but obviously we ended up staying for longer. His habits grew worser, a few months before my mother died they were heavily arguing, what about I don't know, until recently; I came across some papers, they were birth certificates, but they aren't mine and my sister's they were my dad's whores children however it stated he was the father, he had cheated on my mother, and for a long time at that. I guess growing up with a dysfunctional family your bound to be fucked up." She muttered as her voice as her voice trailed into the silence, Kol sensed she wanted to tell him more but didn't want to break down or get emotional of some sort in front of him, which he was silently pleased with because comforting people was not his strengths, they'd never been anyone he'd cared enough to comfort except now.

He gently ran his finger across her hollow cheekbone. "I found this place when I first came here it's beautiful you can see the entire city and at sunrise it's even more stunning." She uttered steering the topic of conversation away from her past. Kol sat up so how weight was all in his forearms. Sunrise had begun and across the city streaks of vibrant orange soared through the sky, and while Kol couldn't detect it, Averys inner guilt told her it was not as vibrant as it usually was, it hadnt been since Berksfield bank was burnt. However her guilt remained silent, she was yet to notice Kim's burning gaze on her.

"Penny for your thoughts love?"

She smiled as he flashed her that charming smile that made any ladies knees weak shaking, she smirked slowly, "Yeah I'm thinking how much of a perv you are just starting at me silently." She teased as he rolled her eyes at her insult watching her lightly shiver. She quickly leaped up, "I have decided that were spending the day together." She declared as he's out her in such a happy mood, it was all his doing how just his mere presence made her go for sombre so excited.

"I'll help you." She smiled entwinging both their hands as he raised his eyebrow, "With whatexactly?" He questioned.

"Fitting into this era properly." Before he could respond she began tracking down the clearing laughing as she ran down the hill, "Race you!" She grinned not sparing a glance back. As soon as she made her way to the exit Kol was casually leaning against the tree, smirking, "it's seems as I am the obvious winner! What exactly is my prize?" He quizzed.

Avery shook her head pointing her finger accusingly, "You Kol Mikaelson are an absolute cheater! Of course you won, because you used vampire speed. I totally would have won if you had played fair and used human speed. " She declared adamantly.

"Ah theirs no need to be such a sore loser love." He taunted smirking, as Avery mock glared at him, tilting her head sidewoods. "You better watch your mouth before you say something that justifies me performing a at home circumcision." She warned threatingly still in character he smirked amused at her challange.

Taking a predatory step close towards her his finger skimming up her neck to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is that so?" He murmured Avery could feel his cool breath on her face, however she remained confident not wanting to show an ounce of emotion.

"That is so." She replied mockingly. A wide grin spread across his handsome face looking as entertained as ever, he pulled back, "Do your worst then darling."

It took her second to register he was saying beat me the fuck up, and while she knew he was obviously stronger it didn't faze her, nor him knowing she couldn't do actual damage to him without doing it to herself smirking widely Avery laughed before she raised her fist to punch him but he easily caught it. Causing her to frown, he laughed at her jutted lip kissing it lightly, "So utterly predictable." he teased. Avery raised her perfectly arched eyebrow, before kicking him as hard as she could in the dick, momentarily hearing him groan she tripped him up using his own weight as he lost balanced from the pain coming from his dick which she'd just kicked in her thin, long and pointy heels which looked sharp enough to stab somebody with. Quickly pinning him down to the ground, she was positioned herself so she was straddling him her, her hand pinned his neck to the ground, when she'd tripped him over he'd broken a part of the tree, she laughed lightly picking up the thick bark hovering it over his heart as a makeshift dagger and Kol raised his eyebrow half impressed. "I've always like being in top." She teased causing them both to laugh. Her free hand which wasn't pinned against his neck now grazed up the side of his face before finding its way into his fluffy hair grasping on to it tightly, she yanked it up slightly as she leaned down smashing her lips against his. His tongue swiped across her plump lips for entrance to her mouth, but she denied it smirking however when he gently bit on her bottom lip with his blunt her involuntary moan allowed him the access he wanted as their tongues fought for dominance, suddenly Kol flipped them over so he had her hands pinned across the ground hearing her groan and the lost contact with his hair he smirked grabbing one hand and shoving back into his hair. He pulled back kissing her neck which was exposed before forcefully pulling back, she poutd and whined not knowing it was because he couldnt control humself. Kol chuckled at her adorable annoyed expression placing one last kiss on her lips he got up offering her his hand, she took it as he helped her up.

"Come on." He whispered as they began walking back to the compound.

The compound was fairly quiet as Avery and Kol returned she' gone straight to his bedroom, glaring at him mockingly, "Thanks to someone, after someone mentioning no names pinned me against the wet ground I'm all damp and smelly. "

"Your always damp and smelly." He resorted . She gasped in fake offence earning him a slap to the chest. Kol watched as she pulled out a pair of sweats, and oversized shirt before skimming though a certain drawer, he raised his eyebrow.

"And why exactly are you rummaging through my knickers?" He crawled in that accent. Avery rolled her eyes, smiling as she laughed at him, "God even your boxer are extremely e expensive clearly you people don't know what modest is!" She teased, as she picked up the calvin clien boxer smirking widely Kol narrowed his eyes, watching as she scurried into his bathroom, he need her scour his bathroom before hearing the shower start. Avery spent an hour in the shower, the shower had multiple features which she was excited to explore, smiling she used all the smelly soaps, sniffing each lovely smile. Once she had done, she realised she didn't have a towel, shit.

"Kol!" Opening the door she shyly peaked out, Kol glanced at her bare shoulder and dripping skin, she looked mouth watering as he restrained himself, "Can I have two towels please." She smiled politely.

Kol briefly left the room before returning in a blink of an eye, two neatly folded towels in his grasp smirking at her shocked expression, before muttering about his vampire speed. Returning, she had a towel on her hair, his shirt hung loosely on her body, and reached mid thigh as she tucked into his boxer, they were big but comfortable.

"Do you have a laundry basket?" She questioned holding a towel in her hand. He shrugged, "Just leave it in the bathroom." He didn't really seem to care shrugging Avery hung it up on the radiator in the bathroom before returning, grabbing her phone and collapsing next to him. " I think I need to go home. " She hummed as her hands browsed across the touch screen of her phone.

"And why is that?" He murmured , his fingers stroking the side of her face. "I have plans tomrow and I have no clothes, no makeup no hair stuff. I need to get ready and stuff." She explained vaguely texting Rose back.

"What's wrong with your current clothing? "He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes, "Their not outside appropriate clothing for partying. My mates are going out to eat and stuff and like I need to get ready and stuff, unless their somewhere you keep a bunch of dresses and makeup, then I think we have a lot to talk about." She joked laughing. He rolled his eyes, "I believe I have lost my keys." He smirked as she mock flared at him, mirroring her expression Avery was the first to break into a smile as she shook her head refusing to meet the triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Your getting like three updates in one day!**


	61. Treat Her Right

**So I just wanna mention that this is set in New Orleans so it takes place in like The original rather than the plot of tvd and I feel as if Tth characters grew in TO in comparison to tvd especially because of Hope born this IS Not following the same plot line as the show it merely it's an AU.**

 **in case you didn't notice yet LOL**

* * *

The mansions exquisiteness was something that always left Avery in awe, she felt as if they're was so much more to explore. Kol had left to run some errands early morning, and asked her to stay put till he returns obliging she remained savouring the comfiness of his plush matmattr until she found the motivation to get out of bed. She glanced at the toiletries bag waddling into the bathroom, once she'd freshened up she decided to investigate the mansion further.

Her feet gently padded across the oak floor attempting to be as discreet at possible as she herd a heated argument one that was not meant for her ears, however it seemed as the two seemed so engrossed with their battle of verbal insults they did not sense her presence, that or they decide not to acknowledge it. "Are you really that deluded to believe that you are what she needs, what she wants? Hope and Hayley are both better of without you. Do you honestly expect that Hope will forever remain this oblivious innocent child ignorant to your abominable ways?!" The man viciously spat, each syllable sounded as if they were acid on his tongue it wasn't a voice she recognized.

However the next one was, "You are foolish to come here and believe you'll leave alive." He hissed; it was Klaus and Avery could hear the pure rage in his tone he was going to kill whoever that person was. Making herself known Avery entered the doorway and instantly the child in Klaus's arms beamed at her. Avery slowly glanced around apprehensive of the scene unfolding she analysed the man who had been insulting Klaus he had shaggy brown hair, which cascaded in curls across his forehead he had a little scruff around his mouth and chin. However she only observed him briefly as he left at the sight of Avery, not before giving Klaus one final menacing glare.

Avery's feet took small steps towards the baby in Klaus's arms. "Treat her right, and she'll learn to forgive whatever you've done in the past." Avery spoke while looking straight ahead at the baby stroking her pale flesh. "You'd be a fool to listen to whatever he said, children only grow to resent their parents if you give them a reason to. Treat her right and be a proper father and she'll have no reason too. She already loves you if she didn't she wouldn't be holding on to you so tightly, from what I can see you need her, but she also needs you."

Leaving no room for response Avery cautiously made her way to the vast kitchen and collected the different assortment of berries and placed them in her plate. She assumed Klaus would want to spend time with his daughter and didn't want to intervene in it. Making her way back up the stairs she noticed Kol's unkept bedroom, the room was a mess and her mind couldn't help wander back to last night as her cheeks heated up, appreciating the isolation.

She decided to strip the sheets first and make a small laundry pile, before vacuuming. Rearranging the books neatly and scrubbing the bathroom. The smell of bleach burned her nose, accepting the cleanliness of it all when it was sparkling. Once she had done cleaning Kol's room she decided to lounge on the loveseat in the corner strategically placed to face the plasma screen tv. Flicking through the channels she couldn't have been more pleased to see him walk through the door. He raised his eyebrow observing his room which seemed presentable, the vigorous stench of bleach filled his nose as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, "I do hope you didn't waste all your energy on cleaning my room." He joked and she sighed theatrically playing along, "Are you kidding me?! The place was an absolute mess! Clothes everywhere, random stuff strewn all over the floor!" She mockingly complained attempting to conceal the smile that crawled on her face.

"Well you only have your self to blame for that love." He smirked, as Avery raised her eyebrow placing her hands on hip Kol took her appearance in, her curls from last night remained except they had a bounced to them his large shirt fell off her shoulders and her legs were utterly exposed, not that he minded of course her boxer shorts could be seen and she blushed slightly at, and pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Smirking at the action he leaned to place a kiss on her lips before his hands unexpectedly cradled her and threw her on to the bed she squealed in surprise before laughing as his lips latched against her neck.

Avery couldn't here but with his vampire senses Kol could hear his brother calling him, although he was speaking in a normal tone Kol picked it up effortlessly growling in annoyance he pulled away from her neck and before she could speak he had vanished.

Frowning she opened the door and her feet guided her down the path to one of the dens where she herd the voice of the three original brothers conversing in a hushed tone meaning the conversation probably wasn't meant for her ears, but she'd ask Kol about it later. Sensing someone was eavesdropping she herd the slight hesitation in Klaus's voice before Elijah dismissed him and said they'd speak further about the matter later. A few seconds later Kol left the room his expression was full of aggravation. She frowned at him for answer but he shook his head pointing to his ears reminding them that his brothers could here nodding she waited to shut the door of his bedroom before looking at him expectedly. "Its nothing." He assured before adding "Just Elijah's tie too tight."

Glaring at him she rolled her eyes before reaching out to place her hand in his he silently read her, knowing she wouldn't leave until she had which she seemed a suitable answer. "Theirs some talk about a white oak dagger remaining." Barry's eyes widened, the only weapon that could kill him and his family. "We already threw them all at sea so it's probably just a fake." He explained.

The thought of Kol dying was unbearable, she's grown so attached to him that she didn't know what she would do without him, noting her expression he shook his head "Nothing will happen to me, even if it fake or not my siblings and I will destroy it." He promised however Avery didn't look too convinced, embracing her she welcomed the contact and inhaled the musk she'd grown so fond off.


	62. Do Not Make Me Regret This

After talking about Kol and his family for so long it had piqued the curiosity within her to reconnect with here even through she desired to her fear of rejection was becoming to overpower her. That and she had no idea where to begin, deciding social media was a good place to start she decided to search up her sisters name on the internet Amarah Saint Patrick. Scrolling down to turn the page she realised she had browsed all the suggestions next, she typed in her other sisters name Aleenah Saint Patrick. However her results were not as useless at the first time clicking on the icon Avery impatiently waited as the laptop buffered before a website for a British school appeared, in bold writing; Crydon Gets Creative!

In to celebrate the upcoming end of term holidays we have decided to host a talent competition to commence the holidays, from dance, singing,illusions and more! It is a chance for students to show of her their talents! So if your feeling lucky drop your name down and what your doing and come to the prep room at lunch for questions held by Aleenah Saint Patrick. Avery glanced at the date of the post 12/5/16 last year, quickly locating the search button on the website she typed in Aleenah Saint Patrick. A few posts came up glancing at them in chronological order she read each extract engrossed in every word, the gruff cough of her father startled her as she slammed the laptop shutshut, he stood in the doorway with a foul expression permanently plastered on his face. "I have been calling you for some time." The noticeable frustration and annoyance in his tone caused Avery to roll her eyes. "And..?" She responded carelessly narrowing his eyes at his daughter he took a step so he was now in the room, "I shall be leaving for a few days on business." Her announced slowly as Avery narrowed her eyes, he always left for business he didn't inform her nor did she care to ask however she glared at him to continue knowing their was more, "Jemima will be staying her with the twins.

Abruptly Avery shot up, " Absolutely not! " She spat viciously the thought of the woman brought a bitter taste in her mouth.

"This is my house and I decide who stays here, not you." He responded coolly.

Her arched eyebrows shot up into her hair line, scoffing "I am not staying here and if I'm not nobody is!" She declared raging as she stormed out not bothering to reach for her phone which laid on the kitchen counter.

* * *

It was now Thursday and while usually Avery was immensely excited about the weekends she was not today, her father had left for his business trip an hour ago she scanned through her items ensuring she had all the necessitiesnecessities, Avery had mentally formed a plan pack her stuff go to a hotel for a few days she would not be staying under the same roof as Jemima but Avery made sure to lock all the doors and change all the security codes so nobody could enter the house without a gazillion alarms ringing.

Backpack on she thoroughly skimmed her room and nodded satisfied she had everything she needed. Walking slowly through the streets Avery took in the cities culture and smiled as two children's rushed past her squealing in excitement, how she'd give anything to be a child againagain; to be with her mother. Life was so much simpler and pure back then. The vacant bench almost screeched at her and she found her legs rushing over to it, taking a seat she peered in her bag knowing she'd put some stuff to doodle on in their. Her eyes scanned the setting taking in each minute detail she was enthralled by each stroke of pen, quintile something caught her eye. It was a couple sitting outside a cafe, they seemed to be in a spot where they could discreetly sit while being able to overview everything perfectly but it wasn't the seating that got her attention it was their attentiveness towards each other, they were so focused on each other it made Avery silently wonder whether they acknowledged the people around them, the way he looked at her made Avery's heart oddly swell. He seemed to be so enthralled by her it made her mind wander to Kol, she wondered if that was how Kol looked at her when she spoke. The sight of them made Avery envious how they could do something so causally she wanted to go that with Kol, but she quickly attempted to disregard her desires reminding herself that her relationship with Kol was much dissimilar to theirs however that didn't stop her fingers from dancing the pen across the page. Her mind once again filled with thoughts of Kol and their relationship. Would it be like forever? Meeting in secluded areas, pretending to be complete strangers, acting as if they're relationship didn't mean as much as it was?

She knew the reason why they could never be so personal Avery had noted Avery time they were in front of Kol family he made sure the pull between them had vanished. Once of the disadvantages of it all. Pretending. She loathed her it all, was it wrong of her to wish to wish for a relationship were the partner showed her off and do things in public, of course she also enjoyed the intimate moments but sometime just sometimes Avery contemplated her relationship with Kol, she didn't know whether he was trying to convince his family he didn't care of himself. Shaking her head she scowled hating how much she could over think. Pitching the bridge of her nose she made a pact she would push asides her thoughts and just focus all her energy on the paper in front of her, however when she went to glance at the couple to resume her drawing she realised they had gone, and once against absent mindness had overcome her.

"And they say I'm creepy, when your the one sitting here silently assessing people and drawing them?" A childish voice drawled from besides her alarming her recognising the person immediately she snapped the book shut and stood up but he blocked her, "Where are you going?" He questioned in her heated her annoyance Avery couldn't see the hidden intruigment in his voice.

"As far as way from you I can get!" She spat shoving past him but he latched on to hers arm, "And why would you that I haven't done anything to you? " He reasonably reminded her causing her scoff, "Of course you haven't." She sarcastically resorted. Before hissing, "Let me go!"

Shaking his head adamant he narrowed his eyes, "Not until you tell me why you hate me so much?"

"Well how about the fact your fucking yanking my God damn arm first of all!"

Releasing her arm she violently shoved past him and began stomping away but he was not giving up that easily. "I held your arm now you've hated me ever since I've moved her and I am determined to find out why just as you are determined to conceal why."

The answer caused Avery to pause in her tracks and slowly spun round to face him, "I am not concealing shit all, your fucking annoying all you ever so is follow me and talk shit and be annoying. You never leave me alone your always being a perv!" She hissed.

He seemed to take a few seconds to process her we need before nodding and jogging to catch up with her furious pace. "Ok look fair play, but truth is I don't have a lot of friend- I know shocking right, and well i moved here I intended on making some."

She cut him off, muttering "Doing such a good job at that aren't you?" He smirked at her insult.

"I was wondering if we could start again." He stated and Avery analysed his features for once the childish and immature grin was off his face and his expression seemed somewhat genuine but Avery reminded herself that looks were deceiving, for all she could know he could be a fucking murderer, Avery then pointed out in her mind Kol was utterly charming yet a vampire. Glaring up at him she spoke each syllable cautiously, "Do not make me regret this."

* * *

 **Honestly I know the chapter lengths are increasing but I'm trying to development writing style and stuff so hope you don't mind! Alsooooooooooo, I cannot wait to upload some of the upcoming chapters gah I'm so excitedddd to share them with you!**

 **Leave me a lil review bc why not? (;**


	63. Her Only Response A Low Hiss

Every week a new subject engrossed the students of New Orlean High from Jenny atkin sending nudes to the football team breaking into a large fight in the changing rooms, whatever it was it always felt as if it would drag on infinitely despite the teasing and taunting continuing for a brief amount of time the cruelty in the words always made them last longer.

The current subject swirling around; Berskfield Bank is had become this eminent case of who burnt down berksfield bank? It wasn't the mystery of the arsonist which generated the talk of the town, but the deficiency of knowledge, as if information was being withheld. Avery knew better than to believe anything said knowing without a doubt her father would have mentioned something, probably gone on a rampage and threw her out. Mortified with the consequences of her actions Avery rubbed a hand over her bare face indignantly, loathing how absorbed she could become within her thoughts.

She desperately urged herself to keep up with this façade, however her desires did not always become reality. Terrible dreams that scorched her mind through out the night erupted shivers and sweats, clawing her bedsheets she woke up multiple times gasping for air as if she had been drowning their was no other suitable description that would ever come close to the sensation she felt during her nightmares, they were utterly terrifying and unspeakable. A few nights ago she had deemed sleeping was pointless and the silent suffering of her constant nightmares would not occur if she did not sleep, therefore she had given up sleeping all together the rare time she ever did sleep was when her body was entangled with Kol's, however their clashing schedule had caused an unwanted distance between them; while they both wanted to be together every single moment of the day, their schedule did not allow them to.

Avery sat besides Rose observing her, recently their had been a new shift in dynamic since Kai's arrival. Ben was no longer a social outcast and had somehow erupted into popularity within weeks Avery honestly couldn't begin to fathom the change he'd undergone in order to become this Ben 2.0 but she had a strong feeling that the boy sitting opposite her had something to do with it; Kai. Kai had now become an active member of the group, which consisted of Rose, Avery, Ben, Farkle and Kai. Her eyes peered across the table, Rose knocked her head back as she laughed hysterically at something Ben said, Farkle seemed to be helping Kai with something meanwhile Avery sat silently stalking every minute movement, like the way Rose inched closer to Ben, or the way Kai's eyes wandered from Farkle to her, his gaze had altered so fast back to Farkle Avery doubted weather she caught him looking at her or not. Suddenly the conversation fluctuated from something mundane into heated extremely quickly, and it seems as Kai had been the cause of it. "So you know how recently, people have been so obsessed with this whole Berksfield Bank ordeal we should totally check it out." He suggested with excitement, Avery's mesmerising eyes widened, "You are joking right?" All expression had left her face.

He shook his head defending himself, "It could be fun I mean imagine the reward we'd get if we solved or found something not to mention how utterly mind boggling it will be to see insides the most enclosed place in New Orleans, I mean I must not be the only one!"

Rose frowned, "Only one what?"

Waving his hands to emphasise his passion, he continued to explain, "If it was only a bank, why is their so much commotion, building burn all the time theirs never been such attention on them like Berksfield Bank. What makes berksfield bank different?" His question piqued an intrusiveness in Farkle she saw it twinkle in his orbs. "Yeah but theirs no way we'd ever get in that building is sealed just as tight as it was before it was burnt." Ben conversed as Rose murmured in agreement.

"With the use of the big wide world called google we could easily draw up some blueprints, and using Farkle's intellect he could fix up all the coordinates and that smart stuff, then bam bobs your uncle."

Farkle frowned not comprehending the saying, "But I don't have an uncle called Bob."

Shaking his head Kai bothered not explaining the common aphorism to the young boy, despite having such a high intellect certain things such as things related to sociable stuff Farkle by far lacked in it. "Sounds like a plan that will never happen." Ben spoke slowly shrugging.

"Well of course it won't with an attitude like that." Kai shot back before his eyes rested on Avery, she had yet to speak which was extremely uncommon for Avery Lowe she always voiced her opinion when necessary and right now it was utterly necessary, her silence remained a mystery and Avery blushed now realizing they were all depending on her input.

"It sounds reckless and utterly stupid what if the building collapses?" Avery challenged Kai a determined expression on his face, however it appered as he had thought everything through wholly, and it almost made Avery narrow her eyes dubiously. Evidently this wasn't a suggestion he'd come with on the spot. It was a scheme he had plotted for a long time.

"Not of all the building was demolished, the east wing still remains in tact." He resorted confidently, perching his handsome child-like face in his palms. Ben was first to agree, and Rose followed chiefly in a result of Ben agreeing. Farkle's mind seemed to be pensive in his musings, his mind seemed to be fond of the idea of exploring the idea of breaking in; he always loved a challenge something to broaden his knowledge.

The complacent smirk Kai presently wore released an urge within Avery to slap him into the next century, however she remained unfazed and continued with her constant façade, it had became so natural to her it was rarely challenged, except this one rare occasion. Avery felt every inch of self restrain fill her veins. Her only response a low hiss.


	64. Confirmed All His Suspicions

The opulent compound brimmed with hostility, as Elijah approached he always appeared the most assembled, within his feelings, his actions and his words however even Eliajah Mikaelson himself seemed anxious, a rarefied emotion for Elijah, or any other of the Mikaelsons; the had always been at the top of the food chains nothing had ever posed a threat, it was more sheer amusement when someone dared to challenge and original, but it was entirely different. Klaus gripped the stainless steel island, opposite Hayley who clutched Hope protectively, "How can you be so sure?" She murmured.

Klaus narrowed his eyes an animalistic noise escaping is plump pink lips. The hybrid appeared to be the only one not looking tense, however if he was he did a sublime task of concealing it. "We cannot, for all we know this is utter nonsense!" He snarled.

"That does not mean it is not a possibility Davina is currently performing the required spell." Elijah announced, Rebekah swallowed thickly the thought of having some siblings she knew not of for a thousand years terrified her. Rebekah was always most optimistic, in desperate search of love however it had always been family above all, she had learnt through difficultly.

Davina presently was performing the spell that located all Mikaelsons in New Orleans, living their were 5; Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Hope..and soon their was about to be another one.

 ** _6 Months_ _Ago_**

 _The dusty attic was covered head to toe in dust that almost resulted in Hayley to choke, she had been exploring the Mikaelson compound for some book; a book of Esthers something that would help with this miracle mikaelson baby. The thought of having a baby excited her while being utterly terrifying, which is what led her here. She decided an adventure would ease her mind of the mommy jitters, while it may have not sounded adventures it was the most excitable thing to do when home bound- well compound bond._

 _Her fingers skittered across the pile of ancient books until she reached one, it somehow seemed to allure her; she felt this deep desire within her to touch it, to tear open each page. Snatching the book she gave in to the desire and clawed at the book growling in deep frustration at her failure it seemed all her attempts were fruitless and only amplifying her fury._

 _"I see you have found my mothers grimoire." A deep voice startled her from behind, the tone was way to solemn for it to be Klaus, and too deep for it to be Rebekah; which only left one, Elijah. "I'm sorry." He apologised his velvet smooth voice seeped through her werewolf ears. "It was not my intension to startle you." He added, slowly approaching her._

 _She frowned, "What the hell did you call the ancient looking book?"_

 _"A grimoire, a magical spell book." He explained briefly, "My mother was a powerful witch, when she died we kept all her grimoire for the future in case we are in need of certain spells beyond the knowledge of the witches presently."_

 _"When she was murdered." Hayley corrected, "Killed by Klaus." She added after a few seconds. Elijah merely nodded, quickly diverting his attention back to the book in her grasp, "Although I do not recall this one." He observed the book closely, before hesitantly reaching out his hands brushing Hayley's, as her heart raced as the contact mentally cursing at the affect he had on her; little did she know he felt the exact same way._

 _His fingers ran across the spiral, before attempting to open it._

 _"Don't bother! I've been trying for an hour, figured she'd put some magical passcode on it." Hayley commented shrugging as Elijah's frown deepened. "This is a book I'm certain I've never seen before." He sounded startled especially after not being able to open it._

 ** _Last Night_**

 _The book remained a mystery for another 6 months until one day Hope had been crawling round the compound, she only recently began crawling and she ventured every inch of the compound until she reached the wooden coffee table where the mystery book had been placed, Elijah had bargained with Davina and if she helped him with a simple locator spell. he would give her his mothers grimoire however as soon as Hope's chubby fingers clasped it, she began playing with it naïve too the power it contained, until she cut her finger on the end of the harsh edge of the cover, a drop of her blood spilled on the closed pages and suddenly it began beaming a deep blue with a green tinge, mesmerized the child continued to play and open the pages, until Klaus had teared the book out of her hands smelling the blood. His first priority had been Hope and her safety then the book, so when Elijah had skimmed through the pages he was left in utter shock. "It is not a book but a diary account, one that belonged to our mother. Recalling the night she birthed a small child Alyssa, and the same night she was ripped out of her womb to never be seen again."_

Now all five Mikaelsons silently stood as the harvest girl began chanting as five blood dots appeared on the map, in the city of Louisanna, all five Mikaelsons, abruptly Davina gasped as blood trickled down her nose, a new spot marked the mat. Right on Berksfield Bank.

* * *

Avery grew nervous by each second, her night consisted of a state in our of sleep full of terrifying dreams, it was almost symbolic. The sheets were twisted and drenched in sweat she couldn't remember a time where she had felt so awful, gathering the motivation to remove herself from her knitted sheets she headed straight into the bathroom, twisting the faucet she stepped into the shower, it was always a place of tranquillity for her; somewhere where she could recollect herself and her thoughts however it seemed the longer she spent in the shower the more anxious she grew.

Deciding she could no longer stay in the shower, she hurriedly changed, into dark cameo pants and a fitted black crop top. Wrapping her coat around her she began pacing as her mind whirled thoughts of doubts and contemplation. No matter how many times she attempted to alter her friends decision they'd made it clear that they would not change their decision, they would go whether she went or not.

Feeling a scratch at the window she flinched as he'd caught her off guard releasing a shriek of astounded, as Kai stood their half amused half apologetic as he motioned to the window. Composing herself, her fingers reluctantly drew up the window.

He took in her appearance he did it almost every time he would see her, it had almost become this relative cycle of examining her thoroughly bloke they'd met for the first time. Instanously reading the expression on her face, his softened. "You don't wanna do this?" His concern came out as a statement and she shook her head, "I made my opinions on it clear. " She stated simply in order to prevent more arguments but instead of retaliating with "Don't come." He surprised her by saying something else.

"I feel like this has got something to do with the night I found you. " Avery held her breath thinking the worst. "I know it's probably a traumatizing place for you, you almost died , but if you don't come your never gonna get over it." His words words were hash in a comforting manner, he wasn't attempting to sympathise with her nor pity her instead he was straight up telling her she was being pussy.

Avery raised her eyebrow, "So in not so many words your telling me I'm being a pussy. " She teased.

A small smirk made its way in his face, "Yes I am."

Shaking her head she tried to conceal the growing smile but he caught it, along with another thing that lured him. A bunch of rough sketches, some were faint others were impressively detailed, all scattered across the desk.

"I didn't know you could draw." he hummed as his eyes scanned the drawings strewn about causing her eyes to widen completely forgetting the sketches on the desk, blood rushed to her cheeks hastily dashing over, shoving the drawings into the bottom of her desk drawer. "Oh soz so much bullshit on my desk, and I'm pretty sure you saw me draw that day. " She added her memory traveling back to last week.

He laughed "Well I hardly could judge your work that day because you slapped the book shut in my face, but now I can confirm your drawings are in fact good."He complimented, it sounded so unnatural to hear it come from his mouth he even surprised himself.

"We should leave." She declared turning round to face him, he nodded. Following her out, his misty Brown eyes travelled back to once certain drawing she didn't notice still layed, the iridescent moonlight which shone on it enthralled him even more, a large coffin stainless steel it was mundane yet contained a powerful entity, engraved with a M written in cursive writing, wings extended from the letter. Memorizing the drawing he took once final glance, which confirmed all his suspicions of Avery Lowe.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I understand a lot happened in the first part and it was a long chapter however I thought breaking it down would make it more confusing but to confirm it, their is a mikaelson coffin, in berksfield bank which contained their little sister Alyssa however it is not clear whether the coffin was burned like the** **majority of the stuff inside the bank or if it is still their; You'll just have to continue reading to find that out (;**

 **AND now Avery, Kai, Ben, Farkle and Rose are all plotting to get into berksfield bank in the next chapter..how that will turn out, I guess you'll also have to wait for another update.**

 **Leave me a review, telling me if the storyline made sense and weather your enjoying the plot right now.**


	65. Quest To Death

**Soundtrack**

 **Ruelle - Madness**

* * *

Rose edged closer to Ben, it seemed as if she was also utterly filled with nerves head to toe. Her arm kept grazing Ben's at every minute sound until Ben found the courage to grasp her palm in his eyes. Theirs eye locked for a moment and Rose swore she noticed a glimmer of red shone through them, however it came as quick as it went; "If your scared we don't have to do this." Ben spoke lowly, dipping his head to meet her eyes.

Rose attempted to conceal her fear to her best of her ability, she no longer wanted to be illustrated as the stereotypical blonde girl, bitchy, hbic, with more looks than brain she for now on would be more fearless and not allow her fear to rule her. Shaking her head she washed the fear away with a deep exhale and smiled courageously, "It's time to take more risks isn't it, being teenagers we need to make memories that are gonna stick." She declared before lightly chiming, "Not being corny."

Chortling softly he smiled back at her nodding in agreement. A silence slipped between them as they waited for Farkle, Kai and Avery they all had agreed to meet at Kai's as it was closest to the bank. Soft footsteps were caught with Ben's perky ears. It was Kai and Avery. It took a few minutes for Rose to hear them. Avery looked sombre, her face was ghastly as Rose shone the touch upon her best friends face glancing concernedly, "Oh my god Avery you look awful. How are you feeling?"

Avery shook her head brushing her off, "Nothing just feel a little nauseous knowing my dad is currently frenzying over his burnt business and now I'm about to break into it and attempt to uncover some gruesome secrets." She resorted sarcastically.

Unconvinced with her best friend she wasn't able to express her concern as an abrupt sound echoed through the dark hall, a small gasp escaped Rose and Avery's lips while Ben flinched however Kai remained unfazed; it went unnoticed from the others as it was all utter darkness. Kai's vampires ability allowed him to detect Farkle's scent all the way from when he was tumbling across the drive.

Precipitously, the door swung open and Farkle stood leaves entwined in his long orange locks. "Farkle? What the fuck?" Avery hissed at the short boy who raised his hands in defence, "I've never been out at this time ever!" He cried, "OOh gah! I feel utterly rebellious is this what it feels like to be a bad ass?" He rambled.

"Bad asses, never say something like that." Ben commented as Farkle rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever, we can't all convert over night from hobo to superman." Farkle shot back.

Before either of them could speak Rose intervened, "Okay how about we get going."

The black night engulfed the stupidity of the students, the city lacked it's usual flavour, once upon a time the jubilant, picturesque city was brimmed with livelihood and leaking sentience now it felt utterly void, destructive and poison, how ironic the city that once cured the poison now had become poison. It spread through every intch of the city and consumed it with vile grime madness. Her heart galloped amok, Avery shook her head halting the group with her pause, "No, we can't do this! This is utter madness!" She cried her desperate voice seeped through the lonely city.

"We are going home right now." She affirmed a piercing gaze even with the absence of the light, the burning in her mesmerizing orbs would still be visible even to the blind. Her eyes roamed across the teenagers recognizing she had no authority over them she swallowed defending her reasons, but evidently they were incompetent, when had everything changed?

Rose may have been hbic of their school and created the rules, and directed the order but Avery always endeavoured to minimise the fallout of her actions, big or small. "Please tell me how utterly stupid this plan is?! We could die!" She bellowed indignantly.

"Avery." Rose calmly cut of her best friends fretting, "We already went through the plan, we're not going near the unstable parts, plus Kai's right, what are they hiding?" Rose mused intrigued.

"I will ask my dad if it rivets you so much, lets just leave." Avery reasoned pleading, Rose shook her head determined.

"I want to go Avery, but if you don't want to come then it's fine I'll call you when I get home." Rose deduced.

"I'm not leaving you here, I can't let you guys go in their this is stupid, dangerous and I have such a sick nauseous feeling about this." She screeched, her rambling had possessed her. "Why can't you see it?! It's not safe! We won't make it out alive!" Her shrill was painful, her throat throbbed at the pressure she had put on her voice box.

"Then do not come!" Kai shot back, he was touching distant with his leverage, that coffin would be the only thing stopping Klaus from killing him and he wouldn't let Avery destroy his chance of survival. It was killed or to be killed, and Kai would not sit with the latter, he truly contain no remorse if anyone of them died, they made the choice and he needed this chance.

Nothing would obstruct his path.

"This is all your fault!" Avery roared her finger extended her feet drawing nearer and neared to the hybrid (Kai) furiously throwing punches, kicking him however the young boy remained unfazed and merely narrowed his eyes. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame as she cried and thrashed against the figure. "Let me the fuck go!"

Rose now stood in front of her clearly, thanks to the beaming flash light ben shone. "You need to calm down Avery." She whispered soothingly, resting her palms either side of her face.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." She vowed, "Whether I go or not nothing will happen. Clearly you don't want to come it wont change anything, go home and I swear I will call and text you every five minutes."

Avery shook her head the unshed tears brimming her mesmerizing orbs filled with distraught. "Please Rose, don't go. Don't do this."

"Avery, in life sometime we have to take chances even the most reckless, imbecilic ones, I'd rather think in 30 years shit I did a stupid thing, rather than, fuck wish I took more risks."

Her head dipped lowly, "Rose." The name slipped out of Avery's mouth so lowly Rose would never had caught it if she wasn't inches away from her; a silent tear slipped down Avery's her face. The feeling of death, like a ticking time bomb filled Avery as she watched her bestfriend continue her quest to death.

* * *

 **Sooooo leave me a review plz**


	66. Chapter 66

**hey guys, this isn't an update ive actually just got major writers block, and 0 motivation, I am contemplating whether I should continue with this story or not. However I am thinking of writing something new with Avery as the main character but with a twist on it. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
